


The Heir and His Knight

by wittyy_name



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Homosexuality, M/M, Power Dynamics, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 123,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a knight in love with the prince. In plain sight they are best friends, but behind closed doors they are much more. But knights are meant for princesses, and John is the heir of the kingdom- and they can not keep another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired and began in the Kink Meme. Here's the original prompt:  
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15949.html?thread=32907853t32907853
> 
> This story is my attempt to give you a real medieval feeling, while still keeping with the general feel of the homestuck characters. Mostly their familiar personalities will show in their dialogue and thought processes, while the setting remains realistic. I hope you enjoy reading this combination as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I try to update once a day. Saturdays tend to be my busy days, and I'm less likely to update then.
> 
> I can also be found on tumblr:  
> http://wittyy-name.tumblr.com/  
> This is where you can be updated on news about the fic and me.

==> Be the Handsome Knight

Of course you're the handsome knight, who else would you be? No one, that's who. But perhaps a better adjective for you right now would be bored. Very bored. Not that it shows. In fact, your face is a perfect mask of indifference. Your red eyes are locked on a far off place and your hands are lightly clasped behind your back. You're slouching slightly, but resist the urge to shift your weight between your feet. Restless, that's what you are. Restless and bored, but you don't more. Your prince has ordered you to stand by his side and that is what you'll do. 

Speaking of your prince, you slide your eyes lazily to the side to catch a glimpse of him. He's dressed in his royal blue and silver attire. The formal garbs cling to and hang from his frame in just the right places. You think he looks good in it, like he was born to wear it, which you guess he was. You've told him as much and he just scowls at you. He detests his formal royal robes, claiming that they are uncomfortable and itchy. You usually just smirk at him. Not smile. Striders don't smile. 

Though you doubt your staring was obvious, John notices. His eyes tear away from the visitor long enough to glance sideways at you and those blue orbs catch you staring. You immediately turn your gaze forward again but not before noticing the smile that graces his lips.

With an inward sigh, you go back to silently urging time to pass faster. Being the kind and approachable royal family they are, twice a week the castle doors are opened to visitors from the kingdom. These visitors are usually lower to middle class peasants and merchants, and they usually come to complain or ask for help. To you, it's boring. You don't exactly want to spend your mornings listening to the poor complain about working conditions, but that's exactly what the royal family wants. They want to make their kingdom a happier place so they allow anyone to come and speak to them. It used to be just the King who listened, but after they came of age, the prince and princess have started taking up the position. They usually trade off, but John volunteers to do it more often than not. He says it's his job as heir to make sure he knows what's happening in his kingdom. You think he just likes making you stand there for hours on end.

Guards are prohibited from being in the throne room while the visitors are there. Not only do they tend to make the lower class nervous, but the visits are supposed to be in confidence with the royal family. However, when John asked his father if one knight standing with him would be alright, his father couldn't refuse. In fact, he encouraged it. Because anyone was welcomed into a private council with the royal family, assassins are a possibility. Though John himself went through plenty of training, having a loyal knight there couldn't hurt. You don't think it's necessary, at least for John. You know that beneath his cheerful exterior, he is anything but defenseless. But John insists that you stand next to the throne while he listens to the happenings of the kingdom, and a knight cannot say no to his prince.

People come and people leave. All the while you feel the seconds tick by until finally the doors are closed. John stands from the throne and stretches his arms over his head. You watch, unmoving as always. "Well that was interesting. Don't you think, Dave?" He asks as his arms flop back down to his sides. He's looking at you with those big blue eyes and his smile is bright.

You raise one eyebrow. "I think that was the complete opposite of interesting, Egbert."

His grin just widens. "Come on, Dave, I know how much you love these weekly sessions. We learn so much about the kingdom! And from the point of view of the lower class too. There's so many things that formal reports won't tell you." Though he's smiling, his hand is at his back, scratching an itch you're sure he's been sitting with for quite a while.

"I don't understand why you insist I be here. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself." You turn to face him. Without the public eye on you, your arms cross over your chest and you allow your weight to settle mostly on one leg.

"Because you're my best friend and I want you with me." He says it innocently enough, but you can see that glint in his eye, the one that sparks when he feels mischievious. The same glint that confirms your suspicions that he's making you be here just because you don't want to. 

You open your mouth to say just as much when the doors are suddenly thrown open at exactly the same time. Your mouth snaps shut as the King strides into the room. His blue robe trails along on the floor behind him and the gold of his crown sparkles in the light. You automatically fall to one knee and bow your head. John spins and waves his hand enthusiastically. "Hey, dad! What're you doing here?"

The king stops in front of his son. His personal guards stopped by the door and wait silently there. "Hello, son. Rise, Sir Strider." You do so. You should say something like 'your majesty' but you're already forgotten as the king turns back to his son. "Am I too late?"

John giggles. "Yeah, dad, we just closed the doors. You should really get here sooner if you want to listen to some of the visits. But don't worry, I got it covered. I'll write up the reports later."

"I would have been here sooner, but I was busy overlooking the preparations for tonight's festival." The look in his eyes softens as he lays a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son."

John grins. "Thanks, dad." He fidgets, and you can tell from the way he's twitching that it's not the conversation. His hands are at his back again, scratching away at the material. "So how are the preparations going?"

The king's hand returned to his side. "Very well. I had to make sure all the desserts I ordered are being done properly." 

Though you can't see John's face, you can practically hear him roll his eyes. "Don't want them to forget any of those." His fingers are struggling to reach higher on his back. He tries over his shoulder, but it still doesn't work. 

The king nods. "Exactly. There will be a lot of people there and I don't want anyone to be without sweets. A lot of them cannot afford sugar on a regular basis so that tends to be their favorite."

John suddenly looks over his shoulder, right at you. He frowns for a second before smiling. You raise your eyebrows questioningly. "Hey Dave, could you scratch my back? There's a spot I just can't reach." 

Your eyebrows fall back down to their usual neutral expression. You simply nod and step up behind him. Both hands go to the heir's back. You press them into the fabric until you feel the muscles that lie beneath. You begin with the heel of your palms, up, then down, rubbing the spot that he had been trying to reach. 

Meanwhile John has turned back to his dad. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You say that, but I think it's just to satisfy your own sweet tooth." He teases and the king smiles and looks elsewhere, feigning innocence. 

"Sweet tooth? I have no such thing."

John snorts a laugh. "Yeah right, dad." Their conversation then dissolves into other preparations for the midsummer festival, but you're no longer listening. You dig your nails into John's back, dragging them down, pushing deep into the flesh beneath the thick fabric. You then dig the heels of your hand up his back, and proceed to drag your nails back down. You're not completely sure, but you're fairly certain his breath hitched at some point. You allow one corner of your lips to curve upward into a smirk, ducking your head to hid it from the king's view. You know you're the only one who would be allowed to touch the heir like this.

After a few more repetitions of your scratching pattern, you lower your arms and step back. "Is that alright, my lord?" You ask.

He glances over his shoulder. "Yes, thank you." 

You give him a low sweeping bow, and you both know it is just for an overdramatic show. "If you'll excuse me, your majesties, it is my day to help with the pages' training."

They both nod as you straighten and stride out of the room. As you leave, you make sure to give a little hip swing to your steps, knowing John would be watching. As you pass the guard, you look over your shoulder and sure enough, the heir's blue eyes are watching you over his father's shoulder. You give him a knowing smirk that makes his eyes snap back to the king. You feel like laughing as you leave. Of course you don't. Striders don't laugh.

By the time you reach the training fields, the pages are all circled up in the sword play area. You often volunteer to help train when you have the time. You like to see the look of awe on the kids' faces when you move too fast for their eyes to follow. And though you do like to show off, afterward you're perfectly okay with slowing down a bit to help them actually learn. The sword master stands in the center of the ring of kids, a wooden sword in his hands as he teaches some basic maneuvers. Several of them turn to look at you with wide eyes as you approach. And why wouldn't they? You're one of the most well known knights in this kingdom. You're the fastest swordsman around and the youngest to master it. Not to mention it's common knowledge that you're best friends with the heir.

You step around the outside of the circle and strip your belt of your sword and sheath. Gingerly setting them to the side, you take a wooden sword from the pile and test the weight of it. Too light. You pick up another. Too heavy. You go on like this until you find one that balances well in your hand. By then, the sword master has introduced you and everyone's eyes are turned your way. Introductions were just a formality. They all already know who you are. Well, maybe some of the first year pages don't, but they'll soon learn. The older kids have already seen you fight. 

You and the sword master proceed to have several duels. After everyone the other man takes a moment to explain certain things that happened and what to learn from that. You just wait to engage him again. You win all of them, as usual. He's learned this is an inevitability, but he's good natured about it, using it as a teaching tool. As you expected, the kids are in awe at your speed and skill. After another duel, you look around while the sword master explains something about your footwork. You've gathered quite a crowd. People love a good show. You scan their faces, seeing many people you know, but your eyes don't stop until they lock on a familiar set of blue orbs. He grins when you look at him and you have to actively keep yourself from smirking in response. Instead you give him a small nod. You had a feeling he might show up. He usually does.

The next duel is over faster than the previous ones. You admit it, now you're just showing off. After all, John's watching. You can see the way his eyes follow you, seeing more details than the other spectators. After the duels are over, you step to the side to allow the pages more room to spread out and practice. You eye John from across the span of the sparring field and run your fingers through your hair. The sweat makes it stand on end, but you don't care enough to fix it. He's watching you like he's mesmerized, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Even though several other people are trying to talk to him, his eyes are on you. 

You grab the material of the front of your tunic between two fingers and pull it out a few times, allowing some air to get down to your chest because, damn, you worked up a sweat. It's an innocent enough gesture, but you make eye contact with John and your tongue slips out to slowly glide along your bottom lip. His face turns pink and he finally turns to the people around him, as if just realizing they were there. You chuckle softly to yourself and start walking among the pages, fixing stances and giving advice.


	2. Chapter 2

==> Get Ready for the Festival

You're bathed and dressed in your formal best by the time the sun goes down. Your tunic hugs your torso and the sleeves are loose, with slits up to the elbow. The material wis soft and a deep red, with dark gold trimmings. Your leggings are dark and your boots are tall and made of black leather. A broach of the Strider family crest is pinned proudly to the breast of your tunic. Your blonde hair is still slightly damp and hangs down over your forehead. Your sword hangs in it's sheath from your belt.

The midsummer festival is a four day festival and it begins with a feast the first night. Many people travel to the castle and all are welcome, though the nobility make up the majority of the crowd. They all came to celebrate and make their support of the royal family known. You essentially live at the castle. Being close friends with the prince will do that. Your older brother inherited the fief and stays home to manage the Strider lands, but makes a visit to attend the festivals. He was once a well known knight of the realm, and still is, you guess. But once you turned ten and went for page training, he retired to the Strider castle, Derse, along with your step-mother and half-sister. You once asked him why he essentially quit being a knight and his answer was simple: "This kingdom can only handle one Strider at a time, little bro." Though you know he'd be ready to fight if and when he was needed.

You meet him outside the castle. "Sup?" You say as he steps down from his carriage. You had seen it coming and went to greet him. He looks you over once before his orange-gold eyes settle on your crimson gaze. "Lookin' good, little bro. Representing the Strider clan well." You nod. Your face remains impassive, but his compliment pleased you. He, too, was dressed in very similar attire. The only difference being that he also wore a light cloak around his shoulders and his had more of the dark gold. It highlights his eyes, much like the red highlights yours. "Where're the Lalonde ladies?" You ask. He shrugs. "They left this morning. You know ladies, they take forever to get ready. I had some things to take care of before I left." You nod, makes sense. Those two were a pair that always had to look their finest.

You enter the ballroom together. All the eyes turn to stare at you. All of them. You can practically hear the ladies swoon at the sight of you both. Dirk had been infamous for making the ladies swoon when he was in the knights academy, and you follow in his footsteps. The Striders are a high noble family, rich, handsome, brave, and renowned swordsmen. No wonder all the ladies want to get close to you. Too bad they can't. You and your brother are also known for not being approachable. 

Once inside, you split up. While maneuvering the crowd, you manage to find your half-sister, Rose. Unlike you, she's dressed in the colors of her mother's side, the Lalondes. Mostly purple. You exchange polite greetings and then move on while she gets back to her conversation with a fashionably dressed woman. You find John and slip in at his side as he's forced to greet nearly everyone there. 

The night is filled with mingling, a feast of large proportions, dessert of even larger proportions, and finally dancing and music. The crowd shuffles out to the courtyard, decorated with lights and fit for more dancing. A bonfire rages nearby. Throughout it all, you stay near John and he stays near you. Though several times you're split up in order to dance with several young ladies. They're all eager to dance with the heir to the kingdom and the handsome silent knight at his side. You normally would refuse. In fact, you try several times to do so. But each time a lady comes to ask for a dance and you open your mouth to say no, John cuts in and tells you to dance.

It's not that you can't. You're a very good dancer. You feel the music flow through you and your limbs glide through the movements gracefully. You just don't want to dance. Especially not with the horde of young women who have realized that John will order you to dance with anyone brave enough to try. You glare at him over the head of your dance partner. He just laughs, the sound carrying over the music to your ears. 

They're pretty, you guess. They bat their eyelashes at you, their hands wander, and they press their bodies against you in ways you're sure their parents wouldn't approve of. Several of them have given you hints as obvious as the large flames leaping from the bonfire. You could easily slip away with one of them, or several of them, and have some sloppy make-outs in the shadows. Sadly for them, you've got your eyes elsewhere. Specifically on the blue eyed heir that's busy twirling a red-haired girl. You hate that he's enjoying himself and enjoying the fact that you're forced to be uncomfortable.

The song ends and you bow to the blond you'd been dancing with. She curtseys, gives you a flirtatious look, and walks away, swinging her hips all the way. You watch, but your mind is elsewhere. You wonder how many other dances you'll have to suffer through. You look for John, but you've lost sight of him. Dammit. The guy just blurred into the brightly colored crowd. Seriously, there's so many colors it looks like a rainbow threw up on the dance floor. Well, if John's not here, there's nothing keeping you from absconding. You take this as an opportunity for a some fresh air. You slip out of the ballroom and into the corridor. 

Along the corridor are several alcoves, evenly spaced, all with long, thick curtains hanging in front of them. You're not sure what their original architectural purpose was, but when you were kids, John used them to jump out and scare people. Now they are commonly used as places to slip away with lovers. As you pass a few of them, you can hear hushed voices within. You doubt anyone's going to jump out now.

You were just wishing you could pull John into one of those when suddenly a hand grabs your arm and drags you behind curtain. You're pushed against the stone wall of the alcove and a hand goes over your mouth. Your eyebrows reach toward your hairline. Is the hand necessary? It's not like you're going to scream. Even in the darkness of the shadows you can see John's bright smile. You're pretty sure that mischievous glint is also in his eyes. If it wasn't for the way his body was pressed against yours, you would think he's the spitting image of the young boy excited to frighten passing servants. 

He slowly removes his hand and your mouth automatically opens. "If you try anything, I'll scream. I'll do it. The whole kingdom will be here in a matter of seconds to find their beloved heir trying to take the innocence of his favorite knight."

"Dave, shut up." And then he's kissing you. He's a few inches shorter, and has to get up on his toes to do it, but he uses that to push himself into you, pinning you against the wall. Your arms wrap around his waist and hold him closer. 

"Yes, sir." You say as he pulls away. He doesn't move far. His face is still just inches from yours. You place your lips at his ear, your breath caressing his skin. "What do you want, my lord?" You whisper and you can feel him shiver. 

"Kiss me." He says, both demanding and pleading, and all around a little breathless. You kiss his ear and take the lobe into your mouth, nibbling gently. His breath hitches and you trail quick kisses down his neck, only to retrace your path back up slowly, ending with running your tongue over the shell of his ear. "Not there." He whispers, almost frustrated. 

You chuckle. "Where do you want my lips, my lord?" You whisper slowly, your voice low. All the while you continue to kiss his ear. 

His fingers are curled into the front of your tunic like he's holding on for dear life. "My lips. Now." He tries to make it more of a demand, and succeeds for the most part. Except for the breathless quality. 

"Yes, my lord." And you kiss him, your tongue sliding between his lips. He opens his mouth to you. The kiss quickly dissolves into a wrestling match, both of you trying to get the upper hand. Your hands roam his back, crushing him to your chest. One of his hands wandering into your hair, sliding through it to grip the strands at the back and hold you firmly in place. You take his bottom lip between your teeth and his hips buck against yours. You break the kiss in order to trail kisses down his neck, pausing to nibble on his collarbone. He tilts his head back. "D-dave…" He whispers.

"Yes, my lord?" You ask before going back to lavishing the base of his neck with attention. You bite lightly, then run your tongue along the smooth skin. You have to be careful, nothing too hard. You know better than to leave marks. 

"More…" He breathes, both hands going to grip your hair. You don't need to be told twice. Your hands slip under his tunic, finding the skin of his back. You're about to give your hands free roaming privileges when you hear footsteps. What you hear them say makes you pause.

"Have you seen Prince John?"  
"Not for a while. Where do you think he's gone?"  
"I don't know but I hope he comes back soon. I'm hoping to steal a dance with him."  
Girlish giggles fade as they get further away.

You begin kissing him again, hoping that John hadn't heard, but he puts his hands on your shoulders and pushes himself away. "Dave, stop." You let him move back but keep your hands on his hips. "We should go back."

"Are you sure, my lord…" You let your voice trail off as one of your hands trails up his chest. He slaps it away.

"No, stop. I'm gonna go back first, you follow in a bit, okay?" He leans in and kisses you one last time before smoothing down his hair, adjusting his tunic, and slipping out of the alcove. You sigh, running a hand through your own hair. Your arms ache with his absence. Suddenly the curtain moves as he pops his head back in. If you were anyone else, you would have jumped. Being a Strider, you only tense up, eyes snapping to his. "Come to my room later." He grins and leaves once again. In the darkness the shadows provide, where you know no one will see, you allow yourself to smile. "Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

==> Be the Sleepy Heir

What was that? You're not paying attention because you're currently sleeping. Though you suppose you should get up now. The sun is bright against your closed eyelids and it's drawing you out of your dreams. You squint against the light. You blink, trying to fully wake up. The next thing you're aware of is the arm around your waist and the solid mass at your back. You look down at the arm. It's lightly freckled with light hair dusting the muscled forearm. A wide grin stretches you lips as you twist to look over your shoulder at Dave. 

He's still asleep and you take a moment to enjoy the sight. Despite his sharp features, his face looks soft when it's relaxed in sleep. His blond eyelashes are long and freckles dot the bridge of his nose and cheek bones. Blonde hair falls over his forehead and across the pillow. His lips are parted slightly and you press a light kiss to those soft lips. He doesn't wake up. Your grin turns mischievous as you get an idea. You twist around completely so you're facing him and place your hands at his sides. This is going to be so great.

You dig your fingers into his ribs and watch in satisfaction as his eyes fly open. He immediately starts flailing. "Holy-! What the-! Shit fuck, John!" He sputters as he pushes your hands away. You should say good morning or something, but you're too busy laughing. You wrap your arms around your middle and tears prickle the corners of your eyes. He's so ticklish! The great Sir Dave Strider is so ticklish! 

When your laughing fit subsides, you squint at him through your blurred vision. He's sitting on the other edge of the bed, glaring at you over his shoulder. The light blush under his freckles makes you laugh all over again.

While you roll around on your bed, he stands up and goes to where he had left his clothes the previous night: in a pile on the floor. When you told him to come to your room, you had fully intended on continuing what you had started in the alcove. Unfortunately, the festival had gone on longer than you expected. It was the midsummer festival, a huge event, but you had been hoping to abscond before it was too late. No such luck. Being the heir, you had a lot of formalities and people to make small talk with. The sun was rising on the horizon by the time you made it back to your room. Dave was already there, stripped down to his undergarments and sleeping in your bed. You had just stripped down and joined him, falling asleep quickly. 

By the time your laughing subsides again, Dave is fully dressed and sitting on the edge of your bed, pulling on his boots. You crawl over to him and wrap your arms around his middle. "That wasn't funny, Egbert."

You snort. "That was hilarious, Dave." You nuzzle the back of his neck. 

"Was that seriously the best way you could think of to wake me up?" He's tying the laces of his boots.

"I tried kissing you, but it didn't work." You say innocently.

This time he snorts a laugh, and it's such a strange sound coming from Dave. He only makes those kind of sounds around you. "You didn't try hard enough."

You giggle. "You caught me. But you're so ticklish and it's so cuuuuute." You squeeze him and kiss his neck. 

He straightens, his boots done. "Knights aren't cute. Striders aren't cute."

You giggle. "Sorry, I meant to say 'oh, Dave, you're so handsome and so cool! I'm swooning! Look at me swoon!'" You use a higher voice for that last bit. You release him and put the back of one hand to your forehead as you dramatically flop down to the bed. 

He eyes you for a moment and you're graced with one of those rare smirks. Not the smirk that means he's plotting, or the smirk that means he has the upper hand, or the smirk that means he's humoring people of the court, or the smirk that means he can't believe he has to do something. No, none of those. This is that rare smirk that means he's genuinely amused by you. You love that smirk. It's reserved solely for you. Sometimes, if you try really hard, you can make it a small smile. 

He stands and turns, puts one knee on the bed, and leans down to hover over you. "Now that's more like it." He kisses you and you wrap your arms around his neck, but he's already pulling away. He smirks at the pout you're giving him, that same amused smirk. "Now, now, don't get too excited. We have morning training today." 

You groan as he stands back up. You roll onto your side away from him and hide your face in your hands. "I don't wanna gooooo! We got barely any sleep! I don't want to go do stuff. Don't make me do stuff." You're whining and you know you're whining, but Dave is one of the only people you're allowed to whine to. It wouldn't befit the heir to whine in public. That would ruin your image of the kind, gentle, but sometimes serious heir to the kingdom. 

You can almost hear Dave's eyes rolling in his head. "Get up, my lazy lord." He says and you let out a small yelp as the back of his hand meets your ass. Your hands immediately go to the attacked area and you roll over to look at him. 

"Hey, that stung!" You say, trying to sound angry but it only sounds whiney. But you're okay with that because you get to see Dave smile. It's very small, but it's definitely there. 

"I'll massage your royal arse later, we have to go." He turns away and you wish he would come back so you can look at that smile for a little longer. He stops at the doors to your balcony, they're still slightly ajar from when he entered the previous night. "I'll see you there." And then he's gone. 

You know if you went to the balcony, he'd already be out of sight. Over the railing and scaling the stone wall, down to several ledges, and finally to the ground. He's been sneaking into your room for years. You went through the four years of training with the other pages, and at that time you lived in the page quarters. It was there you met Dave. You were roommates. Everyone was too intimidated to approach him. He didn't talk and he had the reputation of his brother hanging over him. But you didn't care. You could see through his silly mask to the lonely kid inside. To this day you seem to the be only one who can still do that. No wonder you're friends!

After page training, you returned to your room in the castle and Dave went on to become a squire. Now as a knight, he has a permanent room in the castle. Not that he uses it much. He usually comes to your room and sleeps in your bed. At least when you tell him to. Which you do frequently. He just can't say no to you, can he? Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

==> Get Off Your Butt and Go To Training

But you don't want to! Fine, you suppose you'll go. Only because you're expected to. And because you don't want your skills to get rusty. Though your kingdom hasn't been to war in years, that doesn't mean it won't happen. As heir to the throne, you have to make sure you're ready to lead your people to battle if necessary. You hope it doesn't come to that. The battlefield doesn't exactly appeal to you, but if you must, you must. Your dad doesn't tell you much about those sorts of things, but you're not stupid. You know there's some tensions with the neighboring country, Alternia. You just hope it doesn't result in war.

You hop off your bed and put on some clothes: loose light brown pants and a short-sleeved light blue tunic. You fasten your leather belt around your waist and attach your sword sheath to it. You leave your room and stop by the kitchens to grab a bun stuffed with sausage and egg. You munch on it as you make your way out of the castle and toward the training grounds. You shove the rest of your breakfast in your mouth as the group comes into view. 

They're mostly knights, all around your age, some up to ten years older. You spot Dave. He has his back to you. He's also wearing loose, light brown pants, and a short-sleeved tunic, only his is red. He stands with his arms across his chest and his weight resting on one leg. You examine his back as you approach. He's taller than you by a few inches and he's lean, but built. You know his arms are coiled with muscle. Though he's strong, he's built for speed. 

You want nothing more than to sneak up behind him and tickle his sides again, but now there are other people watching, so you hold back. You step up beside Dave and he doesn't bother to look at you. Everyone else, however, does. They all give you friendly, but formal greetings. Most of these knights went through page training with you. And most of them you train with regularly, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still their prince. 

This morning's practice consists of hand to hand combat, mostly wrestling. Now in knighthood, and in your case prince hood, you've all chosen your own weapon to specialize in. The only time you're all on nearly even ground is with hand-to-hand. It keeps you on your toes, keeps you alert, and you learn how to fight variously shaped enemies. You win all your matches. Though you can tell the knights are trying to best you, they're all afraid of harming you. You can't blame them, but it still frustrates you. There's only one person who's willing to actually give you a fair fight, and that's Dave.

Soon enough you two are paired together. By this point, shirts have come off, as well as shoes. You both stand in nothing but pants as you slowly circle each other. The others form a wide circle around you. They all seem to hold their breath as they wait for the match to begin. They all know Dave has no qualms about kicking your ass. You're watching Dave, and though you know you should be paying attention to his movements, you're captivated by his eyes. The red irises are lit with adrenaline and the early afternoon sun. They're absolutely gorgeous, framed by long blonde lashes…

Then someone yells: "GO!" and Dave is in motion. Before you know what's happening, he's grabbed the back of your knee and is lifting your leg into the air, while his other hand goes to your shoulder and shoves you to the ground. He goes down with you, landing gracefully on his knee while one hand pins you to the ground. His face is hovering above yours and he gives you his yeah-I-know-I'm-badass-and-better-than-you smirk. You frown and his eyes laugh at you. Time to get serious.

You slap his hand off your shoulder and throw yourself at him, rolling you both over so you're above him. You end up straddling him, your hands pinning his wrists above his head. If it was anyone else, you would have thought nothing of this position. But this is Dave. His smirk disappears and his eyes harden. You smile mischievously and ever so slightly push down on his hips. Then he frowns and you laugh. "What's the matter Dave? Give up already?"

"Not a chance." He growls and then you're airborne as he digs his heels into the ground and pushes upward, flinging you over his head. 

The rest of your match continues in seriousness. You both hop to your feet and engage again. You trip him, he falls and trips you. He tries to pin you, you pin him, you're thrown off and it starts again. You get him in a headlock, he swings his weight around to knock you over. This continues for a while. Your audience is cheering, but you're not sure for who. You're too busy trying to pin down your best friend, but he's just too quick, always one step ahead of you. And you hate to admit it, but you keep getting distracted by his exposed flesh. Finally he gets you down on the ground on your stomach and pushes his knee into your back. He's got a hold of your arms. You're done and you know it. Everyone counts to three and then Dave releases you. There's cheering and you sigh. He won fair and square.

You roll over and he offers a hand to you. He pulls you to your feet and smirks, but it's a softer more relaxed smirk. You smile. "Good match, Dave. You sure kicked my ass."

"Like always." As he lets go of your hand, his fingers linger just a little bit, and that makes your smile widen. You both step into the ring of knights as two more step into the center. Dave's eyes are on the new fight, but yours are on him. Not obviously, of course, but out of the corner of your eye. You can see his arms and chest glistening with sweat, and his hair shines. He runs a hand through his golden locks and they stick up at odd angles. Yet it still somehow managed to look good. 

You're busy watching a bead of sweat make it's way down his neck and over his shoulder when the messenger reaches you. The bead had just gone down Dave's chest and slipped past the hem of his pants when you hear your name.

"Yes?" You say, snapping your head up and feeling the blood rush to your face. Luckily the heat could be blamed for your pink cheeks. A young boy stood nearby, looking at your nervously.

"The King has called for you, your majesty. He says to meet you in his study…sir." 

Your father? What could he possibly want? You smile and nod at the boy. "Thank you. You're dismissed." He bows and scampers away. You excuse yourself from the group of knights. Dave gives you an odd look but you just shrug. You have no idea why your dad is calling you. 

==> Meet With Dad, aka the King

Calling him King is just weird. Or even father. It's too formal. He's just your dad. But your dad never calls you out randomly unless it's something important. Usually you talk to him after dinner, when you have father son bonding time in his study or as you walk the grounds. It must have something to do with the midsummer festival. That has to be it. 

You pull your shirt on as you walk and adjust the sword at your hip. The material of your tunic clings to the sweat on your torso but there's no time to clean up before meeting with your dad. You end up hurrying toward the castle at a trot, curiosity urging your forward. You slow as you reach your father's study and knock on the door. His voice sounds from within.

"Come in."

You slowly open the door and peer inside. Your dad is alone, sitting at the large oak desk. He stands when you enter. "John, come in, come in, have a seat son." He says, gesturing to one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

"Hey, dad." You close the door behind you and take a seat in one of the chairs. He sits too and adjusts some papers on his desk. "What did you want me for, dad? Is it something about the festival?"

"Sort of." He says hesitantly. He's fidgeting, making sure everything is perfectly organized and aligned on his desk. "It's something I would like to announce tomorrow evening at the festivities." He finishes shuffling a stack of reports and rests his elbows on the desk in front of him, clasping his hands together. You find yourself suddenly nervous, just because he looks nervous. But his nervousness is gone away, replaced by a seriousness that makes you shift uncomfortably in your seat. "Son, you've become a very strapping young man and I am very proud of you."

"Uh, thanks, dad." You say, finding yourself fidgeting under the intensity of his gaze. 

"And as you know, being a prince and the heir to the kingdom comes with hefty responsibilities. Responsibilities that a other young men are fortunate enough to not deal with. If I had a choice, I would not wish to do this, but I…we…must think about what is best for the kingdom." He paused and you held your breath. "John…son…I think it is about time you were married."

Your eyes widen so much you're sure they're gonna pop out of their sockets. Your mouth drops open and you sputter, making sounds, none of which form words. You're not sure what you expected, but this was definitely not it. Finally you manage something coherent. "M-marriage!?" Coherent, yes. Intelligent, no. 

Your dad nods gravely. "Yes, son. Marriage. But to be more precise: engagement. You don't actually have to be married for a few more years, but I think it's about time we set something up." You try to say something else, but he continues. "I have already found a young lady whom I believe is a good match. She comes from two very respected noble families and she carries herself with the grace of a queen. Not to mention she is the sister of your best friend, so it will be good for his family as well."

Your gut twists violently and suddenly you feel sick. Your fingers are clutching the arms of the chair so hard that your knuckles have turned white. Oh no. Oh no oh no. ohnonononononono. You thought that was all happening in your head, but apparently one escaped because you heard yourself whisper: "Oh no…"

"Oh yes. Rose Lalonde will make a very fine wife, and a very good queen."

He's saying something else, but you don't hear him. Your vision blurs and you feel nauseous. You suddenly hit something, and you're fairly certain it's the floor, but you don't really notice. All you can do is struggle not to throw up your meager breakfast as your heart races to the chanting in your head. Ohnonononononononononononononononononononononononono.


	5. Chapter 5

==> Be the Confused Knight

Confused? Why would you ever be confused? You're just not sure what's been going on with John. Something's obviously been bothering him. He's been acting strange ever since he returned from meeting with the king. Returned? That's probably not the right word to use. How about ever since you found him after his meeting with his dad. He never returned to the training fields, and afterward you went looking for him, only to find out that he had passed out while speaking with the king. That, in and of itself, was strange. 

You didn't see John again until dinner. The second night of the midsummer festival is much like the first, only far less formal. The first night was for everyone to show off their fancy clothes, making impressions and all that. The second night is more of a tribute to the lower classes. Everyone dresses in more casual attire and the food is inspired by the specialties of other towns in the kingdom. Most of the food selection is made up of breads, meats, and cheeses. The great hall is filled with tables for all guests, while the table at the end is reserved for the royal family and selected guests. On ordinary days, John likes to sit at the knights' table with you. On festival days, he usually makes you sit next to him at the royalty table, even though he knows it makes you uncomfortable. 

On this particular night, you're surprised to see your half-sister next to John and your step-mom and brother sitting next to the King. It's not unusual for the King to invite noble families to dine with him, it just surprises you that it's yours. For a moment you hesitate, unsure where you should go, then John spots you and waves you over. Even from across the room, you could tell John's usual cheerful demeanor seems forced. His smile looks strained. 

You sit in your usual seat, on the other side of John. 

"Dave." Rose says in greeting, nodding her head at you.

"Sup, sis?" You say. You look between Rose and John, then down to your other family members chatting with the king, and then back to John. "Soooo what's with the seating arrangements?"

John's smile falters, only for a second, and then it's back in place. "Dad decided it was about time we invited the Strider-Lalonde family to the table."

You nod slowly. Normally you would have just brushed it off, but John's strangeness is putting you on edge. 

"It's an honor, despite being…unexpected." Rose says. She's busy cutting a chunk of meat into small bites and placing them delicately in her mouth with the tip of her knife. "No doubt it has something to do with your closeness to the prince." She says sliding her violet eyes to you. 

You shrug and turn your eyes to the food in front of you. Plates upon plates of food line the royal table and they never empty, a servant always makes sure of that. You pile your own empty plate with various meats, cheeses, and breads. You try to be somewhat polite when you eat, because you know you're at the royal table, but for the most part you simply stuff your face. John has a plateful of food beside you, but he's just poking it around with his knife. You raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs, giving you a weak smile.

"I'm not really hungry."

You swallow your mouthful before speaking. "Heard you passed out today. You should probably eat." 

Rose turns to look at you both, her own delicate pale eyebrows raising. "You fainted?"

John blushes and shifts in his seat. "Yeah, I'm not really sure what happened, haha." His eyes stay glued to his plate. 

The three of you sit in silence for a while before conversation starts back up. You and Rose spend the rest of the meal talking about your recent lives. She tells you what's been happening back home, and you tell her how life has been at the castle. You don't often get to talk to your sister, seeing as you're rarely home. John rarely lets you leave his side. Speaking of the heir, he spends the rest of the meal poking at his food and sitting in silence. 

You try to ask him what's been bothering him afterward, but he slips away from you before you get the chance. He dances with any lady who asks. He wanders and makes small talk with various groups. You can never get him alone. Toward the end of the night, you manage to ask him if he wants you to sneak into his room tonight. He gives you a weak smile and tells you no, it will probably be another late night and you both need your sleep for tomorrow. 

You don't think your expression changes, but apparently you're showing some kind of disappointment because he gives you a more genuine smile and lays a hand on your shoulder. "But I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for our hunting trip." He squeezes your shoulder and when his hand lets go, it trails down your chest before falling to his side. You nod, the ghost of a smile on your lips. 

"Of course."

==> Get Ready for your Hunting Trip

You're already ready. In fact, you've been ready for a while. You got up at the crack of dawn and dressed in the brown clothes that you wear to hunt in. You're at the stables and securing your bow to your saddle bag as the first rays of light fall across the fields. 

Your horse, Godhead, is a chestnut brown courser with white creeping up his legs and a white splotch on his forehead. You gave him his name for his stubbornness. You're the only person he lets on his back and you're the only one he'll listen to. He hates everyone else and trots around like he's god's gift to man. But he likes you. You were deemed cool enough to be worthy of gracing his back. 

The saddle bags were prepared before you got there, stuffed with food for the trip. When you arrived, you brushed down Godhead and strapped the saddle to his back. Other servants were there, preparing the other horses. They were all afraid of yours, so you did it yourself. You didn't mind and neither did Godhead. 

You were making sure your bow and quiver are secure when you feel a snort ruffle your hair and a tug on the back of your cloak. "Hey, no, stop that." You say as you turn and tug the material of your cloak out of Trickster's mouth. Trickster, John's white steed, had the stall next to Godhead. Trickster got his name from his tendency to grab anyone nearby, steal packs and food, and rile up the other horses. He is, in all honesty, a perfect match for John.

Trickster snorts at you again and turns away. You can't shake the feeling that he's laughing at you. 

The stable boys led the other horses out of the stable and you followed with Godhead. The others were already gathered outside, waiting for their horses. John was there, along with three other knights: Sir Charles Dutt, Sir Nicholas Cagen, and Sir Jake English. The first two you had seen just yesterday morning at training. The third you haven't seen in quite a while.

Jake English is John's cousin: the grandson of his grandmother's brother. Though he is royalty, he isn't in line for the throne, and he couldn't be happier with that. Jake had a love of travel. He gladly took the job of the royal ambassador, traveling around the kingdom and to different kingdoms. He had just arrived late last night for the rest of the festivities. 

"Strider! How are you, old chap?" He greeted loudly, causing the others to turn to look at you. 

"Pretty good, English." You say. He steps up to you and you both clasp forearms. 

"Still making all the ladies swoon?" He asks good naturedly. 

You smirk. "All of them." You say. The irony is laughable. 

Jake laughs. "Good man!" They release each other's arms and Jake goes to tend to his horse. You look at John, but he's avoiding your gaze. You sum it up to his embarrassment over your conversation with Jake.

By the time the sun is fully over the horizon, the five of you are deep in the woods, riding swiftly toward the hunting grounds. Nicholas rides in the front, then Charles, Jake, John, and you in the rear. Servants on horses follow far behind, staying out of the hunt but ready to bring back any large game you shoot. You find yourself staring at John's back. He's swaying more than usual, like his mind isn't in his actions. 

The hunt goes on as it normally does. Jake makes the first kill: a clean shot through the eye of a bird. A warm up, he says. A show-off, you think. He challenges you all to do the same. Charles and Nicholas each hit a bird, but their shots go through the neck. You pierce the eye with a carefully timed arrow. Smirking mockingly as you tie the dead bird to your saddle. John misses by a wide margin. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs, saying the light was in his eyes. You frown. John isn't usually that careless. 

Jake announces he wants larger game, so you all travel deeper into the forest, following game trails. Jake eventually manages to shoot a deer. It's a clean shot, right through the heart. The injured animal scampers away, but you all know it won't get far. Jake whistles and calls. "Men! After that deer!" Three mounted servants emerged from the trees and darted after the deer. They would take care of it. "Well? Tally ho!" He calls, kicking his horse into a trot again. You all fall in line behind him. 

Jake is an avid hunter, and usually you find a fun challenge with him whenever you hunt together. But not this time. This time you're too distracted by John. He's abnormally quiet. He hasn't said much since you left. He barely looks at you, and when he does and you make eye contact, he looks away immediately. His strangeness is making you uneasy. You don't know what's going on and you hate not knowing.

"Whoa, there!" Jake says softly, stopping abruptly. Everyone stops behind him, horses snorting in annoyance. "I believe I found my next prey." He says, reaching for the spear that's mounted on his saddle. You know that spear only means one thing: a boar. You peer around and sure enough, far ahead is a large male boar. You raise one eyebrow. His tusks are large. This one will be dangerous. You all stay back while Jake urges his horse forward slowly. He hefts the spear, aims, and throws. The boar moves and the spear cuts along its back, but doesn't penetrate. "Phoey!" Jake says, already reaching for his second spear. 

The boar screams, turns, and runs away. "After it, men!" Jake shouts before taking off after it. Charles and Nicholas aren't far behind, their weapons in hand. John's reaction time is slow and you manage to stop him before he starts moving.

"John." He turns as you say your name. "Hang back for a second." He looks where the others had disappeared into the trees, and then back at you. 

"What is it, Dave?" He asks. 

You move your horse up next to his. "How're you feeling?" 

He gives you an odd look, like he's shocked you figured something out. He looks down. "Uh, it's nothing, just a little saddle sore." He looks back up at you and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Let's get down for a moment, while the others finish their hunt." 

You nod and swing one leg around your horse, lowering yourself to the ground. John does the same and nearly falls backward as his foot catches in the stir-up. You're automatically there to catch him. He looks up at you and smiles a real smile for the first time since your wrestling match. "Thanks, Dave." 

You allow yourself to smile a very small smile, hoping it will help him relax. But his expression falls and he looks away, standing up on his own. Your smile drops and you take Godhead and Trickster's reins. You tie them loosely around a nearby branch before turning to face him. He's standing there, staring off into the trees. 

You frown and cross your arms over your chest. "What's wrong with you, Egbert?"

He looks at you in alarm when he hears the sudden aggression in your voice. "N-nothing, Dave."

Your eyes narrow and he shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot under the weight of your gaze. "Nothing, my ass. Seriously, bro, you've been moping around for nearly a day. Not even the rare and astounding Strider smile cheered you up. Normally your eyes are glued to my ass and right now you can barely look at me. What's up?"

He chews on his bottom lip as he stares at the ground. He looks so forlorn and nervous that you want to go right up to him and pull him into your arms. You want to kiss that look away and bring his smile back. But you don't. You want this to be a serious conversation. Plus there's the threat of the others returning and you don't watch them to catch you macking on the prince. So you stay where you are, silent and waiting. It takes him a while to answer, and when he does, he still doesn't look at you. 

"It's just…something my dad said…I've had a lot on my mind, okay?" He glances up at you through his lashes, seeking a sign that you'll understand and leave it alone. You give him nothing. You just continue to pierce him with the Strider stare. Dirk taught it to you. An intense and unflinching gaze guaranteed to make anyone uncomfortable. It works because John starts rambling. "I'm sorry, Dave. I just…there's so much to think about! Dad's…he said…he wants…he's putting a lot of pressure on me and I'm not sure what to do! And I can't tell you what it is yet, Dave. I can't…" You continue to stare and now he's begging. "Please don't look at me like that, please. I know you don't understand yet, but trust me, just… please trust me…" He pauses again and he's looking at you with those big blue eyes, eyes so blue it should be illegal. You can feel your expression softening under those pleading blue eyes. He's chewing his lip again. 

You can hear Jake shouting again, but it's far enough away that you don't care. There's the sound of animals crashing through the forest and you assume they're on their way back to brag. You ignore them because John looks like he's about to start crying. "Dave, I…no matter what happens, I… I lo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the boar crashes through the trees. Bleeding and driven mad with pain and adrenaline, the beast makes it's way toward the closest target: John. He's too slow. He hasn't even turned his head yet. He doesn't see the immediate danger, but you do. You're quicker than he is. You don't even have to think before you're moving.

You're at John's side and throwing him as hard as you can. He shouts something, but you can't hear him over the screaming. White hot pain is searing through your midsection and you're on the ground. You realize the screaming is coming from you.


	6. Chapter 6

The horses are screaming. John is screaming. Somewhere far off you can hear Jake shouting. The boar is screaming. You shut your mouth and effectively stop your own screaming. Instead you grit your teeth and block out everyone and everything except for you and the wild boar. 

After it rammed into you and knocked you on your ass, tearing a large chuck of flesh from your side, it backed up. Not far though. It tosses its head back, rears up and then charges you again. You scramble to find some footing. Your heels dig into the ground and your hands fight for some balance. You push and roll yourself away at the last minute. The boar doesn't have time to redirect its attack and passes right by you. 

You end your roll on your stomach and your head is immediately up, searching for the animal. Blonde hair falls in front of your eyes and your side burns, but the adrenaline keeps the edge off the pain. The boar slows when it realizes it missed, but then spies John. The heir is where he landed when you pushed him. He's on the ground, his knees bent in front of him and his hands on the ground behind him. He has a look of shock and terror on his features. His wide blue eyes are on the gleaming tusks of the boar as it sets its sights on him. John scrambles backward until his back hits a tree trunk and then he's stuck as the boar charges.

"Shit." You spit out the curse. You know John is better than this, but he's been off all day, and now he's too shocked to react properly. You're going to have to react for him again.

The palms of your hands are on the ground, pushing. Your right knee, the one on your uninjured side, folds under you, propping you up. Your right hand goes behind you, grabbing and unsheathing the hunting dagger you keep strapped to the side of your calf. You pull it out by the hilt, flip it, grip the blade, and aim. Your arm flings forward and the dagger is airborne. You hold that position and your breath, willing the weapon to make its mark. 

It does.

You would call it luck, but you like to think it's just Strider skill. 

The dagger blade buries itself in the boar's lower back. It screeches and falls, skidding in the dirt a good enough distance from the frozen heir. He's just watching it with horror.

"John, MOVE!" You shout, putting enough force and malice in your voice to snap him out of the trance. He's suddenly up and scrambling around the tree. You sigh in relief, but it doesn't last long. The boar is back up and turned back toward you. Your eyes narrow and you swear its does too. It paws the ground. You grit your teeth. "Come at me, bro." 

It takes the challenge and charges you with another war cry. You dig your toes into the ground and brace yourself. It gets closer. Closer. Hold still. Not yet. Almost…Now! Your hands dart forward and grab its tusks, your arms locking to bear the blunt of force. You're pushed back, but you don't fall over. You shift your weight and push back. Your fingers are wrapped around the base of the tusks, close to where they meet the boar's face. They're thick and your eyes dart to the tips. Sharp as a blade and just as strong. Your red eyes go back to its face and meet its dark gaze. There's so much malice and hate mingled with fear swirling in those dark depths. 

The boar shakes its head violently and nearly rips your arm out of its socket. You keep your grip and the beast snarls at you, revealing some terrifying looking teeth. It shakes its head and rams forward, this time pushing you onto your back. It takes all your strength to keep your grip on its tusks and keep its head from getting too close. Its hooves paw and claw at your legs and stomach. You hiss in pain as a sharp hoof drags against your wound. 

You brace yourself and throw all your weight sideways, flinging the boar away from you. It tumbles, gets back to its feet, shakes itself, and charges again. You curse and roll yourself to the side to dodge, but you're too slow. One tusk catches your left arm as it passes, tearing a searing line of pain near your shoulder. Somewhere you hear John shout your name, but it sounds distant. 

You're on your ass in the dirt still and spin around to face the wild animal as it turns and charges again. It knows you're weak. It's tasted blood and wants you dead. John shouts your name again and a flash of light catches your eye. It's your sword, sheath and all, flying toward you. John's standing by the horses. He must have gotten it and thrown it at you. You snatch it out of the air, unsheathe it, and point the blade at the boar right as it reaches you. You just have to hold it still while the animal impales itself on your blade. 

The blade sinks deep into it's chest. You fall down onto your back to avoid the swinging tusks, but not before the tip slices your cheek. Its legs kick over you, trying to escape the metal penetrating its body. It only takes a moment for it to still and you let your sword drop to the side, hefting the heavy beast onto the ground beside you. You don't move. You just lay there. You both do, bleeding all over the ground. 

You're breathing heavily and with each breath comes stabs of pain. Your legs sting and your arms feel like lead. The gashes at your side and arm throb with pain that wracks through your entire body. The cut on your cheek burns as hot blood rushes down the side of your face, into your hair. People are shouting, but it all sounds muted. Everything seems far too bright and you squint. Your head is throbbing. 

You wonder if you're dying.

John's face is suddenly above you, blocking out the view of the sky. You don't need the sky, you decide. His eyes are a prettier blue anyway. John's all the sky you need. He's beautiful, even when his features are distorted with fear. His hands are on your face, carefully avoiding the cut on your cheek. You can barely feel his fingertips as they brush against your face and through your hair. He's saying your name, over and over, like a prayer. 

There's movement in your peripheral vision. Then Jake's standing above John, looking down at you. He's saying something. You hear the words, but they rush over you like water and you can't grasp them long enough to understand. John turns away from you and looks up at Jake. Come back, you think. You want to look at the blue of your sky. 

Jake kneels down next to you and one of the others hands him something. Cloth. Probably bandages. He has a knife in one hand and the bandages in another. He's handed a water skin. He looks grave as he says something to John. John looks back to you and when he does, you can see tears forming in his eyes. That's not right. You don't want your sky to rain.

You lift a shaky hand. Your right. You're not sure you could lift your left right now. You reach for John and he snatches it in his own, pushing your palm against his cheek. He says something but the only word that sticks is your name. You lick your lips and open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. You try again and this time your voice works. It's small and shaky and you hate how weak it sounds, even though it's muted in your ears, but it's your voice.

"Don't…cry…milord." You say, trying to smirk, but your cheek stings and you let the expression fall. 

A tear escapes the corner of his eye and you want to wipe it away, but before you can something is touching the gash on your side. Your throat burns and you realize you're screaming again. Damn. So uncool.

==> Wake Up, Because You Fainted

Bullshit. Striders don't faint. You just decided to take a break from reality for a while. But yeah, wake up, you suppose you can do that.

The first thing you notice is the pain, but it's dulled, so at least that's something. You try to open your eyes but it's bright, so you close them. A few seconds later you try again. You're sitting against a tree. You're in a small clearing and you know it's not the one where you battled the boar. There's not enough blood on the ground. The horses are tied to a tree branch across the clearing. Godhead is standing apart from the others, obviously too good to be with the other horses. But Trickster doesn't mind. The white beast nips playfully at the chestnut's main. Godhead snorts and nips back. Trickster shuffles away for only a moment before returning to try again. You almost feel like laughing. It reminds you of how you met John.

Voices bring your eyes to the center of the clearing where four men sit. They're eating and talking. They're laughing, but it sounds strained, like they're trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't really work. What? Did someone die? Oh…right. 

He couldn't have possibly heard you. All you did was open your eyes. So the only explanation is that he's just been periodically looking at you. Either way, John glances sideways at you, sees your eyes open, and his face lights up. "Dave!" He says, perhaps a little too loud, and scrambles over to where you're sitting. "Dave, you're awake! Are you okay? How do you feel?" He's hovering right in front of you, his hands shifting in the air like they're unsure where to go.

You roll your eyes. "Calm your tits, Egbert. I'm fine." Then you spy the others looking at you too and you look away, clearing your throat uncomfortably. "Uh, my lord…" Right. You're still around other knights. It doesn't matter how injured you are. He's still your prince.

John doesn't seem to mind the informal slip. In fact, he's smiling. "You sound a lot better." He says.

Jake is there now, and John leans away so Jake fills your vision. You can tell they're related. They have the same black hair, even though it sits differently, and they have the same protruding front teeth. But no matter how alike they look, Jake isn't nearly as good looking as John. John is the most beautiful man you've ever seen.

"Good to see you're awake, old chap." He says cheerfully but obviously full of concern and relief. You like to think of Jake as a good friend. 

You smirk and you're pleased to find that there's a tenseness in your cheek but no pain. "It takes more than a little pig to stop me."

Jake laughs at that and goes to clap your shoulder, then stops. For which, you're grateful. "Good show! You're lucky that I've learned a thing or two about stitching up wounds through my hunting and travels. I fixed you up as best as we can, given the supplies we had."

"He packed a medical bag, so we had more supplies than we would have had otherwise." John says.

Jake shrugs. "You never know when something like this will happen. Hunting can be dangerous. You have to always be on your toes."

John shifts uncomfortably and you look at him to find a blush rising on his cheeks. He looks very guilty and well, he should. 

"What about the loser?" You ask.

"The men came and took it away. We told them to return to the castle. We weren't going to travel with you unconscious."

"Well I'm awake now." You say. "Let's get this show on the road."

John frowns and lays a tentative hand on your uninjured shoulder. "Are you sure? We could rest a little longer?"

You look at him, see the concern in his eyes, and your heart softens. "I'm sure. I'm not getting any better rotting in the woods."

They help you up and that's when the pain strikes. Your side is on fire, but it's not bleeding. There's a bandage wrapped around your middle and your upper arm. A sling of cloth is tied around your neck and your left arm rests in it. Your pants are in shreds and your shirt is gone. John informs you that both your side and your arm required sewing, and that Jake had a very steady hand as he stitched your flesh back together. The rest of your cuts were cleaned and left to heal on their own. 

It soon becomes very clear that you can't ride alone. After a few tries, and after the pain made you sway and nearly fall all those tries, John volunteers to help. You are then helped onto Trickster's back and settle in front of John in the saddle. His arms wrap around you to hold the reins, being careful of your injured side and arm. Godhead's reins are tied to Trickster's saddlebags and your little caravan is headed off toward the castle.

The pace is set slow, and the pain is bearable. You lean back against John and his arms tighten around you. Jake leads the way, with the others behind you. You're hidden enough from view that John lets one hand drift away from the reins and it comes to wrap around your hips, staying away from the bandage around your torso. He rests his chin on your right shoulder and whispers in your ear. 

"I'm sorry…" He says, and you can hear the guilt in his voice.

You tilt your head back against his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm alive. You're alive. It's all good." The world starts to spin and you lift your head, facing forward again. But you remain leaning against him. He nuzzles his face into the curve of your neck.

"But you're hurt…" He whispers. The feeling of his breath tickling your bare skin feels good, but not enough to turn you on in your current condition.

"Yeah, the pain's a bitch, but better me than you." You say and his grip on you tightens.

"Dave…"

"No, John, shut up." You say. You really don't need to listen to him explain how it was all his fault, over and over again. Yes, it was his fault. He was careless and stupid. But you don't regret your actions. You would rather shoulder all the pain than see him hurt. This discussion needed to end before John started crying. The hazy image of tears in his eyes still haunts you.

You ride in silence. It's enough for you to lean back against him, to feel his chest against your back and his thighs against yours. And it's enough for him to be able to hold you, to support you. But it doesn't take long before you're growing restless. True, the pain isn't that bad, but you still ache with every step Trickster takes. At this rate, the trip is just annoying. You want to get back to the castle as soon as possible. 

"Can we pick up the pace?" You ask, breaking the long silence between you and John. His head is no longer on your shoulder, but he's been riding with his cheek pressed against your hair for a while. He pulls away, surprised.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" 

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure." You say. 

"Dave, I'm not sure…" He doesn't sound convinced.

"I just want to get back to the castle. I can handle a little pain. Come on, John, please?" You add the please because you know he can't say no to you when you use it. After a long pause, he gives in.

"Jake, let's move a little faster." He calls toward the lead rider.

Jake turns around in his saddle. "Are you sure? What about Dave?"

John shrugs. "It was his idea."

Jake looks at you and you nod. He shrugs. "Fair enough. Let's move into a slow gallop, boys."

Now you're moving. It's not a fast pace, but a comfortable gallop is better than a snail's walk. Every time one of Trickster's hooves hits the ground, it jars up your spine. The sway of the horse's back moves your side painfully. You grit your teeth and deal with it. It's nothing you haven't dealt with before. Pain and riding, that is. As a squire you were once kicked in the chest by your knight's horse. You had to ride for days with bruised ribs, one of which you were sure was cracked. 

Out of the corner of your eyes you can see John looking at you nervously. You keep your face as impassive as you can. Though you're sure you could fool almost anyone, you know John can see the strain in your eyes, the way you're clenching your jaw, and you know he can feel the tension in your back as you lean against him. He doesn't say anything and you're grateful. You're not sure you could reply at the moment.

By the time you reach the castle, you've broken into a cold sweat and you know you're probably deathly pale. The horses slow down and a flood of relief washes over you. Jake helps you down from Trickster's back and John hops down to help. They pass their horses off to the stable boys and then lead you inside, straight to the healer's wing.

The healer's wing includes a large room lined with beds, a back room for medical herbs and supplies, an office to keep documents, and finally the healer's own rooms. Jake and John lay you down on one of the beds and you've never been more grateful in your life to lay down. You sigh and close your eyes as they run off. A few minutes later they've returned and you open your eyes. John's at your side, a bucket of water resting on the table next to your bed. There's a pile of washcloths next to it and a knife.

"You clean him up while I go find the healer." Jake says and John nods before his cousin runs off.

John dunks one of the cloths into the water and wrings it out. He then sets it down and grabs the knife. You look at him with a raised brow. He answers your unspoken question. "We couldn't find the healer or any of the assistants here. Jake thinks it's best if we clean your wounds as soon as possible." He decides to start with your largest wound. He digs the knife into the bandages wrapped around your middle. They're covered in dirt and sweat. He drops them to the floor and visibly pales when he's faced with your wound. You lift your head to look.

The gash runs from near your navel, all the way around your side and slightly down to end on the side of your hip, near your ass. It's a good nine inches long and it had to be at least an inch deep. Luckily it didn't seem to pierce anything vital. Thread stitches the gash together, puckering your skin between each stitch. You're impressed by the quality of it. Jake really must have a steady hand. Though you're sure the thread must have been light brown at some point, it's now stained red. Dried blood smears all around the wound, seeping out further. It must have bled a little longer after it was stitched. A little smear of light red makes you think maybe it bled a little on your ride here too.

John gulps and grabs the cloth, gently washing away the blood with circular motions. "Jake put some kind of herb in the water that's supposed to ward off infection." He explains. He frowns a little as he works and his brow furrows. "I also think there's something to numb it a little."

You let your head drop back down to the bed and close your eyes. "How thoughtful of him."

John continues to wash your wound. You cringe a little when the cloth brushes the actual gash, but that herb must be strong because soon you can't really feel it. Whenever the cloth gets saturated with blood, John dumps it back in the water, wrings it, and starts again. Occasionally his fingers brush against the skin of your stomach and it sends shivers up your spine. His hands are so gentle and soft, despite being calloused from years of training. When he finishes, he lays a hand on your chest and you open your eyes.

He looks concerned so you give him a comforting upturn of your lips. His smile is weak, but it's there. He runs his hand up your chest to the back of your neck. You sigh and your eyes close again. He unties the sling and carefully lowers your arm to the bed before cutting off the bandages there. Curious, you peek at that wound too. This one isn't as bad, but it still looks ghastly. The cut begins right above your elbow and travels up your arm to end at the back of your shoulder. It's not as deep, but it was deep enough to warrant another round of stitching. This time John grabs a new cloth and begins the cleaning process anew. He gently cradles your forearm in one hand while he holds your arm up so he can clean it thoroughly. 

When he's done he lays your arm back down and goes to wring out the cloth. You hear him pick up the knife and then there's silence. You crack your eyes open to gaze up at him. He's staring elsewhere, looking rather concerned. "What's up?" You ask.

He looks at you, suddenly sheepish. "I…I think I need to cut away your pants to get to the cuts there." You stare at him for a moment, then a small smirk curves your lips.

"Then by all means, my lord. Remove my pants." You waggle your eyebrows for added effect.

His cheeks turn a light shade of pink, but he smiles. First he removes your boots and sets them on the floor, then he begins the process of cutting the fabric of your pants. They're in shreds already, so it can't be that hard. He unceremoniously tosses the scraps of clothing to the floor with the old bandages. You watch his expression as he's faced with you in just your underpants. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, but his blush deepens. He avoids your eyes as he rolls the legs of your loose shorts up until their can't go any further. His fingers brush against your thighs and at one point your crotch. You have to bite back the sound that threatens to escape. Now that most of your pain has been numbed, being turned on is something that can happen. Shit.

John must have noticed the twitch because suddenly his embarrassed expression has turned back into something more mischievous. He looks at you and you see that glint in his eyes. You're laying here, vulnerable and mostly naked, and anything that happens to stand up will be easily visible to everyone. And Jake was planning on coming back with the healer. Fuck.

John goes about his task of cleaning the smaller cuts on your legs, caused by the boar's hooves. You're not sure whether it's lucky or unlucky that all those cuts are on your thighs. Either way, you can't complain much. John's moving the cleaning cloth in slow small circles and the way he's holding it makes his knuckles touch you with every stroke. You don't mean to, but you occasionally twitch every time he gets close to your crotch. Your blood is rushing to that region. Shit. 

As much as you would like to enjoy this, it could result badly if someone else were to walk in. So to keep things…down… you decide to mentally recite the knight's code.

'A knight is sworn to valor…' your eyes close and your lips move with the unspoken words.

'His heart knows only virtue…' John pauses for a moment and then redoubles his efforts, paying VERY close attention to the cuts near the bottom of your shorts. He knows what you're doing. 

'His blade defends the helpless…' He slowly cleans a cut right by the hem of the rolled leg of your shorts. While he does it, one finger gently caresses the skin right beneath the fabric. He brushes against the fine blonde hair there. Concentrating suddenly became harder, but you manage to keep yourself from gasping.

'His might upholds the weak…' You're doing good. Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. Okay, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Literally. He moves his finger but your relief is short lived as suddenly his lips are pressed there in a soft but lingering kiss. This time you do gasp. "Shit, John." You hiss between your teeth. "This is not cool."

You look down your body at him. He's hovering over that spot, his breath tickling the hair on your thighs. "How's the knight's code working for you?" He asks, all mischievous innocence. 

You glare at him and continue, this time aloud. "His word speaks only truth." John presses a kiss to the somewhat hard lump that's tenting your shorts. You make a very uncool strangled sound and he grins, straightening to hover over your head. You stare up at him and finish the code. "His wrath undoes the wicked." You hate that your voice is kind of breathless. 

"You forgot the most important one." John says, he cradles your chin in his hand while the other moves the wet cloth to wipe the cut on your cheek. You're unable to look away from his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" You dare to ask.

His hands stay in place but he lowers himself over you so his lips are pressed against your ear. You can feel them move as he whispers. "He always serves his prince." You shiver at the low tone of the heir's voice.

"That's not part of the old code." You say, breathless but steady.

John chuckles and his breath tickles your ear and neck. "Well, it should be. Don't you think, knight?" He gently nibbles the lobe of your ear. Welp, there goes all your self-control. All of your blood is rushing to your groin. All of it. Consequences be damned.

"Yes, my lord…" 

"Never fear, fellows! I found the healer! He was in the lavatory. Despite my insistence it was urgent, he informed me his business was far more urgent." Jake says loudly as he enters the room and well, there goes your erection. Guess you don't have a problem after all.

John straightens and welcomes the healer. The old man looks you over and examines all your cuts. He compliments Jake's skill with a needle and thread, as well as his choice at herbs for the water. He says there's no sign of infection and you're as healthy as you're going to be. He says Jake and John did very well taking care of you and all there's left to do is rewrap you in clean bandages. If anything seems to get worse, you're supposed to come back.

You sit up with your legs hanging over the side of the bed while the old man wraps you up and Jake goes to fetch you some clothes. While he works, the healer tells you to avoid any physical activity for a while. No training, no horse riding, not even dancing. He doesn't want you to strain your injury and pull apart your stitches. You nod. You're a little bummed about the training, not so much about the dancing. When he's done, the man leaves and John comes to stand in front of you. All signs of his mischievous side are gone, replaced by nervous guilt. The healer's words must have reminded him why you are there.

"Listen, Dave, I'm-" 

"John." You say, the warning in your voice.

"No, Dave. Listen." The tone in his voice makes you stay silent. He's being serious. His hands are fidgeting at his sides. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them and speaking. "You saved my life." You were about to protest but he cuts you off by raising one hand. "No, you did. There's no way I would have been able to handle that situation like you did. You saved my life and I'm extremely grateful." He pauses and chews his lip. You wait for him to continue. "But I put you in that situation and for that I'm extremely sorry. I should have been more alert, especially with a boar nearby. I should have known better, and because of me, you were hurt. You could have died and it would have been all my fault. I don't know what I would have done, Dave, if you had…if you had died…" Oh great, you can see the tears welling in his eyes again. He looks so guilty and distraught, like it's tearing him apart. And that tears you apart. "Because of me, because I'm the prince…"

You have to stop him. 

You snatch his right hand in yours and that makes him shut up. You rub your thumb in slow circles on the back of his hand. He's staring at that, unable to meet your eyes. "John. John look at me." His blue eyes meet yours and you hold him captive, not letting him look away. "I didn't do it because you're the prince. I did it because it's you." He hiccups and you give him a very small reassuring smile. "I regret nothing. I would do it all over again, just to keep you from being in pain… my lord."

You lift his hand and bow your head. You press your lips softly but firmly to the signet ring he wore on his ring finger. You move your lips, parting them so they rest on either side of the ring. John inhales sharply and you smile, knowing he can feel it. Your tongue slips out to lightly trail the skin around the ring and he tenses. You look up at him, your red eyes holding his blue gaze captive as your tongue traces his skin. Your lips leave his ring, travel down his finger and you take the tip of it into your mouth. Your teeth scrape lightly as your tongue teases. You finally let him go, sucking lightly as you do so. All the while you kept your eyes on John's.

His cheeks are pink again and in your peripheral vision you can see the his erection poking at the fabric of his pants. You smile and you think it must be a little predatory because John gulps and licks his lips. You watch the movement of the tip of his tongue with avid attention.

Then Jake is back, waving some clothes around in the air triumphantly. "Dave, I brought you pants!" John turns to hide himself and quickly absconds, leaving Jake very confused and you rather proud of yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

==> Be the Nervous Wreck of an Heir

Yup, that pretty much sums up how you're feeling right now. You never got the chance to tell Dave about your engagement. Well, actually you had plenty of chances, but you were too nervous to take any of them. And then he saved your life and you thought he was dead, and then he wasn't dead and you were just so happy to see him alive that you weren't thinking of anything else. You just wanted to whisk him away to your room and hug him until he was fully healed. You were so happy and excited to see him alive, and then other parts of you were so happy and excited to see him mostly naked, and you didn't even think about the Rose situation until Dave was fast asleep.

Sleep is what he needs right now, in order to recover. You use this as an excuse not to wake him and have the uncomfortable conversation of how you're getting engaged. To his sister, of all people. Just thinking about it makes you want to beat your head against a wall repeatedly.

It's not that Rose isn't a nice girl. She's very kind, and well educated, and graceful, and pretty. But she's not Dave. And Dave is…well you don't really know what Dave is, but he means a great deal to you. You've never talked about what you are to each other. You both avoid labels that could cause misunderstandings and get you into trouble. The only title you use is 'best friends," because he is your best friend. You've been friends since you were ten. You thought you'd be friends forever, and you were perfectly satisfied with a normal platonic friendly friendship.

Then Dave became a squire and the knight that chose him was none other than your cousin, Jake. Being only seven years older, Jake was still somewhat new to knighthood, but still eligible to take on a squire. And being of royal blood, he got first pick. You're still not sure if he chose Dave because he's your friend, or because he's friends with Dave's older brother. Probably both.

Because Jake traveled so often and so far, he rarely visited the castle. Especially in his young and adventurous knighthood. That meant Dave didn't come back to you as often as you'd hoped. When he left, he was gone for two years. Jake had been traveling the borders of the kingdom and visiting neighboring kingdoms. Dave, being his squire, went with him. They finally returned for the Yule time: a two week celebration and feast that included Christmas and welcoming the New Year.

You were both seventeen that year and you were so excited to see him.

That was when you kissed Dave for the first time.

He kissed you back with such enthusiasm, you knew he missed you too. 

You spent a large portion of those two weeks lip-locked with your best friend.

They came back for that year's midsummer festival and though it had only been half a year since you last saw him, you couldn't hold back your excitement. Every moment you could sneak away was spent with Dave. Rumors about Dave started spreading, about how he got all the ladies. All of them. Some even claimed they had spent time in an alcove with him. He didn't mind and you didn't either. You knew his lips were yours and yours alone, at least while in the castle.

He and Jake returned for Yule time again. By this time the rumors were starting to get to you. You knew his time was with you in the castle, but you didn't know if there was anyone else during his travels. So one night you asked him. He admitted that he had done a few things with girls he had met those first two years of being a squire, but for the most part he didn't have time. He also admitted that he hadn't been with anyone since you first kissed him. 

"Your lips put everyone else's to shame, Egbert. Ladies everywhere weep because you've captured the most handsome and desirable knight in all the realm with your sweet lips." He told you one night. It made you smile and still does to this day.

He didn't return again for two years, when he was twenty and ready to be knighted. Jake said he was more than ready and offered to knight him himself. That night Dave spent in solitude, as was tradition, while you spent the night transfixed on Jake's tales of his travels with your best friend. Dave had never looked more attractive than he did when he was knighted and knelt before you to swear his fealty to you. After his celebration dinner you gave him a private celebration of your own.

You know that Dave hasn't been with anyone else since you first kissed him. And you know you haven't either. It's an unspoken agreement between you two. Exclusive rights to each other's bodies. You've never told him, but he also has an exclusive right to your heart. You love him. You love everything about him. And you almost told him while you were rambling, but the boar stopped those words from coming out. You're kind of grateful for that. You know after tonight those words will have little meaning when you're engaged to someone else. You're not sure what's going to happen between you after tonight. You always knew this was an inevitability, but you never liked to think about it. You just hope he doesn't hate you.

After all his wounds were redressed, you escorted him to his room in the knights' quarters. He fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed. You kissed his forehead and left. He's been asleep ever since and you've been fretting over this whole ordeal. 

Your dad called you into his study shortly after you returned and informed you that he had spoken with Lady Lalonde. The engagement was set and would be announced after dinner. You didn't pass out again, but you left his study looking rather pale and trying to swallow past the lump in your throat. You went outside and threw up your lunch. 

You know you should tell him before the announcement, but you're not sure when and you're not sure you can. You know you'd break down and may not be able to recover before dinner. And if Dave hated you…oh god, you don't know what you'd do if he hated you. You feel sick and quickly abscond to dry heave out by the stables. 

==> Be the Heroic (and unsuspecting) Knight

You are woken up from your long nap by a servant. He informs you that dinner will be held soon and you dismiss him with a nod and wave of your hand. Dear Jegus, you are sore. Your entire body ached, but the rumble in your stomach is far more powerful. You carefully get dressed in formal attire.

The third night of the midsummer festival features food, specialties, desserts, music, and dancing from neighboring kingdoms. Your injuries may be a pain in the ass but at least they're an excuse not to dance. John will feel too guilty to force you to do anything. He may even give you some special attention after the festivities. You smile to yourself at that thought.

After a drawn out struggle, you're finally dressed. You've got on tight fitting black pants and black leather boots that top right below your knees. You wear a long-sleeved white-cream shirt and a sleeve-less, long crimson tunic over it. The tunic falls to about mid-thigh and a black belt wraps around your waist. You make sure the belt is somewhat loose so it doesn't rub against your injury. The bandages wrapped around your middle can't be seen beneath your clothes. The bandages on your arm are also hidden, but a sling made from white cloth wraps around your neck and cradles your left arm in front of your chest. You don't think it's too necessary, but the healer didn't want you accidentally stressing your arm. 

You look in the hazy mirror and run your right hand through your hair, fixing it so it's just right. The cut on your face is a reddish-pink line traveling across your right cheekbone, starting below your eye and ending before it reaches your ear. You don't mind it so much. It looks badass. Scars tell stories of your bravery and valor.

When you enter the great hall, silence falls for just a moment before the whispers start. You pause just inside, surveying the room. People of all classes are sneaking glances at you, the men with respect and the women with awe. Your face remains expressionless as your eyes automatically go to the royal table. You look at John and he quickly looks down at the table. Then the king stands, looks right at you, and gestures you over. 

Well…that's a first. 

You stride across the room toward the table, aware of the fact that there are hundreds of eyes on you. You make sure each and every step extrudes confidence. It's not hard. You always extrude confidence. You're a Strider after all. 

You go for your usual seat next to John, but the king stops you. "Sir Dave, please." He indicates the seat between himself and his son with a sweep of his hand. He sits. You hesitate for only a second before taking it. Jake sits on the king's other side, and your brother next to him. The princess, Jade, appears a moment later and takes the seat on the other side of John.

"Thank you, your majesty." You say, glancing at Jake over the king's shoulder. He smiles at you and gives you a wink. 

"No, thank you. I heard how valiantly you saved my son's life." He's already scooping food onto his plate, so you follow suit.

"I told him, with some details from John." Jake says, already biting into some kind of meat bun. He turns to your brother. "I taught him everything he knows." He says proudly.

Dirk scoffs and rolls his eyes, spearing a small roasted bird and putting it on his plate. "I taught you everything you know. Besides, he's my brother and a Strider. He's destined to turn out cool. Just like me." You make eye contact with him and he gives you a nod of approval. You nod in return and he knows you appreciate his acknowledgment.

The rest of the meal passes with an air of awkwardness. The king gets you to retell the tale of how you saved John. You do so, leaving out the part about John being distracted and the conversation you two had. You also don't go into a lot of detail. In all honesty, it's kind of a blur in your mind. Then he asks about your wounds and you tell him how you got each one. He seems genuinely interested in and fascinated with your fight with the boar. After you've told and retold your story, Jake takes the reins and diverts the conversation to him. The king easily converses with his nephew and you turn your attention to John.

The heir has been oddly silent, occasionally whispering with his sister. You learn over to him and whisper in his ear. "What's up?"

He squeaks, literally squeaks in surprise, and whips around to face you. A blush colors his cheeks and he looks nervous. "N-nothing! Just talking with Jade…"

You lean forward to look at Jade. "Sup, princess?"

She grins at you and it's so much like John's. Though she's the princess, you have a fondness for her that is akin to a little sister. She and John are twins, and it shows. They have the same black hair, the hair that Jake also has, and the same cheerful grin. The main differences between them are, obviously, their bodies and their eyes. Hers are the light green of spring while John's are the blue of the sky. She's pretty and has the same charm as her brother, but you prefer John. He's strong and handsome, with an endearing optimism that softens your heart. 

"Hi, Dave! Thank you so much for saving my brother, even though he's an idiot." Her eyes are turned on him and he looks down at his full plate. It looks like he hasn't eaten anything. She nudges him and he glares at her. 

"Stop it, Jade." 

"You stop it, John. You're being stupid." Now she's glaring at him and you feel like you've interrupted some kind of sibling argument. "Just tell him!"

"Jade." The warning is clear in John's voice and you can't see his face, but from the way Jade stops talking, you're willing to bet his expression is something fierce. 

"Tell me what?" You ask. You're not completely sure the 'him' she mentioned is you, but from the way John looks at you, you know you're right. He's acting like he did during your hunting trip and the night before. Well fuck, you thought he'd gotten over this. "John." You say, showing your impatience. He fidgets and looks at his plate. He stills suddenly, then looks up at you with a weak smile.

"I'm just not feeling well. Nauseous and stuff…" 

Jade huffs a sigh next to him and goes back to eating. You eye John suspiciously to let him know you don't fully believe him. "Okay, well take care of yourself. Eat something small." 

He nods. "Yeah, I will." 

He spends the rest of the meal in silence, nibbling on bread and butter.

==> Be the Nauseous Heir

You wonder if you vomit on the table if your dad will postpone the announcement.

Probably not. He's so excited he'd probably announce it whether you were there or not. Still…

No, you don't want to vomit in front of Dave. So you eat in silence, afraid if you open your mouth to talk you might throw up. After the meal, your dad asks everyone to move to the ballroom for a grand announcement. Whispers start up immediately as everyone stands. You try to gulp past the lump in your throat as you stand on shaking legs. Dave looks up at you curiously and you give him a small smile that feels as weak as your knees. 

You leave with your dad and sister to the ballroom, going to stand on a raised dais at one side of the room, leaving Dave to stand with the other knights. You stand there, looking out at the crowd of faces. They're all staring at the royal family, curiosity burning. You avoid looking at the knights. You don't want to see that familiar pair of crimson red eyes that penetrate your very soul. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court and of the kingdom." Your dad begins. You and Jade are standing on either side of him, slightly back. She's looking at you. She knows about you and Dave and she's worried. You're staring a hole through the far wall. "Tonight marks a very momentous occasion."

You don't know where the Lalondes are, but they're somewhere. They skipped dinner in order to prepare Rose for her first appearance as future queen. They're somewhere, hidden from view, listening for their cue. 

"As you all know, someday my son, Prince John, will take the throne and he will be a marvelous king." Oh god, here is comes. "And every king needs a queen." There were gasps all around and everyone was hanging on your dad's words. You risk a sideways glance at the group of gathered knights. You immediately spot Dave. His face is expressionless but far too tense. You can see his right hand clutched tightly at his side. You bite the inside of your cheek and look away.

"I have chosen a young woman whom I believe will make a wonderful queen for our country and a wonderful wife for my son." Your eyes go to Dave once again, searching his face for any sort of reaction while your dad continues. "Please allow me to introduce to you all…Miss Rose Lalonde!"

Dave's eyes widen a fraction of an inch and he pales visibly, making his freckles and cut stand out even from a distance. His lips are pressed into a thin line. The raw pain you see flash in his red eyes runs an icy dagger through your heart.

The doors on the far end of the room open at your dad's gesture and Rose enters the room with her mom not far behind. She looks as regal as ever. She's wearing a dress that's a light color of violet to match her eyes. A pink sash is tied around her waist. The dress hugs her torso and flares out gently from the waist. Not big and poofy like some of the dresses the older ladies wear. It falls to lightly brush the floor. Her short blonde hair has a pink ribbon in it. She's wearing a fancy jeweled necklace that must have been given to her by her mother, because you've never seen her wear something like that. Her attire is simple, but elegant. 

All eyes are on her as she slowly makes her way toward the dais. Her face is just as impassive as Dave's, only you can't read her expressions like you can his. Your dad helps her up the steps and she goes to stand next to you as he helps her mom up. Lady Lalonde goes to stand near Jade. 

"I hope you'll all accept her as your future queen, as I have my future daughter." Your dad is saying, then he steps back and gestures for you and Rose to step forward. You both walk to the front of the dais and stop at the top of the stairs, looking out over the crowd. First there's silence, and then there's cheering. You feel your cheeks warm.

Jake is the first to move. You're not sure whether your dad told him to do this, or whether he's doing it of his own accord. He walks up to the dais and kneels on the steps. He bows his head and puts the palms of his hands together, stretching them out toward you. Then he began speaking. "I, Jake English, do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Egbert, his heirs and successors, including Jade Harley Egbert, John Egbert, and his future wife, Rose Lalonde. So help me god." 

This isn't the first time someone has sworn their allegiance to you. You automatically reach out and take his hands in yours for just a moment, nod your head, then let your hands drop. The other knights apparently decided to follow Jake's example because as soon as he stood, Dirk Strider was kneeling in his place. After him it was knight after knight as they all re-pledged their allegiance to show they supported the marriage. Dave doesn't move. The knights around him slowly disappear but he remains motionless. Until he's the last one.

He jerks into motion, walking to the dais. He pauses for a moment, staring at you and you can't look away. His red gaze is swallowing you, suffocating you. Then he gracefully falls to one knee, but instead of bowing his head, he's keeping eye contact with you. You see the twitch of pain as he went down and you know his side is hurting him. But probably not as much as you are. 

He holds his right hand out to you, the other still in the sling. Everyone is silent, watching. They all know Dave is your best friend, and they probably think his slow actions are supposed to meaningful and convey his complete loyalty to you. How he'll stay loyal no matter what because he's your best friend. But they can't see his eyes. They can't see the emotions burning there. The hurt. The anger. The rage. The deep-seeded pain that's tearing you apart. Even a little fear. You somehow manage to keep a calm face and serious express when faced with the chaos of emotions radiating from your best friend. It's probably because you're frozen from the intensity of it all and the fear of what will happen next.

"I, Dave Strider, do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Egbert, his heirs and successors, including Jade Harley Egbert…" His voice is steady, but bears traces of the emotions that are swirling in his eyes. But you're sure you're the only one who notices. Except maybe Rose standing next to you. But you're both ignoring her. You can't and won't look away from Dave. He pauses and when he says your name, there's so much meaning in the words, most of which you can't even begin to identify. "John Egbert…" 

He pauses again, giving your name more significance than anyone else's. It's clear to the audience that he will be forever be loyal to you, his best friend. Which is proven by the sling he wears and the cut on his cheek. The news of him saving your life spread fast. But they don't know everything. They don't know the secret relationship between you two. The relationship that you can't even begin to explain. You're best friends, but you're more than friends. Dave is the most important person in your life. 

"And his future wife, Rose Lalonde. So help me god." When he says his sister's name, it's a little strained, but you think only you notice because you're so aware of every little detail. You reach out and take his hand in both of yours, trying to give them a little squeeze of reassurance. You attempt to convey everything you're feeling through your eyes, but everyone is watching and you can't let too much slip. You nod and let go of his hand.

He snatches your right hand and pulls it toward him. He bows his head and presses a chaste but lingering kiss to your signet ring. 

His lips are cold.


	8. Chapter 8

==> Dance With Your Fiancé' 

You're already doing that. Rose's hand is resting lightly on your shoulder and yours on her hip. You feel bad for the other hand that's resting in your grasp. You can feel your palms sweating. You whisk her around the dance floor. The steps are second nature, but there's several times when you step on her foot. She winces but takes it in stride. No doubt she can see the nervousness on your face. She still hasn't said much to you this evening, and you're thankful she hasn't said anything about Dave. 

Speaking of whom, he's in the audience, standing behind the crowd. You've made eye contact with him several times, his red eyes piercing you over the shoulder's of others. After a while, the crowd dissolves into dancing pairs as they join in. You look for Dave, but you don't see him anywhere. You start to panic, looking around frantically for him. You don't even know why. You don't want to see that angry hurt expression anymore, but you need to know where he is. Some part of you realizes that you're afraid he's going to run away and you'll lose him forever.

Rose flinches as you step on her foot again. Your eyes snap to her and you smile apologetically. "Sorry…" You say. 

"It's quite alright. Nervous?" She says as your dance gains fluidity again. 

You look over her shoulder to avoid her gaze. Her violet eyes are piercing. They see right through you and it's uncomfortable. It's not like Dave. His eyes know you. Hers don't. She just is so perceptive and it makes you anxious. "Yeah, a little…"

"It's my brother, isn't it?" Your eyes look at her in wide panic. She gives you a small knowing smile. "Calm down, John. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Especially after that show of his. You didn't tell him, am I right?"

You sigh, defeated. "No, I didn't…" 

She nods, like she expected that answer. "I thought not. He seemed genuinely surprised. Perhaps you should talk to him."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me." You say, eyes looking for Dave again without your consent.

"I think you don't want to confront him." There she goes, seeing right through you again. "If you don't mind, there is someone I need to…talk to…as well." 

You nod, not really understanding the strange emphasis in her words. You're too busy looking for Dave. Your body might be currently dancing with Rose, but everything about your being is reaching out for him. After a couple more dances. You both decide to go your own ways into the crowd. However, before you can, your dad scoops you both up and ushers you around. You're both forced to greet and make small talk with nearly everyone in the room. Every time someone gives you their congratulations, you smile, but you feel a stab in your heart. 

The whole time you search for Dave, but you never find him. You're getting anxious. You can barely keep your body in check. Your eyes want to dart everywhere, looking for that familiar head of blonde hair and set of gorgeous red eyes. Your hands twitch nervously and you have to clench them behind your back to hide it. Your knees feel weak every time you see blonde hair, and then realize it's not him. 

Finally, you and Rose manage to break away from your dad. It's late, but you're not sure how late. You lost track of time in the frenzy of faces, none of whom were the face you desperately want to see. You bid Rose goodnight and apologize, but she waves you off. You can tell from the concern on her face that she's worrying about you. You quickly abscond.

You know he's not in the ballroom. You had searched it thoroughly before you both left. You search the corridors, listen closely to each alcove, check the lavatories, scamper through the gardens, with no luck. Your ears are straining, listening for the familiar voice. Your eyes struggle in the dark lighting. You check the stables, but Godhead is still there. You even go to the knights' quarters, but he's not there either. It's nearly sunrise by the time you give up. The festival activities are still raging, but you ignore it all. You retire to your room, more than a little depressed.

Once inside, you slam the door and rest your forehead on the thick oak wood. You close your eyes and sigh. Your entire body feels weak. You know you should probably collapse on the bed, but right now you just don't want to move. Maybe if you try hard enough the wood of the door with absorb you.

"John."

You whip around, pressing your back to the door as your eyes go wide. "D-dave…" He's standing there, his left arm in a sling and his right at his side. His eyes hold all the emotion you saw earlier, but there's an edge. An added determination and hardness that scares you. But no matter how frightened you are, your heart is leaping out to him.

 

==> Be the Angry Knight

Angry? Angry?! How about enraged? Hurt? Pissed off? Agonized? 

Somewhere deep down you realize that John's a prince, heir to the kingdom, and you, just a knight (a MALE knight) could never really claim him as your own. This is something you've known for a long time and have been struggling with for just as long. You normally just don't think about it. As you've gotten older, you knew that eventually king Egbert would find his son a fiancé. But when that time came, you TRUSTED your best friend to say something. You TRUSTED he would give you a warning so your heart wasn't torn out in public and smashed to dust on the floor. You THOUGHT you both would cross that bridge when you got to it, together. You THOUGHT he cared enough about you to not hurt you like this.

You had only been able to stand there and watch him dance with your sister for so long. You had to abscond. You were afraid if you watched any longer, you would do something you'd regret. Like tearing John away from Rose and carrying him away. Or shoving your tongue down his throat right then and there in front of everyone. You hadn't quite figured out which one you wanted to do more. Instead you left. You were going to go to your room, but you ended up in John's. 

You waited there for him to return. You waited there all night. First you paced his room, fingers trailing along familiar furniture. Then you got angry again and slammed your fist into the stone wall, causing your knuckles to bleed. You didn't feel it. The sting in your hand didn't compare to the pain ripping your chest apart. 

You would rather fight a boar again.

You ended up sitting in a chair across the room from the door and waiting. You couldn't even look at the bed. It brought back fond memories, and each one ripped a new hole in your heart. 

So now you're sitting with your right elbow on the arm of the chair your chin on your fist while you stare at the door, lost in your own thoughts while you wait for him to return.

You're not sure how he did it. When you first arrived at the castle, you were untouchable. Your bro had prepared you for it. You were cool and tough. You were a Strider. But you were still a kid. You were lonely with no one to talk to. Then your roommate, none other than the heir to the kingdom waltzed into your life and you've never been the same. He burrowed into your chest and stayed there, laying dormant until you were seventeen. 

You didn't think being away from him would be so bad. Squire training was something that you had to do. You were prepared for it. John was your best friend, but it wasn't like you'd never see him again. He warned you Jake tended to be gone for long periods of time. You brushed it off. You told him it would be okay. You said your goodbyes and those were the longest two years of your life. 

You traveled with Jake. You did your squire duties. You had a few flings with a few very willing young women. When you couldn't make it back to the castle for festivals, Jake insisted you celebrate in whatever town was closest. You spent one Yule time with a very bewitching red-head. She was lovely. During those two weeks, you lost your virginity. In your travels there were a couple more girls you shared kisses with, but none of them lit a spark in you. Jake found it amusing, you being with women. You were becoming a man.

When you were seventeen, Jake hadn't been planning on making it back to the castle for Yule time. You moped around the next few days and Jake must have noticed, because he announced there was a change of plans. You both pushed your horses to their limit and make it to the castle on the third night of the two week celebration. You hadn't realized how nervous you were until you saw John. The way his face lit up when he saw you made all the tension melt away. You smiled for the first time in two years. Later that night your best friend kissed you. 

That spot where he had burrowed in your heart began to awaken, caused by the spark you felt in his kiss.

You kissed him back and he melted in your arms. 

You were trapped from then on out.

And now that spot where he had burrowed was on fire, and it was going to burn you to ashes.

John walks in and immediately turns around, resting his head on the door. You freeze, but he hasn't seen you. He just sighs and stays there. Suddenly you're angry. Angrier than before. What right does he have to be sad? You're the one who just got their heart ripped out. And it was all his fault. He should have told you. If he really cared, he would have told you. 

You're out of your seat and across the room in seconds. You stand there, waiting, but he doesn't turn around. Finally you say his name. "John."

He whips around and looks at you with wide eyes. His expression is a mix of fear and hope. "D-dave." Fuck, his stupid voice is still like music to your ears. You harden your resolve. You're not sure what you're going to do, but you're going to do something. 

"Why, the FUCK, didn't you tell me?" You say, your words clipped and bitter. You somehow manage to keep your words steady, though they seethe with silent anger. 

"Dave, I-" 

"Am I not important enough to know?" 

"It's not like that, Dave!"

"Do you have ANY idea how I fucking feel?"

"Yes-"

"NO, you don't, John. You don't fucking know. You have no idea what it's like to be in my position." He reaches out to you and you step away. Pain flashes in his eyes. It just fuels the fire burning in your chest. 

He takes a step forward and you grab his wrists. Sling be damned. You don't care that you might stress your injuries. You flash step forward and shove him against the door. His back hits it with a muffled thud. You hold both wrists in your hands and pin them above his head. One knee pushes between his legs and you push your body into his, further pinning him. He gasps and his blue eyes are fixed on your blazing red gaze.

"You don't understand, John." You whisper and though your voice is low, it holds just as much intensity, perhaps more. He opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off. "You will never understand. I was perfectly fine as Dave Strider, best friend of the prince. Then you changed everything. You made me care about you. You made me lo-" You choke. You clear your throat and continue. Your glare never ceasing. 

"I may be a lord. I may be of noble birth. I may be a knight. But I'm a man, John. I never once and never will have the opportunity to be with you. I knew one day all this…this… this relationship would end. I knew some woman would come by and steal you away but I ASSUMED when the time came, you would tell me. I ASSUMED you would be kind enough to give me some warning. I thought I meant something to you."

"You do, Dave. You do!" John says, pleading. He's crying. Tears silently roll down his cheeks. 

You lean forward until your face is mere inches from his. "You could've fooled me." 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispers.

"Yeah? Well, you did."

Then you kiss him. You crush your lips against his and waste no time before forcing your tongue into his mouth. You pour everything into that kiss. All your anger, hate, and resentment. All your passion, caring, and love. Because you love him. You're just a knight and you were foolish enough to fall for the prince, and now you're heartbroken. For a while you were able to fool yourself into thinking he was yours. As soon as the sun rises, you know you'll lose him forever. So you decide to make this night count. At least what you have left of it.

You break the kiss abruptly and pull back to look at him. His eyes are half-lidded and his tears are still there. From the look on his face, you know he felt everything you transferred to him through that kiss. You release his wrists and step back. For a second he looks panicked, but before he can do anything, you scoop him into your arms. You wince a little at the protest your left arm gives you, but you ignore it. You'll deal with broken stitches in the morning. 

You carry him to his bed and practically throw him onto it. He lays on his back, propped up on his elbows to look at you. He's confused. You can tell. You crawl onto the bed and hover over him on hands and knees. You lower yourself until you're barely touching and claim his lips once again. This time you kiss him softly, tenderly. Instead of rage, you pour in softer feelings. Sorrow. Sadness. Heartbreak. Love.

When you lift your head, you gaze down at him. His blue eyes are hazy and his lips are parted slightly. You watch at the tip of his tongue slides out to brush along his front teeth. No one else has ever seen the heir like this, laying on his back with desire softening his features. The way his eyes blink slowly. The way his hands reach up to you and gently curl into your hair. The way he licks his lips because he knows what it does to you. The way he's arching his back so more of him touches you. The way his hair falls to the blankets. The way his head is tilted to the side ever so slightly, giving you a clear view of his pale exposed neck.

This side of the heir is one that belongs to you and you alone. He may be promised to someone else, but before you give him up, you're going to make sure he never forgets you. Or what you can do to him. Your eyes focus on his neck, tempting you. You lower your head again and kiss along his jaw and down his neck. You put your lips on the soft flesh and suck.

John gasps, his back arching, pushing his hips into yours. One hand is tangled in your hair, yanking on the blonde strands, while the other clutches your back, his nails digging into the fabric of your shirt. You bite. He gasps again. "D-dave!"

You sit up abruptly, leaving him looking confused and very, very needy. His hands hang helpless, fingers grasping empty air, unsure where to go. "D-dave?" His eyes are begging, his voice breathless. A bruise is already forming on his neck. 

You push off the bed and attempt to rip your boots off. They catch on your heels and you grunt in frustration, grabbing at the laces. By the time you've taken off your boots and socks, John has himself propped up on his elbows. He's watching you. You straighten and look at him. You like to think your face is serious and indifferent, but John has a tendency to see your real emotions hiding behind the mask. His eyes widen and he sits up, scrambling to remove his own boots.

When his boots drop to the floor he looks at you expectantly. You cross your arms over your chest. "Shirt." You say. Your voice is steady and demanding, with a low edge of lust that you know he hears by the way he grabs the hem of his shirt and tunic, pulling them upward. They catch on the belt he forgot to remove in his haste to undress. He makes a noise of frustration and his fingers fumble with the belt buckle. You smirk. You've barely touched him and you're already affecting him.

He finally pulls the layers of his shirt off and tosses it all to the floor. He's look at you, waiting. Probably for you to remove yours. You make no move to do so. Instead you say: "Pants." 

He hesitates for just a moment before his hands go to the waist of his pants. He looks away from you, as if embarrassed. You've seen him naked plenty of times before, but this is the first time you've been like this. Normally he calls the shots. He orders you around. His orders mean nothing. You would have done everything he asks for anyway. There's just a thrill about it. This is the first time you're calling the shots. You're in charge and he's not used to it. But you've not in the mood for your usual playful banter. Tonight you're going to make sure John doesn't forget you.

He starts to pull down his pants and you stop him with one word. "No." He looks up at you, confused. "Everything. Off." He visibly gulps, realizing what you mean. His fingers hook into the hem of his underpants as well, pushing them down with his pants. He has to shift side to side to get them over his ass, then he struggles to tug them off his feet when they bunch at his ankles. You stand there and watch, your eyes feasting on every inch of flesh as it's revealed. 

Finally he's bare and sitting on the bed in front of you. His eyes are on his hands as he fidgets. You keep him in suspense a little longer, allowing your gaze to devour every inch of him. His messy black hair that you know is soft to the touch. His brilliant blue eyes, softened by laugh lines. His front teeth that always stick out and the soft lips that surround them. His strong jaw. His broad shoulders are built with muscle that ripples down to his chest, creating chiseled features caused from years of hard work. His arms that you know hold more strength than they seem, ending in gentle calloused hands. His legs, hardened with muscle and covered in dark hair. His feet are fidgeting nervously. Your eyes go back up to settle on his lap, the mess of curly black hair and his…oh, well, it looks like he wasn't too opposed to you giving the orders. In fact, it looks like he didn't mind at all.

You smirk and his rising blush deepens. He's embarrassed and absolutely adorable. 

You slowly undo your belt and his eyes snap up to stare. Your smirk remains in place as he watches you undress. You pull your shirt over your head and let it drop to the floor. You then unceremoniously push the waist of your pants and undershorts down until they fall of their own accord, then step out of them. Now it's his turn to look. His eyes roam freely over your naked form, bare except for the bandages on your arm and middle, and you let them, unashamed. You want your image burned into his mind.

When you get tired of waiting, you step forward and his eyes immediately go to yours. You put a knee on the bed and crawl over top him. You're on your hands and knees, looking down at him, while he gazes up at you. You think he's holding his breath. 

You lower your head and claim his eager lips. His tongue slides into your mouth and you let it, but you won't be outmatched. You suddenly grab at his hair, fingers of one hand tangling in the black locks behind his head. You hold him firmly in place. He makes a surprised sound that quickly turns into a moan and you shove your tongue into his mouth, tasting and claiming everything. His hands go to your shoulders and his nails dig in. 

Your kiss is rough, biting, licking, and sucking, bruising his lips. He struggles to keep up with you. Your lips leave his and you waste no time returning to his neck. You kiss his collar bone and nibble on it before sucking. He moans as you mark him, leaving deep purple bruises all over his neck, shoulder, and collar bone. You alternate between soft, tender kisses, and rough treatment. You stay on your knees, keeping your body away from his as he squirms and bucks his hips, trying to get some friction.

"Dave, Dave please." He begs between gasps for breath. 

Your lips trail up his neck, abandoning a forming bruise, and claim his ear. "Please what?" You whisper before nibbling on his lobe. You breath heavily into his ear, enjoying how he squirms.

"Please, Dave. I need…" He bucks his hips again, making a loud frustrated sound when you're too far away to reach. He's whimpering. "I need it, please."

"Say you need me, John." There's something predatory, and perhaps even a little angry, in your voice and you don't care. "Say it." You bite his neck, just below his ear and he yelps, his nails dig into your shoulders.

"I need you." He pleads. You know he's aching for physical contact, for friction. Honestly, you are too. But you want to hear him say it. "I need you, Dave, please…"

Good enough. Your neglected cock is throbbing with need. Without ceasing your attack on John's neck, you lower your body onto John's and push your hips into his with enough force to make you both moan. You quickly fall into a rhythm, grinding down as he bucks upward. Your teeth have released his neck and instead you're just panting against his sensitive flesh. He wraps his arms and legs around you, clinging as he desperately moves against you. 

You close your eyes and let yourself get lost in the physical pleasure that's overtaking your body. In this moment, this very moment in time, he isn't the heir and you're not a knight. He is John and you are Dave. Two best friends who have a more than platonic relationship. John, a man whom you love, who is clinging to you as soft moans escape his lips. In this moment, he is yours, all yours. 

"Mine…" Your voice is low, practically a growl. You grind down hard, pushing him into the mattress. You bury your face in the curve of his neck and hold him tight. "Mine…" 

"Dave…" He moans your name and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. "Dave, I'm gonna…" 

You pick up the pace, driving you both toward climax. He hits release first, but you're not far behind. His name tears from your lips in a ragged cry. 

You collapse on top of him. You're both panting, trying hard to catch your breath. His hands are moving on your back, soothing you, touching you, like he has to in order to survive. You lay there, not wanting the moment to end. "Dave…" He says softly. When you don't respond, he tries again. "Dave, we should probably clean this up…" 

You sigh, knowing he's right. You roll off him and grab his shirt from the floor, using it to clean the mess off you both. Before you could get off the bed, he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you. You let him guide you back down to the bed. Just for a little bit longer. You lay on your back, both arms wrapped around him as he presses himself to your side. He looks at your bandages, worried. 

"Does it hurt?" He asks, gently caressing the skin around the cloth. 

You shrug. "Not much." It's a lie. As the adrenaline and pleasure fades away, more pain radiates from your wounds. Though the healer never said anything about it, you're sure rough sex was included in the list of things that would stress your injuries. You can't bring yourself to care. John rests his head on your shoulder and doesn't say anything else. One hand rests on your chest and his fingers gently play with the patch of blonde hair on your chest. Your thumb rubs small circles on his hip. After a while, his fingers still. His breathing is slow and steady. 

The first rays of sunlight are peeking through the windows when you carefully slide away from John. You look at him. In the light, he is John, the heir, once again. He's the man who can never be yours. His neck is decorated with several purple bruises. Even his lips look dark and swollen. But despite all those marks you left, they will fade.

You press a soft kiss to his forehead and he sighs, smiling in his sleep. Your heart twists and you slide out of his bed. You silently get dressed and step across the room to the balcony. You want to look back, but you don't. Tears gently roll down your cheeks as you carefully climb down to the ground. In the light of day, you realize how hopeless your situation is. He's the heir to the kingdom. He doesn't need you and you can't have him.

Knights in shining armor were for princesses, not princes.


	9. Chapter 9

==> Be the Heir of Breath

Breathe in. Breath out. That's all you can do.

It's been a week since the last mark on your neck had faded, and it's been two weeks since you last saw Dave. When you woke up the morning after the announcement, he wasn't there. You thought that maybe you had dreamt that night. The bruises marking your neck and lips told you otherwise. Dave had been there and Dave left without saying goodbye. No, he did say goodbye. He said goodbye with all those purple hickeys. 

You had to wear high collared shirts for a while, and avoided training so you wouldn't be pressured to take your shirt off in the heat. You faked being sick. It wasn't that hard. You were feeling ill. As soon as you found out Dave had left the castle to return to the Strider-Lalonde castle, Derse, your heart had twisted and your stomach dropped. You moped around the castle for days, staying mainly in your room. If you buried your nose in your pillow and concentrated hard enough, you could still smell him there. But after some time, even that faded. 

You weren't allowed to mope around forever. It was Jade who snapped you out of it. She stomped into your room one night, while you were laying on your bed, clutching a pillow to your chest. It no longer smelled like Dave. 

"John!" She said, standing at your bedside with her hands on her hips. Her mossy green eyes were glaring at you and her long black hair framed her face. She put on a smiling face when in public, but you knew she could be bossy when she thought it was necessary.

"Jade." You whine, burrowing your face in the pillow. "Go away!"

"No, snap out of it, John." She snatched the pillow from you and you grabbed for it, only getting empty air. She proceeded to beat you with it. 

You curled into a ball to protect yourself. "Hey, stop!"

"No, you stop." She tossed the pillow aside. "Stop this moping, John. It's your own fault Dave ran away. You should have told him sooner, idiot!"

"I knooooooow." You drew out the word in an exasperated sigh. "I know I should have, but I didn't. And there's nothing I can do. He's gone." You flopped onto your stomach and hid your face in the blankets. "He's gone, Jade. What do I do?"

"You get up and start acting like a grown man. You're twenty-three, John. Get over it." 

"But Jaaaaaade!"

"No buts. You and Dave have been friends for thirteen years. He's not going to leave you forever. He'll be back. He just needs time. He probably needs lots of time. You can't mope around in your room until he comes back. You're this kingdom's prince and you have responsibilities. Your behavior will reflect bad on dad, on me, and even on Rose." You flinched at the mention of your fiancé. Jade must have noticed. "Yes, Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. I know you don't want to hear it, John, but she's your fiancé and you have responsibilities to her. Have you even considered that maybe she doesn't want this marriage either, but has to go through with it because dad asked her? She's under a lot of pressure too so try to be understanding. Now UP!"

She jumped on the bed and her fingers dug into your sides. You laughed and fought her, but she continued to tickle you. You laughed until tears were in your eyes. Even she was smiling. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

She finally stopped and looked at you, nodding. "Good. Come on, it's the last day of the midsummer festival. Let's make it count."

The festival is now over and you've gone back to your daily life. It's the same except for one thing: Dave. You smile as you listen to the people of your kingdoms' woes and complaints. The spot by your side is empty. You don't want to see anyone in Dave's place. You fill out reports and go over the happenings of the realm with your father, and occasionally Jake. He plans on leaving soon. This time with your sister. Jade has often complained that she never gets to travel. Your father finally agreed to let her see the kingdom, as long as Jake is her escort. He agreed.

Your dad warns him not to go near the Alternia border. Right now there's peace between your kingdoms, or at least a mutual understanding not to attack. But tensions have been rising. Their country is having bad droughts and their crops are failing. They need resources and your dad fears they might attack instead of negotiate. Jake promises not to go too close. Jade doesn't need to be in danger.

Dirk left soon after the festivities. The Lalondes stayed for a few more days before leaving. Though Rose is your fiancé, she has things to attend to at home before moving into the castle. You don't mind. When the two of you are alone, it's awkward and uncomfortable. You keep thinking about what Jade said. You wonder how Rose feels about the engagement. You've been so wrapped up in your own drama that you hadn't thought to ask. You don't get the chance to ask her before she leaves, but you plan to when she gets back. 

You go to training again, but it's not the same. There's no Dave for you to stare at or joke around with. Everyone treats you as the heir and Dave isn't there to act as a familiar buffer. You take Trickster out for rides often. He seems to know your melancholy mood, because he walks under low branches, jumps over logs with a little too much enthusiasm, and nips at your legs when he senses your thoughts are elsewhere. You smile at his antics, but your insides remain cold.

You throw yourself into your responsibilities and princely duties. You smile and joke as you always have, but inside you're hollow. There's a hole in your heart that you can't seem to fill. Your heart leaps every time you see red clothes or blonde hair, but they never have red eyes. You find yourself constantly looking for him around the castle, but he's never there. At night, when you're alone with your thoughts and memories, you cry. By morning you're the heir again, ready to do what needs to be done, but everyday adds more weight to your shoulders. 

All you can do is breathe and keep moving.

Just…breathe.

 

==> Be the Knight of Time

Time? Yeah, that's something you need. Something that passes both slowly and quickly at the same time. Something that is supposed to heal all wounds. Your stitches are out and your boar injuries are nothing but puckered pink lines and sore tissue. But your heart still aches with every breath you take. Every time you see the sky. Every time you lay down to sleep and your arms are empty. Time isn't healing that particular wound, but it's making it bearable. 

Time is giving you the opportunity to think. Time is giving your anger a chance to cool down, your sorrow the ability to lessen. Time is cutting through that hazy fog of emotion that's been clouding your mind. Soon you'll be able to think clearly and logically. Not yet, though. You've had two weeks of time and it's still not enough. If you went back to the castle now, you'd either break down into tears when you saw John, or punch him in his beautiful face. You're kind of leaning toward the second option. 

Your brother returned home a few days after you did. He didn't ask why you left so suddenly, nor did he ask why you were going around alternating between punching stone walls, snapping at servants, starring into space, and sighing, a lot. You're glad he doesn't ask, because you know you wouldn't be able to tell him. He either doesn't want to know, doesn't care, or he knows and knows you're in a vulnerable state right now. You think he secretly knows. The only person who can see through you better than John is your brother and sister. But he doesn't push you. Strider's don't poke at emotional distress like this. Instead he offers to strife you, a lot. 

Dirk is the only person who can kick your ass in a sword fight. But sometimes you get lucky and win, if only barely. You haven't been home for an extended stay in a long time. At first he called you out to the training fields under the guise of "seeing what those idiots at the castle have taught you." You think you impressed him. He deals with your depression and anger the only way he knows how: by sword fighting. It gives you the opportunity to let out your emotions in a good old fashion strife. This is how Striders deal with emotions. 

Every time he catches you sighing too much, he calls you out to the fields. Sometimes he doesn't give you any warning and just falls on you there in the corridors. You appreciate his efforts. It's his way of showing he cares. It takes your mind off your own self-pity and gives you an outlet for anger.

What you don't appreciate is when he throws puppets at you. The damn things are creepy. Dirk has always had a thing for puppets. He has a surplus of these plushy ones that come in all sorts of colors. They cost him a fortune. He stalks you around the castle, throwing one at your head if he hears you sighing or snapping at servants. Once you opened your wardrobe to have a pile of them fall out on top of you. It's obnoxious but it's better than the cheeper wooden puppet-dolls he has. Those hurt when he throws them. You've gotten better at dodging. 

The Lalondes returned a few days after Dirk. Your step mom spends the days drinking wine and rambling about how her lovely daughter is the future queen. You avoid her and have started taking dinner in your room. You can't even look at Rose. 

You've never been very close to your sister, but you never disliked her. She's a year younger than you and you grew up together. You have a stoic relationship to anyone watching. But that's just how your family functions. You're not like John and Jade, all smiles and hugs and feeling sessions. Your family doesn't need words or expressive emotions to know what each other's thinking. You communicate in ways others would find chilly, but it's heartwarming whenever they can give you one look and know what you're feeling and thinking. You and Rose are close in ways that only the Strider-Lalondes can be. Which is exactly why you avoid her.

She saw how you acted at the engagement announcement, and no doubt she's near bursting with questions. You like your brother's idea of comforting. You don't want to talk about it. Especially to the sister who caused it all.

Yeah, you know it's not her fault. She didn't ask to be engaged, it was King Egbert's idea. She couldn't say no to the king. And she probably thought John would have told you. Hell, you thought he would have too. So it's not her fault, but that doesn't mean you can't be bitter and blame her anyway.

Fucking bitch, why'd she get to be a girl and marry the heir?

Another week passes and you're feeling better. The hole in your heart is still there, still tender and achy, but it's scabbed over, the rough edges healing the weakness beneath. You're still fighting your brother frequently, but you've started calling him out. Sometimes you outright challenge him. Sometimes you nail one of his creepy-ass puppets to his door with a note. Sometimes you jump him in the castle. You're not always sneaky enough to pull off the surprise attack, the guy has eyes in the back of his head or something, but it does feel good to initiate the attack for once. These random bouts of sword violence usually end up destroying whatever room you're in. You're incredibly fast, but he's faster. The younger servants who aren't used to Strider speed jump and yelp every time you both flash-step by them, exchange a few blows, and flash-step away.

Your step-mom has been busy with preparations for departure. Her and Rose are going to live at the castle on a more permanent basis. She says she'll return once Rose is married, but until then she wants to stay with her daughter. You think she wants to mooch off of the royal alcohol cabinets. Your brother doesn't mind. He's essentially been running the fief for years. Your step mom ran it until Dirk was old enough and ready. Now it's his, as the eldest Strider. You've never bothered with the subject. It has never occurred to you to retire to a fief of land and live as a lord. You just assumed you'd live at the castle with John for the rest of your life. 

Rose has been packing her things, reading herself to live the life you always dreamt of. You know you should probably go see her, but you don't. Whenever the idea occurs to you, you go find your brother and strife him until you're too tired and sore to do anything else. She's started seeking you out, but whenever she does, you run. You're faster than her. She doesn't give up, but you don't either. You've even resorted to climbing out windows to avoid her.

Eventually Dirk calls you out and thoroughly kicks your ass. When you're laying on the ground in defeat, he stands over you and sheaths his sword. "Go talk to Rose. Now." He even uses his serious voice, the one you know means you can't refuse. You sigh and nod and he flashes away.

A little later you find yourself at Rose's room. Her door is open. You lean against the doorframe and cross your arms over your chest. She's sitting in a plush chair, a ball of string in her lap as she knits. Two young women are busy cleaning. You clear your throat and they all turn to look at you. The two servants jump and Rose just eyes you curiously. "Sup?"

"Hello, Dave. Are you planning to jump out my window? I think it is the only one here you haven't tried yet." A small smirk is curving the corner of her delicate lips. 

You smirk in return. "Nah, I think I'll just stick to talking."

"Talking?"

"You know, a feelings jam. Where we pour our hearts and souls onto the floor and then proceed to mop them up and put them back together with a better understanding of each other."

She raises a delicate eyebrow and you can see the amusement in her violet eyes. "Ladies, would you excuse us?" She asks politely. The servants nod and quickly abscond. You shut the door behind them. "Now then, have a seat." She says, setting her knitting in a basket on the floor and indicating an identical chair near hers.

You walk across the room and plop down, your legs stretched out in front of you and your elbows on the arms of the chair as you slouch. 

She crosses one leg over the other and tucks her ankles against the chair as she twists in her seat to face you. "So how do you propose we begin this 'feeling jam'?" 

You shrug and stare at the floor. "I donno, I thought it would just happen."

"For it to happen you must first talk about your feelings." She says patiently. She rests her elbows on the arms of her chair and intertwines her slim fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, feelings and shit." You pause, unsure how to go about this. You haven't really thought it through. "So congratulations, I guess. You get to have everything I want but can't have."

"And that is?" She prompts. Dammit, she was going to make you say everything, wasn't she?

"John." Your voice sounds strangled when you say his name. You clear your throat and try again. "John, okay? I want John and I can't have him." Yeah, there's the Strider indifferent voice. Rose doesn't look like she buys it, but you never really expected her to. She's grown up with you and Dirk, she knows how to interpret everything you say and do. 

She nods like she already expected that answer. Which you guess she did. "He didn't tell you beforehand, did he?" By the way she asks the question, you know she knows that answer, too.

"No, he didn't fucking tell me." You sound bitter.

"I'm sorry, Dave. Had I known I would have told you myself." She gives you these apologetic eyes and you know she means it. 

You sigh. "Yeah, well no one did. I got to find out along with everyone else and have my heart ripped out right there on the ballroom floor. I bet it's still there. You can go find it. I bet it's shriveled and trampled and shit." She so easily scratched at the scab you've been building over the hole in your heart. You can feel it cracking, a trickle of blood seeping out.

She's quiet for a moment and you watch as her cat, Jaspers, wanders out from under the bed. He meows at you and winds himself around your legs. You lean forward and rest one elbow on your knee while your other hand goes to scratch his black fur. It's soft and the same color as John's. 

"John's feeling hurt too, you know." She finally says. You look at her sharply. Your hand stills in Jaspers' fur. 

"He has no right to be." You say. Jaspers meows at you and you continue petting him.

"Doesn't he? Though I think his decision to not tell you was foolish, I'm sure he did so because he was scared. He put it off until he lost his chance. I was there, Dave. I saw the way you looked at him and I saw how he looked at you. He was in pain, too. Then you ran away."

"What was I supposed to do, Rose? I couldn't handle being there. I'm sure you saw what I did to him. It would have gotten worse if I was force to stay. I don't know what I would have done but I know I would have regretted it." You snap. She's unfazed. She nods.

"Yes, I saw the marks, though he did his best to hide them." She says. She stands up from her chair and gracefully falls to her knees next to you. Jaspers meows and walks over to her, rubbing against her legs. Her eyes are on the cat as she pets him. "I don't blame you for your actions. I've known you my entire life and as much as you don't like to admit it, I know you better than you think I do. As soon as I saw your surprise I knew you'd take that course of action. It's perfectly logical."

You rest your other elbow on your knee as well, glaring at her. "Then what-"

"I just wanted you to think about his side of the situation." She says, cutting you off. "I was there for several days after you left. I saw the aftermath. He was distracted and obviously depressed. He tried to smile for everyone, but it didn't reach his eyes. He suddenly became 'ill' and locked himself in his room for days. He's taking this sudden separation hard."

You snort a laugh. "He better get used to it, because you're gonna get married and he'll eventually forget about what we used to have. I'll be just another knight."

"You can still be his friend." 

"It won't be the same."

You both fall into a silence. Jaspers is sitting on her lap and purrs as she scratches behind his ears. You watch. Life would be so much easier if you were a cat. You wouldn't have to worry about this whole forbidden love thing. You could just eat fish, drink milk, play with yarn, and sit on laps all day getting pampered. 

"Well, that's all I had to say. So if you'll excuse me…" You start to stand but she stops you with a hand on your knee.

"Dave, wait, there's something more I wanted to say." There's conflict in her eyes that intrigues you enough that you slowly lower yourself back into the seat.

"Lay it on me." You say.

"You never asked how I feel about the engagement." She says, her eyes on Jaspers again.

"I suppose I didn't. How do you feel about it, Rose?" 

"Terrible." She says instantly. You raise an eyebrow in surprise. Her voice is strangely bitter. "Don't get me wrong, Dave. You're my brother and of course I feel terrible about being the one to come between you and your lover."

"We're not lovers." You say automatically. 

She looks at you curiously. "Then what do you call it?"

You shrug and shift uncomfortably in your seat. "Nothing. We don't have a name for it. We're just really close best friends. Snuggle-bros."

She raises one eyebrow. "I see. Well, as I was saying. I feel terrible about coming between you and John, but there are more personal reasons as to why I oppose this engagement." 

"And that is?" 

"A secret. At least for now." She answers. "The point I am trying to make is that none of us want this to happen, but life is working against us. We have to make the best of it." Her eyes are on yours. Her violet gaze is sharp. "Believe it or not, you and John reconciling is in my best interests as well."

"I'm still angry with him, Rose."

She nods. "Understandable."

You sigh and run your fingers through your hair. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Come back to the castle with me. You don't have to forgive him right away, but I believe it's best for both of you if you're near each other again. This separation is doing more hurting than healing."

You can't argue with that. Every day spent away from John hurts just as much as being near him would. You sigh again. If your brother heard you, you'd have puppet rump thrown at your face. He's probably listening somewhere and resisting the urge so he doesn't ruin your sibling reconciling with Rose. "Fine. But I can't guarantee what'll happen."

She gives you a small amused smile. "Fair enough."

It's about time you returned. Not to forgive. You're not ready for that. But maybe, eventually, time will heal all your wounds.


	10. Chapter 10

==> Be the Heir Out of Breath

You were breathing fine a second ago. Rose and her mom had planned to arrive today. They sent a messenger ahead to give you and your dad word. So there you were, standing next to your dad outside the castle, waiting for their carriage to show up. You were dressed formally but casually. Your clothes itched you. It was hot. Finally the Lalonde carriage rolled into the front courtyard, down the long cobblestone path that led to the castle's front doors. You and your dad waited on the steps. The carriage came to a stop in front. Servants jumped down to open the doors and helped Rose out. She stepped gracefully to the ground, shielding her eyes from the sun. She gave you a small smile. You returned it. You were breathing fine. 

After a month, you had come to terms with your engagement. It was going to happen. You'd always known it was going to happen. You would marry an eligible young woman to make your queen. You handled the situation poorly, but you were ready to make up for it. There was still an empty feeling in your heart, a hollow caused by Dave's absence. You've come to terms with that, too. Lady Lalonde was the second to exit the carriage, footmen helping her down as well. They both strode forward to meet you and your dad. You thought that was it. That was all you had been expecting. Then a third passenger stepped out of the carriage without assistance.

Now you're having trouble breathing. You think you forgot to. You also think your heart stopped. No, it didn't stop. It started. It had been laying like a dead thing in your chest and suddenly it was beating overtime. The empty hollow was suddenly overflowing with a chaos of emotions. That familiar head of blonde hair that fell ever so slightly over his forehead. That familiar angled face, freckles dusting the pale skin. Those familiar red clothes. And those eyes. Those eyes you've only ever seen on him and even if red was a common color for eyes you'd be able to tell his apart instantly. 

"Dave…" You say his name aloud and it feels both foreign and familiar on your lips. Your voice is barely a whisper. You're not sure if anyone has heard you. Rose climbs the steps to stop in front of you. She blocks your view of Dave and suddenly you're aware of the present again. "Oh, uh, welcome back, Rose." You say, your formality wavering as your entire body nearly shakes from seeing Dave.

She smiles and there's something knowing about that smile. "It is good to be back, Prince." You take her hand and press a light kiss to the back of it. You do it because it's expected of you, even though all you want to do is run down the steps and throw yourself into Dave's arms. You want to kiss him, not his sister. Beside you, your dad is exchanging similar greetings with Lady Lalonde. 

"Well then, shall we?" Your dad says, stepping aside and offering his arm to Lady Lalonde. She takes it and they head toward the castle doors. 

"Um, shall we?" You say, sounding like a child trying to copy your dad. You offer an arm and Rose lays a soft hand on it. You cast a wayward glance at Dave as you and Rose turn to follow your parents. He's overlooking the servants as they unpack the Lalonde's belongings. He doesn't look at you, but as you turn, you swear you feel his eyes burning holes into your back.

You and your dad show the ladies to their rooms and leave them to get settled. You watch the servants show up and drop off belongings, but you don't see Dave. You excuse yourself from your dad's side and hurry along the corridors, trying to find him. The whole time your body shakes and all you can think is davedavedavedavedavedavedave.

You'd been fine. You had dived right into your image as heir to the kingdom. You thought you had built yourself up stronger. But the second he shows up, you shatter again. He makes your formal mask falter and all of a sudden you're a mess. You need to find him. You need him.

davedavedavedavedave. It's the chant in your head and the beat in your heart. Dave is back. Dave came back to you. Dave is here and you get to see him again!

You finally find him in the stables. He must have just put Godhead up because he's standing outside the horse's stable, petting his nose. "Dave." You say. You're breathless. Partially because you've been running and partially because he takes your breath away. One look around the stables lets you know there's no one else here.

"Dave!" You repeat, this time near a shout. You're running again. You collide with his back before he can even turn around. Your arms are around him. You squeeze him tightly. You bury your face in his back. He smells like he always has. He smells like Dave. He stiffens and his entire body goes rigid, but you don't care. Dave is in your arms again. "Dave, I'm so glad you came back." You say, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. 

His hands slowly lower to rest on yours, still locked around his waist. You nearly sigh at the simple contact. He gently caresses you for a second, then his fingers are wrapping around your hands and he's removing them from his waist. Wait…what? He drops your hands and steps away. Your arms fall uselessly to your sides. "Dave?" 

You look up at his face. His eyes are hard. Red is usually a color of passion, of anger, of fire. You've never seen those crimson depths so cold. Not when they were looking at you. A shiver runs down your spine and you involuntarily take a step back. His lips are pressed into a thin line. You search his face for some clue to his thoughts, but you find none. His mask has always fooled everyone. Everyone but you. You were always graced with the ability to see through him. But he's closing you off. You can't find a way in. 

"John." He says your name and you can hear the tension in his voice. "Good to see you too." He says it, but you're not sure you believe it. His tone is strained but formal, and you don't like it. "If you'll excuse me, milord." He gives you a small bow and then leaves the stables before you have time to react.

You're shaking. This time not from overwhelming happiness to see Dave again, but from fear of what you just witnessed. Dave just treated you like everyone else does. He treated you like the heir, not like his best friend. You wrap your arms around yourself and squat down to rest on your heels. Balanced on your toes, you sit there, trying to calm yourself down in the shadows of the stable.

==> Catch Your Breath! Don't Give Up!

Yes. Just breathe. You can do this. You haven't fully recovered from what happened, so how can you expect Dave to? He was hurt more than you. He needs space and time. You can give that to him. It doesn't mean you won't give up though. You're going to keep pestering him until he's back to being your best friend! Honestly you want him back as your more-than-best-friend, but you're not completely sure that will work out. One step at a time.

Your days start to fall into a pattern. You wake up, grab a bite to eat from the kitchens, and go out to the training fields. Dave is there nearly every day. Sometimes you do the same things, sometimes you don't. He tends to stick to the sword area, which you tend to shy away from. For public and formal ceremonies, you wear a sword on your hip because you are expected to. And you suppose you can hold your own in a fight with one. But you prefer the war hammer. Dave knows you aren't fond of sword play, and you think that's why he's sticking to it when you're around. 

It's okay though. You can watch him from afar, and you do. Sometimes you catch him looking at you, too, looking away as soon as he realizes you noticed. You stick to practicing your hammer skills, sometimes the bow, and also wrestling. Whenever your eyes aren't on the opponent, they're on Dave. When you're standing on the sidelines, waiting for your turn, you position yourself so you can see the sword area. 

Even from a distance you can see him. Half the time his shirt is off, something fairly dangerous when dealing with bladed weapons, but he has the skill to pull it off. People can rarely hit him with his speed. He's been volunteering to help train the pages more often. Probably because their practice time overlaps when you go out to train. Sometimes you think he shows off, just because he knows you're watching. 

After your morning training, you freshen up, change, and have afternoon tea and lunch with Rose. You usually sit out on a balcony to get more privacy, on the insistence of your dad. At first you chatted about the weather and other boring subjects. Then she started asking about the happenings of the kingdom and politics. She's actually quite interested in that. You find that she's actually not so bad. She's rather pleasant to talk to. You wouldn't mind spending time with her for the rest of you life. The only problem is you're not attracted to her. Sure, she's pretty. But she's not beautiful like Dave is beautiful. She doesn't have eyes that set your soul on fire and your heart ablaze.

After that you go to your dad's study and lock yourselves away for several hours. You go over reports and things. You discuss the kingdom and the things that need to be done. You discuss the growing tension with Alternia. Jake and Jade have left to travel. Occasionally you'll receive a letter from her, which you both read together. You look over maps and pour over books. You talk about the number of available men you have in your army. You talk about the knights. Your gut twists every time Dave is mentioned, but you're able to smile through it to fool your dad. 

After this is your down time. You spend that trying to find Dave. Sometimes you can, sometimes you can't. When you can, he's usually in an obvious place, like he expected you to find him there. He fakes surprise anyway. He acts cold to you, but you get the feeling that he secretly wants to be near you, if only for a little while. He tries to walk away from you, but you follow him. Sometimes you'll tell him to do something, like go with you to play with the hounds or go ride in the woods with you. He always agrees, but it's with stiffness, not his usual heartwarming smirk. 

You're saddened by his indifference towards you, but you're very happy to have him by your side again. Maybe if you smile enough, he'll smile back. 

After your find-Dave time, usually it's time for dinner. You eat in the great hall, along with nearly everyone else in the castle. Now that the festival is over, you can go back to your old eating habits. Sometimes, at least twice a week, you eat at the royal table with your dad. Those are the days Rose is there too. On the other days, She eats with the scholars or the maids. You eat with the knights. The first day Dave was back, you ate at the royal table to welcome Rose and Lady Lalonde back. The second day, Dave came into the great hall to find you sitting at the knight's table. He hesitated, like he was going to sit somewhere away from you. You stopped him with a grin and a "Hey Dave! Sit with me!" He sat with you.

Of course he did. He always does what you tell him to. That still hasn't changed.

The evening activities vary from day to day. Then there's sleep. Sleep is the hardest part. You lay in bed awake for hours, thinking about Dave. He sleeps in his bed in the knights' quarters. In your opinion it's too far. You don't want to order him to sleep with you just yet. That might be pushing your luck. You want him to forgive you, not hate you more. Yet you find your bed emptier every night. You stare at the dark ceiling and wonder if he's thinking about you too. 

In the morning it happens all over again.

Usually.

Then you had a nightmare.

~~~  
You were running in the woods, branches tearing at your face and clothes. They reached for you, trying to grab you. You pushed them aside and kept running. Running blindly. Your feet tripped over fall logs and thorn bushes. You pushed yourself up and kept running. You're being chased. You can hear something bounding through the trees behind you. Shrieking and cawing ringing in your ears. You trip. Your foot is stuck. You twist to look. Vines have wrapped around your ankle. You pull and twist and yank but to no avail. The shrieking is getting louder. You struggle. You can't move. Feathers and leaves fall around you as big black birds fly around above your head. You put your arms up. They peck at your flesh, tearing pieces away. A large crow attacks your face, it's claws reaching for your eyes. The sound of metal. A cry of pain. The other crows retreat to the trees. You open your eyes. The large bird that had been attacking your face is laying on the ground, a sword sticking out of its chest. Dave steps out from the shadows, he moves around you and pulls his weapon from the bird's body. He turns to you. You call out to him, but your voice won't work. You reach for him. He walks up to you. His face is contorted. This is not your Dave. The only thing the same is the eyes. He thrusts his sword through your chest. Air escapes your lungs. As quickly as the sword penetrates your body, it's pulled out. Your heart is skewered on the blade. He turns and walks away. You call for him in your silence voice. He doesn't turn around. You cry. Your tears falling down to the bleeding hole in your chest. You need Dave. He has your heart. He needs to come back. Dave…Dave…  
~~~

You wake up in a cold sweat, Dave's name on your lips. Your throat burns with unshed screams. Your hand goes to your chest. There's no hole. You can feel your heart beating rapidly in your ribcage. Your other hand goes to your face. Your cheeks are wet. You had been crying in your sleep. You realize that you can't give Dave any more time. You're going to push him. You're getting your friend back.

The next morning you change your morning training plans. Instead of going to work with your hammer, or your bow, or to wrestle, you head straight for the sword field. Dave is already there. He's working with the pages. From what you can tell, he and the sword master have already finished their demonstration and it was time for the pages to test what they've learned. The field is scattered with pairs of twos. Kids of varying ages test their skills with wooden blades. The sword master and Dave are standing together, talking about the pages, you assume. 

As you weave your way around the pages, giving them enough space, you get curious glances. Several of them are so surprised to see you up close that they lose focus and get knocked by their opponent. The sword master spots you first. His face lights up with a grin and he waves you over. You smile in return. Dave turns around, his arms crossed over his chest. When he sees you, his relaxed face goes rigid. Your smile widens. He's so surprised! He can't keep that shocked look off his face! You feel a little satisfied being able to catch him off guard.

"Prince John! To what do we owe this honor?" The sword master asks when you are close enough. You stop near them and clasp your hands behind your back.

"Just thought it's been a while since I last practiced with a sword. Ages, really." You say casually. You're looking at the sword master but you can feel Dave's eyes on you. No doubt wondering just why you're here.

"Are you looking for some lessons?" He asks, raising his brow. 

"Actually," You say slowly, turning to look at Dave. "I was looking for Dave. I was hoping he would spar with me." Dave suddenly looks wary and that 'mischievous glint' he always talks about is probably in your eyes. "What'd you say, Dave?"

"Of course, milord." Your smile falters for only a second. You don't like the way he's been addressing you lately, but you can't quite figure out why. He says it just like he always has, but something just feels wrong. 

The sword master is grinning. "Well then! Looks like we've got some entertainment." He chuckles. He was the sword master when you and Dave were pages, too. He had the honor of teaching you, the prince, and Dave, the young Strider who was already proficient with the weapon. Dave was your best friend and the only one brave enough to openly kick your ass. So you paired up with him a lot. When it became clear that you couldn't beat him fairly, you tended to resort to silly antics that made your pranksters gambit go up. 

The sword master always got a kick out of it. In your age, you've stopped doing silly fights as frequently. Especially since now you use a hammer. 

"Everyone, stop what you're doing and gather up!" The pages had no trouble doing that. Most of them had stopped to stare anyway. He looks at you. "Hope you don't mind an audience." 

You grin. "Not at all." While the sword master explains the surprise sparring between you and Dave, you go get a wooden sword from the pile. Dave already has one picked out. You shift through them, trying to remember what he once told you about picking the right weight of a sword. They are different than hammers. When you finally found one that felt better than the rest you go back to the circle of pages. Dave is already waiting in the center.

The pages all gawk and stare. Most of them have only seen you from afar. Across the great hall during meals. Walking across the training fields. They'll learn soon enough that you're nothing to fear. You're just the cheerful heir. 

You stand facing Dave, the sword in your hand, pointed at the ground. You grin. "Ready, Dave?" 

He shrugs. "Whenever you're ready, your majesty." He says it casually enough that you know the title is for the sake of the spectators. Unlike when you first approached, Dave looks relaxed. You know that has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the fact that he's about to fight. He's standing in a pose mirroring your own. Except he's not smiling. 

"Go easy on me. I'm quite rusty." You say, tilting your head to the side, smiling innocently.

Then he smirks. He actually smirks. It's small and shows his amusement, even if his eyes don't. "You know I never do." 

"Good." That was exactly the reaction you were hoping for. Just because he's been treating you more formal and less like he used to, you had hoped he wouldn't resort to letting you win just because you're the prince. You should have known better. Dave hates losing. You bend your knees and raise your sword. He does the same. And…

Neither of you moves. The audience is holding their breath. You take a step to the left. Dave mirrors. You slowly circle. You're trying to figure out an opening. Dave's waiting. His eyes are on your every movement. Then you take a step forward, intent on charging him. But the second you move, he moves. He's right in front of you, slashing down. You squat down and raise your sword, parallel to the ground, effectively stopping his.

As soon as the swords hit, he jumps back. You straighten and he leaps forward again. You exchange several blows. He's moving slower than usual, sending you obvious swings. He's letting you warm up and you know it. As soon as you're foolish enough to think that maybe you can surprise him while he's going easy on you, his sword tip is suddenly at your neck. He smirks his I-just-won smirk. He lowers his sword, steps back, and you begin again. 

You go through several matches that all begin and end the same. You're honestly trying your best to defeat him, he goes along with it for a while, and as soon as you show that you may have an idea, his sword is pressed against you and the match is over. You let him have his wins. But now you're going to have some fun.

Another match begins and follows the same pattern. You exchange a few blows. You block and perry, swing and thrust. When you break away, you back up a good distance. He charges you. You have to be quick, because his charges are full of Strider speed and you often don't see him until he's right in front of you. Luckily you've sparred Dave so many times in the past. First you pull out your favorite move. 

As soon as he charges, and his body blurs in motion, you drop. One foot stretches out in front of you and you drop your weight onto the other, bending your knee until you're on the ground. By the time he's in front of you, your sword is pointed up, right at his groin. He stopped just in time, your wooden sword tip brushing the fabric at the front of his loose pants. He somehow always manages to stop his momentum in the nick time. Which is good. You don't want to accidentally nick his privates. You like those in working condition. He's glaring down at you and you're grinning up at him, but not before giving his crotch an obvious stare.

The old man bursts into a deep belly laugh. "Just like the old days, eh Dave?" You haven't used that trick in years. The first time you did, the sword master had laughed and declared it a winning hit. 

Dave frowns, stepping away from you. "Yeah." He mumbles as you get back to your feet.

You begin again. This time you exchange more blows with him, luring him into a false sense of security before you pull off your trick. Then you wait for him to throw the right blow. Waiting…there! He swings downward at you. You swing your sword in an upward arc, from left to right. As your blade brushes his away, you spin with the movement, stepping back as you do so. The move brings your back up against Dave's chest. You immediately dig your heels into the ground and push backward. The movement grinds your ass against his crotch for only a second, but you do your best to draw out that moment as long as possible. When you feel Dave falling, you quickly spin to catch your balance and point your sword tip down at his neck. 

He's glaring up at you this time, and you grin down at him. There's giggles from the audience. Your pranksters gambit bathes in it. You step away and when he stands, you can see the vague pink blush that colors his cheeks. It's probably a mix of embarrassment and anger, but you hope there's some lust hidden in there as well. "I thought you outgrew this." He says, his voice monotone. 

You chuckle. "You should know me better than that." 

"I thought I did." His voice is dripping with subtle barbs.

Your smile falters. Ouch. That hurt. You don't have time to dwell on it because this time he attacks first.

He's fighting quickly. He's just a blur of motion around you and it's all you can do to flail around and hope you parry his attacks. He beats you in only a handful of moves. He's smirking again, sure that he's stopped your prankster streak. When the next match starts, he's flash-stepping again. The only way he knows how to combat your tricks is to beat you quickly and keep moving. You fend him off with everything you've got. Your arms are starting to protest with the excessive sword play. But you crave your grand finale. 

Finally you manage to push him back with your sword. You take several hurried steps back, putting some meager distance between you. Before he can attack again, you pull your arm back and throw it forward, hurling your sword at him like you would your hammer. It's a move you would only consider doing with Dave, because you know he's fast enough to dodge it. As soon as the sword leaves your hand, you're running forward. He wasn't expecting your wooden blade to go hurling at him, blade over hilt. Good thing his reaction time is excellent. He ducks and your weapon goes flying over his head. He stands back up just as you collide with him. You jump at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Your momentum carries you both to the ground.

You land on top of him, the air rushing out of his lungs in an "Oomf!" You lay on top of him for a second, giggling. He allows you to stay there, wrapped around him, for a moment longer. His arms wrap around you and his hands rest on your back. You practically melt against him. You've missed this. You've missed touching him. The moment passes far too quickly. He pats your back. "Get off me, Egbert." He says, his voice low enough that only you can hear. It reminds you that you're in public and there are dozens of young eyes watching.

"Sorry, Dave." You say, untangling yourself from him and pushing yourself to your knees. Your grin is so wide it almost hurts your cheeks. "I think that's a win for me." 

He pushes himself to a seated position and bends one knee, resting his elbow on it. He runs his hand through his hair. The sweat makes it stand on end. "Yeah, yeah. You cheated." 

"It's not cheating! It's being creative!" You say, trying to sound defensive but your smile ruins it. 

"I had more wins." He says.

You roll your eyes dramatically. "You're so great, Dave. Everyone bow down to the master of skill, Sir Dave Strider. You're the best Dave. It's you." You say sarcastically. 

His smirk is brief, merely a tugging at the edge of his lips. He still finds you amusing. That's a good sign! But then his smirk is gone and, as if he just remembered he's mad at you, his face is a mask of indifference. 

The sword master laughs at your antics. The pages are smiling shyly at you. He sends them back to work, telling them not to try anything that you did. You excuse yourself, telling Dave you'll see him later. He just gives you a stiff nod. You smile to yourself as you walk away. You're going to get Dave to be your friend again. 

You're doing this.

You're making this happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story ^_^  
> Spread the word, tell your friends, find me on tumblr.

==> Be the Frustrated Knight

Here you are, trying your best to distance yourself from thoughts of John being anymore than the prince, and what does he do? He just pulls you back in. And it does it right in front of everyone. First you were grateful. He was giving you space. Even though he sometimes followed you around and you could always feel his eyes on you, he was still giving you space. Then his stupidly adorable prankster side returned. 

Granted, a sword fight probably wasn't the best time to get turned on, but he practically pushed you to it. You hadn't been near him in nearly two months, then suddenly he's being his old self. He's doing things that remind you of your childhood with him. And then he touches you. You didn't think him shoving his back into you would be so dangerous, but it was. His ass pushed against you and BAM, all those feelings came rushing back. You shoved them down and increased your speed to defeat him. Then he pulls out this reckless move that he's only done a handful of times. When he lands on top of you, his limbs wrapped around you, you allow yourself a moment, just a moment, to enjoy the feel of his body against yours.

But you could feel the blood rushing to your nether regions and you sure as hell weren't going to pop a boner for the prince in front of all the pages and your old sword master. Fuck that. You can't help but notice the smug grin he wears as he practically skips away. 

You're Dave Strider. There's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it, and you have a mind to end this more-than-friends thing with the prince before it's too late. But as you watch him walk away, you can't help but think you might just be royally fucked.

Though you are fully recovered by the time training is over and you've eaten lunch, you're not sure you want to see John. This is the time he usually tries to find you. When he does find you, it's because you let him. You purposely put yourself in his path and allow him to follow you around. It's the only time of day you allow yourself to indulge being close to him. But after this morning when he made it clear he was going to play dirty, you know it wouldn't be a good idea to see him. If you see him, he might still be on that prankster streak. If you don't see him, he might cool down. 

So you don't put yourself anywhere obvious. You go where you usually go when you don't want him to find you: the roof. The castle has several roofs. You choose one that is easily accessible. You get to it by going over the railing of an open-air corridor on the second floor. You then scale down the wall to the roof of the kitchens below. You follow the curve of the building a little ways to the right until you're at this spot that can't be easily seen from the ground or any windows. This is your secret spot to hide from John. 

You wait. Occasionally you think you can hear him calling your name, but you're not sure if it's real or your imagination. You watch the shadows move on the ground. You don't necessarily count the seconds as they pass. More like you can feel them. You know exactly when enough time has passed that John has probably given up. You've learned if he can't find you, there's only one place he goes to mope.

You push yourself to your feet, brushing roof dirt from your ass. You make your way back to where you had climbed down and this time climb up, pausing to make sure you don't hear anyone walking in the open-air corridor. You jump back over the railing, shove your hands in your pockets and head toward the other side of the castle. People smile at you as you pass. You nod to them. Servants and maids hide their eyes and try to catch a glimpse through their lashes. 

You go to a spiral staircase that is mostly used by those who work in the castle. You stop your upward climb when you reach a window. After making sure no one is around, you push the shutters open and climb out. There's a thick ledge nearby. You use the familiar footholds and handholds to climb over to it. You hurry along the ledge until a small balcony is in sight. Convenient vines fall down the walls. You use them to hoist yourself up to the balcony and over the railing. The doors are closed, as usual. You silently step over to them and squat down onto your heels, leaning against the wall. 

The sound of piano music wafts from the room inside, muffled slightly by the closed doors. Your eyes drift shut and you let the notes wrap around you. You quickly learned that he always goes here when he can't find you. You also learned that the doors to the balcony are always shut. He locks himself in the little parlor and plays the piano to his hearts content. You've always enjoyed music, and you love his more than anyone else's. He learned to play when he was young as part of his princely training. You would often sit in a chair in the parlor, watching his back as he played. Now you're hidden from view, but still listening.

You've noticed over the past few weeks that his songs tend to be sad, melancholy notes revealing what his cheerful smile won't. His music tells you more than words how much he's missed you. Today the notes that reach your ears have a more upbeat quality. They're whimsical, hopeful. The tune carries you to a world of lighthearted sound. It's the happiest you've heard him since you arrived. You know it has to do with this morning's events.

This is dangerous. He's going to start pushing your boundaries. He's going to ruin everything you've been trying to do. All that effort of locking away your feelings for him, wasted. 

No, you're not going to fall so easily. Once bitten, twice shy, right? Striders sure as hell aren't shy, but they're hard and sharp as the sword blades they carry. John would have to work twice as hard to earn you back.

Your feet and legs ache from sitting in one position too long. Once the music stops and you're certain he's done, you stand and quickly hop back over the railing. You return the way you came, sneaking skillfully back into the castle. 

You spend the rest of the time before dinner taking a nap. You decide you earned it. As usual, you wake automatically when it's time to leave for the great hall. You hope tonight is one of those nights that John eats at the royal table. No such luck. His head of messy black hair at the knights' table is the first thing you see. You've barely gone three steps when he turns around and sees you. You don't hesitate, even when his familiar blue eyes light up. He waves you over, like you were planning on going anywhere else.

"Dave! I saved your seat!" He says, patting the spot on the bench beside him. You nod in acknowledgement, step over the bench, and sit next to him. His plate is empty. He's been waiting for you. The others there are already eating. "So where were you today, Dave? I couldn't find you anywhere!" He says, scooping portions of meat and potatoes onto his plate.

You shrug, reaching for food yourself. You fill your plate with a little less haste and more care. "Around." Is all you say as you cut into your leg of lamb. 

John swallows the bite he had been chewing and turns to look at you. He does his best impression of a pathetic pout. "You weren't hiding from me, were you?"

Yes. "Of course not." You meet his eyes, raising one brow. "Why would I do that?" You say with an even monotone. From the way his eyes flicker, you know he got the weight of your words.

"He was probably off in the bushes with some maid." One of the other knights says. He laughs and you look away from John. Your eyes go back to your plate and you continue eating. The other knights laugh. 

The one on your other side pats your back roughly. "What her name, Dave?"

You give another shrug and speak offhandedly. "You know I don't kiss and tell."

A young knight a year below you leans across the table. He doesn't bother swallowing before speaking. Grease drips down his chin. "What's your secret, huh?"

There's a chorus of 'yeah, tell us!' and other similar things. You finish chewing and swallow. Your eating habits are a lot cleaner than most. You put your elbows on the table and lean forward, gesturing for them to do the same. They all lean toward you, eagerly awaiting your words. John doesn't. He just looks at you curiously. He knows there's never really been any ladies in your life. "You really want to know?" They all nod eagerly. You make a big show of looking around to make sure no one else is listening. You look back to them, making eye contact will all the knights staring at you. Finally you open your mouth to speak. They are all waiting to eat up your words.

"All the ladies want a Strider."

They all groan and lean back. Some even throw rolls at you. You just smirk. You can't believe they honestly expected a real answer. You're feeling quite proud of yourself. John is grinning at your side.

"All the ladies?" He asks. You nod in confirmation, not looking at him.

"All the ladies." You say. You're busy buttering a roll when another knight sits at the table. He chooses a seat a few people down, but everyone has to scoot over to give him room. John takes this as an opportunity to sit so close that your legs are pressed together. Your amusement fades as the nerves in your leg spark to life. You want to scoot away, but there's no where to go. 

"Someday we'll figure out your secret, Strider." One of the knights says. 

You raise one eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try." 

"I bet you've told John, haven't you?" Another knight across the table says. He eyes the prince. "He's told you, hasn't he? He talks to you more than anyone else."

"Yeah, come on, your highness. Spill his secrets!" Another says.

John chuckles good naturely and suddenly there's a hand on your knee, under the table. You nearly choke on the mead you'd been drinking. "You caught me." He says, laughing. "Dave's told me all his secrets." You slowly place your cup back on the table and eye John curiously. 

"Is that true, Strider?" Someone asks. You look at him, one eyebrow still raised. 

"He is my best bro." You say simply. "The least I could do was teach our prince how to be charming."

John's hand squeezes your knee for a second before relaxing. His fingers begin to lazily trace patterns on your leg. "It's true. He taught me all about the Strider charm and how to seduce women." He says it cheerfully and the others are starting to catch on that it's a joke. But there's a hidden note in his voice, a breathless vibe that you know is meant for you. His fingers trail further up your leg until his hand is resting on your thigh. He rubs his palm against the material of your pants, inching closer to your inner thigh.

"I learned all the techniques and moves and stuff. I'm practically a pro! Isn't that right, Dave?" He turns to look at you. You slide your eyes to meet his. His blue eyes are going to burn right through you. Assuming his hand doesn't first. Your leg is on fire and the fire is spreading into dangerous territory. The tip of his tongue peeks out to brush along his front teeth. 

"Of course. I'm the master. I can teach anyone." You say, tearing your eyes away from him and back to your food. You eat normally, or at least as normally as you can. John isn't eating anymore. He's already inhaled what was on his plate. Instead he leans one elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm. His other hand is still on your leg. You're pressed so close together that it hides the action that's happening under the table. He's talking to several knights on his other side. You don't listen. You just try to think calming thoughts and eat your dinner.

John's hand brushes against your crotch and you automatically scoot back. You're getting out of there. Now. Before you can stand up, he's looking at you. His blue eyes trap you. "Dave, you have some sauce on your lip." He says.

Sauce on your lip? No shit there's sauce on your lip. You'd been distracted while trying to eat and you just threw down your food in an attempt to escape. Before you can bring a hand up to wipe it away, John's is already there. One finger wipes the sauce from your lips while the other fingers brush against your skin, your lips. Then his hand is at his face and that finger is being sucked into his mouth. He pulls it out slowly, then licks it for good measure. You're completely transfixed by his mouth. When you raise your eyes to meet his, he's got that mischievous glint and blood is rushing to your groin. Fuck.

You stand up quickly and step away from the bench. You think you mutter some kind of thanks, but you're not too sure. You can hear his laughter as you leave the great hall.

==> Go Train Those Pages

That's what you were planning on doing. It's what you have been doing every morning since you arrived back at the castle. Today, however, you were intercepted before you could reach the sword fields. It's a young boy. He looks nervous to speak with you but he passes on his message anyway, staring at the ground the whole time. 

It's visitation day and John wants you at his side. 

Your lips press into a thin line. This is the first time John has ordered you to his side since you returned. You give the boy a curt nod and he hurries away. You turn on your heel and head back to the castle. You can't say no to the prince. 

John's already in the throne room when you walk through the doors. Two guards close the doors behind you, leaving just you, the heir, and some surly looking merchant who is currently complaining to John about the price of wool. They both turn to look at you. The merchant gives you an odd look, but John smiles, waving you over. You easily slide into your place by his side. 

"Don't mind him. Please, continue." John says, gesturing toward the merchant. He does. You simply stand there. You clasp your hands behind your back, and adopt the slightly slouched posture you usually have during visitation meetings. 

John sits on the edge of his seat, literally, giving his undivided attention to each an every guest. You have to admit, you're impressed. He's such a personable prince. No wonder the kingdom loves him. No wonder you love him. 

No, you're not thinking about those feelings anymore. You stare forward, letting the troubles of the world wash over you, unaffected. You resist the urge to look at John, but you can tell when he sneaks peeks at you. The visitation time passes as it always has. People come. People go. Sometimes they come alone. Sometimes they come in a group. You've been completely out of it. You find this spot on the far wall and are lost in thought, and thus miss whatever the current group is talking about. You probably would have continued to stay oblivious if it wasn't for the fact that when John speaks, his voice is grave.

You blink out of your stupor and glance over at the heir. He's leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his fingers intertwined in front of his face. You can see the tension in his neck, the way he works his jaw. There's a tightness around his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He's saying. There's no sign of the cheerful John you know. He's all seriousness and authoritative. You look to the people who are standing before you for the first time. It's two men. They're both wearing worn work clothes but you have a feeling it's the best they own. They look ragged and there's a hardness about their expressions. "We will look into it right away. If you wait, I will make sure you leave with some supplies and I'll arrange for more to be sent to your village as soon as possible." 

The pair of men nod. "Thank you, your majesty." They turn and leave. One of them has a limp. 

John stands and calls to the guards who stand outside the main doors. "That'll be all for today. Tell the others I have urgent business to attend to." The guards bow and close the doors. You look at the heir, your brow raised. He never cuts visitation day short. He's rubbing the back of his neck, his other hand on his hip. "I need to go to dad's study. Look over some reports…" He trails off, mumbling. 

"Sup?" You ask. You still haven't moved from your spot.

He looks at you, surprised. "Didn't you hear what they said?" 

You shrug, your eyes never leaving his. "No." You say honestly.

He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. He's staring off at the far wall. "A village along the border with Alternia has been attacked. All their supplies were stolen. The problem is we don't know if it was an act of Alternia or of a few stray rogues. Either way it's something to look into." He sounds worried. You keep your feet firmly planted, resisting the urge to rub the tension from his shoulders. "Come with me, Dave." He says, turning and walking toward the side door. You obediently follow.

You always follow him.

He leads you to his dad's study. The king isn't there. John goes straight to the large wooden desk and takes a seat behind it. He's shuffling through papers and reports that litter the desktop. You stand awkwardly to the side. No, not awkward. Striders are never awkward. You just stand kind of pointlessly off to the side. You lean against a bookshelf and watch the heir. He's digging around in a drawer now. He pulls out a wooden case. Inside is a pair of spectacles. They're not the same pair you know he keeps in his room. He must keep a pair here too. 

The prince doesn't have weak eyes. He sees perfectly fine. His vision is just blurry when it comes to reading and writing. During the classes you had to take for page training, you often saw him wear similar spectacles. When you slept in his room, sometimes he would read in bed. He'd wear the eye glasses for that too. You enjoyed laying at his side, simply watching him.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors that Alternia is having a lot of troubles and there's a lot of tension with our kingdom." He says, adjusting the glasses on his nose. You always though they looked nice on him. Everything looks good on John, but there is something about the glasses that seems to fit him nicely. It makes him look intelligent, while exaggerating his goofy quality. They also frame his beautiful blue eyes, drawing attention to them. 

He looks at you and and you freeze, realizing you've been staring at him far too appreciatively. With him looking at you straight on, he takes your breath away. Damn. He shouldn't be able to still do that. It isn't fair. "Well desperation can cause people to do stupid things." He says. He looks back down at the desk. He looks through papers as he continues. "I really hope the attack on that village was the act of rogues, and not Alternia. I don't want a war…" He says the last bit so softly you barely hear it. He's biting his lip as he reads. He looks so worried and it's so endearing to you that you allow yourself a brief lapse in your decision to stay away from him physically. 

You silently step around the desk until you're behind his chair. He must not have heard you move, because he jumps when you lay your hands on his shoulders. He looks up at you. He smiles a very small smile that tells you he appreciates the comfort. You give him a blank expression, but your hands tighten on his shoulders. He looks back to his papers and you lightly massage his shoulders, rubbing the tension away. He relaxes under the pressure of your fingers. 

After a while you stop in order to read over his shoulders. You had learned to read as part of page training. Knights had to be educated, after all. Somehow you end up with an elbow on one of his shoulders. Your other arm is draped over his other shoulder as you lean forward, your chin resting on the top of his head. You read the reports with him. When he's not scribbling notes down, his fingers idly play with your hand that's fallen in front of his chest. The position is far too informal and goes against your decision to stay away from him. Yet you can't bring yourself to move. 

You blame the glasses. They make you weak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to share some fanart I've found for my story. Everyone should look at them because they're gorgeous!   
> http://zipra.tumblr.com/post/20078105632/his-hands-slowly-lower-to-rest-on-yours-still  
> http://zipra.tumblr.com/post/20041799456/dave-shut-up-and-then-hes-kissing-you-hes-a  
> http://kejava.tumblr.com/post/19909892592/scene-from-this-fic
> 
> I love art. You should draw something.

==> Be the Cheerful Heir

You are so happy! Even though the night before you were forced to sit with your dad and Rose for dinner, it didn't even matter. You had locked yourself away in the study for hours. You even sent a messenger to Rose to tell her you wouldn't make it for lunch. Then you asked to take lunch in the study and for the servants to bring food for two. Dave stayed with you the entire time. He stayed behind you, leaning over you, for the longest time. He'd straighten when you called in messengers, but then he'd go right back to draping his arms over you. It calmed your worried nerves. 

He's the best.

When lunch came, he sat on the desk and you talked about the reports you had been reading. When your dad arrived, he was surprised to find you both there. Dave bowed to the king and took a seat on the other side of the desk at his insistence. You took the seat next to Dave and gave your dad his usual seat behind the desk. You explained everything that had happened. Dave remained silent unless asked direct questions by you or your dad. Whenever your voice got tight with worry, his foot would nudge yours. Just that little bit of contact was enough to cause your anxiety to melt away.

He really is the best.

At dinner that night you spent a lot of your time watching him. Occasionally he could turn his head just right and look over his shoulder. You'd meet his eyes and smile. He'd look away but you didn't mind. You just watched his back. The way his arms moved. The way the dim lighting gave his pale face a glow how soft his blonde hair looked. The way his red eyes watched everyone around him.

After dinner, you had gone to the library. You wanted to read up on every book, every scroll, everything that was written down about Alternia. If you had tried to find Dave, you're certain you wouldn't have found him. He already spent a lot of time with you. Besides, if he had been with you, you probably would have had trouble concentrating. You asked the library keepers to help you gather all the writings on Alternia. They gathered the books at a table and you spent the rest of the night pouring over them. You read until your eyes hurt with strain and your spectacles started digging painfully into your nose. You took them off and rubbed your eyes. You decided it was time to quit. On your way out you thought you saw a flash of blonde hair, but decided it was just your tired mind playing tricks on you. You went to bed with a headache.

Luckily, when you woke up this morning, you were feeling fine. There's still some residual stress grating on your nerves, so you decide to relieve it with some good old fashion exercise. When you reach the training fields, the first thing you notice is that the pages are having a free day. They're allowed to use their morning practice for anything they want. Dave is still standing in the sword area. He's talking to several older pages who look like they're nearing squirehood. 

You decide you'll let Dave have his morning free of pestering before you bother him again later this afternoon. So you head for the archery range. Though your favorite and best weapon is the hammer, you've been trained in archery since you were young. It was a valuable skill and needed for hunting, one of the favorite noble past times. You hadn't really picked up a bow since your last hunting trip with Dave. Every time you tried, you'd get a few shots in before the memories of your best friend being torn apart by a boar made you nauseous. But Dave was back now and you think you can handle it again.

You pick up a bow, choosing one that's weighted just right, and swing a loaded quiver over your shoulder. There's a line of targets and a line of wooden dummies, with the standing area between them. You choose an empty spot and face a circular target. Behind you, an equal distance away, is a dummy. You take a few warm up shots. It takes three before the fourth one finally hits the center of the circle. You go retrieve the arrows and return to your spot.

You load an arrow, take aim, and shoot. Before you can watch it hit, you spin on your heel, drawing out another arrow. You shoot again, spinning around to do the same. You stop after a few spins when you're feeling dizzy. There's two arrows sticking out the circle target's center and three arrows in the dummy, one in the head, one in the upper arm, and the other in the stomach. You retrieve your arrows and start again. You're aware that people are watching, but you ignore them. As the heir, people are always watching you.

You're in your own little world of concentration and you don't notice him until he's at your side. You'd just finished off the last of your arrows when he lays a hand on your shoulder. You jump, making a very un-princely yelp, and turn to see Dave. You should have known. He's one of the only people brave enough to actually walk right up to you during your practice and touch you. He's giving you this look of trying to hide his amusement at your strangled noise.

"Yeah, Dave?" You say, smiling to hide your embarrassment. Once you turned around, his hand fell from your shoulder. His other hand was resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip. 

"I was hoping I could have your assistance…milord." The formal title is like an after thought. It still sounds strange to you and you're still not sure why. It doesn't give you a warm fuzzy feeling anymore, it just reminds you of your status compared to his. You don't like it. You smile anyway. You always smile.

"Sure, what do you need?" You say, turning all the way around to face him. Your arms are at your side, the bow held loosely in your grip, nearly forgotten at Dave's sudden approach.

Dave points to a the small group of older pages with a thumb over his shoulder. "Those kids were asking me about my sword speed." He's lost his amusement and you can sense he's offended under that mask of indifference.

You look around him and the teenagers shift nervously, avoiding your gaze. Your smile widens. "Oh no, did they doubt the legendary Strider Speed?" You ask, looking back to Dave. He gives you a curt nod, his lips a thin line on his face. You walk past him, brushing against his shoulder as you do, and walk up to the group of boys. There's four of them total. They look to be somewhere around fourteen and fifteen. Come spring they would probably graduate from page training and begin as squires. You sling the bow over your shoulder and stand with your feet shoulder width apart. You rest your hands on your hips and look down at them with what you hope to be a stern expression. "So you guys challenged the great and mighty Dave Strider?" You say dramatically.

The boys look up at you, their eyes wide. You realize they think you're seriously upset and your pranksters gambit twitches happily. You can practically hear Dave rolling his eyes behind you. "Y-yes, sir." One of the boys says. The other's shove him, telling him to continue. "Everyone says he's fast and all, like when he blocked your sword." You realize he's talking about when you threw your weapon at Dave. "But I said he wasn't fast enough to stop an arrow."

"Yeah, and I agreed. No way he's that fast. No one is!" Another boy stepped up, clasping his friend on the shoulder. He looks at you defiantly. 

"He can! My dad's told me stories about it. He used to practice with the prince." A third boy says, glancing at you shyly.

"Yeah, if anyone can, it would be a Strider." A fourth.

You smile and look over your shoulder at Dave. He's standing with his weight over one leg and his back is slightly slouched. He couldn't look more bored and at ease. "You've got yourself a handful here, huh?" He shrugs. "So you want my help showing off?" Again, a shrug.

"You already had a bow out. I thought it would be nostalgic. Like old times and shit. We could be all reminiscent, act like kids again while you shoot arrows at me."

This time you roll your eyes. "Dave, shut up." You turn back to the boys. "Lucky for you, Dave likes showing off and I like throwing stuff at him." You walk past them, right through their little group, and head for an open spot between designated fields. You don't have to turn around to know they're all following you. You stop when you think you've reached suitable spot.

Dave stops a good distance away from you, about the same distance you were from the targets. The boys stand off to the side, watching in eager excitement. You vaguely notice a crowd starting to form, but your eyes are on Dave. You pull the bow from your shoulder and check the string. Someone runs up to you with a handful of arrows and hands them to you. Oh yeah, you forgot to retrieve those. You nod and smile your thanks and the man shuffles back to merge into the crowd. You look back at Dave and it's just you, him, a bow, a full quiver, and a sword.

You used to do this when he was working on his speed. At first you were terrified. Even though you were a decent shot, you were still nervous to shoot at your best friend. What if he wasn't as fast as he thought? Turns out, he was. After a while, you gained confidence that Dave would always be out of the way. It became a game.

Now that you think about it, Dave has never practiced this with anyone else. You meet his eyes and your heart swells. There's so much trust there. He would never admit it, but he wouldn't trust anyone else to do this with him. Just you. Always you. 

You draw an arrow and put it against your bow. Dave bends his knees, holding his unsheathed sword up in a defensive stance. You let the first arrow fly, aimed straight for his heart. Despite the speed of your arrow, he is faster. He slashes the arrow out of the air with ease. There are gasps behind you where the boys stand. You smile. They should know better than to doubt Dave.

You quickly draw another arrow and launch it into the air, aimed at his torso. He blocks it and leaps to the side. The arrow falls uselessly to the ground. As soon as he lands, you've fired another arrow. He does the same thing, slashing, blocking, jumping. He takes a few running steps, you shoot, he blocks. He leaps backward, slashing easily at your follow-up arrow. You do this until your quiver is empty, firing shot after shot with barely a pause in between. Dave manages to hit or block them all.

You love the way he moves, like every movement is thought out with exact precision. His sword is like an extension of his arm. The gasps of awe make you smile. Dave looks as calm as ever as he re-sheaths his sword and walks up to you. 

"That was awesome, Dave!" You say as he stops in front of you. He gives you the smallest of smirks and you know he's proud of himself. People gather to congratulate him and to rave about his skill. You step back and watch, that smile ever present on your face. Dave is amazing. You know that. Everyone knows that. And Dave is yours. You're not going to let your engagement get in the way of that. 

Dave belongs to you.

==> Enact Plan: Super Secret Spot Meeting

You've actually be planning this for a while. You've just been waiting for a good time to do it. Well now seems like as good a time as ever. After your usual lunch and tea with Rose and your meeting with your dad, you go find Dave. 

He's standing on the main staircase of the castle, not too far from your dad's study. He's talking with another knight. Dave has his back to you. You sneak down the steps, trying to be as silent as you can. The other knight spots you and before Dave can turn around, you throw your arms around his shoulder. "Hey Dave!"

You're standing a step above him, bringing you just an inch taller than him. The other knight excuses himself and climbs the stairs. He pats you on the back as he does and you smile at him. Dave turns his head to look at your sideways. "What do you want, Egbert?" He says and you're so happy to hear him being informal for once that your grin nearly splits your face in two. He must have realized what he said because he clears his throat and looks away from you.

"Come for a ride with me." You say, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

"A ride?" He repeats. He hasn't moved and neither have you. He doesn't go to hug you back, but he also doesn't move away from you. You can live with that. 

"Yes, a ride. I want to get out of the castle for a bit." You nuzzle your face into the curve of his neck and use the softest, most pathetic voice you can muster. "Forget about the worries of the kingdom for a while, you know?" 

He sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Haha! It worked! You pull away from him. If you stay nuzzled he might feel your victorious grin. You rush past him and grab his hand, tugging him after you. "Well then let's go!" He follows after you. You don't let go of his hand. He, however, pulls his away as soon as you pass by people. You frown at him, but his expression doesn't change. You sigh and keep moving. You'll be alone soon enough. 

You lead the way to the stables. Trickster's and Godhead's saddle bags are already ready to go and, in Trickster's case, already on the horse. Dave gives you an odd look at the preparations and you just smile at him innocently. You wait while he puts the saddle on his horse. No one else is willing to go near Godhead. You can't blame them. He's kind of intimidating. Trickster's the only horse that'll go near him, and you don't even understand that.

Soon enough, you both are off and riding toward the woods. You lead the way at a decently paced gallop. The afternoon sun beats against your back and the wind rips through your hair. You move with Trickster as he runs. You know you're both enjoying the freedom. You turn to look at Dave. He's nearly right beside you, behind only slightly. He looks so much better than last time you saw him on a horse.

You take a moment to admire the way the wind sweeps his hair back before speaking. "Hey, Dave!" You shout over the roar of the wind. He looks at you, one eyebrow raised. "Race you to our secret spot!" You say and dig your heels into Trickster's side. He makes a noise that you think sounds happy and charges forward. You lean forward, lowering your head and keeping your ass nearly out of the saddle. It's not long before you can hear Godhead's hooves pounding the ground beside you. 

You glance over. Dave's in a very similar position. You make eye contact for just a second. You smile and you think he might have too. But then there's a cluster of trees. You go left and he goes right. He disappears from your sight but it's okay. You both know where you're going. 

You and Dave discovered your secret spot when you were thirteen. You had been out riding with the pages and got distracted. You're still not entirely sure what distracted you. But something drew you away from the group and soon you were lost. You weren't sure what to do. You couldn't find the other pages anywhere. You found a small river and followed it upstream. The trees got really thick and you had to deviate away from the river before going back. That's when you found it. 

It was a pool of water fed by a short waterfall. The river tumbled over rocks and splashed to the pool below, where it calmed and collected until it flowed out and continued downstream. It was beautiful. The day was hot and you were thirsty. You had gotten down from your horse, stripped down and went swimming in the pool. It was a decent size and fairly deep. 

Dave found you there. As soon as they realized you were missing, Dave had gone after you. He looked relieved. You both swam until you decided it was time to go back to the castle. After a while, you finally made it back. You never told anyone about that pool or the waterfall. A few days later you and Dave went to find it. It took a while, but you finally found it again and memorized the path to it. It became your secret spot. 

You visited it occasionally, but you hadn't been there since several weeks before your engagement was announced. It was the perfect spot for you and Dave to be alone. You didn't think he'd want to go, so you challenged him to a race. You know Dave can't turn down a challenge. And let's face it, you just want to get there sooner! Hehe.

You both know several paths that lead to your secret spot. You find the familiar river and take the familiar route. You don't see or hear Dave, so you know he's taking a different way. You tug on Trickster's reins, steering him toward your destination. He takes every turn like he knows exactly what you're thinking. Maybe he does? You don't know how horses think. 

You break through the trees and tug your horse to a stop. "Whoa! Whoa, buddy, we're here." You say softly. Trickster takes a few shuffled steps, like he's eager to run again. You rub his neck and he snorts. You look around, no sign of Dave. Anywhere.

The pool is calm as always, the ripples that spread out from the waterfall fade almost completely by the time it reaches the shore nearest you. The sound of the water slapping the rocks below seems deafening as you attempt to hear Dave coming. When he does arrive, it isn't where you expected him to. 

Godhead's heavy hoofbeats can be heard approaching and you look around the forest edge. He doesn't come from there, though. He appears at the top of the waterfall, next to the river as it goes over the edge of the small cliff. Godhead rears back, going up on his hind legs. His front legs paw at the air as he lets out a noise that sounds victorious, even though they lost the race. But you're not paying much attention to the horse. You're more interested in Dave.

The way the sun is hitting his hair just right, and how the strands are pushed back from his forehead by the wind. The way his hands grip the reins. His legs ending comfortably in boots that rest in the stirrups. The way his expression has softened. His cheeks are slightly pink from the wind. His eyes are rubies in the light. His lips are parted slightly and more relaxed than you've seen them in a while. They turn upward at the corners. Oh gog you just want to kiss those lips.

You do your best to engrave that moment in your mind forever. Despite not wearing armor, just simple riding clothes in his usual red and gold, he looks like a knight, through and through. For the first time in your life you wish you were a woman so you could swoon and it would be acceptable. Expected even.

Then the moment passes and all four of Godhead's hooves are on the ground. Dave looks down at you. You smile. You've already been smiling. You can't help it when it comes to Dave. You wave at him. "I beat you!" You shout. 

He turns his horse away from the cliff and carefully maneuvers him down to where you are. You swing yourself out of the saddle and tie up Trickster's reins on a tree close to the pool, so he can drink. You go stand on a large rock by the pool's edge and wait. When Dave arrives, he goes to tie up his horse near yours. 

"I beat you!" You repeat, grinning with satisfaction.

"Only because I went out of my way to get a cool entrance." He says, turning to face you.

"You get all the points for that entrance. All of them. It was so heroic. Look at me, I'm swooning. I'm swooning for you, Dave." You put the back of your hand to your forehead and lean backwards. The rock is slippery. You lose your footing and start to fall. 

Dave is there, catching you before you fall into the water. One are is wrapped around the back of your shoulders while the other is around your waist. He's leaning down. He had to in order to catch you. It brings his face close to yours. You can't say that your fall was a complete accident. Hehe.

"My hero." You say softly. You're smiling up at him, but not your usual big goofy grin. Your smile has dimmed down to a smaller but much more meaningful one. "I owe you a kiss for saving me." You say, your arms going to wrap around his neck. 

His eyes widen when he realizes that you really do intend to kiss him. He's probably also realized you fell on purpose. His expression hardens and he suddenly stands up straight, tugging you up. Once you're on your feet he legs go of you. He steps away. "A damsel would owe me a kiss. Not the prince." He says. He's reaching up to remove your arms from around his neck.

You're not letting him get away that easily. You keep your arms around him and step forward, bringing your bodies together. You lick your lips because you know what it does to him. As predicted, his eyes follow the movement of your tongue before snapping back to your eyes. "I insist." You say breathlessly. You're so close. You haven't kissed him in far too long. You need his lips against yours. You NEED it. 

"I must decline, milord. Clearly you're not in your right mind." He puts his hands on your shoulders and gently pushes you back. You frown and pout, sticking out your bottom lip and everything.

"I AM in my right mind. I'm so far in my right mind I'm almost left!" You're whining. You didn't mean to whine but dammit you just really want to kiss him and he's being difficult. You were so close!

Dave's serious face breaks long enough for him to snort a laugh and roll his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense, Egbert."

"Your face doesn't make sense, Dave!" You say back, getting defensive in your frustration. You try to tug him closer, but his hands are still on your shoulders and holding you back. 

"Childish." 

"Shut up!" You tug at his neck again, but to no avail. "I just want to kiss you!" You nearly shout. Why doesn't he understand that is something that NEEDS to happen? 

"I don't think so." He says, all seriousness again. There's a warning in his eyes. It tells you one thing: he'll be your friend, he'll joke around with you, but he doesn't want to kiss you.

No! He's not supposed to close you out again! He's supposed to open up and let you in! Your pout disappears, replaced by just a very frustrated frown. You glare at him.

"Kiss my ass, Dave." 

Before you realize what's happening, Dave's bending down and wrapping his arms around your legs. He lifts you up and you fall over his shoulder, bent at the waist. "What the-" You don't get to finish because a very surprised and high pitched squeak escapes your lips as you feel Dave pull down a section of your pants, undershorts and all, and press his lips to the side of your ass.

"Yes, milord." He says.

"I didn't mean that literally!" You're squirming, trying to get down. This is embarrassing! He chuckles and you can feel his breath against your exposed flesh. 

"I did what my prince commanded." He says. He sounds far too smug while moving your pants back in place to cover your ass.

"Put me down, Dave!" 

"As you wish." You're hefted down from his shoulder and find yourself in his arms, bridal style. He has one arm behind your back and the other under your knees. Yes, you could get used to this-hey, wait-what!?

You're suddenly launched into the air as Dave throws you into the pool. You hit the water and immediately go under. Luckily this spot isn't too deep. Your feet find the bottom and you stand. Your head breaks the surface and you're sputtering for air, coughing to get water out of your lungs. Your hands swipe at your face, trying to get the water and wet hair away from your eyes so you can glare up at him. He's still standing on that rock, his arms crossed over his chest, looking very, very smug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your comments and kudos!  
> Find me on tumblr!

==> Be the Slightly Panicking Knight

Striders never panic. You're just…wary and worried about the situation you're in. 

You should have known going to your secret watering hole with John would result in him trying to rekindle the fire between you two. And granted, you kind of expected something like this. You thought you were prepared for it. You thought, anyway. Turns out you're not. You're not at all. If John keeps throwing himself at your barriers like this, eventually they'll crumble and you'll be done for. 

Of course you couldn't resist being a smart ass. And you thought that, you know, throwing him in the water was a form of punishment? Turns out, it's more punishment for you. Way to go Strider.

He's standing there in the water, his hair pushed back but still desperately clinging to his face. The water makes it look darker than ever, blacker than the deepest night. It offsets his pale but slightly tanned skin. Not to mention the startling contrast with his eyes. If his hair is the night, his eyes are the midday skies. And those skies are currently glaring at you in a way that makes you want to laugh.

Your gaze travels lower, to the clothes that are now clinging to his form. They reveal more than they hide. You can see the outline of his muscles beneath. You catch yourself staring and return your eyes to his. 

Despite everything, you have a smirk on your face and you're feeling rather smug. The frustration on his face was priceless. 

"Daaaaave," He whines. "That was so not cool." He slaps his hands down at the water.

"I disagree, I thought it was hilarious." You say. You squat down on your heels and reach a hand out. "Come on, milord. Let's not play like children in a pond." He wades through the water to the rock you're on. You see that glint in his eyes, the mischievous turn to his lips, when it's too late. His grabs your forearm and pulls. 

Your eyes widen and then squeeze shut as you tumble head first into the water. Water engulfs you and try as you might, it still goes up your nose as you struggle to find the surface. When your head breaks through the water, you're immediately coughing and sputtering. Yet despite all the noise you're making, John's laughter can be heard above all of it. It rings clear and loud across the clearing.

One hand runs through your hair, pushing it back, while the other wipes the water from your eyes. Now it's your turn to glare. 

"Haha, Dave! You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughs, his arms wrapped around his middle and he's bent at the waist as far as he can go without putting his face in the water. You don't say anything. You turn and wade over to the rock. Putting your hands on it, you hoist yourself up onto it. "Priceless, Dave! Priceless!" He's saying.

Ignoring him, you scoot back on the rock and begin unlacing your boots. It's a struggle to pull them off, but eventually you do. You hold them upside down and let the water pour out. You sigh. It's going to take forever for everything to dry. You set your boots aside on a dry part of the rock that seems to be absorbing some sunlight. 

Next are your socks, they go next to your boots. You push yourself to your feet and unstrap your belt from your waist. The leather band gets laid out by the rest. You're just thankful that your sword is strapped to Godhead's saddle. You grab the hem of your tunic and pull it over your head in one swift motion and lay the shirt out in the sun as well.

It's right about then that you realize John's staring at you. He's still standing in the water, but his arms are at his sides and he's no longer laughing. In fact, he's not even smiling. He's a little slack-jawed as he looks at you. His eyes aren't on yours or on your face. They're lower. 

You smirk and he's noticed that you noticed. His eyes snap up to yours and his cheeks color. "I'm not wearing wet clothes all day." You say, putting your thumbs under the waist of your pants. His eyes are drawn there. He gulps. You slide your pants off and kick them off into an open space to dry. Now you're just in your undershorts and, being wet, they cling to your skin. 

John stares at them like they're the most interesting thing in the world. 

You shouldn't do anything to encourage this. You want to end your more-than-friends relationship, right? Right. But he's just staring at you, and teasing him has become such second nature that you can't help it. You just have to tease him, at least a little.

"Like what you see, your highness?"

 

==> Be the Transfixed Heir

It's official. Dave's body is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Like, ever. He's standing there and all you can do is stare. You just can't bring your eyes to tear away from him. Seriously. He's just…just… beautiful. 

The sun lights his hair, both the golden mass atop his head and the finer strands on his arms and legs. Not to mention that slightly darker gold path that travels downward from his navel, to disappear into his shorts. Oh gog, those shorts. The material is so thin and white, that when wet, it clings to everything. EVERYTHING. And is practically see through. 

Everything is just so perfect. The muscles that cord beneath his pale skin. The freckles that gather here and there. His lean torso, broad shoulders, and thin hips. 

You're sudden very happy that the water you're standing in is somewhat cool. It helps calm your nether regions, because Dave has all but set them on fire. Okay, breath. You can do this. You want to seduce Dave, not gawk at him like an idiot.

"Like what you see, your highness?" He says, giving you a knowing smirk. You blush, heavily. 

You clear your throat. "Your wounds seem to have healed up nicely." You comment, doing your best to keep a level voice.

There's a faint pink line on his left arm, running from his elbow back around to his shoulder. The cut on his cheek is gone completely. There's a darker pink line of scar tissue that goes from right next to his navel, around his hip to disappear below his shorts. 

"This one's still a little jagged." He says, running his fingers along that last scar. You want to do that. You want to do that really bad. You want to feel him, too. And more than that, you want him to feel you. You want him to feel exactly what you're feeling.

Suddenly your feet are moving. It's sluggish, being in the water, but you're headed for the shore. You pull yourself out of the water and quickly work to get your boots off. "I don't want to be in wet clothes either." You say, your voice very even and measured. You've adopted a casual conversational, yet slightly formal voice. It's one you would use with guests. 

You stand and turn to face him. "Dave." You say, your voice holding all the authority you can muster.

He stares back at you, suddenly wary. "John." His voice is blank, as is his expression. 

"Undress me." 

His eyes widen ever so slightly. "I don't think-"

"Dave." You cut him off. You're not smiling. You've got your prince face on. "Undress me."

"John-"

"My clothes are wet and I don't want to get sick." You say. "Undress me."

"Egbert-"

"Take the pants off your prince, Sir Dave." You say sternly, raising your voice for added effect. 

The result is instant. Dave's face hardens, his lips press into a thin line. His eyes reveal nothing. You're starting to recognize this as his I'm-going-to-hide-all-my-feelings-from-you-Egbert-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it face. But just the fact that he's using that mask means he's feeling things he doesn't want you to know about.

"Yes, milord." His voice is tight. 

You hold out your arms to the sides, like you do when the servants dress you in your fancy formal clothes. He holds your gaze as his fingers work at undoing your belt. You stare back at him, unflinching. He rips off your belt with a little too much force than necessary and tosses it to the side. Then his fingers are at the hem of your tunic and you automatically lift your arms over your head. He tugs your shirt upward, far too slowly.

You inhale sharply in a small gasp when his knuckles brush against your skin. You feel your cheeks warm but you don't dare look away from Dave. He holds your gaze until the shirt is covering your face. When the material is tugged over your head, his eyes are still on yours, but they seem a lot closer. You involuntarily gulp but try to keep your stern princely look. You don't think you're doing a very good job.

He tosses your tunic away and his hands are sliding down your chest, his fingers barely touching your sides. A shiver runs down your spine. His hands stop at your hips. They rest there for a moment, holding you gently like you're some kind of precious treasure that just might slip away from him. And from the look in his eyes, that's exactly what he sees you as. 

For the first time, you realize exactly why Dave doesn't want to get close to you again. 

Even though you've always been his, suddenly he has to share you with his sister. You can never be together in the public eye. He'll always just be a knight, and you will eventually be king. Your relationship would be kept secret, like before. Only this time you would have a wife, a queen. You would be expected to…to DO things with her that you have only ever done with Dave. Oh crap, how are you even gonna pull that off? 

But Dave, it would be so much harder for him. His…his lover? Is that the right word? Oh god, it sounds strange, even in your mind. His lover would be married and he would have to share you with someone else. And you could very easily toss him aside. Is that what he's worried about?

You search the crimson depths of his eyes and find that, yes, that's what he's worried about. He doesn't want to give himself over to you just to be tossed aside. 

Oh fuck, how could you have been so stupid? You were too wrapped up in your own problems again that you failed to see the big picture. You're the prince of idiots. It's you.

The realization of the motives behind his distance hits you hard. Air escapes your lungs and you feel like you've been kicked. Your gut twists at the thought. You would never do that to him. Never.

Your hands go to his shoulders, then slide down to his elbows before moving back up again. Your eyes soften, trying to comfort him. You don't trust your voice at the moment. You're afraid if you try to speak, you might end up crying. His thumbs are idly tracing circles on your hipbones. Your fingers trace the new scar on his arm. 

"John." He says softly, his voice is strained. You're still looking at his eyes, but he's doing his best to hide everything from you.

"My pants are still on, Dave." You tell him. It still sounds like an authoritative warning, but it's softer. You're happy when the tears don't come.

His fingers hook into the top of your pants and he gently pushes them downward. His knees bend and he lowers himself to one knee while pushing your pants down. His fingers brush against your legs and it sends shivers through your body. When he reaches your feet, you carefully step out of the material. Dave tosses them aside.

He tilts his head back to stare up at you. The light hits his eyes just right. You cup his cheek with one hand and run the fingers of your other through his hair. It's still wet. His eyes drift closed. You spend a moment counting the freckles on his cheeks before speaking.

"Stand, knight." You command it, but your voice no longer sounds stern. It's quiet. He opens his eyes and stands. He's taller than you again, if only by those few inches. He doesn't say anything. He just stares at you. You know he's waiting for you to speak, to give an order. His eyes beg you not to ask for a kiss, but at the same time beg for you to do just that.

You were going to anyway.

"Kiss me." You say, trying to make it sound like an order, but it comes out like a plea.

You don't have to wait long. His arms wrap around your waist and pull you to him. His lips are on yours and it's slow and sweet and chaste. Your hands come to rest on his shoulders. Your eyes drift closed and you kiss him back. You can feel the prickle of water behind your eyelids.

By the time he pulls away, you're nearly in tears. "Dave," you whisper. He's staring at you with conflicted emotions. "Dave, please don't run from me anymore." You can barely get the words out before the first sob chokes you, effectively cutting off your words. Your arms wrap around his neck and you bury your face in his shoulder. 

"John," His grip on you tightens. You can feel all of him against you, the only barrier being your undershorts. But you can't even focus on that right now. Your chest is a cage for a chaos of emotions and you just want to cling to Dave and cry. So that's what you do.

"Dave, I'm so sorry- I was so- so scared to tell you." Your words are coming fast, cut off by sobs, but you force yourself to get it all out. One of his hands is in your hair now, massaging the back of your neck. His other arm is still around your waist. You think if it moved you'd fall. "I don't want to-to get- m-married! I want you, D-Dave! P-please d-don't l-leave m-m-me." Your voice cracks on the last word. 

He's making shooshing sounds as he rubs your neck with one hand and rubs circles on your back with the other. His cheek is resting in your wet hair. You cry on his shoulder. Everything is overwhelming. You haven't gotten to hold him in so long. He is the only person you want to hold like this. And you're so oblivious and stupid that this is the first time you've really exactly how he must be feeling which you trying to pry back into his life. 

But you don't care. You don't care that he's afraid. You're going to show him that he doesn't have to be afraid. You may have to get married but you'll never betray him. He'll always be your number one. 

"John," He's saying your name again, calling you out of your vortex of emotion. "You have to get married. You're the heir." 

You try to speak several times and fail miserably. Every time you open your mouth, sobs shake your chest and cut off your voice. Finally, after some deep breathing, you manage something coherent. "Not if I lose you." 

He's silent for a long time. His hands have stilled. You stand there, unmoving. You're barely breathing. You're so nervous for his next words. The occasional spasm shakes you and you hiccup, but otherwise you're still. You know exactly when he means to speak, because he takes a deep breath and sighs, then another before the words come out.

"I guess…I have no choice." He leans back just far enough that you can't hide your face anymore. He tilts your chin up. You know you look terrible. He uses both hands to gently wipe the tears from your cheeks. "It's my fault anyway." He says, the corner of his lips twitch into a small smile. "I got you addicted to my Strider swag. Now you can't live without it." He cups both your cheeks and rests his forehead against yours. His eyes are all you see. You're drowning in a sea of red. "For the sake of the kingdom, I guess I'll have to stick around and keep fueling your addiction. Otherwise you'll go into withdrawal and the kingdom will be doomed. All because I withheld all this swag."

"Dave, shut up." And then you kiss him, and it's the most passionate, sweetest kiss you've had in months.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some sexual content in this chapter. I feel like I write it terribly. I hope that's not the case. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some weekends, I tend to get busy and may or may not post a new chapter. Like yesterday.  
> Follow me on tumblr for any updates on what's happening and because you liiiiike me :D

==> Be the Doomed Knight

It's you. You're doomed. You were doomed the moment you arrived at yours and John's secret spot. Though, thinking back, you were probably doomed the moment the ten-year-old prince first smiled at you. He had you on a rope ever since then. You've been connected in some strange way that makes you nearly inseparable.

But you didn't know you were doomed, or at least hoped you weren't, until he started to cry. You've never been able to handle his tears very well. They do terrible things to your heart. As soon as he looked at you with those red-rimmed blue eyes, watery and wide, you knew you were doomed. You simply couldn't say no to the heir. No matter how hard you tried.

When he kissed you a second time, that sealed the deal. You were done. Doomed. Doomed and done. You've never tasted anything as sweet as his lips and you knew you never would again. John is everything you crave and everything you need. 

You hold his face in your hands as you kiss him. He tastes like salt. When you pull away, your cheeks are wet, too. You're not sure whether its from him or you. But judging from the way he's looking at you, you're probably crying. No, not crying. Dave Strider doesn't cry. You're just…no, you're crying. Silently, though. None of that blubbering shit that John's been doing. Just tears slipping away from your red eyes and rolling down your cheeks.

"John," You say his name again, and like every time you've done so since you arrived here, you're not sure what you're going to say. There's an embarrassing amount of emotion in your voice. You clear your throat and swallow down some of the leaking emotions. You hate sounding weak.

He's staring at you like you're the only thing in the world. He's staring you right in the eyes and you feel so vulnerable. He's never seen you cry.

"John," You repeat. You sound more in control this time, so you continue. After taking a deep breath, that is. "I'm not completely sure I can do this." It hurts to say, but you're being honest. His face is still in your hands. You can feel him trembling. 

"We can do it." He says, his arm tightening around your neck like he's afraid you'll step away. He's no longer sobbing, but his voice sounds weak and strangled and the occasional hiccup cuts his words. "W-we can do it, Dave. It'll be just like before."

You're shaking your head. "No, it won't. You'll be married to Rose."

"We don't have to tell her." He suggests.

"Rose is very perceptive." You say automatically. "She already knew about our relationship. She can see right though me."

John's brow furrows and his face scrunches up. It looks adorable as you cradle his cheeks in your hands. "Was she…okay with it?" He says slowly.

You shrug. "She implied that she knew and said she felt bad about being the one who has to marry you. We had a sibling bonding talk. Feelings jam and shit." 

He can't help but give you a small smile at the way you talk, but then his smile fades. One of his hands is at the back of your head, his fingers idly playing with your hair. "Maybe…maybe she won't care?" He says hopefully.

You shake your head, accidentally dislodging his fingers. They go down to massage the back of your neck like you did for him not too long ago. "I don't know. She may feel bad, but that doesn't mean she doesn't mind her husband having her brother as a lover." You nearly choke on that last word. It's the first time you've said it aloud while referring to John. It feels foreign on your tongue but spreads warmth in your heart. 

John's breath hitches, if only slightly, and you know the word caught him off guard too. But his barely-there smile tells you he likes it. 

"And it's not just Rose. What if anyone besides our oddly accepting sisters find out? You're going to be king some day. Scandals can spread. You could be blackmailed." You don't know why you're trying to talk him out of it. 

"No one will find out." He says. His arms tighten and he pressed his body against you. Suddenly you're reminded that you're both essentially naked. Your shorts are still wet, but your skin has dried for the most part. "Everyone already knows you're my best friend and when I become king, naturally you'll be my right hand knight." 

He goes up on his toes so he's the same height as you. Your arms slide from his face to around his torso. He presses his forehead against yours. "I want you by my side, Dave. Please." He sounds desperate, but he's no longer crying. He calmed down once he realized you weren't going to push him away.

You force all the seriousness you can into your expression. He looks worried, which means you're doing it right. You don't let his eyes escape yours. "Don't hurt me again, Egbert." The hardness in your voice surprises you. 

You can't even describe the emotion that fills his blue eyes. His hands are suddenly at the back of your head, pulling you forward and holding you firmly in place while his kisses you with surprising fervor. It's not so much a kiss as him trying to devour your lips. His tongue swipes at your bottom lip and you open your mouth, letting him in. 

It doesn't take you long to be kissing him back. His front teeth hit yours a couple of times in your shared excitement, but you don't care. The pain is easily drowning out by the happiness threatening to burst through your chest. Your arms wrap around him as far as they can and your fingers dig into his sides. He has your neck in a vice grip with one arm, the other holding your head. His fingers tug at your hair and it sends jolts of fire down your spine. Your tongue is everywhere, his lips, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, wrestling with his for control. 

Your arousal is pressed against his stomach and you can feel his pressed against your leg. He starts moving against you, this desperate small thrusting of his hips. He makes a high pitched sound in his throat and sounds like a whine and holy fuck if that's not the hottest thing you've heard in over a month. 

He's pushing against you, trying to get closer, trying to get some friction. You don't care, you want him closer. You tilt your head more, trying to devour more of his mouth. He essentially collapses against you. You take a small step back to keep yourself balanced to support both your weights. But the rock you're standing on is still wet from where you both crawled out of the water. 

You're slipping. You lose your footing and you fall backwards into the water. Your kiss breaks and John goes down with you. 

Hitting the water this time is a lot like the last, only now John's on top of you. You're stuck until he pushes away from you and scrambles to the surface. You're not far behind.

You've barely got the water out of your eyes before he's kissing you again. His arms go around your torso and his fingers dig into your back as he presses himself against you. His lips are on yours. It's wet and cold and a mess, but his enthusiasm makes up for it. You let his sloppy kissing go on for a few more seconds before pulling your head away.

"Jegus, Egbert, let me breathe." You say. He's pouting but your hands are at his face, pushing his hair away, and his frown fades. "We can get our mack on in a minute." You say, one hand running your fingers through his hair while the other wraps around him. "So…" Your hand lowers and your thumb caresses his cheek, then his lips, pausing there. "Can I take that as a promise?" You ask, your voice low and serious, with a hint of vulnerability that you resent.

"Yes." He says and he's looking at you with those princely eyes again. "I swear on my honor as a prince and as the heir to the kingdom, I will never hurt you again, Dave." A shiver runs through you. The sudden change in demeanor caught you off guard, but you know he means it. 

Before you realize it, his prince-face has dropped. His tongue peeks out from between his lips and licks your thumb. You watch with rapt attention as he turns his head and sucks your thumb into his mouth, his lips closing around it. He holds it lightly between his teeth as his tongue swipes across the pad of your finger.

Your breath definitely does not hitch. 

The corner of his lips curve into a small smile and his eyes are laughing. 

Okay so maybe you did gasp, but only a little.

He sucks on your thumb and pulls back slowly until the digit is released. You trace his bottom lip with your thumb, the water and saliva making it slick. Your other fingers caress his cheek. His lips are parted slightly and you can feel his breath.

You are contently to simply stare at him for a moment longer. You hadn't needed to teach him anything about how to charm and seduce. He's a quick learner. He picked up on everything and can easily turn you into a horny pile of goop in a matter of seconds. The little fucker.

You kiss him again and this time you're taking charge. Your tongue pushes into his mouth with little resistance. Your hands slide down his back to cup his wonderful ass. He makes this squeak-like sound when you squeeze. One hand leaves his ass to travel down to the back of his thigh. You lift it and direct his leg to wrap around your hip. He does so and you hand moves back to squeeze his fine rear. He's taken the hint and his other leg also wraps around you, his ankles locking behind you. The water makes him easy to hold.

The entire time you don't stop kissing him.

He moans low in his throat when you thrust against him, using your grip on his ass to hold him in place. Your erection is rubbing against his through your shorts. The wet material doesn't exactly give the best feeling, but you don't care. You're just bucking your hips against him, feeling everything you can while devouring his mouth. His fingers dig into your flesh, urging you to move faster.

The sound of laughter makes your blood run cold. You freeze and John does the same. Your lips are barely touching and you can feel his panting breaths that match your own. 

There it is again. A high pitched girlish giggle, followed by a man's lower chuckle. There're footsteps in the woods and they're getting louder.

You release John just as he lets go of you. You share a panicked look. You hear the voices. It sounds like one of the knights you normally eat with. Along with a girl you don't know. 

"Are we lost?" She asks.

"I never get lost. We're almost there." He says.

John grabs you and drags you over to the rock you had stood on earlier. He pushes your back against it and whispers in your ear. "I'm gonna hide. Tell them I went somewhere else."

"Where?" You ask, your voice just as low.

"Make something up!" He hisses, looking over your shoulder. You do the same. 

Your clothes are still strewn about in the sun. Your horses are tied up a distance away. You wouldn't be able to gather it all up and leave in time. You also can't pretend John's not here, his stuff is clearly everywhere. Not to mention Trickster. It's not too weird for a couple of friends to go swimming together, but you don't want to rouse suspicions. 

At the first sign of the two figures, John ducks his head under the water. You look at the spot where he disappeared, right in front of you. The sun is reflecting off the water coupled with the underwater shadows caused by the rocks makes it near impossible to see him. 

"Here we are-what the-" You calmly turn to see Nicholas Cagen standing at the tree line. He's looking at you with this hilariously over-dramatic baffled expression. Behind him is a blonde young woman, clinging to his arm and peeking over his shoulder with wide eyes. Judging from her clothes, she was middle-class. Probably the daughter of a merchant. "Strider?"

"Sup?" You say, resting your elbows behind you on the rock, your fingers barely dipping into the water. You move your fingers back and forth idly, causing ripples to dance across the water, making it harder to see under.

"What're you doing here?" He asks.

You shrug. "Swimming?" 

Suddenly there are hands on your thighs and you nearly jump. Instead you tense for a moment before forcing yourself to relax. The hands move up your thighs, stopping once they're under the material of your shorts. Fingers dance around in your hair, getting dangerously close to your cock. Your erection softened during your moment of panic, but it was already twitching back to life. Fuck John and his prankster side.

Oh, right, Nicholas is talking again. You force your eyes to stay on him and to listen. But it's really hard when your dick is getting hard.

"How do you know about this place?"

"John and I found it when we were kids." You answer, surprised by how steady your voice stayed. You sure don't feel steady. John's hands are pushing you back against the rock you're leaning on. His fingers are tracing patterns over your thighs and dipping through your pubic hair, getting teasingly close before dancing away.

The mention of the prince made Nicholas look around, obviously taking note of the clothes strewn about and the horses tied up near the river. "The prince is here?"

Something presses against your dick through your shorts and you're pretty sure it's John's lips. 

"Somewhere. He wanted to go for a swim but then he ran off." There's suddenly a mouth on your dick and oh god, the harder your dick gets the harder it is to speak. "I think he's going to find the top of the waterfall." You shrug, hoping you sound and look nonchalant when you're actually on fire. John's lips are tight around your erection, even through the cloth of your undershorts, and his hands move to wrap around the base of your cock. Oh fuck, those long, slender fingers.

A steady stream of bubbles suddenly pops on the surface in front of you and you get the message: he needs air. You're still looking at the intruders. They're both looking around, as if they might see the prince. You reach one hand into the water and tap John's head. His mouth releases your dick and so do his hands. But his hands find the waistband of your shorts and push them to your knees. His face breaks the surface only long enough for him to draw in a big breath before it's submerged again.

Then his mouth instantly closes over your bare erection and you hiss in an attempt to keep from moaning. He's working fast. His hands are at the base of your shaft, twisting and squeezing while his mouth bobs. He's sucking hard and his tongue is doing something amazing to the sensitive skin on your head.

"I see." Nicholas is speaking again. He's only been here for about a minute but you need him to go away NOW. It's been far too long since John touched you, especially like this. Fuck, you've barely touched yourself in the past month. Every time you tried, you thought of him and it just made you depressed. Your body is far too needy and John seems more than eager to cause you maximum embarrassment of quickest orgasm ever. 

"What's wrong, Nic? You and your lady friend wanna join us?" You say. Your voice is low and strained due to the pleasure that's rolling through you. Somehow that works in your favor. It ends up sounding seductive and apparently the look in your eyes is enough to make the young woman blush heavily. 

Nicholas glances at her, then frowns at you. "No, I think we'll go somewhere else." He says, wrapping a protective arm around her. No doubt he thought you were trying to steal his woman. Ha! Like you needed her. You don't need any woman. You've got the handsome heir to the kingdom sucking your cock.

One hand dips under the water and your fingers curl in the floating black locks of John's hair. You hold him still as you attempt to thrust your hips. But his hands are holding you back, even as they work your shaft. John must have taken this as encouragement, because suddenly he's sucking hard and his tongue is all over. 

The other knight and his lady are barely out of sight by the time you squeeze your eyes shut and the pleasure of your orgasm rushes through you. You think some kind of strangled noise escapes your lips, but you're not sure. And John's still under water, so he doesn't hear. Thank god. 

He stands up a second later, the biggest grin on his goofy face. You're leaning against the rock, panting heavily. You just stare at him and he continues to grin at you. You wonder if his face hurts with all that smiling. 

"Geez, Dave-" He starts.

"Egbert." You warn.

"I've heard of Strider speed-"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"But-"

"John."

"That was the fastest I've ever seen!" He's laughing.

"Fuck you." You growl. 

You're in motion. You grab his arms and spin him around. Before he realizes what you're doing, you've picked him up and set him on the rock. You grab his undershorts and rip them off, throwing them somewhere. You don't even care. He's already hard, just from sucking you off. His dick is red and swollen and tempting you. You put your hands on his thighs and push his legs open.

You make eye contact with him and hold his gaze as you take his dick into your mouth. His mouth is open and he licks his lips. One hand goes to his shaft and starts pumping him just as vigorously as he did for you. Your mouth is working his head, your tongue teasing everywhere. Your other hand massages his balls for a second before moving lower. He's already wet, making your job easier. One finger teases his hole for a moment before slipping inside. You're gentle, but insistent. You crook your finger just right and hit that sweet spot he loves.

His head flies back and a chocked moan escapes his lips. It doesn't take long after that. He may know how to turn you on, but the same goes for you. You give him one last hard suck and move your finger just right and he tumbles over the edge. You remove your mouth from his dick and let it spill over your hand.

Looking at the way his body is flushed and spread out for you, his chest rising and falling with panting breaths, and the sedating look on his face, it's your turn to grin. Granted, your grin isn't nearly as big as his, but you definitely smile and it's the largest smile that's graced your lips in a long time. 

Maybe being a doomed knight won't be so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

==> Be the Happy Heir

That's you. It's all you. You're so happy. You haven't been this happy since…since, well, you're not sure when! Probably since Dave first became a knight and no longer had to travel around as Jake's squire. The reason for your happiness? Dave is yours again! You did it! Now everything can go back to the way it used to be!

But of course it can't. You're not that naive. You know there will be changes and more strain on your hidden relationship, but you don't even care. You're just so happy to have Dave in your life again. 

Yesterday you had spent the better part of the day at your secret spot. Which apparently isn't as secret as you thought. You had swam and had a splash fight with Dave and then cuddled in the sun until you were dry. You both made it back in time for dinner. You sat with your dad and Rose and apologized for losing track of time while riding. They easily forgave you. 

When you looked at Dave, sitting with the other knights, he looked more relaxed that he had since he arrived. That made you smile.

That night he snuck into your room like he used to and you both cuddled in silence, simply staring at each other in the darkness until you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. You slept better than you had in months. There were no nightmares. You didn't toss and turn. You simply slept. Then you woke in Dave's arms and it made your heart flutter with happiness.

During training he worked with the pages again and you worked with your hammer. You dueled others, bashing shields and dancing away from their weapons with laughter bubbling from your lips. It made some frustrated, but others just smiled at your silly antics. Nothing could bring you down! Or so you thought.

Somehow the gods found it amusing to bring you bad news whenever you were happiest.

A messenger told you that your dad was calling for you.

That's how you found yourself in his study sooner than normal. You aren't alone. The head-knight is there, along with the general of the kingdom's army. They are both grizzled old men, with many scars and hard eyes. They're sitting in seat across the desk from your dad. There's a third open one, which you take after some hesitation. 

You look at the other men curiously before looking to your dad.

"Welcome John." He says gravely. 

"Dad." You say, nodding your head at him and then the others. 

"This morning we received some grave news from the scouts that went to inspect the outer village. The one near Alternia?" You nod your head to show that you remember which one he's talking about. He continues. "Turns out the village wasn't attacked by wayward rogues, as we had hoped. They were from Alternia." 

You gulp, a terrible feeling knotting in your gut. "Are we sure?" You ask. "Maybe they made a mistake?"

"There's no mistake." The general says. He's slouched with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice is as rough as his appearance. "Their grayish skin are yellow eyes are dead giveaways. No one can mistake an Alternian as someone from our kingdom."

Your dad is nodding. "The villagers managed to capture one of the attackers." He explains.

"She only has one arm and one eye, but she's vicious and blood-thirsty." The head-knight says. "They were only able to capture her after she came back. We're still not sure why. We think for an extra raid."

"Or to brag about it. Rub it in our faces." The general says, frowning. His bitter frown curves upward into a bitter smile. "Too bad for her we had scouts and a small army there to investigate."

"She won't say whether she's working on her own or on orders from the royal family." Your dad says. He's leaning back in his chair, holding a pipe to his lips. It's lit, but he doesn't seem to be taking any interest in it. It's probably there for the comfort and familiarity than anything. "What we do know is she is the leader of the group that attacked the village. She's being transported here as we speak. She should arrive in a few days."

You shift in your seat. "Is that all the news?" You say, eager to leave. The presence of the war-toughened men makes you uncomfortable. Your dad seems fine. They grew up with him. They fought alongside him and have helped him during his reign as king. 

"There's more." The head-knight says. He's sitting with his back straight and his elbows on the arms of the chair, fingers laced in front of him. The ankle of one leg is resting on the knee of the other. He's not too old, you realize. They're both probably in their forties. Around your dad's age. They probably went to page training with him…

Your eyes widen ever so slightly as you stare at the head-knight. You've never thought of him as anything other than the man who was in charge of the other knights. But now that you think about it, he's always talking with your dad. They just might be friends…

Your heart clenches with unabridged joy as you struggle to keep the smile from your face. Someday, when you're king and ruling the kingdom, Dave will probably be the head-knight. He'll stay by your side and be part of your advisors and lead the other knights. 

You imagine Dave sitting in that chair, twenty years older. His hair will probably have a few specks of gray, but it'll just blend into his already blonde hair. Some stubble might dot his chin. Age would mold his face, but not in a bad way. You image he'll age gracefully. He'll look handsome, and worldly, and just as attractive as he does now. His red eyes will hold the hardness of battle, the wisdom of age, and yet they would get really soft when he looks at you.

"Yes, we've received several more reports of villages being attacked along the edges of our kingdom." Oh yeah, your dad's talking. Right. You need to stop thinking about Dave.

"More?" You say, your eyebrows raising. 

He nods. "Mostly small farming villages. They take valuables and crops. Though I believe the money is just a personal gain. The main concern is our crops. Entire storehouses are being emptied." He idly twirls his pipe between his fingers. "Alternia has gone through several tragedies that have left their food low this year. These could be raids for food on neighboring countries issued by the royal family, or these could be rogues stealing food to sell to the desperate citizens of their country."

"Either way it's an attack on our kingdom and we have to do something." The general says and your dad nods.

"Unfortunately so." He turns to look at you. "Son, you've had the privilege of living your life during a time of peace. Sadly, peace doesn't always last. I'm proud of you and everything you've accomplished." He pauses and you can feel his parental pride and support washing over you. You love your dad, you really do. "War is something that is very possible in our near future. We're going to request that all knights increase their training. The word is being sent out for each town to gather up soldiers and prepare to depart for here at a moments notice. I want you to also train more and prepare yourself for the possibility of war."

You nod. Your throat has closed up. 

"I know this is a lot to handle. First the promise of marriage and now the possibility of war." He sounds sad and he shakes his head. "I know you were looking forward to your marriage, but I'm afraid it will have to wait." You must have made a face, because he says: "Don't worry, son. As soon as the conflict is resolved, you will be wed to miss Rose. A wedding in a time of peace sounds more delightful, doesn't it?"

You gulp past the lump in your throat and nod. "Yes, I understand." You don't like the thought of war, nor do you necessarily like the thought of your marriage. You'll have to tell Dave this time, as hard as it's going to be. 

"You are dismissed, son. Go take tea with your fiancé while I discuss preparations with my advisors."

"Yes, dad." You say. You stand and bow before leaving the room.

The next few days pass in a blur. Every morning and evening are spent training or doing something physical. The afternoons are spent with your dad and his advisors, with breaks to have tea with Rose. You barely get any time to yourself, and neither does Dave. The worst part? When you do get free time, it never overlaps with Dave's. You usually spent your alone time at your piano, losing yourself in the music. 

The only time you and Dave get to spend together are the occasional dinners and nights. Sometimes, during evening training, you both sneak away into the woods or the stables for a quick sloppy make out session before returning. He's always eager during those times, like he can't possibly feel enough of you and he needs to devour as much as he can. You don't mind. You're just as enthusiastic about touching him. 

He sneaks into your room nearly every night. Sometime it's not until late and you're nearly asleep when you feel him slip under the blankets and snuggle up to your side. Other times he's there when you arrive, waiting for you. 

Unlike your stolen moments in time when you both try to get as close as possible in such a short time, nights are slower. You kiss for what feels like forever, mapping out every detail of each other's lips. Your hands explore each other's bodies in such slow and tender movements that sends shivers through your nerves. Sometimes it'll progress into more sexual touching, sometimes you both just fall asleep in each other's arms. 

No matter how stressful each day is, you can always count on Dave to be there at night, dissolving all your worries and luring you into peaceful and restful sleep. You can never thank him enough for that.

==> Go Have Tea With Your Fiance

Bluh! You hate that word. It reminds you that Rose isn't just a friend, she's going to be your wife. You'll have to…to DO things with her so she can give birth to your children. Bluh! You wish men could give birth. Then you'd just take Dave as your wife and be happy.

But if fiancé is a word you hate, lover is a word you're growing to love. Dave used it once, when you were at your secret spot, and it sparked a blaze of warm fuzzy feelings. It's slipped out a few more times, from both you and him. And each time your conversation pauses for just a few seconds while you stare at each other with secret smiles.

It's a few days after your dad warned you of a possible war. You walk into the small sitting room in which you usually have daily tea with Rose. There are several pieces of furniture on which to sit, and a rectangular table between them all. This particular room is decorated with purples and soft greens. She chose that room because she adores the color scheme. You don't know why.

Rose is sitting on a couch with a padded cushion. Her legs are crossed at the ankles in front of her. Her hands are resting in her lap and she's talking with the other person in the room. 

It's Dave.

You stop just inside the room, frozen mid-step, staring at him. He's sitting in a chair, leaned back in a comfortable slouch. His elbows rest on the arms of the chair, his hands handing limply over his lap. His legs are stretched out in front of him. He's the perfect picture of leisure. 

"Welcome, John." Rose says. She's noticed you. Her voice sets you back in motion. You go to your usual seat: a padded chair next to her couch and across the short table from Dave. 

"Hi, Rose." Your eyes slide from her to her brother. "Dave?" You say, extremely curious as to why he's there. Ever since these meetings with Rose began, it's just been the two of you. She's never invited anyone else and neither had you. You didn't even know you were allowed to! Not that you would have invited Dave anyway. Having your lover (hehe) and your fiancé in the same room is a little weird. 

Dave raises one eyebrow and his eyes are alight with amusement. The corner of his lip twitches. "Sup?" He says casually. Like it's not weird that he's here.

"I invited my brother." Rose says. You look back to her. "I hope you don't mind. I figured it might be nice, seeing as he's my family and your best friend."

You smile. "Of course I don't mind." You look at Dave again. He looks relaxed, not like he's weirded-out by this. So you let it go. If Dave's alright with it, so are you. You're cool. You're relaxed. Sort of.

"Wonderful." Rose says, and you're certain there's the begin of a genuine smile at her lips before she ducks her head. "Now then, tea?"

"Please." 

She busies herself preparing everyone's tea, as usual. There's a silver platter on the table between you all. The usual teapot of warm water is there, along with three cups instead of two. Rose must have asked the kitchen staff to prepare enough for three. She was planning this. There's a bowl of bundled herbs and a plate of sweet pastries. She gracefully pours water into the cups, and places the herbs inside, gently stirring with a small silver spoon. She adds a spoonful on honey to yours and hers, and two to Dave's. 

Meanwhile, you're starring at Dave. He's staring back, but he has a cool relaxed expression on his face. You're pretty sure you look ridiculous, staring like he's this strange phenomenon that defies logic. Which, him being here kind of is. 

He smirks and his tongue runs along his bottom lip while giving you this look that says he wants to eat you alive. You gulp and cross your legs. Curse him and how easily he affects you.

Rose sits up and hands you a cup, then Dave, and finally takes her own. You sip it gingerly, careful not to burn your tongue. Dave isn't so cautious. He takes one big sip and nearly spits it back out. "Ow, shit, that's hot." He says, eyeing the tea like it just bit him. You giggle and even Rose smiles.

"Tea is supposed to be hot, Dave." You say, grinning. He glares at you and sets his cup back down.

"I must agree. You have to be more careful." Rose says and he turns his glare at her. Her small smile gets just a fraction wider. 

"Shut up." He says. He rests his chin in the palm of one hand and turns his head away from both of you. 

Rose chuckles and turns to you. "So any news about Alternia?"

Dave doesn't move but you see his eyes flicker toward you in interest. You sip your tea. "No, nothing new. The hostage is supposed to arrive in two days. No more raids have happened since we tightened border control." 

"Any news of Sir Jake and princess Jade?" She asks, sipping her tea.

You shake your head and reach for a honey drizzled sweet roll. "Nope. The messengers haven't returned yet. But we warned them not to go near the Alternia border before they left."

Rose nods. She's cradling her cup in her hands, resting them in her lap. She stays silent for a moment before saying thoughtfully. "How long do you think this tension will last?" 

You feel a weight on your shoulders, dragging you down. Your brow furrows and you frown. "I don't know." You say, all traces of humor gone from your voice. "It could just be a few months, until we straighten this out with the Alternian royal family. Or it could turn into a full on war. I just don't know." 

There's a heavy silence and you stare at your tea. When you look up, you see Dave. He's looking at you with worried eyes and you give him a small reassuring smile. You wish he was sitting next to you so you could feel the warmth of his body. 

"So…" Rose says slowly and carefully. She keeps her voice neutral. Her tone makes you curious, so you tear your eyes away from Dave and look at her. Her violet eyes are on the tea in her lap. "What do you think that means for our marriage?"

You clear your throat uncomfortably and glance at Dave. He's keeping his face carefully indifferent, but you can see the way he's clenching his jaw. You look down and idly pick at the hem of your blue tunic. "My dad said he wants to postpone the wedding until the whole thing with Alternia is over." 

You look up at her and give her a small smile. It feels fake, even to you. It's harder to fake being happy about the arrangement around Rose now that you know she knew about you and Dave. You haven't told her you and Dave are back together, and you don't plan to. "Kind of like a celebration of peace again, you know?" You say, happy when your voice doesn't betray any of the feelings that threaten to crush you. 

Those feelings are only intensified with Dave in the room. Usually you avoid talking about Rose or your impending marriage when you're with him. But Dave remains impassive and Rose continues.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." She doesn't sound disappointed by the delay. In fact, she sounds almost relieved. That's odd. Before you can think about it too much, she's pushing herself to her feet, setting her cup on the table. "If you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment. Nature calls." She does a small curtsey and gracefully walks across the room and out the door, closing it softly behind her.

You wait until her footsteps fade away before leaping up from your chair, nearly spilling your tea in your hurry to set it down. It takes only seconds for you to be around the table and in Dave's chair, straddling his lap. Your lips are on his and your hands curl into his hair. You kiss him urgently and he eagerly returns it, opening his mouth to you when you pry at it with your tongue. His hands are on your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles through the fabric of your tunic. 

You break the kiss, but don't go far. "Dave, I'm so sorry." You say, your fingers moving through his hair. 

He looks at you, one blonde eyebrow raised. "For what, Egbert?" 

That's not what you were expected. You kind of gap at him, opening and closing your eyes a few times before finding your voice. "T-the marriage?" 

He has this small smirk of amusement on his lips. "Yeah, so? We already established that was going to happen eventually, whether I want it to or not. Just cause I don't like hearing about it doesn't mean I'm gonna flip my shit every time it happens." 

Suddenly you're not sure why you were apologizing. You thought he would have been a little angry about…what? Hearing about it? Yeah, that's what you assumed. You can tell it irritated him to listen to you and Rose talk about it, but he seems fine now. Some of the weight lifts from your heart and shoulders.

You kiss him again, just as urgently as before. One of his hands moves up your back to tangle into your hair while the other holds your hip. You start rutting against him. You'll deal with the consequences later, right now you just want to touch him as much as you can before Rose gets back. 

Dave breaks your kiss to trail his lips down your jaw to your neck. He kisses, licks, and nips at you soft enough to not leave marks, but insistent enough that you grind against him harder. You keep one ear trained on the door, listening for her footsteps. Your other ear is too busy paying attention to the soft possessive sounds that Dave's making.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, I want you to know I love you and thank you so much for sticking with this story :)

==> Be the Knight With a Lap Full of Heir

You never want to be anyone else. Ever.

One of your hands is holding his hip tight, urging him to continue rutting against you as best he can while straddling your lap. Your other hand is in his hair, fingers curled into his hair and holding him firmly in place while your lips devour his neck. You don't really need to. Both his hands are in your hair, clinging desperately to your head. 

His head is tossed back to the side, exposing plenty of his slightly tanned skin to you. Your lips move over his sensitive flesh. Your teeth nip a trail from his ear down to the base of his neck, then your tongue soothes it right back up. You're aware that you're making these soft growling sounds that are more than a little possessive, but you don't care. John's grinding picked up speed when you started making them and so you don't plan to stop.

But you'll have to stop at some point. 

One ear is focused entirely on John's heavy panting and soft whines. The other is on the door, listening for your sister's return. 

You're not entirely sure why she invited you to her little tea time with John. You've never been invited before and frankly you've never wanted to be here. But when Rose cornered you and suggested you join her, you couldn't say no. She may know you like the back of her hand, but you know her just as well. Okay, so maybe not that well, but still better than most. She already said she felt terrible about being the one to come between you and John. She wouldn't invite you here to rub their engagement in your face.

So why?

Well you have a sneaking suspicion it was to help you. You haven't told her that you and John are a thing again, but that doesn't mean she hasn't figured it out. It's obvious that the tension between you two is gone. Not to mention you may have told her one night how you haven't gotten to spend very much time with John lately. When she invited you here, you thought nothing of it. But after her sudden departure, you can't help but wonder if she did it on purpose.

Fuck her. You didn't ask for her help.

But you can't complain. You've got the heir to the kingdom riding your lap and practically begging for more. It doesn't matter how short of a time you have with him right now, you're happy.

The hand that had been gripping his hair travels downward, caressing the back of his neck as it passes. Your fingers curl into the neckline of his tunic and pull it down far enough to expose more flesh to you. Your lips find his collarbone, kissing lightly before you nibble. His breath catches in a small gasp. You suck on the raised bone, moving your lips back and forth along it. You want to suck harder. You want to leave marks on your heir that prove him to be yours. But you know you can't. You have to hold yourself back.

"Dave…" He whispers and his voice, rough with lust, sets your nerves on fire. Your fingers curl into his hip and his shirt. "Oh god, Dave, never stop."

Like you'd ever dream of it. Your hips push forward just as his do, bringing them together forcefully and he gasps. "Never." You promise, biting at his neck before licking the sting away. 

"Dave…" He says again. You could listen to him say your name all day. "Be my head-knight." That catches you off guard. You pull away from his neck to look up at him. With him on your lap, he's slightly taller. He looks down and you're drowning in a sea of blue sky. 

"What?" You say, obviously confused. 

He's stopped grinding on you. He smiles and it's one of those small warm smiles that only you get to see. "When I'm king you should work to be the head-knight. That way you'll always be by my side." His voice is still a little breathless, but you can tell he's being serious.

You're not sure what brought this on, but suddenly you're smiling too. "Yes, my lord." You say and he nearly visibly shivers. 

You'd never really thought of what you would do to stay close to John. You just assumed you would. But now that he mentions it, becoming the next head-knight wouldn't be a bad idea. You already work to train pages, you're close with the future king, and the current king values your opinion. 

It wouldn't be strange for you to be near John.

Your train of thought goes out the window when John leans forward and kisses you again. It's not hurried and primal, like it was when he first came across the room at you. This kiss is sweet, but insistent. It's like he's trying to memorize the feel and taste of your lips with the stead open and close of his mouth. You respond in kind. You could kiss him like this for the rest of eternity. 

Then there's the distinctive soft patter of footsteps outside the door. They're steady and measured and unmistakably your sister's. 

John jumps out of your lap and nearly throws himself into his own chair. He barely finishes adjusting his tunic and fixing his hair before the door is opened and Rose steps inside the room once again. John crosses his legs and shifts nervously, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Welcome back, Rose." He says, his voice just a little bit too high.

You're a good deal more calm. At least on the outside. You casually shift to get more comfortable. Your budding erection is already down with the sudden reappearance of your sister. Your legs remained stretched out in front of you. Your elbows return to the arms of your chair and your chin rests in one of your open palms. 

"I hope you didn't miss me too much in my absence." Rose says, one eyebrow quirked and a ghost of a smile on her lips as he looks over John. 

"We were on the edges of our seats waiting for you to return." You say sarcastically, lacing your voice and face with boredom. You doubt it fools her, but John seems to be relaxing with some of the chill vibes you send his way. 

"I'm sure." She says, returning to her seat. 

The rest of tea time passes with a good amount of boringness. Seriously, do they always talk about politics like this? It's worse than listening to peasants complain about spoiled crops during visitation days. You zone out now like you do then. The only difference is that now you can look at John. 

You ignore his and Rose's voices and just watch the way the heir's face moves. The way he smiles. The way his eyes go from bright to dark as the conversation shifts, and then back again. The way his nose wrinkles occasionally when he talks. The way his front teeth are visible at nearly every point of the conversation. 

The knock at the door brings you out of your thoughts. All three of you look as a messenger enters, bows, and tells John it's time for him to meet with his dad. John stands, gives a small bow to you and Rose. He bids you both farewell, holds your eyes for just a second too long, and then he's gone. The door closes behind him and you're alone with your sister.

You both sit in silence for a moment before she speaks, and it's not what you expected to hear. 

"It's good to see you and John have patched things up and returned to your lover relationship." You look at her sharply with eyes a little too wide. She rolls her violet eyes and picks up her fresh cup of tea. "Or, what was it? "Snuggle-bros?" Either way I'm glad to see you both are back to your previous dynamic."

"Why?" You say, suspicious. 

"It was difficult watching the tension between you two." She says, sipping her tea casually. Like she isn't talking about her fiancé being lovers with her brother. 

"Rose." You say, your voice monotone and serious. She meets your eyes and doesn't flinch away. "Normally a girl wouldn't be happy about her brother having her fiancé as a lover." You say bluntly. You don't want to head straight for the heart of the matter, but it's been bothering you. You want to know exactly why she's calm about the whole situation when the guilt is nibbling on your insides.

She shrugs. "I'm not exactly normal." She brushes past the unspoken question with obnoxious ease.

"Look, I'm not complaining. I have John again and I'm not going to give him up for anything. But that doesn't mean the guilt isn't bothering the shit out of me. You're my sister for god's sake." Your hands curl into fists but you manage to keep your voice low. You don't want anyone passing by to overhear your conversation. Rose is watching you with steady eyes. She's the picture of calm and it frustrates you. "So tell me why the fuck you're so damn okay with this."

Your demand hangs in the air as she slowly sets her cup down on the table. She shifts to sit on the side of the couch closest to you. Her hands rest in her lap. Her fingers idly wring together, which is the only sign of her nervousness. 

"Remember how I said I had a secret?" She says and you nod. "I am trusting you not to say anything to anyone else on this matter, and that includes John. At least for now."

You give her another sharp nod. You're tense with anticipation. "Spill it."

"I was planning on announcing my decision to go to a convent after the midsummer festival."

You blink and ask stupidly: "Why would you want to go there?"

Rose stares and answers slowly. "To become a nun." 

Now you're really confused. Rose has never been particularly religious. No one in your family has. Rose is a self-educated woman. She loves books and learning. She's logical. You can't imagine what would make her decide to go the path of a nun. "Why?"

She gives a little one shoulder shrug. "So I wouldn't have to marry." She looks back down at her lap. "Surely you've noticed how I refuse every marriage proposal that comes to me?" 

Now that you think about it… "Yeah, I guess. I just thought you were really picky. Honestly it would take quite a man to deal with you for the rest of his life. I assumed you were waiting for the right one."

That makes her smile a very small smile. "Yes, I suppose it would take quite the person to deal with me and bring me happiness." You know she's trying to get at something, but you can't quite figure it out.

"And I'm guessing John's not that person." You say. It's more of a statement than a question. She nods. She's looking at you like she expects you to make some sort of connection, but you can't. Maybe if you just stare at her blankly she'll continue. After a while she sighs and does.

"I suppose you and I are more alike than we thought. At least in the aspect of defying traditional marriage and gender roles."

What does she mean by that- oh. 

Oh.

That's what she means. 

She chuckles as she sees the realization dawn on you. "Oh." Is all you can say. You can't say you're really surprised, but you didn't exactly expect it. You've never really thought about Rose's preferences. Thinking back, you realize she's never shown any interest in men. But she's also never shown any interest in anyone. You just sort of thought nothing of it. Rose was just a very reserved person.

"Yes. Mother has been patient with me, allowing me to refuse the men who have approached me. All I had to do is give her a good enough reason as to why they wouldn't do. But I could tell she was getting frustrated. I was getting older and therefore less likely to be approached. I decided that becoming a nun was the best way to ensure I would never be married off."

"Then King Egbert approached mom and asked her if you would marry his son." 

She nods. "Exactly."

"And you can't say no to the big man." 

She nods again. "I could have found a way, but mother wouldn't let me refuse. She even told me so before I could begin to formulate my objection."

You sigh and run your fingers through your hair. "That sucks." You say. You never realized what your sister was going through. You had been so wrapped up in your own issues and heartbreak that you never considered that maybe Rose was having trouble. You just assumed that any girl would be happy to be engaged to the heir. You're such an ass.

"Indeed." She sighs.

"So who is she?" You ask.

"Pardon?" You looks up at you, eyebrows raised.

"Who is she?" You repeat. "The girl you love. There has to be one for you to make the dramatic decision to become a nun. She was probably going to go with you, right? Be secret nun lovers? Cheating on god but he's okay with it because he likes to watch what you do in the shadows?"

She smirks, she looks more amused than offended. In fact, she doesn't look offended at all. She's just amused at your words. "Something like that." 

"So, who?" You repeat.

"That's another problem. I don't have your problem, where my lover-" You give her a look. "Oh, grow up, Dave. You and John are lovers. Anyway, my lover isn't a class above me. She's several below. She could very easily become a merchant. She's very talented with a needle and thread." You've never heard that note of adoration and pride in Rose's voice before. Even her expression softens. Damn, she must really like this woman. "Unfortunately she has mixed blood. Even if she were a man, mother would never approve." 

"Mixed blood?" Now you're definitely curious.

"Her father was from our kingdom, but her mother was Alternian. It is not too obvious, but it is enough to keep her from improving her life. She's an outcast in both countries."

You examine at her for a long moment. The slight slouch in her posture, the look in her eyes, the way she's picking at her skirt. You know her just as well as she knows you. "She works here, doesn't she?"

"You're very perceptive, Dave." She says, amused once again.

You shrug and smirk. "We are related, Rose." She chuckles.

"Fair enough." She picks at her skirt and then smoothes it out. "But for the record, she originally worked in our home."

You think over the way she phrases this. "So she followed you here?"

Rose nods. You try to think of the servants who followed in their own carriage. You can't remember their faces. "Do I know her?"

"Doubtful. She came to us shortly after you became a squire." You nod. You hadn't really be home much after entering page training, and when you were, you rarely paid much attention to those who worked in your home. They changed so frequently that you rarely took note of people.

"Will you tell me her name?" You ask. You idly scratch at the material of the chair. Then you realize what you're doing and instantly stop. You're just copying Rose. She almost never shows her nerves like this and it's affecting you.

She shakes her head and looks at you thoughtfully. "No, I don't think I will." You frown and she continues, a small smile on her lips. "I'm curious to see whether or not you can figure it out. Think of it as a challenge."

"Rose, do you even realize how busy I've been lately? I barely have time to pull John aside for a quick sloppy make out. How the hell am I supposed to find your secret servant lover?" You say, obviously frustrated. 

Her smile twitches and her eyes are alight with amusement. "Then I suppose you better start as soon as possible." She pushes herself to her feet and smoothes the front of her dress.

"Why don't you want me to tell John?" You ask suddenly, remembered what she made you promise. It bothers your curiosity. She was open enough with you. Why not her fiancé?

She's silent for a moment, brushing invisible crumbs from the folds of her skirt. "I just don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet." She replies slowly.

"Why not? You told me. You already know of his little affair. Why not tell him about yours?" You still haven't moved from your spot. You just watch her as she cleans up the silver tray, setting the cups on it and arranging it all neatly.

"You are my brother. John is my fiancé. He may be in a similar situation as me, but he probably has expectations of his wife-to-be. I just…" She trails off and she stands, the silver tray in her hands. "I just need a little more time to prepare myself before I tell him. And I do think I should be the one to do so. So while I tell you in confidence to ease your mind, I ask you do not tell him." 

She's giving you this look that's so full of trust that you feel your invisible sibling bond strengthen. You sigh. "Fine. So what do I get if I can guess who your lover is?" You ask.

She's looks thoughtful for a moment, then starts to walk toward the doors. "When you figure it out, I'll tell John. How about that?" She pauses with one hand on the door handle, the silver tray balanced on her other. You meet her gaze steadily and a small smile twitches at the corner of your lips.

"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

==> Be the Knight on a Quest

On the list of things you never thought you'd do, trying to find your sister's secret lover was definitely on there. Yet here you are, walking the halls of the castle, giving the face of every female servant a good hard stare. The look in your eyes must be intense because they usually end up blushing and looking away.

You didn't think it would be this hard. You thought maybe you'd follow Rose around, find out which one she was giving the eyes to or sneaking off with and then you'd be done. Unfortunately you're too busy to follow her around most of the time.

In the mornings you train. In the afternoons you teach. In the evenings you train some more. You have meetings with the other knights and once with the king. Not to mention every time you get a free second John's there, pulling you into the shadows to kiss your face off. You don't really mind because, well, his lips are like the air you breathe. You need them. But you're actually trying to find someone and he's putting his irresistible body all over yours.

And you can't even tell him why you seem distracted. You can't tell him why he's catching you with your eyes wandering, or why you're so quick to get away. He asks, but you just shrug. You can't tell him. He's getting frustrated with you and it's only been a day. After Rose told you, you spent the rest of that night and the next morning trying to find the mystery woman. But to no avail. 

While you slept with the heir in your arms, you tried to bring to mind all the servants who had come with you, Rose, and your step-mom. But you couldn't recall any of their faces. You've started looking for servants with any sign of Alternian blood. There's actually quite a few of them. Still you find nothing. None of them pops out at you and says "oh hey! I bang your sister!"

The next day after dinner, you actually attend the noble social gathering. It happens nearly every night. Nobles, lords and ladies especially, gather in a large sitting room that's filled with seating. They sit, they drink, they chat, and they gossip. It's especially a favorite for ladies, because they have little else to do. You've never been fond of these gatherings, even as a teenager when John would drag you to them because he had to attend. 

You walk into the room after most of the people have already gathered. No one notices you at first. They're all too busy in their own conversations. No one notices with someone arrives or leaves. The first thing you realize is it's mostly women. The men are all out training or preparing for the possibility of war. The majority of them, anyway. Or they just don't want to be here, like you.

You casually slip through gaps in the crowd, trying to find your sister. As you pass by, heads turn. Young women gasp and whispers start up in your wake. You inwardly sigh. This is just another reason you dislike coming here. It's like a room full of eligible young women and their hawk-like mothers, searching for prey. And guess what? You're a single piece of legendary strider man-meat. Too bad for them you already belong to the prince.

You finally find Rose sitting at a cluster of cushioned couches in a corner. She's chatting with several other young women her age. They're all reasonably dressed, nothing too flashy or ridiculous. Rose spots you first, and suddenly there's an array of eyes watching you. To your relief, none of them giggle, whisper, or bat their eyes. They just look at you curiously. That must be why Rose is with them. They seem to be more intelligent than the normal breed of lady that hangs out here.

"Ladies." You say politely, bowing slightly. You look to your sister. "Rose, may I speak with you for a moment?" 

She eyes you curiously. "Of course." She says with one eyebrow raised. You lead her over to a wall and lean against it, your arms crossed over your chest. She stands nearby, idly surveying the crowd. "To what do I owe this honor?" She asks, her voice calm and steady.

"I need a hint." You say, more than a little begrudgingly. You hate to ask for help, but you're having difficulties figuring it out. 

"Oh?" She asks, both brows raised now. A small smirk is playing across her lips. "Unable to find her, dear brother?"

Your eyes narrow slightly as you meet her gaze. "I'm too busy during the day. When I finally get free time, I'm not even sure where to start. Give me a hint."

"I do not think so." She says, smiling now. 

"This isn't fair."

"I never said it would be." 

"Honeyed pastry, milord? Milady?" A young servant girl says. She's holding out a silver tray that holds several of the honey rolls John and Rose were eating the other day. You take one but Rose shakes her head, politely declining. The girl curtseys as best she can and scampers away.

As you bite into the sweet roll, a quick scan of the crowd reveals that they're all sneaking glances at you. The fiancé of the heir and her brother, the heir's best friend and a well known knight. Neither shows too much expression and both move with the graceful quality of water. Yeah, you suppose you two make an imposing pair.

As the honey hits your tongue, you're instantly reminded of John. When he attacked you after Rose left, he tasted like honey. You quickly finish your roll, licking the remnants from your fingers as you imagine John doing it instead. 

"So do you give up?" Rose asks, pulling you out of your perverse thoughts.

You look at her with a raised brow. "Dave Strider never gives up."

She chuckles. "Of course, what was I thinking." 

"Your wine, my lady?" Another young woman says, holding out a goblet to Rose. Rose takes it with a nod of thanks and the woman turns to walk away. You watch her go. The interaction had been so simple and so quick, but something was nagging at the corner of your mind.

"If you'll excuse me, sister. I believe the prince will be looking for me soon." You say, pushing yourself away from the wall. You bow and she curtseys, but you both know it's just for show. You quickly abscond before you're dragged into the depths of court gossip by wayward hands.

When you step out of the room, you look around but you've lost sight of the nameless servant woman. Your frown and hurry down the hall, trying to find her. You round a corner and run right into none other than the prince.

"Whoa, Dave!" John says as he stumbles back. Your hands are already on his shoulders, steadying him. 

"Sup." You say, a small smirk playing on your lips at the utter surprise on his face. 

"What're you doing here?" He asks, looking over your shoulder before his eyes go back to you. "You hate coming here." He accuses.

You shrug, your hands dropping back to your sides. "I had to ask Rose something." You eye him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" 

He sighs and looks down at his feet, idly scuffing the floor with the toe of his shoe. "Dad was being very insistent that I ask Rose for a nightly walk in the gardens." He says softly, like he doesn't want you to hear. He glances up at you through his lashes, searching for any sign of your reaction. 

"Can't disappoint the big man." You say. It twists your gut a little, but you let it go. It's something he has to do. You'll be the one in his bed when he sleeps anyway. Besides, you have a servant woman to find. 

"I'll see you later, okay Dave?" He says, a small smile on his lips. The look in his eyes tells you he's referring to his bed. 

You allow him a small warm smile. "Of course, my lord." You say, your voice low and husky. He blushes and walks past you. As he goes by, his pinky catches yours and holds it for just a second before he has to let go. You smile to yourself and hurry off down the corridors.

You pace the hallways, staying mostly to the ones frequented by servants. You walk through the kitchens. You go out to the stables. You wander the halls near Rose's room. Still nothing. You stop in an open air corridor and put your hands on the railing with a sigh. The gardens are below. Flower beds of colorful plants, bushes, small trees, benches, and fountains stretch as far as you can see. The king was fond of his gardens. John's out there somewhere, walking with Rose on his arm.

You're about to leave when you catch sight of a young woman sitting on a bench next to a small pond surrounded by yellow and orange flowers. That's her. You take off down the corridor, flying down the stairs, and sprinting outside, worried she might disappear again.

She doesn't. She's still right there on that stone bench when you arrive, your breath slightly labored from your mad dash.

You walk right up to the bench and sit down, putting your hands on the stone behind you and leaning back, your legs stretched out in front of you. You toss your head back and look at the night sky while you catch your breath. She jumps, a very small flinch as she turns to look at you with wide eyes. You sigh loudly.

"You're very hard to find, you know that?" You say, tilting your head slightly to send your gaze her way. She's speechless from your sudden appearance. You take this time to examine her more closely.

Her hair is black and cut short, but done so in a very stylish manner. Her face is full of soft angles and elegance. Her eyes are an intelligent jade green and she wears color on her lips that matches perfectly. She's wearing clothes that seem simple enough, but are more fashionable than the usual maid. Her blouse is cream colored and folds over her torso just right, the sleeves falling to her elbows. The skirt she wears is red and is embroidered with vines and flowers of various shapes, sizes, and shades. She's wearing simple yet elegant slippers to match her skirt. 

From everything you see, she's a simple, yet elegant young woman. And she's beautiful. If you look closely, you can see the hints of her Alternian blood. There's a yellow tinge to the whites of her eyes and her skin has the barest shades of gray. It does nothing to take away from her beauty. In fact, it gives her an exotic look. 

"Pardon, milord?" She says, finally getting her voice back. It's polite and measured.

You do a quick and subtle look around, making sure you're both alone. "You're my sister's lover." You say. It's not a question. Blood rushes to her cheeks as she blushes and she sits up straight, suddenly very tense. Her lips press into a thin line.

You give her a knowing smirk. "Calm down, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Rose bet me I couldn't figure it out and I did." You say and she visibly relaxes. "I'm sure you know who I am?" 

She nods. "Of course, Lord Strider."

You make a face. "Lord Strider's my brother. Call me Dave." You say and the corners of her lips twitch in amusement.

"I doubt it would be alright for me to call you by your first name." She says slowly.

"When we're alone you can."

This time she gives you a face and you smirk. "I…will try."

"Good. So am I right in assuming you're Rose's lover?" You ask. 

Her fingers are gripping themselves in her lap. She gives you a small nod. "Does Rose know that you figured it out?"

You shrug. "Probably. Rose figures everything out. But no, I haven't told her yet. I wanted to talk to you first." 

She looks baffled by that. "Why?" She asks bluntly.

You shrug again and look up at the sky. "Because we're on the same boat. Secret lovers of royalty and all. She's told you about me and John, right?" You ask with a raised brow.

She nods. "Yes."

"Good. That's a lot less explaining I have to do. What's your name?"

"Kanaya." 

"Sounds exotic." 

"It's Alternian."

"Same thing."

"So how did you figure it out?" She asks, honestly curious. "I did my best to act like purely a servant when you were around."

"It's the way you address her." You say simply.

She blinks in confusion. "Pardon?"

You practically grin. Of course you don't, but there's definitely a rare smile on your lips that's fairly wide for your standards. "You don't say 'milady' like the rest of the servants. You say 'my lady'. There's a distinctive space and emphasis on the possessive." You pause while she digests this.

"I…never really noticed…" She says slowly, lost in thought.

You nod. "It's the same way I address John. I doubt he notices. The kid's oblivious to everything. But I always make sure I say 'my lord' because that's what he is. Mine."

She smiles. "You're very perceptive. Much like your sister."

You can't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, I know."

You sit there alone in the gardens with Kanaya for quite a while. You find you actually enjoy talking with her. Once she warmed up to speaking with you and dropped her formalities, it was similar to talking with your sister, only she didn't know you like the back of her hand. Which is refreshing. You carefully avoid some subjects, like the fact that you both have to watch the ones you love get married. Other than that cloud looming over your heads, you like Kanaya. 

She fits Rose very well.

 

==> Be the Heir, Escort the Lady

It totally wasn't your idea. You had planned on finding Dave and sneaking off, but you couldn't find him and instead your dad found you. He insisted you take your lady for a walk. You couldn't say no to your dad. You couldn't have told him that you would much rather go on a romantic walk with Dave. So now you're walking through the moonlit gardens, the occasional lamp lighting the cobblestone path. Rose's hand is tucked delicately into the crook of your arm. You're both standing as close as necessary without having to get too close.

For whatever reason, it's been established that you and Rose are fine with each other's company but you don't like to touch too much. You know why you don't. Touching her makes you uncomfortable. And you just assume she doesn't like it because…well, she's a lady and ladies don't like that sort of thing, right?

The invitation had caught her off guard and afterward you explained it was your dad's idea. You've just been wandering and idly chatting. And honestly it's a very nice night so you're enjoying that. And Rose is nice company, even if you'd rather her hand not be on your arm. And the gardens look really pretty-

Is that Dave?

You'd recognize him anywhere, even from behind. You and Rose just rounded a corner and ahead you spot two people sitting on a bench, clearly a man and a woman. That in and of itself isn't that strange. Couples often take to the gardens at night to be alone. You were even doing it. What was strange was the fact that the man was very distinctly Dave, and you had no idea who the woman was.

Even from a distance you could tell that he was relaxed. He was leaning back and his head was tilted to the side to look at her. Occasionally his shoulders shook with silent laughter. The woman also appeared relaxed, even if she sat like a proper lady. Even as you watched she lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

A strange fire sparked to life deep within your gut. It bubbled and swirled and burned into a tight pit deep within your stomach. It's not anger, not completely, but anger is definitely in there. It's a torrent of dark emotion that you're not sure you've ever felt before. Your eyes narrow and your pace picks up ever so slightly as you and Rose walk in the direction of the couple.

"That's Dave." You say, trying to sound cheerful, but you sound strained. 

Rose glances in the couple's direction. "So it is." She says calmly, like it's not strange that her brother is sitting with a mystery woman late at night. Doesn't she understand Dave never sits with women of his own accord? Dave is yours! He shouldn't be sitting there so calmly and casually, practically laughing with some woman!

Jealousy. Shit, you're jealous. That's what this tight dark fire is that's twisting your insides. 

"Who is that with him?" You ask, surprised by how casual you sound. The black bubbling ooze seeping through your body doesn't bleed into your voice.

You don't look away from them, but Rose sounds mildly surprised. She probably has her eyebrows raised like her family tends to do. "That's Kanaya, my handmaid." She says.

A handmaid? A handmaid?! Dave couldn't even choose a lady of higher rank?

By this time you've nearly reached their bench. Their backs are to you and you and Rose stop once you're behind them. "Dave." You say, a little louder than intended. His head snaps around, obviously surprised to see you. "Hey, Dave." You say again. Your lips are smiling but you doubt your eyes are.

"Sup." He says, far too calmly and it just fuels the fire burning in you. 

"Kanaya." Rose says, nodding her head in greeting. The woman is pretty, you realize. Too pretty. She gives Rose a warm smile that lights up her green eyes. 

"My lady." 

Bluh! Even her voice is beautiful. You can't take this. "Rose," You say, turning to look at your fiancé. "I have something to discuss with Dave. Would you mind excusing me?" You ask, all princely and polite. 

She nods and removes her hand from your arm. "Of course. I will see you tomorrow." She gives you a small curtsey and you give her a small bow. 

"Dave, come with me." You don't even bother making it a question. It's a straight out order. You start to walk away and don't even turn around to see him get up from the bench. You know he's following you. You can hear his barely audible footsteps.

You weave between flowerbeds until you've reached a small patch of trees within the garden. You turn, grab his arm, and drag him off the trail, into the shadows of the trees. You don't stop until you're satisfied that you're far enough away from where anyone might be. Then finally let go of him and turn to face him, your arms crossed over your chest.

"Dave, who was that?" You ask. He leans his back against a tree and loosely crosses his arms over his chest.

"I can't tell you that." He says calmly. 

Your eyes narrow. "Dave. Who. Was. That." You say again, punctuating each word. 

His eyes darken slightly. "I can't tell you." He says, and at least he has the decency to sound apologetic about it. But you're still angry. Your fists go to your hips as you try to look intimidating and mighty. 

"Tell me who you were with." You say again, putting as much force into your words as you can.

"No." 

Dammit! You stomp right up to him and glare up at him. "As your prince, I order you to tell me who you were with."

His eyes narrow. He doesn't like that you're using the prince card. "Kanaya."

You nearly growl. "No shit. Who is she?"

"Rose's handmaid." His arms have uncrossed themselves and are now hanging at his sides. 

"Dave!" You nearly shout, then you mentally berate yourself and lower your voice. "Stop avoiding the question. Who is she to you?" You nearly growl. The bubbly black pit of jealousy is oozing out to seep into ever nerve of your body. It colors your voice and you're nearly shaking.

"A friend." He's so calm. There's a soft edge when he says friend. A warm companionship that he's never had when speaking of any woman other than his sister. Your fiery jealousy suddenly goes cold. The fire melts, replaced by ice.

"Do you like her?" You blurt out, instantly biting your bottom lip. Tears are suddenly prickling your eyes and you blink rapidly to shoo them away. You will not cry! You won't!

The hard look of defiance in Dave's eyes is gone, replaced by worry. "What?" His hands are suddenly on your face, cradling your cheeks. "Shit, no, Egbert." One arm wraps around your waist and pulls you against him. His other hand is at the back of your head, holding it to his shoulder. He rests his cheek on the top of your head.

"So she's not a special friend?" You ask, your voice muffled by his shirt. Your hands are at his back, clinging to the material of his tunic.

He snorts a laugh. "Oh, she's special all right." 

You don't like the sound of that. You start to pull away. "Dave…"

He pulls you right back. "Not like that, Egbert." His fingers are running through your hair while his other hand rubs circles into your lower back. "She's a friend of Rose, okay? I wanted to talk to her for a bit and I did. There's nothing else between us. I just met her today."

Your fingers tighten and you bury your face into the crook of his neck. "So you'll never be special friends?" You don't like how pathetic you sound, but you enjoy how Dave deals with it. The way he's tenderly holding you and comforting you. It soothes all traces of jealousy from your system.

He's chuckling again, his chest shaking slightly. "I doubt she'd ever be interested in me."

Your face scrunches up but it's hidden from Dave's view. You feel like there's some joke you don't understand. "Why's that?" 

"Let's just say I'm not her type."

"How can you not be someone's type?"

That makes him chuckle again, but this time it's a breathy sound of warm happiness. "I'll take that as a compliment. But no, seriously. There will never be anything between me and her. Besides, you're the only one for me. You should know that by now."

"Dave, kiss me." You say, leaning back to look up at him.

"Yes, my lord." The hand at the back of your neck holds you in place while he lowers his head to yours and captures your lips. It starts out slow, then his tongue makes a few swipes at your lips and you open up to him. You cling to him desperately while he shows you exactly how much he cares about you.

 

==> Meanwhile, Far From the Heir and His Knight  
==> Be Dirk Strider

It's a nice night out and quite frankly, you're feeling lonely. Not that you'll ever admit that aloud. You're the mighty Dirk Strider, legendary knight of the realm and untouchable to all. You're standing atop the battlements of your castle, pacing in the moonlight. You've gotten used to Dave's absence over the years. He was an adorable kid, always looking up to you and striving to be just like you. Then he left for page training and made friends with the heir. Now you can barely tear him away from that castle.

Your step-mom might have gotten on your nerves often, especially with her excessive drinking, but at least she was around. Even Rose, with her passive aggressive ways, was at least a break in the monotony of ruling a fief. Being a lord was boring when your family was gone. You'd never tell them that, though. It would ruin your image.

You're busy stewing in silent self-pity when you see it. The moving shadow at the edge of the forest catches your eye. It's moving slowly but steadily toward your castle gates. Once the shadow separates itself from the trees, you realize it's a horse. The rider is hunched over, nearly laying on the horses back. It's the posture of someone injured.

You flash step from the battlements to the stairs, down the stairs and to the front doors. You cause several servants to jump. They still haven't gotten used to the speed in which you move, suddenly and frequently. It's always been an ability you've been extremely proud of. Only Dave has the skill to keep up with you, and even then it's not as refined as yours.

You throw open the front doors and rush out to meet the horse. It's startled by your quick approach but you grab its reins and pet its nose, mumbling soothing sounds. 

Suddenly an icy chill runs down your spine. You know this horse and you recognize these reins. You step to the side and sure enough, there's that all too familiar mop of messy black hair. Shit. Your orange eyes go wide and you lay a hand on the man's thigh. His head rolls to the side and you're captured by those shockingly green eyes.

"Strider, my good man." Jake says. His voice is surprisingly weak. His voice is never weak. His face is bruised and there's dried blood on the edges of his hairline. You realize one arm is wrapped around his middle and his tan arms are sporting more dried blood. It's too dark to access his clothes, but you're afraid of what you might see. "Mind if I use a bed for the night, old chap?" 

He sounds so cheerful but he grimaces in pain as he speaks. Your gut twists and your hand on his thigh tightens. "Shit, English, what happened?"

He rests his calloused hand on yours and you can tell the movement pains him. "Nothing good, Strider. Nothing good."


	18. Chapter 18

==> Be the Pinned Knight

You're only pinned because you let him pin you, okay? You just like it when his strong hammer arms hold you down, his legs straddling your hips as his weight settles on top of you. You love when he looks down at you, a big goofy grin on his lips and his eyes gleaming the same color as the sky above, framed by messy black hair. God, he's gorgeous.

Unfortunately you can only enjoy it for a few seconds before you have to act. After all, you're both wrestling in front of several other knights. Gazing lovingly up at the heir above you isn't exactly something you should do. Not where others can see you.

You roll yourself to the side and John pounces after you. You kick him in the chest. Not too hard, but enough to push him backwards. You get to your feet and he hops to his, still grinning like an idiot. You rush up beside him, hook your foot behind his knees, and push his shoulders. You follow him down. You sit on his stomach, your hands pinning his shoulders down. You smirk.

Your shirts have long been discarded. His chest looks impressive in the late afternoon sun. He's breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath after it's been knocked from his lungs twice in a row. His hands grab your upper arms and he sit up, shoving you over so you fall backwards onto the ground. He's hovering above you again.

You continue to wrestle, neither of you truly gaining the upper hand. Every time one gets an advantage, the other turns the tables. If it were anyone else, it would be frustrating. But it's John, and you appreciate the opportunity to touch him and wrestle like you did when you were kids. He was a lot more slippery and sly when he was young. It was hard to keep a firm grip on him when he was all bone and gangly limbs. Now he's filled out and easier to hold onto. 

You are most certainly not complaining.

Somehow you managed to get John on his knees. You're behind him, your hands holding his wrists behind his back. He struggles and one of your arms wraps around the front of his neck. You hold him in a headlock firmly, but not uncomfortably. You don't want to choke him. Your other hand holds his wrists pinned to his back, but they're threatening to break free. So you lean forward, pressing your chest flush to his back, pinning his arms there. 

"Admit defeat." You say softly, your head hovering over his shoulder, bringing your lips dangerously close to his ear. 

"Never!" John says dramatically. Your grip on him tightens and eventually his struggles die down again.

"Admit defeat…my lord." A shiver runs through him. You doubt anyone could see it, but you felt it, being so close. His struggles have brought his ass dangerously close to your nether regions, so you lean your hips away just enough that he can't reach. No way you're popping a boner for him in this position, not in front of everyone.

Speaking of the other knights, you suddenly realize they're not cheering. They had been making noise and cheering you on all through the match, but now they were quiet. It was strange. Usually whenever you got the prince in a winning hold, they would go nuts with laughter and jeering. You're the only one brave enough to do this to the heir. 

You look up, but none of the knights are looking at you. That's weird. You turn your head to follow their gazes, looking over your shoulder. You tense in surprise as your bright red gaze locks with reddish-orange eyes.

John feels you tense and he's struggling to look around, but your hold won't let him. "Dave, what's wrong?" He says, his voice struggling to work properly. You realize your arm is probably cutting off some of his air. You relax your grip. 

"Sup, bro?" You say calmly, like you were chilling in your castle for an afternoon meal. The calm in your voice sounded so out of place in this situation. You, mid-wrestle with the heir and him, just being there. He rarely visited the castle, and if he was going to, you would know. His presence has caught you completely off guard. Luckily your expressionless mask remains in place. 

"What?" John nearly squeaks when he hears you speak. You let go of him and slowly stand, never once looking away from your brother's face. His own expression is one of blank indifference, but there's tension there. His eyes are hard and dark. His jaw is clenched. His hands are curled into fists at his sides. Just the way he's standing isn't at all like his usual calm. He's tense. Ready to pounce. You can tell it's not directed at you in particular, but it worries you to see him like this.

Dirk is practically radiating anger, it rolls off him in thick waves that put everyone else on guard. You've never seen him so angry in your life. 

"Sir Dirk," John says. He's standing next to you, facing your brother. He lays a protective hand on your shoulder. He must think Dirk's mad at you. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Both of you. With me. Now." His words are clipped and short. As soon as they leave his lips, he's spinning on his heel and stalking back toward the castle. People immediately get out of his way, afraid to get too close. You don't' blame them.

You exchange a look with John before you're both scrambling to pick up your tunics and pull them back on. You both follow after Dirk. His stride is long and hurried, but you can tell he's holding back so John can keep up. If it was just you, he'd be flash-stepping to wherever the hell he's in such a hurry to get to.

You match his steps but John is half jogging to keep up as the three of you make your way through the castle. You can tell you're getting close when Dirk's pace picks up. He's suddenly ahead of you both. He moves so gracefully that it doesn't look like he's jogging, but he practically is. You and John exchange worried looks again.

You're near the healer's wing of the castle. You really hope he doesn't go there. But even as you think it, Dirk rounds a corner. When you and John get around to it, you see Dirk's back disappearing into the main room of the healer's wing.

"Shit." You mumble, taking off after him. John's right behind you and you both enter the room at a run.

You're not sure what you expected to see, but you aren't prepared for what you do.

There's a group of people gathered around one bed. The king is there, along with the head-knight, the general of the king's army, the captain of the royal guard, and a few other military people you don't particularly care about. Dirk pushes past them and takes a seat next to the head of the bed, leaning over whoever is laying there. 

You quickly run through your mental list of people who, when injured, could make your brother act so protectively. And even come all the way to the castle to do so. Family, of course, is at the top of the list.

You immediately think of Rose.

Your feet are suddenly moving and so are John's. You guess he made the same connection you did. Everyone turns to look at you both and step aside as you reach the foot of the bed. You stop when you reach it and look at the person laying there. John gasps. You tense.

"Greetings, lads. Nice of you to come to my welcoming party." Jake says, a grin on his face.

He's laying on the bed, his back propped up by a mound of pillows. He's shirtless. A thick bandage is wrapped around his stomach, chest, and around one shoulder. Several spots of blood are seeping through. There's a splint on his left arm, holding it straight. You assume the bone is broken. Another bandage is wrapped around his head, making his black hair stick up at odd angles. A thick purple blotch surrounds one green eye. 

"Jake…" John whispers, trying to take it all in. You feel just as shocked as he does, perhaps more. You were the man's squire for five years and you've never seen him so injured. "What happened?"

"Just a bit of a scruffle. They managed to outnumber me and bested me, but I gave them a good fight for all I was worth. It was quite the show. I've never had the pleasure of seeing someone fight so skillfully with such odd weapons. Why, when I had one cornered, he-" His words are cut off as Dirk flicks him in the ear. "Ow, goodness, Strider. Have pity on an injured fellow, won't you?" He holds his free hand to his ear and levels a light glare at your brother.

Dirk scowls. Actually scowls. "Stop praising them, dumbass." He says, a bite to his words. The anger in his voice merely rolls off Jake as he turns back to you and John.

"Dirk has been a bit of a mother-hen since I arrived." He grins and earns himself another flick at his ear.

"Don't call me a mother hen."

"Where's Jade?" John asks suddenly, the realization that Jake was with his sister dawning on him. Everyone looks away. Dirk looks down. Jake avoids meeting John's gaze.

John turns to the king who's standing at Jake's bedside. He's staring out a nearby window, grave lines carved into his face. "Dad?" He says, his voice soft. The king doesn't look at him. "Dad…" The panic in John's voice is rising. You shuffled closer to him, brushing your fingers against his. "Dad, where's Jade?" 

"She's probably in Alternia by now." Jake says softly. John stills by your side. You glance at him to see the color drain from his face. He grabs your hand and squeezes it tightly. It hurts, but you let him. You even give him a squeeze in return.

"What happened?" John asks. His voice is cold and foreign to you. He sounds more like an angered prince than you've ever heard before. His hand is still gripping yours and you lean toward him slightly, bumping your shoulder against his. He leans into the contact, showing you as subtly as he can that he appreciates it.

"As you know, Jade and I were traveling." Jake begins. Dirk lays a comforting hand on the man's uninjured shoulder. They exchange a brief glance and you realize it's very similar to you and John at this very moment. Jake turns back to John. John nods and Jake continues. From the way everyone else is avoiding looking at them, you know they've already heard the story. 

"We stayed away from the border, as requested. But there was this little town, very charming, that Jade remembered from my stories. She insisted we venture there, and I decided it was far enough from the border for it to be safe. I was wrong." There's a pause. Jake puts his hand on Dirk's. Dirk gives his fingers a light squeeze. You know Jake well enough that it hurts him to be wrong. Especially when the mistake caused harm to someone he cares about.

"I'm still not certain how, but they knew about our visit. They were waiting for us and ambushed us on the road. They quickly took out our escorts and, fight as I did, I still couldn't defeat them. They took Jade and left me bloody but alive, so I could relay the message of the princess's capture."

John's quiet. You don't think he knows what to say. The silence becomes uncomfortable so you're the one to break it. "How did you manage to get here?" You ask. Jake looks at you, a small smile breaking his somber expression.

"The Strider lands were closer than the castle, so I went there first. Your brother took me in and graciously took care of my wounds. By morning we were on our way here. I must say, young Strider, riding on a horse with fresh injuries is by far a very uncomfortable way to travel. I now have a better understanding of what you went through after that boar." He tries to laugh but then cringes as the movement pains him. 

"Son." The king says, drawing everyone's attention. He still hasn't looked away from the window. "I fear we will either have to prepare for war, or concede to their demands." 

"We should have war. They've crossed the line. We need to teach them a lesson." The general says, speaking for the first time since you arrived. He's gripping the hilt of his sword. 

"If we go to war, they might harm the princess." The head-knight says. He sounds more calm than the fiery anger of the general, but you can hear the daggers in his voice. "It's best to listen to them until we have her back, then we can attack."

"I'm not gonna listen to any Alternian scum." The general spits, glaring at the other man. You get the feeling this is an argument they've had before.

"The princess's life is in danger."

"All of our kingdom is in danger."

"Silence." The king says. His voice is steady, but it echoes throughout the room. "I will make the final decision." He turns and looks down at Jake. "Thank you, Jake, for doing your best to protect my daughter. In no way to I blame you for this turn of events. I'm proud of you."

He nods. "Thank you, your majesty. I will all I can to fix this." He starts to sit up, but Dirk uses the hand on his shoulder to push him back down.

"Oh no you don't. Not until you're healed." They glare at each other but you're attention is on John. His grip on your hand is tighter than ever, hidden behind your backs.

"Dad." The tone of his voice makes everyone look at him, even you. "I'm going to Alternia." He says so calmly, so steadily, that you almost forget what he says is ridiculous. 

"Son-" The king sounds like he's about to refuse but John cuts him off.

"No, dad." John's voice is so sharp you nearly jump. A few of the others do. Even Dirk is looking at him with wide eyes. "I am going to Alternia." He says it with such determination, you know you won't be able to convince him otherwise. "I am going and I will bring Jade back."

Everyone is silent for a long moment, looking back and forth between the king and the heir. They're staring at each other, communicating through their eyes. "Are you sure, son?" He finally says and his voice is deathly quiet.

John nods. "I am." 

"You will need an army." He says.

"No. An army will take too long to gather and move. I will go with a handful of knights. It'll be easier to travel." You're not sure who this is, but it's not the John you're used to. Suddenly the prince is standing next to you and the only thing that isn't foreign is the hand clutching yours. 

"What is your plan?" The head-knight asks, curious. John levels a look at him that wipes all doubt from your mind. He's confident, angry, determined, and looks like he is in complete control.

"We'll sneak as far as we can into their capitol. Hopefully we'll get into the castle before we're spotted. We'll fight our way to where they're keeping Jade and escape with her."

"That doesn't sound very well thought out." The general comments and John swings his blue gaze on the man. He shrinks under their intensity. John's voice is cold.

"We cannot prepare for everything when no one knows what their castle looks like or how their security is planned out. I will take with me only the best and we will figure it out as we go." John looks back to his father. "Dad?" He's seeking approval. His eyes are begging for it.

"You majesty?" You say, your voice cutting through the thick silence. Eyes turn to you but you're looking at the king. "I will go with him and I promise, on my honor, to protect his life with my own." You feel John shiver from the intensity of your voice, as quiet as it is. "Both your son and your daughter will return safely." 

The king nods at you. "I trust you, sir Dave."

==> Cuddle Your Heir

The rest of the day was spent making the necessary preparations. You will leave at dawn. After it got dark, the king commanded everyone going to get some sleep. They would finish the preparations without them. They needed to be rested. As soon as you were able, you snuck into John's room. He was waiting for you. His arms wrapped around your waist and his face nuzzled into your chest the moment you were under the blankets. 

He had kept his determined prince aura up all day, but it fell as soon as you were alone.

"Dave?" He says after a long silence. He'd been so still you thought he was asleep. Apparently not. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm scared." He admits, and he sounds so small. Your heart aches. You tighten your arms around him and he scoots closer. You envelop him in your warmth. 

"I know." You say, resting your cheek on the top of his head. Your breath brushes against his hair and you breath in his scent.

"What if we can't do it?" When you sleep together, you usually sleep in just your undershorts. With his face so close to your bare chest, you can feel him nibbling on his lip. 

"We can and we will." You say, trying to give him confidence. His legs tangle with yours. His head rests on one of your arms, which then wraps around his shoulders. Your other arm is around his waist.

"I think we can, it's just…what if we can't?" He's silent for a moment, but you don't say anything, sensing that he's not done. Your fingers idly rub circles into his back. "But…I have to try. Even if we can't, I have to try, you know? I can't just leave her alone…I have to try to get her back…She's my sister…"

"I know, bro. I know." You say soothingly. The hand that was wrapped around his shoulder moves to run through his hair. "We'll get her back. I won't let anything happen to either of you." You say with more certainty than you've ever felt. 

His fingers dig into your back. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"John-"

"But there's no one else I would rather have with me." He finishes. A small smile curves your lips.

"We do make a pretty awesome team. We're unstoppable." He giggles. It's subdued and muffled by your chest, but it's there. "Get some sleep, my lord." You whisper. He makes a soft humming sound and melts into you. 

You run your hands through his hair and trace circles on his back until his breathing relaxes and you're sure he's asleep. You hold him in your arms, memorizing the way he feels, inhaling his scent. You don't know what's going to happen when the sun rises, but right now, in this moment of darkness, you have the boy you love in your arms and that's enough.


	19. Chapter 19

==> Be the Heir of the Kingdom

You've always been the heir of the kingdom, but you've never felt like it more than now. 

You're about to march into an enemy nation to rescue your sister. Oh god, you're so nervous. Luckily it doesn't show on your face. Your expression masks all the fear and doubt swirling inside you. You can feel the hardening of your features. The serious, stern, grave expression is immovable. You've never held onto your princely demeanor for so long before. It feels foreign, but you cling to it. You know if you let it go, you'll break down.

Dave's worried. He slides you these glances when no one's looking. All you can do is give him a very small apologetic smile. He doesn't look like he buys it, but there's nothing you can do. He must realize this, too, because he doesn't say anything to you. He does, however, grab at your fingers whenever he passes, giving them a little squeeze. It lightens the weight on your heart. You don't know what you'd do without him.

You both woke up that morning as a servant knocked on your door. Dave planted a swift kiss on your lips and then he was half-dressed and out on your balcony by the time you let the servant in. You dressed in very simple clothes that were brought to you. No bright colors or blues that you're fond of. Kanaya gathered clothes that she thought would help you all blend into Alternian society.

So you got dressed in the dark gray pants, tucking the ends into high black leather boots. Your long sleeved tunic is black, tightened at your waist by a grey belt. The Tunic has stitching and embroidery done in a bright blue. Kanaya later informed you that it was common fashion in Alternia to wear dark neutral colors with detailed color work. On your left breast, above your heart, is an embroidered wispy, windy symbol. Despite how foreign the clothes look on you, you have to admit, Kanaya really outdid herself, and in such a short amount of time. Rose informs you that she had help, but she oversaw the designs.

As you walked to the stables, where the other knights would be waiting, Kanaya informed you about Alternia. She lived there until she was fifteen, then, tired of the prejudice of her half-blood, she came to your kingdom and took up residence in the Strider-Lalonde lands. She told you about where to find the capitol city, and the best way to sneak into the castle. She told you how to fit in and what not to do. She told you of common customs so you don't give yourself away.

When you reach the stables, she tells the other knights everything she told you.

They're all dressed similar to you, you notice. In fact, they're all almost identical. Some of the tunics or pants have different styles, to keep it looking natural, says Kanaya. And everyone has a different color in their stitching and a different symbol on their left breast. You give everyone a once-over before focusing on Dave.

His outer tunic is black, much like yours. He has a long sleeved grey tunic underneath that matches the shade of his pants. The sleeves are loose and stop at his wrists. On his hands are black fingerless gloves. You've only seen him wear those when he means serious business. They were a gift from his brother when he reached knighthood. His boots, you notice, are slimmer than yours, made for the flexibility of his speed and not the sturdiness of your swings, like yours. His stitching is red, as you thought it might be. His symbol is a red circle, with blunt nubs jutting out periodically from the outer edge. It looks kind of like a sun with blunt tipped rays.

You notice his dark clothes are a startling contrast to his pale skin and fair hair, and the stitching emphasizes the red of his eyes like none of his normal clothes can. He's very handsome and you find yourself trying to absorb everything, burning the image into your mind.

Then you look to his eyes again. He's looking at you. His small smirk tells you two things. One, he knows you're looking him over. And two, he's looking you over too, and likes what he sees. You feel a light blush on your cheeks and look away.

True to his word, your dad made sure all the preparations were ready by dawn. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon by the time you, Dave, and four other knights and your horses and ready to go. The other four knights are older than you and Dave. They're closer to Jake and Dirk's age, somewhere around seven to ten years older. They were chosen by the head-knight and your dad for their experience. You couldn't argue. You have Dave, and that's all you need.

It seems like the entire castle is there to see you off. Word must have spread fast. Despite your best trying to look like a capable prince, you skip the formalities and just give your dad a hug. He doesn't even look surprised. In fact, he looks relieved as he hugs you back. You do the same for Rose, and after a moment's hesitation, she hugs you back. You don't do it because she's your fiancé. You do it because she's your friend. A very close friend that you care about. 

She kisses you on the forehead and it's so platonic and motherly that you smile. She does the same for Dave and he surprisingly doesn't resist. She whispers something in his ear that you don't quite catch, but whatever it is, it makes Dave smile.

You mount your horse and raise your hammer above your head. Everyone cheers and Trickster, fueled by the energy, rises onto his back legs and whinnies loudly. You dig your boots into his side and he takes off at a gallop. The other knights are right behind you. Once you're out of sight of the castle, you strap your hammer back to its spot on your saddlebags. 

You lead the group, but Dave is beside you, a little behind out of respect. The four other knights bring up the rear. You're all silent, all thinking about the grim task ahead of you. You head straight in the direction Kanaya pointed to you. You have a map, just in case, but you don't think you'll have to consult it until you reach the border. Your ride takes you along the outer edges of the Strider lands and you glance at Dave, but he's staring straight ahead. 

It occurs to you that he hasn't spent much time in his home lands since he became a page, and definitely not since he became a squire. He's always stayed by your side, even thought you've never really asked him to. 

As the run rises, you realize how cloudy the sky has become. It looks just as gloomy as you feel. It starts to rain shortly before you reach the border. You stop your progress to give the horses a brief rest and drink. You and the others get your black cloaks from your saddlebags. It was yet another thing Kanaya gathered for you. She told you to wear them the moment you crossed the border, perhaps sooner. And to keep your hoods up. It would hide your eyes, which didn't have Alternian yellow in them, and your skin, which wasn't the typical ashen gray color.

You take the rain as a blessing in disguise. It gave you an excuse to wear your cloaks with the hoods up without looking too suspicious. You wrap yours around your shoulders and clip it in place with the plain gray pin. The other's do the same. You realize that even your cloaks have colored stitching that match your respective tunics. You smile to yourself. Kanaya paid attention to every little detail. You're realizing that she's actually not so bad. You just got a bad first impression because you were jealous. She's actually a very nice woman.

The six of you stand under tree cover, eating the lunches the maids had packed for you. When you're finished, you mount up and head out again, keeping a steady, but hurried pace. As you near where the border should be, you pull your hood up over your head. It falls over your forehead, shadowing most of your face. A quick glance reveals the other are doing the same.

You stop at the tree line, holding up a hand for the others to do the same. You look around. You've never been to the border before. Where the forest ends, a large open plain begins. It's mostly dirt and weeds. Rocks ranging from small to boulders are scattered everywhere. In the distance, you can see the forest that indicates the start of Alternia lands. 

You've read about it. You've seen paintings of it. Jake has described it many times. But you've never seen it. The battleground.

Skaia. 

In the old days, before mutual peace fell between your kingdoms, there used to be wars. It was actually more like one, big constant war. Nearly all the action took place on the battlefield, rarely spreading out into the actual kingdoms. The battlefield had been named Skaia, though you're still not sure why. When peace spread, Skaia had been ruined for good. Nothing besides weeds would grow. It became a constant reminder of war and a firm barrier between the kingdoms.

And now you're crossing it.

You lead the way. Your horses carefully pick their way across the barren landscape. You keep a confidence speed and keep your back straight, your head held high. You hope the others are doing the same. Kanaya told you to cross the border like you have nothing to hide, like you're returning home. She said it wasn't likely someone would be watching. The borders aren't guarded. But just in case there is someone watching, you want to look the part of a returning group of Alternian riders.

You don't stop until you're a good distance from Skaia. You slow Trickster to a walk and pull out the map Kanaya provided. After a check to make sure you're going the right way, you fold it and put it away. It's late afternoon and you still have a ways to go. Alternia's layout is very similar to your kingdom, where the capitol is nestled in the center, far away from all borders. You keep your group going at a hurried pace. You need to get outside the capitol city by nightfall. 

While you ride, you occasionally glance at the map, making sure you avoid all the villages and towns nearby. Whenever you spot someone on the road, you try to avoid them. If it's too late and a quick dodge would be suspicious, you just duck your head to hide your face. The others do the same. Luckily the ones you pass are in a similar posture, hunched and miserable in the rain. 

You send a quick thanks to the heavens for the rain. 

Your grateful attitude changes when the capitol city comes into view and it's still raining. You go to the forest edge, seeing grasslands before you, and the castle looming in the center of a city. A large lake can be seen on the other side of the city. Seeing as there's no shelter in the grasslands, and staying overnight in the city could blow your cover, you decide it's best to camp in the forest.

So you backtrack a ways, find a thick grouping of trees far away from any road, and set up camp. One of the knights takes care of all your horses while you and the others start unpacking the tents. The tents are simple and small, but they're waterproof and therefore more than a luxury. There's three total, a decision to pack light. You're obviously going to share with Dave. 

You all decide that a fire would be too risky, not to mention difficult to make with everything being wet. So as soon as the horses are tied up, a dinner is eaten, and a watch schedule is planned out, you call crawl into your separate tents. The other four knights assured you and Dave that you wouldn't have to be on watch. They said you would both need your sleep. They claimed they were older and could handle the load. Four was plenty for a night watch. You just nod and retreat to your tent with the assurance that they'll wake you before dawn. Dave follows in after you, closing the entrance behind him.

You both kick off your boots and leave them just inside the entrance. You take off your cloaks and set them near your boots. You peel off your outer tunics and pants. They're damp, but not soaked. The cloaks did a surprisingly good job keeping the rain off you. You lay them out on one side of the tent and lay your bedrolls out on the other.

You packed two bedrolls, but that was only for appearances. You only roll out one and both you and Dave climb into it. He immediately wraps you in his arms and you melt into his chest. One of his hands goes to your face and his thumb lightly caresses your cheek. You close your eyes to the soft touch. Your face relaxes for the first time all day. You hadn't realized how much tension was in your body until now, when it all melts away under Dave's touch.

"Dave…" You say, opening your eyes. His face is so close. You lose yourself in his red eyes. 

"Shhh…" He whispers, his thumb pressing against your lips. You're reminded that even though you're alone in a tent, the tent is not sound proof. Anything you say can be overheard by the others, in particular, whoever is on watch. Your brow furrows. All you want to do is talk to Dave.

His face softens and he can probably tell you're unhappy. So his thumb leaves your lips and is replaced with his own. He didn't have to lean far to do it. His hand slips around to the back to your hair, cradling your head. His lips move against yours, softly and sweetly. Your heart is fluttering with happiness by the time he pulls away and rests his forehead against yours. 

"Go to sleep, John." He whispers.

"Mmmm." You mumble and close your eyes. You tuck your head under his chin, nuzzling into his chest and shoulder. He rests his cheek in your hair and you can feel his breath with every exhale. Despite the hard ground, and your nervousness about being in Alternia, and even your slightly damp clothes, you fall asleep rather quickly. 

==> Wake Up

Dave is lightly shaking you away and you can't believe it's already morning. You groan and rub at your eyes. "Did you sleep well?" You ask.

You feel his shrug more than you see it. "Not really. Come on, let's get dressed."

You notice the way his hands linger on you when you crawl out of the bedroll. You both get dressed in your Alternian clothes and he has his boots on before you. When you sit down to pull yours on, he his arms wrap around your waist and pull you into his lap. You smile and slide your feet into your boots. He squeezes you lightly and rests his chin on your shoulder. 

When you're done, you reach up and run a hand through his hair. He nuzzles into you and presses lightly kisses to your neck. "Be safe today." He whispers against your skin. 

"You, too." You say, resting your other hand on his arms that are still wrapped around your middle. 

He snorts lightly and you shiver as his breath washes over your sensitive skin. "I'm always careful. It's you I worry about." He makes light of it, but you can hear the genuine worry in his voice. "John, I…I-"

"Your majesty, it's nearly time to go." 

The voice outside your tent makes you both jump. "We'll be out in a moment." You say and the shadow walks away from your tent. "What were you going to say, Dave?" You ask, looking over your shoulder.

He shakes his head. "Never mind." You give him an unhappy look and he just smirks and plants a kiss on your lips. "I'll tell you when we get home. Come on." He unwraps his arms and lightly pats your thighs. "They're waiting for us. Let's get this over with." 

You roll up your bedroll and wrap them up in your tent, strapping them back to your saddlebags. One of the other knights hands you both a meager breakfast. You can barely manage to eat it. Your stomach is in knots. Your mind is on the task ahead of you.

There's a guest stable on the outskirts of the city, just like Kanaya said there would be. You ride across the grassy plain at a steady walk. It's still drizzling, and your hoods are over your heads. You hunch over, like the miserable traveler you're portraying. The stables are unattended and you and the others tie up your horses apart from the others already there.

You all subtly remove your weapons and attach them to yourselves under the cloaks. Dave straps his sword sheath to his hip while you strap your hammer to your belt. You both carry daggers strapped to your calves, but those are already there. The other knights have swords and daggers. You're the only one with a hammer. You don't mind. You're far better with the blunt object than you could ever be with pointy steel.

In the late morning, the streets are nearly empty. Kanaya informed you sleeping schedules are different in Alternia. They sleep during the brightest part of the day, and are awake during the night. Something about the yellow of their eyes making them see easily in the dark and also very sensitive to the light.

But it's still early enough that there are a few people walking back to their homes, getting ready to turn in for the night…or day, you guess. Either way, it doesn't look suspicious for you and your fellows. You get a few looks, but they're more curious than suspicious. Dave stays next to your side and you feel better with him there.

You want to look at everything. It's all so new. Their architecture is different. They dress different. They look different. You want to explore and absorb it all. But you can't. You walk with your head and your back hunched in the drizzling rain. You and Dave lead the way as you slowly weave through the streets, frequently taking turns and not staying on one street for too long. The castle slowly gets closer, looming over you ominously. 

You make your way to the back, to the servants quarters. Kanaya's directions are playing over and over in your head, checking and double checking to make sure you're going in the right direction. It's nearly noon by the time you slip into the halls of the castle. 

Your heart is pounding in your chest. One look around at your comrades faces reveals they've all got a similar grave expression that you do. Dave rests a hand on your shoulder and gives you a small squeeze. You give him and the others a confident smile.

"Let's go get my sister back." You say, and lead the way into the Alternian castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy action.  
> And I hope I did a decent job depicting it.  
> If you have any questions about anything, you can ask me on tumblr :)

==> Be the Stealthy Knight

As a Strider, you are stealthy by nature. It comes in handy now, when you're sneaking into an enemy castle. 

Now John, on the other hand, has never been the stealthiest of people. You're actually surprised by how well he's doing. He's walking with careful quiet steps. His eyes are everywhere. You swear you can see him straining his ears. You're right by his side, as always. The other knights are behind, but not by much. 

Lucky for all of you, Kanaya used to work in the Alternian royal castle as a maid before she left the kingdom. She told you the basic layout and where the important rooms were located. Unfortunately she had no idea where they would be keeping Jade. 

You think you're doing a good job, as a group. You think this until you're walking down a deserted corridor and suddenly a side door is opened. Three castle guards walk into the hallway, freezing when they see your group. No one moves for several moments, everyone caught in surprise. The hallways is lined with suits of knights' armor. You assume that's what they are. All the helmets have horns, which is strange. If you had more warning, you all would have jumped behind a suit and hoped you could hide.

Unfortunately that isn't the case.

They see you and you see them.

They're dressed in chain mail armor and clothes that looked more formal than practical. They are just palace guards, after all. They are also very Alternian. Gray skin and yellow in their eyes instead of white.

Suddenly they're yelling and drawing their swords. You and the other knights are only a second behind. John pulls his hammer from his belt and takes on a defensive position. You both rip your hoods from your heads, freeing up your vision. You two are in the front and the guards run at you. They're sprinting with their swords held high. A rookie mistake.

When the first one gets within range, you kick him square in the chest. It takes him by surprise and he falls backwards, knocking down the second. The third is already in front of John, swinging his sword down vertically. John easily catches his blade with his hammer and redirects the blow to fall harmlessly to the side. He then spins into the guard and slams his elbow into the man's exposed neck. He collapses and gasps for air.

The other knights are on them in a matter of seconds. Three pinning the guards to the ground, the fourth keeping an eye out for others. You and John kneel down in front of the man who took your foot to the chest.

"Where's my sister?" John says, a viciousness in his voice you've never heard. You want to look at him, but you keep your red gaze fixed on the guard. 

"W-who?" He stammers. 

"Jade Harley Egbert." You say, your words clipped and angry. You put your sword to the man's neck, pressing it hard enough to draw a single line of blood. "I have no patience right now." You warn. 

"Throne room." He gasps out. Before he can say much more, you hit him on the side of the head with the hilt of your sword, effectively knocking him out. The other knights do the same with the other two guards. 

"Come on. Kanaya said the throne room should be this way." John says, hoping to his feet and rushing off down the corridor. 

"John, wait-" You say but he's already a good distance away. "Goddammit." You curse under your breath. You push to your feet and sprint after him. The other knights are right behind you. "Stay close, but when fights break out, give us some distance." You say over your shoulder. The other knights nod. You and John work wonderfully as a team, but others could get hurt if they got too close.

John rounds a corner and disappears from your sight. A moment later you hear a very loud. "Dave!" Adrenaline shoots through your system and you pick up the speed, flash-stepping and leaving the other knights behind. You stop once you're around the corner, finding yourself just behind John. 

"Sup?" You say, but you already know. There's a wide corridor ahead of you, filled with guards frozen in conversation. They're all staring slack-jawed at you both.

"I think we got here in the middle of a guard change." He says slowly. Your eyes sweep over the guards. You guess there's about twenty of them total, spread out in various small groups. You assume they had been chatting before you rudely barged in.

"Looks like it, my lord." You say. The guards are shuffling, reaching for their weapons. The other four knights barrel around the corner and stop behind you and John. "Well, we have back-up."

"Excuse me. Would you all mind moving so we can get through?" John says loudly and politely, but there's an edge of danger in his voice. He rests his hammer on his shoulder. "We have a princess to rescue."

The guards all draw their weapons. Some of them have swords, some have maces, and quite a few of them have spears. "Looks like we're fighting our way through, my lord." You say, your grip tightening and then loosening on your sword handle. 

The battle that ensued isn't bloody, but it is loud. The guards are yelling while you and your comrades are silent. Yelling is something knights didn't do. As soon as they charge, you step up next to John and he turns away from you. You stand back-to-back, as always. The other knights, you notice, spread out in twos and stood much like you and John. They all make sure to give you plenty of room.

The guards surrounded your three groups of two, weapons pointed in. You smirk. You can feel John radiating energy. You stand with your sword are loose and at your side. You jerk your chin at the guards facing you. "Come at me, bro."

The first one charges you just as another charges John. You lift your sword, catch the guard's and easily parry it away. You kick him in the chest to push him away. Another guard comes at your left, you spin, exchange a few quick blows, then push his weapon away and hit his head with the tilt of your sword. 

You slowly fight through the guards on your side, as John does with the guards on his side. It's fairly easy. You barely break a sweat. The castle guards aren't as well trained as knights. Soon enough, you're standing there, a pile of unconscious guards at your feet. You look over your shoulder at John. He's in much the same position. As are the other knights.

You take note of the number of unconscious guards and realize a good handful have gotten away. They're probably spreading the word right now. 

"We have to move, milord. Some of them got away." One of the other knights says, echoing your thoughts. John nods, looks at you, and then takes off in the direction he had originally been going. You're right beside him. The Alternian castle is full of long and wide corridors. Suits of armor of all different styles seem to be a common decorating piece. Many paintings line the walls, and a lot of them depict water scenes. 

Several other groups of guards try to intercept you, but you and John are in a hurry and can barely be stopped to fight. 

A trio charges at you with curved bladed weapons. You sprint ahead of John, flash stepping directly in front of an enemy and crouching low on your knees. The guard starts to trip, surprised by your speed. You grab his legs and stand up quickly, tossing him over your body to land face first on the ground in front of John. The heir steps on the man's back, jumps, and aims his hammer at another guard. The guard swings and John bats it away with his hammer, his free fist colliding with the man's face. 

The third guard has rushed past you both to the knights behind you. From what you can hear, he was easily defeated. You all keep running with barely a pause in your steps. You're ahead of John now, if only by a few feet. You like it better this way, being a first line defense for your heir.

You round another corner. There are five Alternian knights waiting for you. You know they're knights from their armor, colors, and crests. Each helmet they wear has a different style of horns. You're suddenly reminded that you and your comrades are only wearing the barest of chain mail under your Alternian clothes. It was a necessary sacrifice to remain hidden. Luckily these knights have no idea what to expect from you and John.

You stop, breathing slightly labored from your running. Adrenaline is pumping through your system. John stops next to you, standing with his back slightly angled towards you. You mirror his position. He holds up a hand to the knights behind you, letting them know to stay back. John says nothing to you, and you say nothing to him.

After a long hesitation, two knights charge you both, spears in their hands lowered and aimed at your chests. You wait. And wait. And wait. Finally you both raise your weapons, step to the side, and bring them down on the knights' hands that are holding the shafts of the spears. They both scream. The one on John's side probably has broken hands. The one on your side may have lost a finger or two. 

They drop their weapons, clutching their hands to their chests as you and John step around them. You put your foot on one's back and push him toward your comrades. John does the same. You both turn around to the remained three, confident that the other two will be dealt with by your fellows.

You eye the remaining three. Two are lined up with you and John, both with different kinds of bladed swords. The third is standing behind them, watching. He's a big guy, with bulging muscles and what looks to be a permeant scowl on his face. You think he might be missing a few teeth. His armor isn't as prevalent. Instead wearing chain mail and nothing on his arms. But he has a helmet. One pointed, arrow-like horn on his left side and a broken horn on the right. He has a bow on his back but he's made no move to take it.

"Get them!" He roars. Damn, that guy has a loud voice.

The two knights come at you slower than the others. It's clear they want a one on one fight. You suppose they'll get it. But when you and John are near each other, it's never really one on one. You're always aware of where he's at, and he's always watching you.

The one with a bigger sword comes at you. You hold yours aloft and slowly circle him. Your blade is slimmer than his and, judging from his size, he's stronger than you. Luckily you've got speed on your side. You flash step to him and he barely has time to raise his sword to block your swing. As soon as the blades make contact, you leap away. You know if you lock blades, he'll over power you.

He swings at you horizontally. His swing has a lot of power, but you manage to angle your blade just right to parry it away. But it does manage to jar your arm uncomfortably. You step away as the blade passes, then jump forward again with a diagonal slash. He raises his sword to block and you quickly bounce off his blade and go for a low slice. He jumps back as you continue like this. You keep swinging, and every time there's a clang of contact, you swing again.

He's no match for your speed. He's backing up slowly with each swing. You take this time to glance over at John. He's battling it out with the other knight. This Alternian knight has two smaller swords with curved blades. Strange. You could have sworn he originally had two. They must be attachable. Jake was right about odd weapons.

You're happy to see John's holding his own. Both his hands are on his hammer to give him more speed against the duel weapons. The heir is amazing with a hammer. You look back to your own opponent in time to see a heavy horizontal swing coming your way. You drop to the ground and it flies harmlessly over your head. You quickly pop back up to your feet and while his arm is crossed over his chest, having been carried too far over by the force of his swing, you ram your shoulder into his chest. 

He falls backwards, flailing as he does. His sword catches on one of the suits of armor and it topples down with him. His own helmet falls off his head. You're over him in a second, the heel of your boot coming down on the inside of his wrist. He gasps in pain and lets go of his sword. You kick it and it slides across the floor a good distance away. Your toe throbs. That sword was heavy. 

The knight recovers quickly and grabs your ankle, pulling your foot out from under you. You go down. You land on some scattered armor and spots of pain flair up in your back and legs. Your elbow hits the ground, sending fire down your arm. You grit your teeth as your hand numbs and your grip on your sword is lost.

The knight grabs you and you kick him away, pushing yourself backwards. You clench and release your hand several times, trying to get the feeling back. It still hurts like hell. The other knight is climbing to his feet. You can't let him do that. He might go get his sword. So you shift your weight forward, putting your feet beneath you, and push off, diving at the Alternian man. 

Your arms wrap around his middle as your shoulder collides with his ribcage for the second time. Your momentum carries you both to the ground. The air escapes his lungs as he lands on a stray piece of armor. Yeah, you know how that hurts. Your own back is flaring up with soon-to-be bruises. Before he can recover, you sit up and drive your fist into his face. You silently wish you had metal gloves, or at least chain mail gloves, instead of the simple leather ones your bro gave you. It manages to be effective though. You could feel the crunching under your fist.

You pull your fist back quickly to avoid getting blood on your gloves. Blood is running down his face and his eyes roll back into his head. You doubt he's unconscious, just in shock. Your hand stings.

"Dave!" 

Your head snaps up and your eyes immediately find John. He's got his back against the wall. His hammer is pinned to the wall by his opponents arm and sword. His other sword is pointed at the heir's chest. 

You're immediately off your opponent and behind John's. Your arm wraps around his neck and you yank him backwards with a headlock. You use the momentum to throw him to the ground.

"Dave-!" John says, but it's too late. Nearly as soon as the man leaves your grip, you're yanked off your feet and thrown backwards. You see a blur of the large hulking fifth knight before you crash into another suit of armor. The air rushes from your lungs in a hiss as you land. You look around, doing your best to push past the fresh pain that's burst to life in your body. 

John is once again engaged with the knight you threw to the ground. The large hulking knight, who if you had to guess is probably in charge, is fending off one of your other comrades. The other three are fending off a group of castle guards who've shown up. Before you can stand, the knight you were originally fighting is hovering over you. 

You quickly trip him, but he falls on top of you. Blood is everywhere and his nose is dark purple and swollen. You start wrestling, rolling each other over and trying to get the upper hand. It hurts. You're rolling over plate armor that's scattered and in pieces. His hands are on your shoulders and yours are on his. He's on top of you. He's pinning you. You struggle, but he's bigger than you. 

There's something glinting in the light, flying across the room, that catches your eye. A pointed helmet hits your opponent on the back of the head. It sounded painful. His eyes roll into his head and he falls on top of you. You struggle to push him off you and you jump to your feet. You spot John, grinning at you over the shoulder of his opponent. You know it was him who threw the helmet. You smirk and look around for your sword.

It's not too far away, laying amidst armor. You walk over and reach for it. Your fingers barely brush along the familiar handle before something is wrapped around your neck and your head is yanked backwards. Your hands go to your neck and your fingers fumble with the string that's cutting off your air.

You're held back against a large, muscular body. It's probably the leader knight with the bulging muscles. You wonder for a moment what happened to your comrade who was fighting him, but you can't dwell on that thought. Your life is in danger. You manage to get your fingers under the string, but you can't pull them away from your neck. The string tightens and you're lifted slightly. You go up on your toes, gasping for air. Your vision is starting to blur with gray and black speckles. You're feeling lightheaded. 

Shit.

You're going to die. And it's not even a cool death. Being choked before you can even reach your sword. How lame. 

There's suddenly the crunch of metal on metal and the body behind you jerks violently to the side. The string around your neck is gone. You stumble and nearly fall, but an arm is wrapped around your waist, holding you up. Your hand goes to your neck, feeling the indent there. It hurts. You look over your shoulder to see John's smiling face. 

You smirk at him. "My hero." You say, but it comes out as a weak croak. Damn, your throat hurts. His smile widens and he presses a quick kiss to your temple before releasing you. You bend to grab your sword, one hand still massaging your neck. You look down at the large Alternian. He's on the floor unconscious, a large dent in his helmet from John's hammer. There's a small trickle of blood. 

In his hands you see what looks like the bow he had on his back earlier. Except the wood of the bow has been broken. You hadn't even noticed any arrows. Seriously? Did this guy break his bow? Apparently he did, and then tried to strangle you with it. You kick him in the side for good measure.

You look around. Three of your knights are finishing off the last of the guards. The five Alternian knights are now all down. Your eyes linger on the sixth knight of your party, laying on the ground in a pool of red soaking into his black clothes. You bow your head and look away, saying a silent prayer of respect. You didn't know him personally, but that doesn't mean you're heartless. You felt saddened by his death.

"You okay?" John asks, putting a hand on your shoulder. You look at him, but his eyes are on your neck. Beneath the serious expression brought on by battle, he looks worried. 

"Yeah, m'fine." You say. Your voice still sounds a bit scratchy. You nod your head at the fallen knight. "We have a casualty." You say.

John follows your gaze, his expression turns grave. "I know. We knew there were risks in coming here." 

You nod. The other knights finished off the last of the castle guards, or scared them off, and ran to join you and John.

"The area's clear, milord." One says.

"At least for now." Another says.

"We should keep moving." The third.

John nods. "Let's go." He gives you another worried look and you nod, trying to assure him that you're fine. A little breathing trouble never hurt anyone. You wouldn't be a Strider if you couldn't recover from a little strangling. That would be weak.

You all take off in the direction of the throne room. Or at least where Kanaya said it would be. It's not far. A crowd of guards are waiting for you in front of the large, elegantly engraved, wooden double doors. You and your four comrades fight through them, keeping a tight group. You move your sword like it's an extension of your arm. You fight anyone who dares standing your way. John's at your side, barreling through enemies with you. The other knights are at your back. 

Suddenly there's no one in front of you, and you're very surprised. You blink out of your fighting trance and realize that there's no more standing between you and the door. You look at John. He's staring up at it with a determined look on his face. He looks at you, and you nod. He looks over his shoulder at the others. They nod. You're doing this. You're making it happen.

You and John step forward and push. It doesn't budge. The other knights help. It still doesn't budge. John, running out of patience, lifts his hammer and starts pointing away at the line where the doors meet. After several good, hard swings, you hear something crack on the other side. One more swing and the door pushes open. You put your hands on one and shove it the rest of the way open. 

You all rush inside and fall into defensive stances before, looking around at your surroundings.

The throne room is very similar to the one back home. You guess there's something about throne rooms that tends to be universal. A wide red carpet leads the way to the raised golden thrones on the far end of the room. There are three thrones, but the one in the center is the largest and most decadent. 

Sitting in this throne is a very beautiful woman. Her skin is a fair shade of gray. Her eyes are a dark shade of pink, surrounded by the yellows of her eyes. Her eyes are lined with a dark pink make-up and her lips look dark purple. Her eyelashes are long, even from a distance. Her hair is dark and long, curling around her face and falling over her shoulders. A gold circlet rests on her forehead, a strange "H" symbol in the center. Her dress is made of a pattern with nearly every color imaginable, and it clings to her torso and falls in waves over her legs. Literally like waves. It shimmers like water. Delicate slippers adorn her feet that poke out from under her skirt. Her wrists and neck are decorated with more gold bands. 

She looks beautiful, yet imposing. 

And also bored. But surprise is coloring her features as she looks over your small group. A large golden trident is held loosely at her side.

The second person you notice is a man of tall stature, and wiry muscles. He's wearing black chain mail armor with black, blue, and purple clothes. The center of his tunic has two purple wavy lines carved into it. He's wearing a purple cape that falls gracefully from his shoulders. There's even a purple streak in his dark hair that's pushed back from his forehead. His sharp eyes are on you and filled with rage.

The third person is shorter, but stockier. His clothes are all black and gray and even his skin is a darker shade of gray than the others. His chest plate has a gray symbol that looks like the number 69 on it's side. He a long, deadly looking sickle in each hand. The yellows in his eyes look more prominent, accenting his dark eyes. He's glaring at you all. Dark bags are under his narrowed eyes.

The two men are standing in front of the queen's throne. You assume she's the queen. There's really nothing else she could be. They look like they were facing each other, arguing, but they are both half turned toward your little invasion. 

The rest of the throne room is lined with people, most of which are dressed in varying amounts of armor. They're probably knights. But there are some who look like nobles. They're all staring at you.

"John! Dave!" 

You both snap your eyes to the girl sitting in one of the smaller thrones next to the queen. You didn't even notice her at first, but she looks so out of place. It's Jade. She's dressed in plain riding clothes. Probably the ones she was kidnapped in. Her wrist is shackled to the arm of the throne. She looks like a prisoner, but a well kept prisoner. And she's smiling. She waves at you with her free hand.

"Jade." John whispers, taking an unconscious step toward her. You're by his side in a second, putting a hand on his chest to hold him back while you face the Alternian queen.

"We've come for the princess." You say, your voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Like hell you havve." The man in purple growls. He reaches over his shoulder and pulls out a weapon you hadn't seen strapped to his back. It looked like a crossbow, only larger. And the arrow looked more like a small harpoon. Before you know what's happening, he's shot it at you.

"Dave!" John yells. He's pushing your arm away from his chest and stepping in front of you. 

You can't let him do that. 

Before his foot has even stepping down in front of you, you grab his arm and throw him to the ground. He lands just as pain rips through you. There's yelling coming from every direction. 

"Dave!"

"No!"

"Eridan, you fucknob!" 

"Shut the fuck up, Karkat."

"Shit! Sir Dave!"

"Daaave!"

And a lot of screaming and gasps that you can't decipher. 

You blink and stagger backwards. Your sword falls from your hand as both go to your chest. You look down. The shaft of a thick arrow is sticking out of the meat of your left shoulder, deep in the flesh of your pec, right around where your heart should be. You touch gingerly around the wound and your hands come away with blood. Fire is ripping through your chest but it's partially numbed by your shock and adrenaline. You vaguely realize your hands are shaking.

"That's…" You stagger again. You're feeling very lightheaded all of a sudden. You lick your lips. Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth. "…a big ass arrow." You loose your balance and fall backwards.

You don't even remember hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I abuse Dave so much. Poor Dave.


	21. Chapter 21

==> Be the Heir, Get Revenge

Dave…no, not Dave…

You crawl to his side, cradling his head in one hand. Your other hand hovers over the arrow sticking out from his chest. You bite your bottom lip. It's deep. Blood is everywhere. You can see it despite his black clothing. He's unconscious. His beautiful face is slack, his lips parted slightly. Your free hand caresses his cheek and you bow over him as the first sob wracks through your body.

"D-Dave…" He's still breathing. You can feel his breath on your fingertips. "Dave, please wake up…" You whisper. You plead. He can't die. He can't. The first tear falls from your eye and lands on his cheek, sliding down into his hair. "You can't leave me." You say as the second tear slides down your own cheek. 

Somehow your brain registers that the other knights are standing around you, protecting you and Dave. There's shouting and you vaguely notice that one of those voices is Jade's. You think she's saying your name and Dave's.

Oh god, Dave. Dave. Nonononononono. 

You're having trouble breathing, but that may just be because of your sobs. Hiccups shake your chest. Tears stream down your face. Your hands are shaking as they desperately caress Dave's face. You don't know what to do. All you can think to do is stay near Dave, idly wishing your fingertips could give life. You know you should do something else. You're in enemy territory, after all. But Dave…he looks so peaceful, and yet so…so… he's dying! A fresh round of sobs shakes through you.

"Sire…" One of the knights closest to you whispers. You lift your head and he nods toward the Alternians. You follow his gaze, your vision blurred by tears. Voices slowly start to make sense.

"This is the Prince she's been rambling about? Ha! He's nothing but a fucking wwimp! Look at him! Blubbering like that!" There's laughter that grates on your nerves.

"Eridan! Shut the fuck up! Do you have any fucking idea what you've done, you egotistical asswipe?!" The smaller of the two men steps toward the purple-haired one. 

"I savved us some trouble. Calm the fuck down, Karkat." Purple-hair pokes the other in the chest with his crossbow. He stumbles, but steps right back up. He whacks the crossbow away with one of his sickles. 

"We're trying to negotiate with them, fucknob, not piss them off!"

"I didn't kidnap her to negotiate with them, dumbass. I kidnapped her so wwe could rule them."

"We don't need a fucking war, nooklicker!"

"I beg to differ." He scoffs.

Anger is suddenly blazing inside of you. You're not sure when you stopped crying, but you did. You run your fingers gently across Dave's cheek one last time before pushing yourself to your feet. As you stand, you grab your hammer. At some point it had fallen to the ground at your side. The other knights are stepping away from you, giving your face worried looks. Do you really look that scary?

You better fucking look that scary. You feel fucking scary. You're pissed off beyond belief. 

"You." You say and you never thought you could put so much venom into one word. That always seemed like something Dave could do, but never you. And like Dave, your voice is calm and low, packing waves of danger. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you're scared of yourself. You've never felt this dangerous before. But you've also never been this utterly enraged before. 

You lift your arm and point your hammer at the purple-haired man. He's still bickering with the short angry one. Either he didn't hear you or he's ignoring you. You vaguely notice that the queen is talking with Jade is urgent whispers, but you're eyes are fixated on purple-hair. 

"YOU." You repeat, your voice a notch louder. A hush falls over the throne room as everyone turns to look at you. You don't care about all of them. Just purple-hair. 

He looks at you, his eyebrows raised. "You talking to me?" He asks, pointing at his chest. He rests his crossbow on his shoulder and turns to face you. "Look wwho managed to stop crying." He's grinning and it makes your anger boil. No, it was already boiling. It's now frothing over the edge. 

"You kidnapped Jade?" You ask, your voice still dripping in venom. Your hammer is still pointed at him.

His grin widens and he puts his free hand on his hip. "Yeah, I did. Wwhat're you going to do about it?" His accent is ridiculous and just makes you more pissed off.

"You shot Dave." You say, pointing your hammer at your fallen companion, friend, and lover. It's not a question.

"Yeah, I got good fucking aim, don't I?" He throws back his head and laughs. You can't stand the sound of that laugh.

"I'm going to kill you." You say, surprised by how calm you sound. You heft your hammer and charge the man, fire blazing in your blue eyes. 

The man's eyes widen and he quickly lowers his crossbow. He takes another large arrow from the quiver on his back and starts to load it. You push your speed. If he shoots, you know you won't be able to dodge. So your best bet is to get to him before he can reload. This room is a lot longer than you originally thought.

His arrow is loaded and he's raising his crossbow. It's aimed at you. You keep running. You don't think you could stop even if you wanted to. You can't. The image of Dave's fallen body is burned into your mind. No one hurts Dave and gets away with it. You know he's about to pull the trigger. He's smiling at you.

"Oh, fuck no, you don't!" The stockier man jumps forward and swings one sickle down. Once the curved blade falls over the bow, he pulls and the crossbow is yanked to the side just as the man shoots. The arrow goes off to the side, aimed downwards. There's some screaming. Maybe it hit someone. You don't turn around to check.

"Karkat! Wwhat the fuck?!" He yells, lifting his crossbow again. But you've already reached him.

You swing your hammer. The head of it comes down heavily on the man's crossbow. It both splinters the wood and knocks it out of his hands. Your other hand goes to the handle of your hammer and you step forward, using all your strength to change the swing to go in the opposite direction. 

"Wwhat the-" Before he can finish, you've slammed your hammer into his chest plate. It dents, there's a loud clank, and he's knocked off his feet.

You point your hammer at him as he gapes up at you. "Surrender yourself now and I may just spare your life."

He grits his teeth and glares at you. "Nevver." He pushes himself to his feet and draws a curved sword from his belt.

You bend your knees and lower into a defensive stance. "Your accent is stupid." You say before lunging at him. He raises his sword but you batter it away, swing up and then swing down. He jumps away, but you're right after him. He swings and stabs at you with his sword, but your hammer is always there, parrying his blade away. You've fought against swordsmen long enough that you're not even nervous about the sharp edge. Your hammer can deflect it all. 

He crosses his arm over his body, raises his arm, and slices diagonally down at you. You dodge the swing, step forward, and drive your hammer into his exposed side. The air escapes his lungs and he jerks to the side. You're fairly certain you've broken something. He swings his sword back, horizontally. You duck, move your arm back, and as the blade passes harmlessly over your head, you jab your hammer upward. It hits his forearm. He makes a noise of pain and you twist your hammer in your grip and move it quickly down his arm. The pointed back end catches on the hilt of his sword and you yank it out of his grip. It goes skidding across the floor.

You stand and spin, putting both hands on your handle and aiming downward. The pointed end of your hammer collides with the side of his knee. It sinks into his flesh. Something cracks. You yank it out and stand back.

He cries out, collapsing to the ground. His sword arm is held to his chest, and his uninjured hand is at his bleeding knee. You take a step toward him and he scrambles back. He's looking at you with wide, fearful eyes. His teeth are bared, but that could be just be because he's gritting them out of pain.

"Never hurt the ones I love." You growl. You raise your hammer above your head, intent on bringing it down on his head. And if he doesn't die right away, you'll bring it down again. And again. Dave's blood soaked body is flashing in your mind again. The way he fell after the arrow pierced his chest. What if he never wakes up again? What if you can never kiss him again? What if he never looks at you with those beautiful red eyes and smiles. What if he never holds you while you sleep, ever again.

Your heart clenches and so do your teeth. All your anger goes to your hammer arm and you swing.

But a hand grabs your wrist, stopping your swing before it can really begin. You wipe your head around, searching for whoever dares to stop you. It's the shorter Alternian man. His sickles are strapped to his back. He's glaring at you with dark rimmed yellow eyes. It's the irises that make you pause. His eyes are red. Not a bright red, like Dave's, but dark red. To the point where you would only notice if you were close, or if the light hit them just right.

But it's close enough to make you pause. 

"That's enough." He says. His voice is harsh and angry, but you don't think it's directed at you. He jerks his chin at the fallen purple-haired guy. "He's a douche, and deserves everything you just did and more, but it's time to stop." You hate how reasonable he's speaking to you, despite his angry voice.

"You don't understand." You practically growl. 

"That guy's been up my ass my entire life. Yeah, I think I fucking understand your desire to bludgeon him to death." He rolls his eyes, then captures your gaze again. "But that's enough. We're trying to make a fucking peace treaty or some shit. So calm the fuck down."

You blink, coming out of your daze. His eyes may be red, but they don't capture you like Dave's. Dave. Dave might be dead. You have to end this all so you can return to his side and try to save him. You're not sure what you can do, but you have to do something. Dave can't die. He can't. Dave is everything that's bright and happy in your life. 

You jerk your arm out of the man's grip and turn to face him. "Peace treaty?" You spit. You pull back your arm and swing at him. It wasn't meant to land, and it doesn't. He jumps back, giving you space. "You kidnap my sister and try to kill my… my knight." You choke down the word lover. "And you want peace?" 

You leap at him, swinging your hammer down. He scrambles away and when you land, you bend your knees, allowing your hammer to hit the floor. It echoes throughout the room. You look up at him and he's looking at you like you're insane. You suppose you are. 

You dig the balls of your feet into the floor and push forward. Jumping at him again, your hammer swinging. He dodges it just as a shout penetrates the haze of rage that's fogging up your head.

"John! Stop!" The mention of your name makes you pause. The momentum of your swing makes you stagger, nearly losing your balance. You look around, your eyes finding Jade.

She's on her feet, as close to you as she can go with her wrist still shackled to the throne. The queen is also at her feet, standing next to Jade. Her trident is clutched in one hand and she looks worried. Not angry, just worried. 

"John! Stop! Stop this!" Jade yells again. You blink and she turns to look at the queen. "Release me." She demands.

"Of course." She nods and hurries over to the fallen purple-haired man's side. She grabs a key ring from his belt, gives him a stern look, and then hurried back to Jade. She drops her trident to fumble with the lock. As soon as she's free, she's running at you.

"John!" She stops in front of you and her hands are on your cheeks. She's searching your eyes, a worried look on her face. Her prominent front teeth are chewing on her bottom lip. She pulls your face forward and rests her forehead on yours. She's staring at you with her shockingly green eyes. "John, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." 

She's so calm and confident that it instantly diffuses your rage. Your shoulders sag and your arms hang at your sides. Your hammer is loose in your hand. "I…I don't understand." You finally say, sounding very small.

She's lightly patting your cheeks. "It's okay. I'll explain everything. It'll be okay." You nod, knocking your forehead against hers in the process. 

"You were kidnapped…?" You say.

"Yes, I was. And Jake was injured. Oh god! Jake! Did he make it back okay? Is he alive?! Oh please tell me he's alive!" She's suddenly frantic. 

You nod again. "Yeah, he's back home, recovering." 

She sighs in relief, her calm returning. "Okay, so I was kidnapped by that guy." She points at purple-hair. "His name is Eridan. He thought the best course of action was to kidnap me and take over our kingdom. But he did it without the empress's consent. We got here, and everyone was really upset with him! I think he was trying to impress her, but it backfired." She's talking fast now, obviously trying to relay all this information to you quickly. "And that guy," She points at the guy with sickles. "Karkat. He's a contender for the throne. Things are different here. Did you know in Alternia, the throne isn't determined by bloodlines? It's whoever is worthy! Kinda neat, huh? Anyway, he said it was a bad idea and they've been fighting for days. And the empress wasn't happy, but Eridan has a lot of pull in Alternian politics. And everyone was about evenly split on whether they should hold me hostage or return me! And then you guys came and that's when everything happened! I, for one, am totally happy you beat him up! But I think they're ready to negotiate and make peace again and I think we should listen to them, John! I don't want war and I know you don't either!"

She stares at you and you just kind of stare back, trying to take in everything you sister just threw at you. Honestly, it was a lot. For now, all you understood was there was no danger. 

"Excuse me!" A very bubbly voice says. You both turn to see the queen, empress? Standing close by, watching you. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble we caused. I really am. Our country's been going through really hard times and some of my people took it upon themselves to try to fix things." She sends a dirty look at the fallen purple-haired knight and steps toward you and Jade releases your face to step away. The empress takes your hands in yours. You realize you're no longer holding your hammer. When did you even drop that? 

"My name is Feferi. I'm the current empress of Alternia. I hope you can forgive us and we can work out a peace agreement. Jade has been very agreeable and we've treated her swimmingly!"

"They have!" Jade puts in. 

"Please, may we stop this fighting?" She pleas. She's looking at you with these beautiful eyes and all you can do is nod. Her presence is kind of overwhelming and not at all what you expected. "Excellent! Is there anything we can do?" 

Your knees nearly give out as panic washes over you. "Dave." His name is just a breath of air.

"Excuse me?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Dave." Your voice is rising in volume and panic is setting in. "Dave, oh god, Dave. Jade!" You rip your hands away from the empress and turn to your sister, putting your hands on her shoulders and shaking. "Jade! Dave's dying! What do we do about Dave!?" You're frantic and you know it. But Jade's the only one in the room who would understand your panic at losing Dave. 

She grabs your hands and stills your shaking. She then looks to Feferi. "Your majesty. Is there anything you can do for Dave? He's my brother's best friend and a valued knight of the kingdom."

The empress's brows furrow and she gives a determined nod. "I'll see what I can do." She strides past you both, purpose fueling her steps, and heads straight for Dave's fallen body.

Oh god. You look at him for the first time since your attack and you feel tears welling up again. She kneels at his side and raises one elegant hand, her bracelets clanking together. "All healers, come to me!" After a brief hesitation, several people break away from the crowd and hurry toward her. They all kneel around Dave's body, blocking it from view. "Bring me a stretcher!" She calls again, and two others hurry off to get it. The three other knights are standing awkwardly near them, keeping an eye on it all.

You nearly collapse, but a thin arm is there to hold you up. You look at Jade blankly and she smiles up at you. "He's in good hands, John. I was talking with Feferi the other night and she was telling me how she's always been fascinated by the healing arts. She's the best healer in Alternia. If anyone can save him, it'll be her."

You lift a hand to your face and hide away in your palm. "This is so messed up, Jade. This wasn't what I was expecting at all."

She pats your back. "I know, it surprised me too. The politics here are really different. Even thought Feferi wanted to stop Eridan, she couldn't until she had a majority of the court's support. You being here and beating him up helped, I think!" 

You peek through your fingers at the group around Dave. A flat board is delivered and they're working on moving his body onto it. "Jade…if I lose him…"

"You won't. He'll survive." She assures you, but you can tell she's worried.

"No one's ever died after Feferi gets her hands on them." Says a gruff voice. You both turn to see the short Alternian knight standing next to you. His arms are crossed over his shoulders. Beyond him, you see a group of men standing around Eridan. The purple-haired man is alternating between crying and yelling. 

"Isn't this great, Karkat?" Jade says cheerfully. "It looks like we'll get peace after all!" 

He shrugs and looks away from you both. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbles. 

"Your side won! You'll probably get the throne next! Isn't that great? Come on, fuckass, smile!" Jade's let go of you and stands in front of the man, Karkat. You give her a strange look. That wasn't a word you're used to hearing her say. She reaches up to poke at the man's face, presumably to turn his scowl into a smile. He bats her hands away, growling. Really growling.

"Don't fucking touch me! The best part about this is you're leaving and I don't have to fucking deal with you anymore!" He steps back, but Jade closes the distance again. This time she reaches to ruffle his hair and he ducks away from her hands. 

"You know you like it, Karkat! With our countries being friendly, I can come visit you!" They end up circling you, Jade trying to poke and prod him while he ducks away and bats at her hands. She's giggling and he's snapping insults at her, but it just makes her smile more.

It's so..bizarre. Despite his apparent anger, Jade doesn't seem affected at all. She just laughs and keeps at it. Karkat grabs your shoulders and moves you so you're between him and Jade. "Goddammit, keep her the fuck away from me!" He says, moving you this way and that whenever Jade moves to go around you. 

"Get over here, fuckass, so I can turn that frown upside-down!" She says forcefully, but ending with a giggle. 

"No! Shit! Aarg!" She gets around you and he grabs her wrists, holding her hands away from his face. "Fucking shit, take her away and never let her come back!" He pleas.

Across the room, they're lifting Dave on a stretcher and taking him from the room, Feferi at his side. You pick up your hammer, put it back on your belt and hurry after them. Jade shouts behind you and you think she's following. And judging from the long string of curses, you guess Karkat is, too. The other three knights fall in at your side as you pass. 

You catch up to Feferi and fall into step at her side. "Can you save him?" You ask, biting your bottom lip.

She nods sharply, but keeps her eyes on Dave. "I believe so, but it'll be close." 

You follow them into the healer's wing and wait while they move Dave onto a bed. They're gathering supplies and Feferi is giving orders, all the while her pale gray fingers are hovering over Dave's would. You're at the head of his bed, as far out of the way as you can be. While they remove the arrow and get to work on his would, you're at his side. Your hands caress his face, his hair, his lips, his eyelids, his forehead, the light stubble on his chin. Everything. You memorize everything about his face with your fingertips and your eyes. 

He can't die. He can't.

You never even got the chance to tell him you loved him. It was always implied, but you never said it. He needs to know. He can't die.

You're not even watching what the others are doing to his chest. You bend down and rest your forehead on his. "I love you." You whisper, your voice ragged with unshed tears. "I love you, Dave. Don't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't follow me on tumblr, after I finish the main story line I'll be posting some bonus chapters :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy fanart :3

==> Be the Wounded Knight

As far as you're aware, you have two options. 

The first is to struggle against the darkness and reach for conscious light. The only probably with this option is every time you get anywhere near consciousness, pain becomes the only thing you're aware of. Pain that fills the entirety of your body and enflames your mind. You shrink away from that. It hurts too much.

So you go with option two, which is to let the unconscious darkness envelope you in a state of perpetual numbness. 

As your mind floats around, not thinking, not caring, just content with nothingness, you occasionally feel an sharp throb of pain. It rips through your being and leaves you with aching aftershocks. Every time this pain stabs at you, you're pulled close to consciousness. It's in these brief moments that you think you might hear voices. You don't recognize any of them. There's an air of familiarity, but you can't grasp them. The words slip over you like water and you're left with just the sounds of an echo. 

Then you pull away from the pain and dive back into the darkness.

This battle goes on for a while, but you're not sure how long. Here in the shadow of your mind, time doesn't exist. Nothing exists. Your own identity doesn't exist. There's nothing but the bright pain and the soothing darkness.

Finally the throbbing pain stops and you're left to rest.

==> Hey Knight, Wake Up

You wish it was that easy, but it's not.

The first time you become aware of your body, you're not sure what happened. You float around in your head for a while, your mind trying to grab onto something, anything, but it always slips through your fingers. You try to feel your body, but you barely can. You know it's there, but you just can't settle your mind into it. You can't take control. You can't make sense of your senses. You just can't grab on. So you decide to leave and go back to the darkness.

Then something stops you. You reach out for it, unsure of what it is. Sound. A voice. There's a voice calling out to you. You reach for it, desperately clinging to the familiar sound. It's speaking again and you try your hardest to make sense of the words. You piece syllables together, hold onto them and repeat them until you understand their meaning. 

When you finally understand what the voice is saying, your sense of identity returns.

It's your name.

Your mind is suddenly pushed back into your body. You have a grasp on your senses, you can feel your limbs. Everything is still muddled and foggy, but you know you're in your body. You know who you are. Now if only your memories would return.

"Dave…" The voice whispers again. You grab at it. You know this voice. It's John. John. Your John. Your prince. Your…your lover. "Dave…"

You can feel yourself waking up, but pulling out of unconsciousness is like wading through a thick mud that's threatening to swallow you whole. You struggle, fighting to return fully to your body.

Pain hits you first. It's an ache that's pulsing through your chest and resonating throughout your body. It hurts. It stings. But you keep pushing forward until, finally, you're awake. The next step is opening your eyes. This turns out to be a lot harder than you would think.

Your eyes move under your lids until finally they crack open. The light burns and you immediately close them. After a moment or two, you try again. This time you give yourself time to adjust to the sudden light. When your eyes are open enough to see, you try to make sense of what you're looking at.

It looks like a ceiling, but it's one made out of a stone and style that you're unfamiliar with. You realize you're laying on your back, your arms at your sides. You blink several times, suddenly at a lose as to what to do next. 

"Dave…?" 

Oh yeah, John's voice. That's what drew you out of your unconscious pit of nothingness. You suppose you should probably find the source of that. From the sound of it, he's on your left. You attempt to look that way, but he's still out of your vision. You try to move your head, but that much is still beyond what you can do.

Turns out it doesn't matter. John is suddenly leaning over you and all you can see is his face.

Your world is filled with his gorgeous eyes of sky. His messy black hair frames his face. His eyebrows are drawn together with worry. His lips are parted slightly and you can clearly see his teeth. He's the best thing you've ever seen in your life.

"Dave…" He repeats and you're fascinated by the way his mouth moves to form your name. You're staring at him and you suddenly realize that you're staring. You should probably say something. Getting your lips to move is another struggle.

You finally manage to open your mouth and an embarrassingly hoarse sound comes out. You promptly close your mouth and make a frustrated face. But you can see the worry melting out of John's features. You open your mouth again and say a simple. "Sup?"

Your voice is weak and hoarse and sounds foreign to your own ears. But there's a note of cool confidence that would make your brother proud. John's smiling now and you lied earlier. This is the best thing you've ever seen in your life.

"Dave…" He says your name like a prayer. His voice is chocked with both laughter and sobs. You don't want to see him cry.

"Those better be tears of joy…Egbert." You say. Your mouth feels incredibly dry. Your tongue feels thick and heavy in your mouth.

He laughs and it's music to your ears. Damn, you love his laugh. "Dave! I'm so glad you're awake!" One of his hands is on your arm and the other is cupping your cheek. His thumb is lightly caressing your cheek. You feel him trace the faint line of the scar the boar gave you. He's looking at you with these eyes that convey so much emotion, you feel like you're going to drown in it. "How do you feel?"

You feel like your insides are on fire and every breath you take sends another round of pain pulsing through your body. "LIke shit." You say instead. "Water?"

"Oh! Of course! Be right back." He's suddenly gone from your vision and your skin feels cold where his hands had been touching you. You manage to roll your head to the side and you get a better look at the room. There're beds lined up along the walls, all with gray and black sheets. Across the room a few of the beds are occupied with what appears to be sleeping bodies. It looks like a healer's wing.

Your memories come flooding back. You were in the Alternain castle. You were shot at. You pushed John out of the way. A big ass arrow was in your chest. You were certain you were going to die.

You carefully lift your head to look down your body. You're shirtless, but your black Alternian pants are still on. Your boots are missing. There's a thick bandage wrapped around your upper chest and left shoulder. Your chest starts to ache at the strain so you let your head drop back to the pillows. Fuck, it hurts. But at least you're alive.

John returns and sets something down on the table next to your bed. "I'm gonna help you sit up, okay?" He says and you just nod. He wraps his arms around the back of your shoulders and gently pushes you forward. You grit your teeth and bare with it while he shoves more pillows behind you. You lay back with a sigh. Your chest is burning.

John holds a water skin to your lips and you drink greedily. When you stop to catch your breath, you lick your lips and say. "Tastes funny."

John nods. "It has some herbs to help numb the pain." He explains, holding it to your lips again. When you're done, he begins the long process of spoon-feeding you a thick stew with chunks of vegetables and meat. It has a flavor you're not familiar with and when you ask, John informs you it's an Alternian specialty.

When you're done eating, you drink more water. You don't know if it's the herbs making you drowsy or just because you feel weak, but either way you fall asleep almost as soon as you close your eyes. But not before you feel John press a light kiss to your forehead.

==>  
The next time you wake up, it's because you have to pee. With a great deal of struggling and more than one curse of pain, John manages to half-carry, half-support you to the lavatory. John gives you worried looks, but you assure him you're fine. You grit your teeth and deal with the pain. You collapse back on your bed, sip some water, and fall back asleep.

==>  
You wake up several times after that, but you're never awake for long. And every time you wake, John is at your side. Occasionally he's not alone. Sometimes Jade is there. Sometimes there's an angry Alternian man talking with them. Sometimes there are Alternians dressed in healer's robes. More often than not, there's an Alternian woman dressed in colorful clothes. The queen from your memory.

They change your bandages, poke at your chest, and nod their heads. You ignore them and stare at the ceiling. John's hand is usually on your arm while they do this, his fingers caressing soothing circles. When they poke too hard or too close to a tender spot, you hiss in pain. Sometimes they clean you with wet cloths. Sometimes John does it.

John insists on feeding you for several days. You assume it's been days. Time is hard to keep ahold of when you wake at random intervals. You tell him your arms are perfectly okay and you can feed yourself. He just gives you this pouting look that's so pathetic that you just sigh and let him continue to spoon feed you. 

Once you're able to stay awake for an extended period of time, John and Jade talk to you. They tell you what's been happening since you were shot. 

John went crazy and bludgeoned a man nearly to death before he was stopped. They tell you how the Alternian healers worked hard to get the arrow out of your chest and stitch you up. They tell you how you were running a high fever for days and they didn't think you'd make it until one day, your temperature just went down. It was only a day after that when you woke up.

Then there was a long explanation about what happened after Jade was kidnapped. Apparently the majority of Alternia now wants peace and it had only been the work of separate forces that was behind the attacks. Jade's taken a liking to Alternia. She tells you everything she's seen and about all the people she's talked to. She talks a lot about the empress, named Feferi, and an animal expert, Nepeta, 

She talks about a man named Karkat more than anything. Sometimes he's there. He's a grumpy guy who claims he was dragged to visit, but he never leaves until you fall asleep. He once even apologized to you on behalf of his people, although it was mumbled and he refused to repeat it. Feferi also visits you several times, often to check on your wounds personally. Jade informs you that she is the best healer in Alternia. She also apologizes to you on behalf of Alternia. 

The more you recover, the more Jade isn't there. John tells you she's spending time with Karkat and others. When she does show up again, you can't resist teasing her about him. Her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink and she playfully slaps at your shoulder. You think you've hit the metaphorical nail on the head. 

Despite getting better, John doesn't cease his hovering. He's always there. He's always feeding you. He's always there to hand you a water-skin. He's always next to you, his hands on your arms, your shoulder, your face, holding your hand. When the healers change your bandages, he's hovering, wringing his hands and obviously wishing he could help. 

One day, several weeks after you were shot, John's helping you back to your bed after taking you to the lavatory. No one else is around. Most of the Alternians are asleep at midday and Jade is probably dozing somewhere. You plop onto the bed and swing your legs up, laying back onto your mound of pillows. John's right at your side, his hands touching everywhere, fluffing your pillows, adjusting the blankets over you. He's treating you like you're a fragile doll and it's getting on your nerves.

"John, I'm not going to fucking break, alright?" You snap, and then instantly regret it. He's frozen, one hand hovering over your arm and the other on a pillow under your head. He's staring at you with wide, shocked eyes and, shit, he looks upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help…" His voice is so small, so confused and lost. God, you're such a dick. He pulls his hands back slowly and bites his bottom lip.

Shit.

You sigh. "No, man, that's not what I mean, it's just…" You push yourself into a sitting position, holding yourself up with one hand on the bed behind you. Your other hand runs through your hair. You look down at the bedsheets to avoid his eyes. "I hate feeling helpless, you know? And you babying me isn't exactly making me feel independent. It was nice at first, but I'm fine now, I can take care of myself."

You bend one knee and pull it up, resting your elbow on it and your head in your palm. Your other arm is still behind you, holding you up. You risk a sideways glance at John. His eyes have gone tender and it makes your heart flutter. 

"I''m sorry, Dave. I can't help it." He steps closer to the bed so his legs are pressed against it and reaches for you. You don't move as one of his hands rests on your shoulder, sliding up your neck to cup your cheek. The other hand rests on yours on the bed. He leans forward so he's eye-level with you.

"For a while, there was a very real possibility that you would…that you would die." He says the last part softly, barely a whisper. Like it's a taboo that shouldn't be spoken aloud. His fingers are playing with the stubble on your cheek. "You don't know what it's like, Dave. You don't. You always save me. You always jump in the way and I'm the one who has to watch you nearly die, over and over again."

"It was only twice." You say nonchalantly.

He doesn't smile. If anything he frowns at you. "That's two times too much." He sighs and leans forward more to rest his forehead against yours. You can feel his breath on your face. He closes his eyes and you examine every detail of his lashes against his skin. "I don't like thinking you're going to die, Dave. I don't like it."

"Yeah, I don't either." You say softly. He snorts a small chuckle and a small smile is twitching at his lips, but he doesn't open his eyes. 

"So when you woke up and I saw your eyes, and I thought I'd never see those eyes again, I just…I want to take care of you. I want to pamper you and baby you and take care of you until I know for a fact you're not going to die."

"I'm not going to die." 

"I know, but…just let me spoil you for a little while longer, okay?" He finally opens his eyes and you can't tell if you're drowning in a sea or soaring in the sky. Either way, you never want to be on land again. 

You sigh. "Fine, Egbert. But as soon as we're back home, no more, got it?"

He smiles and you can see all his teeth. "Okay."

"Now if you're going to spoil me, do I get to make requests?"

"Of course."

"Get in this bed and cuddle me, Egbert." You demand. He grins and laughs, pulling away from you. You lay back down on the bed and scoot to the side while he sits and unties his boots. He also removes his belt and places it on the table beside your bed before crawling in after you. He's on your right side, steering clear of your injury. 

After some adjustments, he finally settles into a comfortable position. You're on your back and he's on his side. His legs tangle with yours under the blankets. One arm curls up to his chest while the other lays across your waist. His head is on your right shoulder and your arm is around him. He sighs and nuzzles into you.

"What if someone sees us?" He asks after a moment, suddenly worried.

"Then just tell them I demanded some get-well-soon snuggles."

He laughs. "I don't think that'll work."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But the Alternians don't wake up until the evening and I'm pretty sure I'll have to piss by then. So I think we're good." 

Silence returns and you close your eyes, feeling content. His hand idly traces along the scar on your stomach and hip, dipping occasionally below your waistline to reach the end of it. It's soothing, despite it being a jagged mark on your body. He doesn't seem to mind though, and you don't either. You both know that scar is for him. As are the ones on your arm, cheek, and now chest. They're all proof that you would risk yourself for him.

You're nearly asleep when he speaks again. He clears his throat awkwardly. You can feel him shift to look up at you, but you keep your eyes closed. "Dave…? Dave, are you awake?" He asks.

"No." You mumble. 

"Dave, I need to talk to you." His hand has stilled, resting on your stomach. 

"Okay, you talk. I'll be sleeping." Speaking is becoming an effort. You were so close to being asleep. If he would just be quiet, you could knock off instantly. 

"Dave, I really need to talk to you." He repeats and the tone of his voice pulls you out of your near-slumber state. 

You sigh and rub your eyes with your free hand. "Yeah, okay, you've got my attention." You finally open your eyes and turn your head to look down at him. He looks again, starting to trace your scar again. He's watching his fingers move, probably to avoid looking at you.

"After you got shot, I realized something…" He says slowly. The seriousness of his voice makes you curious. You're all ears. You remain silent, waiting for him to continue. He doesn't. He just chews on his bottom lip and traces your scar.

After a long moment, you sigh. "John?" You prompt.

He takes a deep shuttering breath and props himself up on his elbow to look down at you. "I realized I never told you I love you, Dave." He looks worried, like you're not going to take this news well. He's examine your face, looking for any sign of a reaction.

You don't give one for several long seconds. You're surprised, to say the least. It was always something that was unspoken, but known. Now he was bringing it out into the open, where it could no longer be hidden, making it more real than it had ever been.

"Love you, too, my lord." You say softly, reaching over to brush some hair out of his face, only to wince as your arm crosses over your chest wound. You carefully put your arm back at your side and take his hand in yours instead. 

He grins and leans down, claiming your lips. You eagerly respond. The arm that had been around him slides up his back and your fingers tangle in his hair. He licks your lips and you open your mouth to let him in. Your tongue goes to greet his. You explore his mouth, devour his lips, slide your tongue across his teeth. You take in everything because he's yours to take. He makes a low noise in his throat and lowers himself on top of you.

Pain instantly shoots through your ribcage and you gasp into his mouth, your fingers digging into his hair and yanking harder than usual. He notices and quickly lifts himself off you.

"Oh my god, Dave, I'm so sorry!" He says quickly, his hand hovering worriedly over your chest. You give him a small smile.

"It's okay, bro. But how about we just cuddle for a while?" The pain dulled down into a low ache as soon as he got off your chest, but it was enough to kill any sexual buzz you had going. 

He gives you an apologetic smile. "Okay." And settles back down at your side, but not before pressing another quick kiss to your lips. He sighs, sounding content. "I love you, Dave." He whispers. You like the sound of it.

"Love you, too." You say, closing your eyes. 

You're pretty sure you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the main story line, guys. I think there may only be one more chapter.  
> Lucky for you it's far from over. I have several bonus chapters set up, some I thought of, others were requested from some tumblr followers.  
> Thank you all so much for reading this story and for all the wonderful feedback :)

==> Be the Heir, Take Care of Your Knight

You've been doing that for weeks and Dave isn't very happy about it. He's getting grumpy from sitting around all day. He's now awake more than he is asleep. He's restless and complaining, but you put on your prince face and demand that he stay in bed until Feferi tells him he's okay to move around.

A few days later, Feferi does just that. But she warns you that a horse ride is still a week away, just to be safe. So everyday you help Dave out of his bed and take him on walks around the castle. You've gotten to know it pretty well during your extended stay. Whenever Dave fell asleep, you would wander for a few hours before the nagging need to be by his side overtook you and you had to return. 

The castle's architecture is so similar and yet so foreign compared to what you're used to. It's fascinating. Jade often takes you on tours, knowing more about the place than you do. And you, in turn, take Dave along the same paths. Whenever you pass Alternians, they give you varying looks from respect, to anger, to curiosity, to hatred, to fear, to indifference. You try to smile at them, sometimes wave. Sometimes they smile back, most of the time they look away. You don't let it bother you.

The other two knights with you seem a lot more wary about Alternia than you and your sister. But they behave themselves and you think it calms them that you and Jade are so accepting. The third knight had left shortly after Dave went into stable condition. He's the best rider of the three and you told him to deliver the message that you would all be staying in Alternia until Dave recovered. You made sure to tell him to stress that peace was at hand.

When it came time to leave, Dave could not be happier. When you talked to him during the day, when no one was around and you could freely cuddle with him. He confessed to you that he just wanted to go home. You can't blame him. You want to be home, too. But you're not about to risk stressing his injury like after the boar incident. This one was far more serious and he nearly died.

You shiver. You prefer not to remember that.

You prefer to remember when you told him you loved him and he said it back. A smile curves your lips just thinking about it.

"What're you smiling about? It's fucking creepy." Karkat says, giving you an odd look. You just shake your head.

"Nothing." You say, coming back to reality. "What were you saying?"

"I was SAYING that I'm coming with you, numbnuts. Learn to fucking listen." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You're both in a sitting room of the Alternian castle. Jade is sitting next to you, sipping tea, while Karkat is leaning against the arm of a chair across from you. When you first met him, you were a little taken aback by his openly rough language. Especially since he claimed to be the number one contender for the throne after Feferi. But soon you just got used to it and realized he meant no harm, that was just how he spoke. You had been discussing departure plans.

"You're coming with us?" You ask, taking a bite of a interesting sweet pastry that had been brought along with the tea. It tastes like honey, but it was unlike any other honey you'd ever had. Jade said it was because there were different bees here. "Why?"

"Because someone should personally show up and apologize to your king." He's grumbling again. You can tell he doesn't like it when he has to talk about being responsible. It's like he's embarrassed. Jade uses the word cute. You use the word amusing. "Feferi can't leave because she's the empress, but I can and it would be good if I end up ruling in the future."

"You'll be a great emperor, Karkat." Jade says brightly, grinning at him. Though the compliment sounds genuine enough, you can tell she's teasing him. He's not very good at taking compliments.

"Shut the fuck up, Harley." He snaps and she just laughs. You can see a light blush coloring his cheeks, but it's hard to tell with his gray skin.

"So will it just be you?" You ask.

He shakes his head and his mass of dark hair bounces. "No, there will be three others. Two knights and Terezi Pyrope." 

"Who?" You ask, turning to Jade to avoid the long winded explanation. Karkat always seems to give a long winded explanation.

"She's the bounty hunter person who works for the empress, bringing in bad guys who cause trouble and stuff." Jade whispers loudly. You nod. You vaguely remember someone explaining that to you once. 

Karkat rolls his eyes. "That's the worst explanation for her job that my ears have ever had the displeasure of hearing. You're fucking terrible with words, Harley."

"Shut up, Karkat." She says, sticking her tongue out at him. He gives her a look like he's really disturbed by the childish action.

"What're you, fucking five?" He growls. She just continues to make faces.

"So why is this…what was her name? Tearazy?" You say, once again steering the conversation back on track.

"Terezi." Jade says.

"Uh, yeah, Terezi. Why is she coming?" 

Karkat rolls his eyes again, like he can't believe you haven't put two and two together. "You said your kingdom currently has taken custody of a criminal who was leading raids, right?" He says slowly, like he's talking to children. He's moving his hand in a circular motion, as if urging to you make the connection. 

"Yeah, they said she was missing an arm and an eye." You say. Then it clicks. You snap your fingers. "Oh! So Terezi is going to apprehend the criminal?"

"Good job, genius." Karkat sighs. "They've had a rivalry for a while now. She keeps trying to catch the spiderbitch, but she keeps getting away."

"Spiderbitch?" You ask, tilting your head to the side.

"A loving nickname." Karkat says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "God, you two are so fucking slow."

You and Jade giggle. The man's over-the-top exasperation is just too amusing.

==> Depart For Home

When Feferi declared Dave fit enough to travel, preparations began to leave the next day. In the month and a half you spent in Alternia, your sleeping schedule was severely messed up. At first you slept at Dave's bedside when he slept. Then once he started to recover, you both started sleeping when you could. You tended to sleep from late afternoon until the dead of night, then you were awake through the early hours into morning, when you could fall asleep in Dave's bed again. 

Even Jade had adapted to this hybrid sleeping schedule of half-light, half-darkness. Because you were all used to this schedule and because The Alternians requested not to travel during the middle of the day, you all decided to leave in the middle of the night, when the moon was highest. By then the Alternians have been awake for several hours, and you, Dave, and Jade were just waking up.

After Dave was in stable condition and you and Feferi had time to discuss things, you told her of all your horses in the stable outside the city. Your horses were then retrieved and brought to the castle stables. 

Before your departure, Feferi oversaw the preparations, much like your dad had. Your saddle bags were packed, food was supplied for your trip, and the Alternians prepared to leave. During your stay, they had provided all of you with fresh clothes daily. As you were getting dressed to leave, you were brought your original Alternian disguises that Kanaya had made. The seamstress made adjustments and mended tears. Especially in Dave's case, where he had a gaping hole where he had been shot. She said the detailed work was impressive. You told her about Kanaya and she seemed surprised.

You said your farewells to Feferi and the others, thanking them for everything they've done and especially thanking the empress for saving Dave. Jade spent longer than you saying her goodbyes. She promised to visit as soon as she could.

You ride out of the city with Karkat at your side. He had said he wanted to make a show of being equals, and you agreed. Dave is further back on your other side. The woman, Terezi, is behind Karkat on his other side. Jade is behind you, flanked by your two other knights. The two Alternian knights bring up the rear. Your procession is slow. People swarm the streets to get a good look at all of you. Karkat looks as grumpy as ever, staring straight ahead. But you smile and wave. Even Jade is waving behind you. You think you catch sight of Terezi also waving.

Once you're out of the city, you pick up the pace. The Alternians want to get as far as they can before the sun rises. As you ride, you occasionally look over your shoulder at Dave. He catches your eyes every time and gives you a small strained smile. You can tell the running pace of his horse is jarring his body uncomfortably, but he honestly looks happy. He's been cooped up inside and bedridden for weeks. With the wind blowing through his hair and the moonlight on his pale face, he looks the happiest he's been since you told him you loved him for the first time.

The sun in peeking over the horizon by the time you reach Skaia. You all slow your horses without really saying to. You don't speak to each other, but cross the broken battlefield at a steady, but wary pace. The somber silence continues until you're well into the woods of your own kingdom. You ride at a slower gallop until the sun reaches the highest point in the sky. Karkat suggests you stop for a few hours to rest. You agree. You're feeling tired too. 

You find a tight cluster of trees that's near a stream and offers some protection. Though you plan to have peace with Alternia, the people of your kingdom don't know that yet. Being spotted before you reach the capitol could be dangerous. Wayward hunters could think they're keeping you and your sister captive. 

The knights set up a watch schedule while the rest of you settle down to rest. Dave sits with his back resting against a tree. You sit next to him and Jade lays at your side. After several moments of adjusting, you end up laying on your back with your head on Dave's lap. Jade's at your side, her head on your shoulder. Your arm wraps protectively around your sister. You look up at Dave and smile. He gives you the smallest of smiles and lightly touches your hair before crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. 

You wake several hours later, eat the lunch that was packed for you, and mount your horses once again. Now that you're in your own kingdom, you and Dave take the lead. You move at a slow gallop again, not wanting to push your horses too hard. Karkat stays mostly quiet, but occasionally asks questions about your kingdom. He's riding next to Jade and she answers them. Terezi is somewhere behind them, frequently making comments about the smells and sounds, and picking on Karkat relentlessly. He turns red and she cackles. Jade giggles and teases him further.

You're not sure what you expected of Terezi, but it definitely wasn't what you got. For one thing, you didn't think she would be blind. She's not completely blind, Karkat assured you, but she's mostly blind and relies more on her other senses than her eyes. For someone in her line of work, that just baffled you. But no one has been treating her any different than a seeing person, so you guess it's okay. She seems to be getting along just fine.

She does put you on edge though. You think it might be her smile. It's very predatory. 

In the light, you realize Dave looks fairly pale. There's tension around his eyes that makes you worry. But when you turn your worried eyes on him, he just waves you away. He refuses to let you slow down to make him feel better.

You reach the castle around sunset. 

You take a route that bypasses most of the city. But the people that you do pass gape at your group with open mouths. No doubt surprised to see you and your sister in the company of Alternians. 

You stop and dismount, everyone in your party doing the same. As soon as your feet hit the ground, there's a flurry of movement that lasts into the late hours of the night.

It seems the entirety of the castle comes to greet you. You think there might have been lookouts somewhere, waiting for your return. Your father takes you and Jade into long hugs. Jake is there, Dirk hovering behind him. He looks much better. He takes you into a hug and pats your back. He does the same for Dave and you see him flinch. Dirk doesn't hug his brother. Instead, they look at each other for a long moment.

"You alright?" Dirk asks.

"Yeah." Dave says.

"Protect the prince?"

"Of course."

Dirk nods and ruffles his little brother's hair, much to Dave's displeasure. But you think you see a small smile underneath his glare. 

Rose hugs both you and Dave in very formal, lady-like arms. But she squeezes just enough that you know she's happy you're both safe. 

When the attention is turned onto the Alternians, Karkat falls to one knee in front of you dad, expressing his sincerest apology for his people, and claiming that they will do everything within their power to maintain peace. You're proud of him. He doesn't curse once. Your dad tells him to stand and calls for a meeting in his study.

You find yourself there, sitting in your usual chair. Your dad's there, along with Jade, Jake, the head-knight, the general, Karkat, and Terezi. You're not sure why Jade insisted on being there. She usually avoids political meetings. You can tell Karkat's trying to hold back his usual language, but some of it slips through. Luckily your dad doesn't take offense. 

Between you, Jade, and Karkat, you explain everything that happened during your stay in Alternia. Karkat then had to explain the Alternian political system, and how the empress couldn't do anything until she was backed by a majority, or else they might turn on her. He also explained about Eridan. Apparently he had been the one to hurt Jake, and he was very impressed to hear how you battered him within an inch of his life. You just shrug, embarrassed.

Jade gushes about everything she saw and learned in Alternia. Karkat adds things when necessary and answers questions. He explains how he is the lead contender for the throne and would be happy to continue the peace even after Feferi steps down. The top of the prisoner is brought up and Terezi speaks for the first time, explaining all the crimes the woman has committed. She stands to the side of the group, her dragon-head cane clasped behind her back. You don't think your dad and the others realize she's blind. She sounds convincing enough and your dad agrees to turn the woman over to Terezi's custody. 

With explanations and everything out of the way, the question of the future comes into play. There's a long silence as everyone ponders the unspoken question: how will peace be maintained? Even if the royalty declares it a crime to harm the other kingdom, the people may still aggravate the others. A war is still a possibility with tempers so high. 

A few ideas are tossed out, and then debated before thrown away. The one thing everyone agrees on is that peace cannot be maintained with the ignoring method that was used in the past. The kingdoms have to make an active alliance and work at being friendly or it will fail. 

A few hours later, your fingers are at your temples, massaging them. You're tired and your head hurts from trying to figure out a solution for so long. You can tell the others are feeling equally as exhausted. 

"Perhaps we should sleep on it and reconvene tomorrow." You dad says with a sigh. Everyone nods in agreement. You're all in the process of standing when Jade speaks for the first time since the debate began.

"I have an idea that no one's mentioned yet…" She says softly, but it's so unexpected everyone turns to look at her. She's sitting with her hands in her lap. She's chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit you both have. She's looking at her hands. 

Everyone settles back down. "Yes, my dear?" Your dad says, obviously surprised and curious.

Jade looks around the room, first at your dad, then at you, then at Karkat, and finally back to your dad. She sits up straight and all of a sudden all her nervousness is gone. She has this determined look in her eyes that you're all too familiar with. 

"Every possible solution has been tossed out besides the most obvious one." She says. Silence stretches and she continues. "What is the main way alliances are solidified?" She obviously expects an answer. No one says anything and she looks at you, urging you with her eyes. It finally dawns on you.

"Marriage." You whisper, shocked. 

"Exactly." She looks back to your dad but he's shaking his head.

"But John is already engaged. It's been announced and we can't cancel that now."

A small smile is playing on Jade's lips. "John's not the only royal child, dad." She says softly. He looks at her sharply, finally realizing what she's been hinting at. His mouth opens, then closes with a snap. His eyes are wide, horrified. 

"Absolutely not! You're too young!" He says, putting his hands on his desk and pushing himself to his feet.

"Dad, I'm twenty-three. Most girls my age are already married with children. You can't hide me away forever. You'll probably just find some noble man to marry me off to. Why not let my marriage help the kingdom? I can help the alliance between us and Alternia." She says reasonably.

Your dad still looks uncertain, but you can tell he knows this makes sense. Most parents wouldn't think twice about marrying off their daughter to help the family. And Jade was even volunteering. You're in shock. Jade has never talked about marriage before. You know how old she is. She's your twin, after all. But you just never really thought of her being married. She never talked about liking anyone. 

"So, who…" Your dad begins to say, then his eyes find Karkat. As his voice trails off, everyone turns to look at him, even you. He looks panicked. 

"Wha- wait, hold on- I can't -holy fuck- what?" He's stammering and rambling. His arms are no longer crossed over his chest, but are instead flailing around, trying to explain what he can't. His cheeks are colored with a faint blush. 

"Would you marry my daughter for the good of both our countries?" Your father asks, his voice low and serious. Karkat's eyes dart to him and widen. He closes his mouth and visibly gulps. HIs lips press into a thin, grim line. His arms relax at his sides.

"I….guess…" He finally says. His face reddens deeper. You can hear Terezi behind you somewhere, cackling under her breath. He draws himself to his full height and doesn't look away from your dad's eyes. "As future, emperor of Alternia, having your daughter as my wife would help keep peace between our kingdoms."

"Dad…?" Jade says, looking at him. She sounds like she's almost pleading with him. You hadn't realized her small infatuation with Karkat during your stay in Alternia was so serious. Serious enough that she would be willing to marry him. But she does seem to care about him, and when she speaks of Alternia, she sounds fascinated. You should have seen this coming, but you didn't. 

He sighs. "I can't think of anything to say against it. Will you two stay for a moment longer? The rest of you are dismissed. Miss Terezi, there will be servants who will show you to your room."

You all stand and leave. You glance over your shoulder in time to see Jade jump up and hug Karkat. The man staggers and his arms hover unsure around her before finally hugging her back. He looks nervous, but you know he'll be fine. Despite his harsh words, you can tell he's fond of your sister. 

Your first thought is to find Dave, but you're too exhausted to go on a hunt. The most you can do is hope he's in your room. But then you hope he's not in your room, because you don't want him scaling the walls in his condition. Still…it would be nice to sleep with him in your own bed again.

So when you push the door to your room open, hoping to find Dave in your bed, you're not prepared to see not only Dave laying on your bed, but Rose and Kanaya there too. You stand in the open doorway, staring blankly at the scene before you. Your bed is actually pretty large. Dave is laying on his back on one side, one arm behind his head and the other across his waist. Rose and Kanaya are sitting on the other edge, their feet hanging off the edge. A black cat is in Rose's lap and she's petting it idly while it purrs. 

You don't know what they were talking about because as soon as you opened the door, they turned to look at you. You get the feeling they were waiting.

"John, would you please join us?" Rose asks politely, patting the bed between her and Dave. She's sitting at the head of the bed, facing Kanaya, who has her back to the foot of your bed. 

"Okay." You say slowly, shutting the door behind you. "What's going on?"

Dave rolls his eyes. "Just get over here, Egbert." He sits up and pushes himself back to lean his back against the headboard. You crawl onto the bed and settle next to him. You keep a respectable distance between you two. Your fiancé's here, after all. But Dave just wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you to him. You make a small squeak of surprise as you're pressed against his side and look up at him in alarm. He rolls his eyes again. "Calm your tits. Rose doesn't care."

Your eyes fly to your fiancé and she's smiling at you, idly scratching behind the ears of her cat. You vaguely remember his name is Jaspers. She brought him with her when she moved to the castle. "It's true, John. I do not mind." She says and it's so sincere and full of good humor. You are so confused.

You look at her, then Dave, then Kanaya, and finally back to Rose. "I don't understand." You say, at a complete lose to this bizarre situation. 

"Rose?" Dave says, giving her a 'go on' gesture with his hand. "You promised."

She looks down to her cat. You look back and forth between the siblings. "Promised what?"

She sighs. "There is something you should know, John. I promised Dave I would tell you as soon as you both returned." She looks up at Kanaya and the woman smiles. She scoots forward until there's only a foot of space between her and Rose. She places a comforting hand on Rose's knee. "John, you and I are in very similar positions."

"We are?" 

"Yes. We were both forced into this engagement despite having secret lovers." She says, looking up to make eye contact with you. Your eyes dart to Kanaya, who is also looking at you sheepishly from under her lashes. You look down to where her hand is still on Rose's knee.

"Oh..." You say. "Oh!" You look back up to meet Rose's gaze. "So…you guys are like me and Dave?"

She nods. "Exactly." 

Dave leans down so his lips are pressed against your ear. "Except they're chicks and we're just a couple of dudes." 

You immediately lean away and swat at his face with your hand, your cheeks coloring. "Obviously, duh, I got that." You say, glaring up at him. He knows what his voice does to you when he whispers in your ear. And you're in front of people! He smirks and his arm around you tightens. You make yourself comfortable against his side before looking back to Rose. She's not even watching you. Her fingers have intertwined with Kanaya's and now the maid is petting Jaspers instead. 

"So…do you not want to get married?" You ask hesitantly. 

"At first, no, I did not." She says, not looking up at you. Her thumb is making small circles on the back of Kanaya's finely gray fingers. "But once I had time to think about the situation, I've come to the conclusion that it's best that we marry." 

"But why?" You practically whine. Dave's hand that's wrapped around you swats at your ass. You jump and glare at him. 

"She's not done. Be patient." He chastises, but he's smirking at you. You return your gaze to Rose.

"Well, think about it, John. Who better for you to marry than a woman who knows of your lover and is perfectly fine with it? More than that, a woman who has her own lover that she wishes to keep, as well. I believe our marriage would be what's best for our kingdom and also what's best for us."

"So that means…?" 

"You get to keep Dave." She says, nodding. She looks at Kanaya and there's more tenderness in her expression than you've ever seen before. She lifts her free hand to cup her maid's cheek. "And I get to keep Kanaya." She says softly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the other woman's lips.

You look up at Dave and he's smiling down at you. "Dave?" He takes your free hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles. His beautiful red eyes never leave yours.

"Looks like I'll be by your side forever, my lord." He says softly. 

You're grinning from ear to ear. It hurts your cheeks and you don't care. You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him close. His arms go around your waist and his cheek rests on your head. You hold each other for a long moment, uncaring that Rose and Kanaya are so close. They're probably having their own personal moment.

He whispers something into your hair that sounds suspiciously like "I love you" and then presses a kiss to your head. You smile and kiss the closest patch of skin, which happens to be his collarbone. You kiss it again, and then mischievously and bite it.

Dave jumps and curses, pushing you away, calling you a toothy demon. You're too busy laughing to hear the rest of the names he throws at you. Rose and Kanaya are laughing too.

For the first time since your engagement was announced, you feel like everything is under control. And you couldn't be happier.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of the main storyline. There will be one more and then several bonus chapters. Those will be posted here with "Bonus" in their chapter title. 
> 
> For those of you who don't already know, I put up the first chapter of the Dirk/Jake side story inspired by this one.  
> It can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/384365

==> Be the Heir's Knight

You are, and will forever be, your lord's knight.

In the weeks that follow your return, John has a smile constantly plastered to his face. He's more openly friendly to Rose, instead of just formal. He greets Kanaya every time he sees her and she gives him a small smile and a wave. Now that he knows Rose is okay with your hidden relationship, Jake is no longer in critical condition, and there won't be a war, John is extremely happy with his life. A fact that he tells you often. 

Karkat and the others left for Alternia after a few days, the prisoner in tow. He said he needed to inform Feferi of the proposed engagement and ask for her help. 

The next few weeks are filled with messengers racing back and forth, relaying information on the preparations that were taking place on both sides. They will have two ceremonies, one in her home kingdom and one in Alternia. The first will be held here, they'll stay a few days, and then travel to Alternia for the Altnerian wedding and she'll stay there with her new husband. 

Jade seems genuinely happy about the whole ordeal. It's practically all she can talk about. She'll talk about Alternia to anyone who'll listen. The only time she isn't talking about it is when a personal letter from Karkat arrives for her along with his report to the king. She then locks herself away to read it alone and write her reply. She always returns with a wide grin on her face. 

She and Rose get together a lot in their free time. You once asked Rose what they talked about, and she just smiled and gave you a subtle wink, saying "girl things." You let that slide. You didn't want to know what "girl things" meant. 

John spends a lot of time with his dad, making arrangements and preparations for Jade's wedding. They agreed that it was currently more important than his own wedding. His sister's marriage was to secure peace between two countries. That took priority. His own wedding would be held after Jade's two.

You can tell the king is both tired and excited. He's marrying off both his children in the same year. You think he's more sad about Jade leaving the castle. But very excited about the celebrations. Once, when sitting at the royal table, you overheard Jade telling the king about Alternian sweets and pastries. You could practically feel his excitement. 

Your brother, surprisingly, stayed in the castle. You thought that he would leave after you returned and ensured him that you weren't dead. But he stayed. You think Jake has something to do with it. Though your brother won't ever say it aloud, Jake is his best friend. The ambassador was forbidden from traveling after his injury and then urged to stay until after Jade's wedding. You think the only reason your brother is staying is to spend more time with Jake. You can't blame him. He's been alone for months and you know it's secretly bothering him.

You and Dirk take time nearly everyday to duel. It's a fast paced game of swords that rarely has a predictable winner. Sometimes you can best him, most of the time he bests you. You enjoy dueling him. He's the only one who can give you an honest challenge, and you know he feels the same way. The residents of the castle love to watch these fights. They quickly learned to give you both a wide distance, as you tended to flash-step around randomly, covering a good bit of ground. You know the spectators can't follow all your movements, but they stare at you in awe anyway. You and Dirk both enjoy the attention, though Striders would never admit to being vain.

At first, your chest ached when you fought, throbbing where the arrow had pierced you. Dirk slowed down for you, knowing your limits were lower than usual. You appreciated it, but you still trained hard. After several weeks, you speed and strength was returned nearly to normal. 

At night it sometimes ached if you exerted yourself a lot that day. It was just a dull throb that was more annoying than painful. You made the mistake of telling John about it, and now he always looks at you with worry whenever you're done fighting. You reassure him you're fine, and he's starting to believe you. But he's also gotten good at determining when you're aching. 

When he knows you're in pain, he'll lay on your left side and rest his head on your shoulder. He'll press several soft kisses to your scar and rest his hand on it while he sleeps. You have to admit, it's adorable. Like he's trying to protect you.

Your scar, on the other hand, is far from adorable. It's a rough and jagged patch of pink skin that indents slightly. It's puckered in places where they had to stitch you up. To make it worse, there's a matching one on your back. The damn arrow had gone all the way through you. It made it easier to remove, but left you with two external scars and torn internal muscles. You still can't lift your left arm as high as you used to. 

You try not to be self conscious of your scars. The long puckered line from your navel to left hip, the jagged line along your upper left arm, the faint and barely noticeable pink line on your right cheek, and now the hole on your chest, just to the left of your heart. Not to mention the matching one on your back and the various small white lines from the boar's hooves on your thighs.

You try not to be self conscious of them because you received every one while protecting your prince, your friend, and your lover. Besides, scars are supposed to show your bravery, right? But there's still the nagging self-conscious doubt that makes you inwardly cringe every time you see one of them. The ugly marks that mar your flesh. You don't let it stop you from removing your shirt during training, letting all the other knights see the scars of your bravery.

You try to act proud of them, but you think John sees right through you. Whenever you're alone, he traces the lines with his fingers, a fond yet sad expression on his face. You know the memories he associates with those scars. It's not your bravery, but your near death experiences. You know they haunt him more than he cares to admit.

Sometimes he wakes in the middle of the night and you can tell from his face that he's had a nightmare. And by the way he clings to you afterward, you can guess it's about you dying. All you can do is hold him, stroke his hair, and rub his back until he falls asleep again. 

You think to him, the scars are a memory of what could have happened, but also proof that you're alive. He has a strange fascination with them that you just don't understand. On your birthday, after you excused yourself from the celebration and found yourself in John's room, he decided to show you exactly what you meant to him. He serviced you and refused to allow you to do anything.

When he ran his tongue over the scar on your cheek, you thought it was a little strange and playful. Then he ran his tongue down the one on your arm before going to lather kisses on the arrow scar on your chest. When that received enough attention, he slid lower to trace your other scar, starting near your navel and moving at an agonizingly slow pace toward your hip. Your breath hitched and your hands clutched at the bed sheets. He then proceeded to trace every single one of the faint white lines on your thighs with the tip of his tongue. Your fingers curled into his hair and you were practically squirming when he was done. He looked at you with such devotion and love and appreciation that it took your breath away.

You never thought you could love someone this much.

Jade's wedding has been scheduled for the yule time festival. By this point, the members of each kingdom have had time to adjust to the idea of the marriage. There are a lot of varying opinions, but none of them matter. It's happening anyway. 

The yule time is a larger celebration than the midsummer festival, but people tended to celebrate in their home towns instead of traveling to the castle. This year, however, people traveled from all over the kingdom to witness the princess's marriage to the Alternian prince. So few people had ever seen Alternians, just heard about them through stories.

Karkat arrives a couple of weeks before the wedding with his escort in tow. His escort includes Feferi, who said she wouldn't miss the wedding for anything. Upon arrival, she immediately goes with the king to talk over the wedding, peace, and their respective kingdoms. Jade runs down the steps to the castle's front doors and practically throws herself into her fiancé's arms. He isn't prepared and fell to the ground, her on top of him. She laughs and he grumbles awkwardly, but you can tell he's happy to see her.

John's at your side laughing as Karkat scrambled to get up and fight Jade off of him. Even Rose lifts a hand to hide her smile. 

The next few weeks are a blur of preparations. Every time Karkat goes to get fitted for his wedding attire, you swear you can hear him shouting no matter where you are. You try to avoid the castle as much as possible, but the cold winter air doesn't bode well with you. You end up hiding away in the less populated areas of the castle and waste your time away. Sometimes you spar with your brother indoors. Sometimes you play games with your sister. You even have a drink or two with your step-mom. You want to spend a lot of time with John, but he's constantly busy and caught up with preparations. 

The wedding goes off without a hitch. Jade is beautiful in her flowing white gown and though Karkat looks foreign and awkward in your kingdom's fancy clothes, he looks good in an exotic way. As he stands with Jade before the priest, she is the picture of calm while he's the epitome of nervous. He's fidgeting and clawing at the tight collar of his tunic. 

Halfway through the ceremony, Jade grabs his hand and he visibly relaxes. Though it's very uncommon for weddings, they hold hands for the rest of the priest's speech. After they kiss, you think you actually see a smile on the Alternian man's face, but it's gone before they turn to face the audience. 

There's a lot of cheering and everyone is swept up into the post-wedding celebration. Jade and Karkat hold hands nearly the entire time. 

That night John won't stop talking about Jade's wedding. What he liked. What he disliked. What he noticed. What he thought was funny. You finally kiss him to get him to shut up and refuse to let his lips go.

After the new year celebration, you travel with the smaller wedding party to attend the second wedding in Alternia. You don't particularly want to go, but you refuse to leave John's side. The king goes and shows his support in the Alternian court. This time Jade's dress is black with highlights of green that match her eyes perfectly. Karkat looks a lot more relaxed here in his own territory. He spends most of the after ceremony with a protective and possessive arm around his new wife's waist. 

You're all too happy when it's time to return to your own kingdom. You return to find your brother already gone. He declined the invitation to go to Alternia, even though Jake went. You don't let it bother you. Your brother has always been strange. 

The first week after your return, the castle is in an odd state of silence, both mourning the loss of its princess and coming down from the high of celebrations. 

One night, you're already in John's bed waiting when he returns. You've long stopped worrying about servants walking in to find you. John told them all specifically not to enter his room after certain hours. You crawled into his bed fully dressed, leaving only your boots and your belt on the floor. A servant had created a fire in the fireplace an hour or so earlier and you fed it before getting in bed. Despite the fire, you're still cold. 

When John enters the room, only the top of your head and your blonde hair can be seen above the blankets. You hear him laugh and feel the mattress dip as he sits on the edge of it. He pulls the blankets down to expose your face. 

"Dave, what are you doing?" He asks, still laughing.

You glare up at him. "I'm freezing my ass off, Egbert. Get in here and warm me up." 

He laughs again. "Yessir!" He stands and strips down to his undershorts. He slips under the blankets and your arms wrap around him, pulling him to your chest. You nuzzle into his neck but he puts his hands on your shoulder pushes you back. "Dave, why are you still wearing clothes?" 

"Because it's fucking cold." You say, trying to pull him back, but he's still pushing you away.

"No. We're not cuddling until you take it off." He says sternly.

"John." 

"Dave." 

You stare at each other for a long moment, neither budging, until finally you sigh. "Fiiiiine." You roll your eyes and let go of his waist. You flop onto your back and proceed to struggle out of your clothes while still remaining under the blankets. By the time you've got everything off and tossed out onto the floor, John's snickering at you.

"You could have just stood up to do that." He says, giggling.

"No." You say, wrapping your arms around him again and pulling him close. This time he lets you. You bury your face in the curve of his neck and press your bodies flush together. You sigh, feeling the warmth of his skin. "God, you're so warm."

His arms are around your back and his fingers are moving up and down your spine. "No, you're just a wimp."

"Am not."

"You so are. Wimpy wimp wimp. Sir Wimp of Wimps-a-lot. Lord Wimpington. Prince of Whimps- ow! Dave!" You lightly bit his neck, effectively cutting off his mocking insults. He swats at the back of your head and you smile against him and nuzzle the bitten spot. 

You both lay in content silence. He's the first to break it.

"So I talked with my dad today…" He says hesitantly. His hands are moving restlessly at your back. 

"So…?" You say. You tangle your legs with his in an attempt to get closer to his warmth. 

"We've decided on a date for my wedding." 

You lift your head and lay it next to his on the pillows, close enough to feel his breath on your lips. "And…?" You prompt.

"My birthday." He's chewing on his bottom lip as he searches your face. In the flickering light from the fire, you can see the uncertainty on his features. You can see he still has nagging doubts that you might leave him after he's married. Your arms tighten around him and his stop moving to hold you back. You tell him with your eyes that you're not going anywhere.

"So I'm going to have to get you a birthday present AND a wedding present?" You say dramatically.

His smile returns and he giggles, leaning forward to knock his forehead against yours. Your noses are touching. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He presses a soft, lingering kiss to your lips.

You lean forward and press your lips to his ear. "Oh…I'll think of something…" You say, your voice low and seductive. He shivers and you smile, trailing light kisses down his neck before you start nuzzling again. 

"How're we gonna do this, Dave? Like, in the future. How is this gonna work with you and me and Rose and Kanaya?" He asks, resting his cheek on your head. His fingers idly play with the hair at the nape of your neck. 

"We'll deal with it when we get to it." You say, your voice muffled by his neck and infused with the tiredness you feel.

"But…how? Like, when we have to make babies…how am I going to make babies, Dave? I can't make babies with Rose! And what about when we're expected to share a bed? I wanna sleep with you until I'm old and gray, not with Rose. And I'm sure she wants to sleep with Kanaya. And what about when the babies are born? I'm not ready to be a dad, Dave! I'm not ready! Oh god, Dave, what about- OW! Hey!" 

He swats at you again and you release his flesh from your teeth. You lightly run your tongue over the marks you left. You bit harder than you intended. But it got him to stop his rant. "We're not having babies yet, Egbert. Calm your tits." 

We. Because you were always going to be at his side and going to help him every step of the way. That included fatherhood. You didn't plan on having children of your own. Not when John was the only one for you. So the least you could do was help him raise his own kids. You'd be their biological uncle anyway. 

"But Dave…" He whines. Your hand slips down from his waist to smack his ass. He yelps. 

"Go to sleep, John." You say and you think it's the tenderness with which you say his name that makes him sigh in defeat. He shifts around until he's comfortable and lets out another sigh.

"Goodnight." He mumbles, holding you close.

"Goodnight, my lord."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main storyline. Its sad and stuff, but it had to end eventually. This is already the longest John/Dave fic on Ao3 (going by word count).
> 
> But now you have bonus chapters (both for their past and future) to look forward to. They will be posted here. I think there will be nine, maybe less. And shorter than these chapters have been.
> 
> They will be updated a little slower than these other chapters, since it's the end of the semester and I'm getting busy. I'll also be updating "Of Hope and Heart" so look for those.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story and for the amazing feedback! I love you all!  
> 

==> Be the Heir Apparent

You're nervous. More nervous than you've ever been in your entire life. This is the day of not only your wedding, but you'll be crowned as Heir Apparent. You'll be officially recognized as the Heir and wield a decent amount of power. And should the king be unable to do his duties, you'll take over. This is a big day and you hope you don't mess it up by tripping down the aisle or something.

You would feel much better if Dave had stayed with you the night before. The entire past month has been hectic, with stabilizing peace with Alternia and preparing for your own wedding and crowning. Every night you were just a bundle of nerves and on the verge of a panic attack. But Dave was always there to soothe you until you could breathe again. He's the only reason you've been able to get some decent sleep every night.

But not last night. He wasn't there last night. You know he would have been if he could, but that wasn't the case. You were going to be woken up early so the servants could poke and prod you until you were ready for the ceremony. You couldn't risk Dave being in your bed when they arrived. So he stayed in his own bed for the first time in months.

You didn't sleep at all. Not only were you so used to his warm body being there to hold, you were also wide awake with nerves and anticipation and Dave wasn't there to calm you down enough to sleep. So you tossed and you turned for most of the night. You finally managed to sleep after arranging your pillows in a nest around you to simulate cuddling Dave.

You were shaken awake, bathed, groomed, shoved into a fancy outfit, and led to the chapel. Under normal circumstances, you probably would have been dead on your feel with exhaustion. But right now you have far too much adrenaline in your system to be anything but wide awake. 

You're wearing formal attire that is similar to what you've worn before, but different, fit to the occasion. Your tunic is blue and long-sleeved, with silver and gold highlights. The sleeves are wide and there's a slit down the middle to reveal the sleeves of your silvery white undershirt. The belt at your waist is more elaborate than your usual one, embroidered with silver and gold. On one hip you wear a decorative ceremonial sword, the sheath of which matches your belt. On your other hip your hammer hangs, polished with pride. 

Your pants are a shade of blue darker than your tunic, ending with new leather boots. A lush dark blue, fur-lined cape adorns your back and shoulders, clasped in the front by a silver brooch of your family crest. Your head is bare, but by the end of the day, a small crown will be resting atop it. They attempted to tame your black hair, only succeeding partially. 

Your dad is dressed in similar clothes, only more lavish and decorative. A large crown rests atop his head. You're standing with your dad at the alter of the large chapel attached to the castle. He's talking to you, but you're only mumbling responses and nodding occasionally. You nervously glance around. 

The seats in the pews have filled up fast and more people streamed through the doors. Nobles and city folk alike, dressed in their best, giddy with excitement. All the knights of the kingdom are standing along the walls.

Jade and Karkat are in the first row, right in front of you. She was determined to be at your wedding and dragged him along. He's sitting hunched over with his arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing typical Alternian black with his personal red embroidery. Jade, on the other hand, is wearing a flowing dress of green with black accents. A tasteful combination of both her new kingdom and her home kingdom. 

She's sitting on the edge of her seat, her hands resting on her lap while she talks with Jake at her side. Jake is dressed in dark green and next to each other they look like they could be siblings instead of cousins. Jade sees you watching her and she gives you a bright smile, waving enthusiastically. Jake gives you two thumbs up and a wink. You give them both a weak smile and look away.

Your stomach is in knots. You could barely force down a couple of breakfast rolls this morning. Now you can't tell if your stomach hurts because you're hungry or because you want to vomit. 

Soon enough, the chapel is full. All the seats are taken, along with the masses of people who stand along the walls. The rest of the people will be waiting in the city to see your marriage parade go by. Where you'll ride with Rose, smile and wave. 

The moment Dave walks into the room, your eyes dart to him. His clothes are very similar to yours only his are in red and accented with gold and dark orange. His tunic is bright red and there's a darker red symbol embroidered onto his left breast. It's the same symbol he had when you went to Alternia. It's perfectly placed over his scar. You know this because you've spent a lot of time staring at it. His pants are dark red and his boots and belt are solid black. His usual sword hangs at his hip. You can see the sleeves of his white undershirt through fashionable slits in his sleeves. Unlike you, he's not wearing a cape. His blonde hair sweeps perfectly across his forehead above his red eyes.

He looks up and you make eye contact. The tension in your chest melts away, replaced by a melting, fluttering sensation as he smirks at you. He walks down the center aisle with his step-mom, who is dressed in shades of pink and purple. They take their seats in the front row opposite of where Jade and Jake are sitting.

Now that he's closer, you can see the bags under his eyes. That makes you smile. He hadn't slept very well without you either. You want nothing more than to rush down the few steps from the dais and throw yourself onto his lap. 

You stare at Dave until the music begins, played by a small orchestra. Your head snaps up and you watch Rose enter.

She's dressed in a long flowing white gown, a veil over her face. Her hands rest on Dirk's arm as he escorts her down the aisle. When they reach the dais, he holds her hand, helping her up the few steps, before going to take the seat next to Dave. 

You stand next to her before the priest. You don't remember what he says. You're just wishing it would be over. You slide a sideways glance at Rose. She's looking at you through her veil. She gives you a small reassuring smile and you feel your lips curve in response. The knotted ball of tension in your gut eases a little. 

It's okay. You can do this.

Except for when the priest is done speaking and suddenly you're supposed to kiss Rose. You both turn to face each other and you lift the veil over her head with shaking hands. She's giving you another small reassuring smile. You gulp but resist the urge to chew on your bottom lip. You can't let your nervousness show. Not with so many people watching. 

You lean forward and press a soft peck to Rose's lips. You close your eyes and count to three. Then you open your eyes and lean away. The room explodes with cheering and clapping, but you immediately search for Dave. He's smirking at you, amusement clear on his features. You smile, taking Rose's hand and turning to face the audience. 

Your dad takes the stage and replaces the priest at the center. You and Rose turn around, kneeling with your heads bowed before the king. He begins his own speech, speaking highly of you and how proud his is of you. He rambles on a bit, to the point that you tilt your head to look over at Rose. She's smiling and you both have to stifle a laugh. Your dad can be so dramatic sometimes.

"I, king Egbert, declare my son, John Egbert, as my Heir Apparent." He declares loudly, his voice booming across the large chapel, so even those in the very back by the doors can hear him loud and clear. The priest returns bearing a plush cushion, on top of which sits two crowns. Your dad takes the smaller and more feminine one and gently places it atop Rose's head. He then takes the one that looks like a smaller version of his own and holds it high above his head before slowly lowering it to rest atop your messy black hair. "Rise, John Egbert, Heir Apparent, and Rose Lalonde Egbert, his queen." 

You both do and turn to face the audience once again. More cheering and clapping. It lasts longer than you ever thought it could and it is deafening. People are standing. Jade is one of first to jump to her feet, clapping excitedly. 

When the noise finally calms down, Jake strides forward and kneels on the steps before you. Your breath catches in your throat. It's just like that time months ago, when your engagement was announced. It's a different room. You're wearing different clothes. But Rose is beside you, you're in front of a crowd, and suddenly Jake is swearing his allegiance to you once again.

"I, Jake English, do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Egbert and the Heir Apparent, John Egbert, and his wife, Rose Lalonde Egbert. So help me god." 

If you were your father, you would have unsheathed your sword and lightly taped his shoulders. But you're not your father. You decide to make the distinction between you and your dad by pulling your hammer from your belt instead. You fight with a hammer, not a sword. You'll defend your kingdom with your hammer.

You lower the head of your hammer to Jake's right shoulder, then his left. "Rise, Jake English." You say and he does, a small grin on his lips. He bows and backs away. Only seconds later, Dirk is on his knees on the steps, right where Jake just was.

"I, Dirk Strider, do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Egbert and the Heir Apparent, John Egbert, and his wife, Rose Lalonde Egbert. So help me god."

You repeat the gesture with your hammer and tell him to rise. 

The rest of your knights line up and, one by one, they kneel before you. It's so reminiscent of when your engagement was announced, only this time you don't feel as if your world is crashing around you. In fact, you feel in control and strong. Your nervousness is dissipating little by little as each knight swears to you. 

Finally, after the last knight has finished, Dave stands from his seat. You're not sure whether a hush has fallen over the crowd or if you've blocked everyone else from your world as you watch Dave kneel before you. Like before, he doesn't bow his head, instead keeping eye contact with you the entire time.

"I, Dave Strider," His voice is calm and steady, relaxed and yet strong with emotion. But it's not the same emotion as before. His eyes aren't a chaotic storm of hurt, instead they're kind and determined. "Do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Egbert and the Heir Apparent," He pauses, a small smirk curving his lips that only you and Rose are witness to. But you know it's meant for you and only you. "John Egbert," He says your name with so much pride and loyalty, mixed with the love he's sending through his eyes, you feel your insides melt. "And his wife, Rose Lalonde Egbert." He slides his sister a glance and a smile, giving her a small nod, before his red eyes fixate on you again. "So help me god."

He holds out his hand and you respond without hesitation, shifting your hammer into your left hand and holding your right out to him. He takes your hand and pulls it to him. He presses his lips to your ring, his eyes never breaking contact. 

You've seen those eyes burning with the heat of battle. You've seen them cold as ice. You've even seen them filled to the brim with passion. But never have you seen them with such a powerful mix of emotions before. Passion. Desire. Hope. Determination. Loyalty. Amusement. Love. 

You forget how to breathe. You're drowning in a sea of red and you never want to touch land again.

"I will never leave your side, my lord." He whispers for your ears only, his lips moving against your ring and his breath on your skin. You can see the conviction in his eyes. His promise. 

"I'm holding you to that, sir knight." You say under your breath, your lips barely moving. He smiles against your knuckles and you smile back. 

His lips are warm.


	26. (Bonus) Growing-Up: Age 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave first met each other when they both entered page training at ten-years-old.  
> This is the story of how they became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first in a small grouping of bonus chapters entitled "Growing-Up"

==> Be the Heir

Your name is John Egbert and you're finally ten years old! You've been enrolled in page training and today is the day! You've been waiting for this day for years. Being the prince, you rarely get a chance to play with kids your own age. You have your sister, and occasionally your cousins Jake and Jane will visit and play. But Jake is now a squire and Jane has 'lady training.' Your aunt won't let her leave their home any more. 

So you've never really played with boys your own age. Page training is the perfect time for that! You're so excited, you can barely contain yourself. The morning of orientation, you're out of bed and dressed before the servants can even wake you. The page clothes are simple and plain, tan trousers, tan tunic, and leather boots. They're made for comfort and to be messed up. You puff your chest out, proud of the symbol on your chest that marks you as a first year.

You're one of the first kids to arrive in the great hall and immediately take your place at the front with the first years. Slowly, far too slowly, the room fills. During your dad's and the head-knight's speeches, you're bouncing on your toes. You look around at the other first years. A few look back and you smile widely. Friends are made with smiles, after all!

Afterwards you make your way out to the training fields with the others. You talk to any of the first years that'll listen, which happens to be a lot. You think they all know you're the prince, but you don't mind. You talk and ask questions and somewhere in your mind you realize you might be annoying, but you're just so excited. You can't help it.

By the time you've reached the area where first years are gathering, there's a decent crowd around you. They ask you some questions, but mostly you're just talking. You're saying whatever comes to mind and they're hanging on your every word. You can't believe how much attention you're getting! You're going to have so many friends. You giggle mid-sentence at the thought. 

You quiet down when the instructor begins to talk. He explains the different areas of the training fields, pointing them out as he speaks. He explains what the basic routine of how your morning training will go. When he's done, he pulls out a rolled parchment and calls out names. When he says yours, you raise your hand and give a very enthusiastic "Here!"

"Okay, now we're going to jog around the castle grounds." He says when he's done. "For those of you who are new here, pay close attention. This is not only for exercise but for you to get your bearings. I'm going to pair you up. When I call your name, raise your hand and go stand by your partner." 

He begins calling names, and as far as you can tell, he's going in alphabetical order. When you know your name is next, your hand is poised and ready to fly into the air. But he doesn't call your name. Your arm gets halfway up before stopping. You lower it and look around, confused. Why hadn't he said your name? 

He continues down the list of names. When you hear the last one called, and you know it's the last one because you had been paying attention to the role, you are very confused. You're about to speak up when he continues. 

"John Egbert and Dave Strider." You raise your hand and your eyes search the crowd. You find him. He's a short blonde kid standing quite a ways away from you. His hand's in the air, but he's looking at the instructor, not you. The man waves you both forward and you hurry forward, stopping in front of him. It takes the other boy a little longer to arrive at your side. "There's a lot of hope for you two boys." He says, looking you both over. You slide a sideways glance toward the other, but he's not looking at you still. 

"Alright, we're gonna run now. Stay side-by-side with your partner. Your first lesson: teamwork. Your partner slows down? You do, too. Got it?" 

There's muffled grumbles but the man ignores them. He starts off at a steady pace and the couples fall in behind him. Because of where you had been standing, you and Dave end up in the back. The pace is a light jog. You take some time to look the other boy over. 

He's not that much taller than you and though he's fairly skinny, you can tell he has a little more muscle. He makes you look scrawny, you just know it. His blonde hair falls gracefully across his forehead and you're totally jealous. You can never get your hair to lay straight. He's staying silent, but you can stand silence for only so long. You should at least introduce yourself.

"I'm John!" You say, all happiness and smiles. He doesn't so much as glance at you.

"I know." His words a short and clipped. You try something else.

"So, um, you're Dave?" He just nods, so you continue. "Your a Strider, right? I've heard about your older brother! He's friends with my cousin, Jake. Have you heard about Jake? He's seven years older than us. So is it true your brother became a knight early? That's so awesome! So what'd you think about the castle, Dave? What-" 

"Stop talking. We're running." He snaps. He whips his head around to glare at you. It's so sudden and unexpected that your mouth snaps shut with an audible sound. 

His eyes are red. They're red and angry and terrifying and aimed at you. You gulp and nod. He frowns and looks away, speeding up so he's a few steps ahead of you. You don't mind. You keep pace enough that he won't have to slow down, but you otherwise hang behind. 

No one has ever yelled at you like that. Ever. You're the prince. Everyone is always nice to you, even if it's clear they're upset. But no one ever yells. You have to admit, he frightened you. But you're John Egbert, and you can't be deterred from making friends! You'll convince Dave Strider to like you. You swear. 

This proves to be a lot easier than anticipated when you're given your room assignments that night and you find out you'll be roommates with one Dave Strider.

 

==> Be the Page

Your name is Dave Strider and you really, really hate the young prince.

From the very first day of page training, he's been talking nonstop. Seriously, does the kid even breathe? But it's not just that. No, he's just obnoxious. You're here because you want to be a knight, just like your brother. You want to prove him and your deceased father that you have what it takes to continue the line of proud Strider knights. 

So you came to the castle as a kid on a mission. You already have a few years of sword fighting under your belt, thanks to Dirk. Even though you still have the small kid thing going on, you're in shape. Not only that, but you've been studying. Dirk hired tutors for you and your sister and you've been learning ever since you could read. It's always been important to him that you and your sister are prepared to face the world. He taught you both how to be strong. And you came to page training intent on being the strongest. 

Not only that, but you've got the reputation of your brother hanging over you. He was one of the youngest squires to be knighted. Even though he retired from the castle early to take care of your home lands, he's still a famous knight. Because of that, and your family's reputation in general, there are high expectations for you. 

There are also high expectations for the prince. You came here thinking that maybe, that probably, he would have the same attitude as you. You hoped to become good friends with him, like your brother had with his best friend Jake, and together you could strive to be the best. 

But no. The prince is an energetic, useless kid with a goofy smile and no sense of responsibility. From the first day, while he rambled aimlessly, bathing in the attention of the other first years, you knew you would never get along. 

To make matters worse? You share a room with him. You get to see him every morning and every night in a small room where there's no where you can go to escape his stupidity. 

Now, a couple months later, you still can't stand him. Every single day he gets on your nerves. When you train in the morning, he's always laughing and goofing off. While you and the others are trying to learn how to wield weapons, he tries and then gives up. When he doesn't get it right away, he laughs and makes it into a joke. He doesn't take it seriously. He never takes it seriously. The other pages laugh along with him and he eats it up.

During classes, he makes comments to those around him, causing snickers and laughs. When you and the others gather in the library at night to do your homework, he just copies off of another's work. Then he spends the rest of the time chatting. You've started sitting several tables away because his voice annoys you that much. 

He acts more like a jester than the prince. You hate it. You hate that you're the same age and you're trying to really do your best, while he takes nothing seriously. You hate that he's not the image of the prince that you expected. And more than anything, you hate that he has so many friends and you have none.

You've never been that much of a talker, but you're not as quiet as your brother. You came to page training as a kid on a mission and you expected to find others that felt the same way you did. Then you would make friends and be able to loosen up around someone who had the same goals you did. If someone would just give you a chance, you could be friendly. Not babbling and smiley like the prince, but you have your own sense of humor that your sister and brother enjoy. You can be friendly, you really can, you just need a chance.

But the prince is there, chatting away with friendly grins and infectious energy, and everyone is so enraptured by him. The other kids are drawn to him. He's so easy to approach. And he's the prince. Who doesn't want to be friends with the prince? But because he annoys you so much, you've snapped at him on several occasions. You've earned a reputation. If John is the friendliest and most approachable, you're an angry, short-tempered brat. 

It doesn't help that you have red eyes. Dirk always told you to be proud of your eyes. They came from your father. But it's hard to be proud when people flinch away from your crimson gaze. Especially mixed with your usual blank expression and growing irritation at the prince. And yet, the more you turn your glaring gaze on him, the less he's affected by it. 

After the first day when you snapped at him, he's been coming back for more. He goes out of his way to say hi to you, or to ask you questions, when he already has a mass of first years at his beck and call. It would be one thing if he would just leave you alone, but he doesn't. He refuses to let you be alone. Whenever you're standing by yourself, he finds himself at your side, blabbering on about whatever is on his mind. You snap at him or ignore him, but he never goes away. The other kids don't approach, sensing your hostile aura, but it never fazes him. 

Despite the fact that you hate his attitude, and you hate that he's the reason you don't have any friends, his obnoxious persistence keeps you from being completely alone. And you absolutely hate how you're actually starting to like him being there just because he's the only one who isn't scared off by your eyes or your harsh words. 

You don't want to be friends with the prince, but you don't think he's going to give you a choice.

 

==> Be the Heir

It's been a few months and you're totally making progress on making Dave your friend! He was hard to approach at first. His eyes scared you and the aura of 'get away from me' was thick enough to be cut with a sword. But you kept going back. Small things at first, like waving and greeting him. Then you started asking questions. He didn't answer at first, but eventually you started to get short answers out of him. You walked with him whenever you both left in the morning for the dining hall.

You started standing near him at training and sitting near him during meals and classes. Whenever you do this, the others keep a distance away from him. You know why they are scared. Dave can be scary when he wants to be. But you can see past that. You see it when you're surrounded by the other kids and he's eating alone. You can see it when no one wants to study with him so he sits by himself. You can see how lonely he is. Past the irritation in his eyes, you can see how upset he is. 

You make an effort to talk to him whenever you're in your room together. You always say goodnight and always say good morning. At the end of the day, you always talk about what you did and shared your thoughts. Sometimes he'll actually talk back. You think these nights, when you're both tired and laying in the darkness, that you get a glimpse of the Dave he's been hiding. You always smile to yourself when you get him to say more than one sentence, knowing that you're the only one who gets to see this side of him. 

But although he's slowly getting used to having you around, he's still holding something back and you can't tell what it is. He's still too stiff around you and he looks constantly annoyed. You don't know why but you guess it has something to do with him being him, and he'll get over it eventually. 

You don't figure out why he's been on edge until one night, three months into your first year of page training.

You have a paper due the next day and a math assignment based on the profits of merchants in different cities. Instead of going to the library, you decide to make a study party in your room. Dave didn't agree to the idea, in fact he did nothing but grunt and shrug his shoulders, but he stayed instead of leaving for the library. He's sprawled out on his bed, several books open in front of him. You're sitting on the floor with five of your closest friends. They've stuck to you since day one. You love having friends!

There are papers and books, quills and ink all over the floor. You all talk while you work. Everyone except for Dave. He lays on his bed, scratching his chin with the feathered end on his quill while he reads one of the log books. You're kind of transfixed by his expression. When he concentrates, the fire in his eyes disappears. His brows furrow slightly and you think he might be sucking on his teeth. He just looks so much more relaxed than he usually does, and it's times like these that make you really happy you decided to be his friend. And you're super glad he's your roommate.

"Hey, John, what did you get for question six?" One of your friends asks. You snap your attention away from Dave and down to your paper. You giggle and look up. 

"I haven't even finished question one!" You admit. 

The others laugh and shake their heads at you. "Geez, John, you're so slow." They tease. You laugh along with them. 

"I just don't understand all these numbers! I mean, seriously, why do I need to know how much the average fisherman makes in a year? Or how much a baker spends on flour in a month? That's useless information for me!" You laugh and they laugh along with you. "Hey, can I look off of your sheet?" You ask, leaning toward the one sitting next to you.

"Of course, prince." He says, holding out his paper while you start to copy down his answers. 

"John, I've almost finished your paper." Another friend says. He already finished his paper and offered to do yours, since you knew nothing on the topic. History and battle strategy wasn't your strong point either. 

"Okay, thanks! You're a life saver!" You say, grinning widely. "Can you make sure it's the right length? I don't want points off because it's too short." 

There's a loud thump and you jump, Your head snaps toward Dave's bed. He's slamming all his books closed and stacking them, putting his papers on top. His relaxed expression is gone. He looks angry. 

"Dave, are you okay?" You ask because the others in the room are too shocked or frightened to do so.

"I can't take this shit anymore." He says, half-mumbling to himself.

Your brow furrows. "What's wrong?"

He's sitting on the edge of his bed, his books in his lap. He looks up at you and you're held frozen by the angry fire burning in his red eyes. He's infuriated and it's all directed right at you. "What's fucking wrong? You, Egbert. You piss me off to no end and I'm tired of sitting here listening to it."

"W-wha?" You stammer, completely taken aback by his sudden outburst. He's leaning forward towards you, his eyes never once leaving yours. You push back against your bed, feeling it dig into your back. You can't look away from him. All you can do is stare wide eyed. 

"Don't act so fucking innocent. You are the most worthless person I have ever met." He's yelling now. His voice is louder than you've ever heard it. "You, of all people, should take everything we're learning here seriously. You need to learn how to use weapons and train your body just like the rest of us. You need to learn your studies just like the rest of us. But you take nothing seriously. You walk around with these idiots hanging on your every word." He gestures at the others and someone shouts: "Hey!" But he cuts them off.

"Shut the fuck up, you're just as bad as he is." He doesn't even look at the others. You feel yourself shrink under the weight of his gaze. "You walk around with these idiots who are just desperate to gain status by being friendly with the prince. You get them to do your fucking work for you. How the hell are you supposed to learn if they do everything for you? In training you goof off and take nothing seriously."

He's on his feet in an instant. You jump. You hadn't even seen him move but suddenly he's standing above you, his books in his arms and his eyes shooting daggers down at you. "All of the instructors are too afraid to correct you because you're the prince. Well you know what? I'm fucking sick of it. You need to grow up, John. You're the prince. Start acting like it." He actually looks away from you to turn his glare on the others. They all jump in surprise. You breathe, finally out of the iron grip of his gaze. But then he turns back to you and the air stills in your throat. 

"As for the rest of this. You may the the heir to the throne, but right here, right now, you're a page just like the rest of us. You have to work hard, just like the rest of us. You're not getting any special treatment from me. So from now on, leave me the fuck alone." His voice is no longer loud. It's low and angry and dripping in venom. 

He holds your gaze for a few more seconds before he moves. He's at the door in a second. Before you can even blink, the door is slamming shut and he's gone. 

The room is left in silence. Everyone is staring at you and exchanging awkward looks, but you ignore them. You stare at the floor, trying to absorb everything Dave said. 

"John…?" Someone asks. You don't know who and you don't look up to see who it was.

"Can you guys leave? I want to be alone." You say softly. After a moment of hesitation, they pack up their things and leave without another word. 

You just sit there, trying to breathe.

No one has ever yelled at you like that. No one has ever been so… so blunt before. Whenever they need to correct you, they tip toe around the subject. No one has ever yelled like that. No one has ever directed that much anger and hatred at you before. Your eyes well up with tears.

You've never felt so useless.

He's right. He's right about everything. You have been taking advantage of your status, knowing that they wouldn't say no when you asked for homework. You goofed off during training because you don't want to look like a fool and you don't want to try. You'd rather say things that make people laugh. You like the attention of it. You like being accepted by boys your age and having friends. 

You were so focused on being friends with the other that you forgot the real purpose of page training. To get stronger. To learn valuable things. To prepare you for one day ruling the kingdom. Your dad wouldn't be proud of you if he knew.

You rip up all the homework you've done and open your books, starting over from scratch. When Dave returns, it's late. You're already in bed, hiding your tear streaked face in your blankets. He doesn't say anything and you don't either.

 

==> Be the Page

Well, you've gone and done it. You've made an enemy out of the prince and thrown away the only person willing to be your friend.

Way to go, Strider. Way to go and fuck things up.

You barely managed to finish your paper. You were too busy mentally cursing yourself for being such an idiot. You just got so frustrated and you finally snapped. Now there's no going back. When you returned to your room that night, John didn't even say goodnight like he always does. It hurt a lot more than you thought it would. As much as the kid annoyed the shit out of you, you'd kind of gotten used to his near constant presence in your daily life.

And now you're going to be alone again. 

When you wake up the next day, he's already gone. You get dressed and trudge to the dining hall alone. You sit apart from the others. They're sending you looks that range from nervousness to anger. You keep your face an impassive mask, just like your brother taught you, and pick at your breakfast. When John doesn't show up to eat, the glares sent your way increase. But every time you lift your eyes to challenge them, they look away. 

You don't regret what you said, just how you said it. 

John finally shows up at morning training. He avoids your eyes and you ignore him. You don't want to face him either. The instructor leads you all to the sword fields. You feel a sense of relief. At least it's something you're good at and enjoy. Nothing can bring you down as long as you have a sword in your hand. 

At least that's what you think until the instructor asks who would like to duel first. You're already stepping forward and when you turn around, John is beside you, sending you a sheepish smile. 

Well fuck. 

You've been learning sword techniques for at least a month now. The others are still painful beginners, but you already have a few years of training to work with. Essentially you wipe the floor with whoever is unfortunate enough to go against you. And this time it's the prince. 

When you both step up, wooden swords in hand, you take a moment to examine his face. His eyes are a little bloodshot and there are dark bags underneath them. He gives you a small smile and steps into position. His brow furrows slightly and you think he might be biting his bottom lip. But his eyes are hard and fixated on your sword. You've never seen him look so serious. 

When your instructor declares you go, you both step forward slowly. You lightly swing your sword, tapping his wooden blade experimentally. He completely over compensates and parries far too hard. Instead of taking the opening he gives you, you step back, allowing him time to recover. This time he comes at you, swinging wildly. You parry each swing with ease, but he just attacks again. He's stepping forward and you're stepping back. 

A small smirk plays across your lips. You push his blade away and the blunt edge of yours is against his neck. You step back and he frowns. "Again." He demands.

You give him a small dramatic bow. "As you wish." 

You fight him four more times before the instructor stops you. Each time you've won, but every time he's tried with everything he's got. His moves are unfocused and wild. He looks like he's flailing rather than truly fighting. But you let each match go on longer than usual before ending it. He may suck, but he's impressed you with his determination. Usually after the first loss, he would laugh it off and no longer try. 

When you step forward to shake hands, he grips yours firmly and refuses to let go. "You were right." He says. You stare back at him blankly and he continues. "You were right about everything." He's breathing heavily from the physical exertion and probably some nervousness. His hair is sticking in every direction from the sweat and running his hands through it. He's chewing on his bottom lip and looks more vulnerable than you've ever seen him. 

"I ripped up all my homework and started over last night." He offers hopefully when you stay silent. "I didn't finish it though, I had to go to the library this morning." 

"What're you trying to say, Egbert?" You say, your voice a little harsher than you expected. 

He looks down and his grip on your hand tightens, if only slightly. He looks back at you and his face is set with determination. He stands up straight and sticks his chest out, which looks a little ridiculous with his scrawny ten-year-old body. His front teeth are far too large for his mouth and stick out from his lips, even as he tries to set them into a serious line. But the look in his bright blue eyes takes your breath away. He looks like the prince you thought he'd be.

"I want to be a better prince and a better page." He says defiantly, with all the strength he can muster. Then he wilts a little bit and gives you another small, almost shy smile. "So…can we be friends? Like, real friends?" His smile widens slightly and he gets this amused glint in his eyes. "You're the only person who'll tell me when I'm being a douche." 

You stay silent for another moment and he's starting to fidget under your expressionless gaze. Then you can't hold it anymore and your lips curve into a small smirk. "I guess I could do you the honor of being friends with a Strider."

He grins and his eyes light up. You're caught completely off guard when he throws himself at you and wraps you up in a tight hug. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and being friends with the heir might not be so bad.


	27. (Bonus) Growing-Up: Age 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a little teenage angst ahead! But they're fourteen. Give 'em a break.

==> Be the Page

You won't be a page for much longer. At the end of spring, when your fourth page year is over, you will be ready for squirehood. All the knights are already debating who will get to have you. You've surpassed many of your fellow pages, you're the best friend of the heir, and you're a Strider. They all have high hopes for you.

You're starting to feel the pressure.

Of course this doesn't show on your face. Your brother taught you better than to show such an obvious weakness. No, you just keep everything inside, pushing it down whenever it threatens to break loose. Usually you do a good job. The only time it really comes back to haunt you is at night, where in the darkness of your room, your fears are all you can think about. 

What if you're not good enough? What if you let your brother down? He's worked so hard to train you and raise you and prepare you for life in the absence of your father. What if you can't make him proud? What if things are only easy now and squirehood will prove you're actually worthless? You've always been considered the best at many things. What if you find out you can't do it? Your ego and your pride wouldn't be able to handle it. 

What if you leave for squirehood and John forgets about you? What if he finds a new best friend while you're gone? He's never had any trouble making friends. 

After you yelled at him during your first year, John changed his attitude. He started to do his own work, even if he had to ask you for help often. But you never did the work for him. You just taught him what he needed to know. During training, you often would pair up. You helped him and by the end of your second year, John was a decent sparring partner. He rarely beat you with a sword, but he bested you at battle axes and spears. You were nearly evenly matched at hand-to-hand combat. 

You take pride in knowing that you've helped the heir reach the point he's at now. If you're the best page, he's right behind you. 

And ever since you agreed to be his friend, you've been inseparable. He stayed glued to you more than before, and this time you didn't really mind. He stopped hanging out with a lot of the friends he'd made during the first few months. If they didn't like you, John wanted nothing to do with them. If you didn't approve of them, John trusted your judgement. And you didn't like those who sucked up to him just because he was the heir.

Being John, and the friendly boy he is, it didn't take long for him to make new friends. Only this time, they were both of your friends. You made your own small friend group. But John obviously valued your friendship above all others. You were okay with that. It didn't take long for John to establish himself as your best friend too. 

You valued his friendship probably far too much. You had a stronger connection with him than any other person, except for family. Other than your brother and sister, John was the only one able to see past your indifferent mask to decipher the emotions beneath. You're still not sure how he does that, but you don't mind. It just makes him that much more important to you. Have you mentioned that his smile makes your stomach do these little flips?

You don't want to lose him because you have to leave and you don't want to lose him if you fail. You just don't want to lose him.

As a fourth year in the last few months of page training, you're expected to focus on your weapon of choice. The first two years are dedicated to trying and training with all the potential weapons. The third year has more detailed focus on each of them and you're expected to develop your preferred weapon. The fourth year is for getting you ready for squirehood, where you will most likely only have your preferred weapon, a bow, and your hands. 

There was no surprise when you chose the sword.

You were, however, a little surprised when John chose the hammer. You were so certain he was going to choose the battle axe. He was a natural with it. He hefted the top-heavy weight around like it was nothing. It was more traditional for princes to choose the sword, but a battle axe would have been just as fine. 

But he didn't choose the battle axe. During your second year you were introduced to the lesser used weapons. As soon as John picked up the war hammer, he didn't want to put it down. He declared right then that he was going to choose a hammer. It was a little strange for the prince to choose that weapon, but no one said anything. You think they thought he'd grow out of the phase. 

Now no one will say anything because it has become clear that the hammer was the right choice for him. If he was a natural with a battle axe, a hammer is like an extension of his arm. When you go against him, hammer to sword, you're nearly evenly matched. He has the strength and you have the speed.

You're currently at the sword fields while John is at the hammer and battle axe area. Some of the older squires are here while their knights visit the castle. They come often, at random intervals, and often train at the fields with the older pages. This is nothing new. You step up to spar with a seventeen year old squire. You might have fought him before, several months ago, but it's hard to tell. 

Falling into a defensive stance is easy. Raising your sword is reflex. Setting watchful eyes on your opponent is habit. Thinking two steps ahead should be second nature. But today you're distracted. 

You had another nightmare the night before. 

They've been getting more and more frequent as your stress builds. At night your fears haunt you in your dreams. Usually you wake up from them with a shout locked in your throat. You lay there panting until the sound of John's steady breathing calms you down. Sometimes you wake to John shaking you, looking at you worriedly. 

Last night was the worst one yet. You don't remember much, just vague ideas and the feelings it gave you. Nearly all of your fears had come true and the emotions you left were so vivid and real.

You had failed in squire training. Your knight gave you up and you repeatedly disappointed them. It became a cruel cycle until no one wanted you. Your brother disowned you and the faceless form of your father was there, shaking his head. John was too embarrassed to be friends with you. He left you for a better squire. And somehow that one hurt the most. Seeing him laughing and smiling at someone who wasn't you. Seeing his face distort with hate when he looked at you. It tore you apart in ways you didn't know were possible. Then when he kissed the faceless other squire, you're not sure why, but your heart tore in half. 

When John shook you awake, all the emotions were still fresh and raw. You stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. You didn't realize you had been crying in your sleep until he reached out and wiped your tears away. The tenderness in both his expression and his gesture broke you. You grabbed him with shaking hands and pulled him into your bed, wrapping both your blankets and arms around him. He idly played with your hair while you buried your face in his neck and attempted to reign in your wayward emotions. 

He didn't say anything until that morning, when you woke up pressed against him, arms wrapped around each other and legs entangled. He asked you what had happened. You said it was just a nightmare. He asked more questions, but you refused to say anything else. Eventually he gave up and here you are. 

Memories of the feelings the nightmare left you with occasionally surface before you push them down. You try to focus on your spar, focus on your opponent, but there's a nagging voice in the back of your mind.

What if you can't do it? What if you lose all your talent? What if you're not as good as you think you are? What if you lose?

You're not prepared for when the squire strikes. You catch his blade on yours and parry it away, stumbling backwards to regain your balance. The morning light glints off both of your blades. You stopped using wooden swords a while ago. You needed practice with real ones. 

He swings again and this time you're ready. You parry and swing your own offensive strike. He easily bats your sword away. You don't mind. You're testing his skill. The fight continues and you're both almost evenly matched. Almost. You have the upper hand with speed, and despite him being a squire, you probably have more sword experience. You're pushing him back. You're on the offense. All he can do is barely deflect your swings before you strike again. It's only a matter of seconds.

What if you fail?

The dark nagging thought distracts you long enough for your footing to falter and for the squire to slip through your guard.

In a moment of panic, you're unable to defend yourself. You freeze. The squire senses your hesitation and manages to move his swing at the last moment. His blade catches on yours and slides down. You try to fight it off, but you misjudge his strength. The sting of sharp metal slides across your skin and you feel warmth fall down your forearm.

 

==> Be the Heir

You're supposed to be practicing with your hammer, and you were, but then you decided to take a break. You could see Dave from across the fields. You always keep an eye on him. You don't even mean to. Your gaze just follows him wherever he goes. So you saw when he was about to spar with an older squire and you couldn't resist taking a break from your own training to go watch.

You love watching Dave fight with a sword. Especially now that he's using a real one. He just looks so natural with it. He moves fast, with more grace than you would think possible. The concentration and perfect calm in his red eyes as they study his opponents. The fluidity with which his lanky teenage body moves. It's just so exciting to watch. It makes your heart race. He makes your heart race.

But you can tell right away that something is wrong. The concentration is there, but the perfect calm is not. You bite your bottom lip, worried. Something's been wrong for a while. You can tell, even though he tries to hide it. His shoulders are tenser. His eyes are tighter. His occasional smirk is strained. Usually if you two are alone, you can get him to laugh. But recently his laughs have been hollow. 

Not to mention his nightmares. Last night had been the worst one yet. The look on his face when you woke him up pulled at your heartstrings. He looked so lost, so scared. When he pulled you down into his bed, you couldn't say no. In fact, if he hadn't, you probably would have climbed in anyway. Your best friend's been suffering and you don't know why. He won't talk to you about it. The least you could do was hold him so he could sleep.

You didn't realize whatever was bothering him was bad enough to throw him off during a fight. You've never known Dave to get distracted while holding a sword. It worries you more than you'd like to admit. 

Your breath catches as he stumbles, but then he catches himself and he's fighting like he always does. You sigh in relief. Your relief is quickly replaced with excitement as he pushes the squire back with rapid swings. You know it's close to being done. This is why you love watching him fight. He's your best friend. Yours. You're so proud of him and everything he can do. You love seeing him defeat everyone in his path and knowing that you're the only one who can make him laugh. 

You're watching him so intensely that you see the moment he gets distracted. There's a flash of uncertainty in his eyes and his indifferent mask falters for only a second. But in that second his feet slip. His guard is left open and the squire strikes. Your excitement turns instantly to fear as you watch Dave just stand there. He doesn't move until the other's blade is slipping down his. But by then it's too late. 

"Dave!" You shout, startling those around you. You rush forward, practically sprinting to his side. His arm is hanging at his side. Blood is oozing from a cut on his forearm, near his wrist. His hand is gripping his sword hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "Dave?" You repeat, reaching out for him. As soon as you touch his elbow, he pulls away from you. 

"Go away, Egbert." He snaps. The look in his eyes is foreign to you. They're hard and angry, but the anger isn't at you. Behind it all, you think you see fear. The squire is apologizing, but you're not paying attention to his words. Dave turns to him and waves him off with his other hand. "S'cool. Was my fault."

"Dave, let me see-"

"I said go away." He snaps, his eyes flashing back to you. You look at him with wide eyes. He hasn't used that tone with you since he yelled at you during your first year. You never thought it would be directed at you again. "What are you even doing here?" 

"I-I wanted to watch you fight." You say. You give him a small smile and reach for him again. This time you're able to lay a hand on his elbow without him pulling away. "You know I like to watch you duel. You're the best. It's amazing to watch." Now you're just rambling to distract him and calm him down. Your other hand goes to the handle of his sword, carefully prying it from his grip and letting it drop to the ground behind you. "You're going to be a super amazing knight someday. We can fight together and go on adventures. You really are the best, Dave. It's you." 

"Goddammit, Egbert." He practically growls. He rips his arm from your grasp. "Stop fucking saying that." He turns on his heel and stomps away. You're about to run after him when a hand lands on your shoulder. 

You turn to find the sword master standing behind you. He holds out a small pack that you're familiar with. All the instructors keep a small pack of basic bandages for accidents like this. "Get him fixed up." The man says. You nod.

"Yessir." You say, taking the bag from him and running after Dave. He's already far away. Damn he's fast. He's across the fields and you catch sigh of his back before it disappears into the trees surrounding the fields. 

You sprint to the woods and slow only once you've passed the first tree. You look everywhere, searching for Dave. As you run, you catch a flash of blond hair. You stumble, stop, then turn around and run back. 

You find Dave on the ground, back leaning against a tree trunk. His knees are pulled up to his chest and his arms are wrapped around them. He's hunched over, his forehead resting on his knees. Despite being taller than you, and gangly with youth, he looks so small. 

"Dave?" You say softly, your voice only a whisper. You kneel at his side, setting the pack down. One hand goes to his shoulder while the other rests on his uninjured arm. 

"Go away." He says. His voice is muffled by more than just his knees.

"Dave, look at me!" You demand, putting both hands on his head and lifting it away from where he was hiding. You tilt his face toward you and sure enough, you find tears. Your hands slide down to cup his cheeks, thumbs rubbing at the wet trail on his skin. "Dave, why are you crying?" You ask, much softer than your previous demand.

"Can't you hear? I said go away." He repeats, glaring at you. His eyes are bloodshot, blending into the red of his irises. You've long since gotten used to the color of his eyes. You no longer find them scary. In fact, you think they're quite pretty. Definitely unique. And you love to look at them. But right now they're watery and you don't like it at all.

He lifts his hands to yours, pulling them away from his face. He rewraps them around his knees and rests his forehead on them once again.

"Ew, Dave, you're getting blood in your hair." You say, running your fingers through his hair to lift the offending strands away from the mess on his arm.

"Don't care." He mumbles. 

You can't help but roll your eyes, even though he can't see you. "Just shut up and let me bandage this, okay?" 

He just grunts and you take that as an okay. When you gently tug at his arm, he lets you have it. You rummage through the bag and find a long roll of cloth. You pull the knife from your boot, all pages were taught to keep a boot knife on them at all times, and cut a long section off before returning the roll to the bag. You then wrap up his arm, doing your best to be gentle. You can see him cringe occasionally, but he doesn't say anything as you work. You fumble with the ends, trying to tie a proper knot.

You hear a snort and look to Dave. His head is tilted on his knees so he can watch you. A small smirk of amusement is on his lips. It's very small, but definitely there. "You suck at this." He says.

You feel heat rise to your cheeks and press your lips to a thin line. "Shut up. I'm trying to help your ungrateful ass." You snap, going back to the knot, feeling more self conscious now that you know he's watching. But at least he's not crying anymore. Finally you get the damn things tied. "Ha! Got it!" You say triumphantly, turning your head to smile at Dave.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbles, taking his arm from your grip. He leans back against the tree with a sigh and rests his injured arm across his middle. You cross your legs and scoot closer to him, not stopping until your knees are pressed against his side. Then you stare at him and wait patiently. Finally he looks at you, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing's wrong. S'all cool here. I'm perfectly fine. Peachy keen. What could possibly-"

"Dave." You say, cutting him off. He snaps his mouth shut and looks away. "Tell me." You prompt. He says silent, not looking at you. You wait patiently, but your patience can only last so long. "Daaaaaaave." You whine. 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, damn, you're so nosy." He leans his head back and looks up at the tree branches. You watch his face. "I'm worried."

When he doesn't say anything else. You speak up. "About what?" 

"Failing." He says simply. 

You nearly laugh, but manage to catch it before it escapes. Now would not be a good time to laugh. "Why would you fail, Dave?" You say instead.

He frowns and his brow furrows. "I don't know, but what if I did? What if I'm getting too full of myself and I go be a squire and it kicks my ass. What if I can't do it? What if I disappoint everyone? The knights? My family? You?" 

You can't help but smile. "You could never disappoint me." You say cheerfully. His gaze slides to you for only a second before moving away. He looks down at the bandage on his arm, idly picking at the poorly tied knot.

"Maybe I should just quit…" He mumbles, his voice so low you barely hear him. "Before I embarrass myself by failing…" 

Your eyes widen when you realize what he said. Your smile falls and your mouth hangs open slightly. "Quit?" You say. You shift forward onto your knees and wrap your arms around his shoulders. It's a little awkward, especially since he's still leaning against the tree and you have to fight to push him forward enough to get an arm around him. "No, no, no, no. You're not allowed to quit." You say, squeezing him tightly. You rest your cheek on his hair. "How can you even say that, Dave! You've been working so hard the past four years! Everyone will be disappointed if you quit now, without even trying!"

"What if I can't do it?" He grumbles. He isn't returning your comfort hug, but he's not pushing you away. You even think you can feel him leaning into you a little bit. You decide to increase the comfort by rubbing his upper arm with one hand while the other idly plays with his hair. 

"Of course you can do it. If anyone can do it, it's you. You're going to the best squire ever and then you're going to be the best knight." You say, fingers twirling in his blonde hair. 

"What if I mess up?" His voice has gone from hard, angry, and self-loathing to small, lost, and whiny. He sounds more like a child than you've ever heard him. Usually you're the one who whines. Dave's always been the more mature one. 

You snort softly, your breath ruffling his hair. "Everyone messes up. You just gotta learn from it. I make mistakes all the time." You feel him shake slightly with a silent laugh. You take this as encouraging and continue. "You learn faster than me anyway. You have to go be a squire and I'll work on my prince training, and when you come back you'll be a knight."

He's silent for a long moment and you let him. You have the feeling he's trying to say something but is having trouble. So you entertain yourself tracing patterns on his arm. Your knees are starting to hurt, but you don't care. Hugging Dave is too nice to give up. He mumbles something, but you don't quite catch it.

"What was that?" You say, tilting your head to hear him better. He mumbles again, but it's just a garbled mess. You swat at his head with the hand that had been playing with his hair. "Daaaaave, speak up!"

"So what if I'm a knight… Will I still be your friend?" He finally says loud enough to hear, though it's still mumbled. It takes you a moment to process exactly what he's said. When you do, you can't help the laugh that bubbles up your throat. He jumps at the sudden noise, but you can't stop. You're shaking with laughter and holding onto him for support. 

Now he's pushing you away, both hands on your chest. "Not cool, Egbert. Here I am pouring out my heart to you and you're stomping on it and laughing." He pushes, but your arms are still locked around him. 

"Dave- oh god- Dave, is THAT what you've been worrying about?" You say between laughs and gasping for breath. You lean back enough to see his face, but he turns his head away. There's a light blush coloring his cheeks. He's so cute! You giggle and, on a whim, decide that your current hugging position isn't enough.

Ignoring his protests, you crawl forward into his lap and situate yourself comfortably. You sit with your legs off to one side and wrap both arms around his middle, resting your head on his shoulder. Dave's arms are in the air, unsure where to go. He's still making small noises of surprise and protest that haven't formed words yet. You lift one hand to press a finger to his lips.

"Shooosh, Dave. Brocuddles. They're happening." Your arm wraps around him once again and you nuzzle your cheek against his collarbone. After a moment, his hands finally calm down. One arm goes around your shoulders while the other rests on his still bent knees. Your smile is wide enough to make your cheeks hurt. "Dave, I don't care if you mess up or whatever in squire training. I don't care if you turn into the biggest klutz knighthood has ever seen. You're my best friend and it's going to stay that way." You say confidently, though amusement can still be heard in your voice. "So don't quit. Go be a squire so you can come back and be my knight and best friend."

He doesn't say anything at first, but you can feel him relax under you. He sighs like he's been holding in a breath. You give him a good squeeze. His arm that had been resting on his knees moves to wrap around your middle and he squeezes back. 

"Yeah, okay." He says, his breath ruffling your hair and caressing your cheek. 

You both stay like for a while. You lose track of time, simply content to sit in his lap and hug him. Dave really does give the best hugs. You can't imagine anyone else's being better. Luckily he seems just as content to sit there and hug you back. The silence between you is comfortable. He's more relaxed than you've seen him in weeks. 

Yeah, you could get used to this. It's not long before your eyelids feel heavy. You give in and close them, nuzzling into Dave's neck with a content sigh.

Your name is John Egbert, and your best friend has the most comfortable arms ever.


	28. (Bonus) Growing-Up: Age 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a first kiss? ;P

==> Be the Squire

You were hoping squirehood would be exciting. Well you got more than your fair share of excitement. 

As soon as Jake became a knight, he'd offered to take on the role of ambassator for the kingdom. You weren't entirely sure what this meant until he took you as his squire and you were obligated to go with him. 

Essentially all Jake did was travel to nearly every town and city in the kingdom, making sure everything was fine. He visited nobles, merchants, and peasants alike. Anything anyone needed help with, Jake offered. You did everything from helping a farmer reign in his escaped cattle to hunting down a bandit hideout and apprehending them. You attended balls and feasts with nobles, sleeping on mattresses filled with feathers. You ate dinner with poor famers and slept in the hayloft of their barn. 

He kept you busy. If you weren't doing anything, you would travel to the next town. Meanwhile he taught you valuable skills about surviving in both the wilderness and in the wilds of noble society. You learned how to be properly formal and how to connect with the lower class. You were so busy, you didn't realize how much you missed John until that first Yule time. 

You and Jake were at a town more than a two days ride from the capitol. Jake decided you both would stay there for the couple week celebration. "Family and friends are all fine and dandy, but sometimes it's good to see how other's live and celebrate. Don't you think, lad?" He had said. You just nodded mutely. 

You didn't have as many things to do and for once you were left to your own thoughts. They always wandered back to John. You missed him. The kid had been glued to your side for the past four, nearly five years. Without him in your daily life, you felt empty. Usually you didn't notice, being constantly dragged around by Jake. You missed John. You missed his near constant smile, his bright blue eyes, the way he laughed and the way he always sat close to you. 

When Jake sent a letter to the king, explaining that he wouldn't be there for Christmas and detailing his adventures since his last letter, you wrote a personal letter to John. You summarized everything Jake had put you through since he took you on as a squire. You told him all about the town you were staying in and what it was like to celebrate the yule time there. After some internal debate, you ended the letter with "I miss you." 

Jake wrote another letter to your brother and you wrote a shorter one to him, your sister, and your step-mom. You were beginning to realize he wrote a lot of letters to your brother, even if he rarely got one in return.

That winter you caught the daughter of the local baker eyeing you. You got your first kiss that year, at the age of fifteen. Then you got several more after that. The girl was eager to meet you in the back rooms of the bakery, or in the alleyways, or even in the woods. To this day you don't remember much about her. Just that she was young and sweet, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She was sad to see you leave, but you didn't feel much remorse. She was nice, but you felt no emotional attachment. 

You and Jake received your reply letters right before you left for the next town. His was from the king and yours was from John. John's eager reply made you smile. He complained about his prince training and how sleeping in his own room was lonely. He told you about his sister and your friends. What made you smile the most was the scribble at the bottom of the letter: "I miss you, too." 

The next few months passed quickly, with the same pattern the first few had. For midsummer, you didn't go back to the castle either. This time you stayed in a small town, populated mostly by farmers and merchants. Whereas those at the castle welcome it as a festival, those on the farms celebrate the harvest. It was a new experience and it was fun. But you still missed John. 

It was then you met the red-headed farmer's daughter. She was eager to be with a squire. Her blue eyes were bewitching. You lost your virginity during that festival. It felt great, but there was still no emotional attachment. Luckily the girl didn't seem emotionally attached either. You were just another boy to add to her list. You were okay with that. 

You didn't make it back to the castle for the next yule time either, or the next midsummer festival. Both times you found another willing young woman to spend evenings with you. They were enough of a distraction, but you still felt empty. Jake was quickly becoming an older friend, rather than just a mentor. But there was still a hole in your chest that only John could fill. 

On the first day of the third yule time since you became a squire, Jake announced you weren't going to return. You expected it, since you were a long ride away from home. But it still came as a blow, withering any hope you had been holding onto. 

You're seventeen and you're moping like a child. You can't help it. You don't even bother going to find a young lady to entertain. Instead you sit in the common room of the inn, idly drawing patterns on the tabletop with your finger. Jake must be feeling guilty, or worried, because he tells you during dinner that there's been a change of plans. He tells you to get a good night's sleep, because you'll be leaving at dawn.

Despite his words, you can't sleep. You toss and turn on your hay-stuffed mattress. Images of John flash through your mind. You wonder how he'll look now. It's been two years, surely he couldn't have changed that much? 

You leave the next morning and push your unhappy horses to their limit, only stopping to rest for a few hours before moving on. You ride through the falling snow, pulling the fur-lined hood of your cloak over your face to protect it from the cold. But the chill is only skin-deep. Your chest is filled with the warmth of excitement, even if your gut turns with nervousness. 

You make it back to the castle by the evening of the third day of the festival. You give your tired horses to the stable boys and Jake leads you along servant hallways toward the knights' quarters. He's being careful that you're not seen, and whenever you are, he puts his finger to his lips and gives the servant a wink. When he sees your odd look, he smiles. "Don't you want to have a grand entrance?" 

He leads you to his room and pulls aside a couple of servants to draw two baths. You sit in the small tub and scrub weeks of dirt and travel from your body. When you're both clean, Jake rummages through his wardrobe for clothes. He puts on his own warm formal wear, then hands you a stack of clothes made to fit you. He had several sets of squire clothes made up for you in his own colors when he took you in. You carry only a couple sets with you, the rest he keeps here. 

You end up in a long-sleeved dark green tunic, with lighter green embroidery. Jake's family crest is sewn onto the left breast and the mark of a squire on your right. Somewhat loose brown trousers, a matching thick brown belt, and your usual leather boots complete the outfit. It isn't your usual colors, but as a squire, you don't have much of a choice. 

One of the servants returns with a platter of food from that night's dinner. You and Jake eat in his rooms. A proper entrance, according to him, happens when you are least expected. When the servant returns to take your dishes away, he informs you both that the evening festivities have just begun. Tonight there's an informal ball, as there always is during the first new nights. 

You waste a little more time in Jake's room before he gets bored and says it's time to make your entrance. The two of you make your way through the lesser used hallways, trying to be subtle. You think Jake sees it as a game. Finally you're at the ballroom doors, standing off to the side. 

Jake peeks inside and you stand in the shadows, fidgeting. You pick at the sleeves of your tunic and run your fingers through your hair. Then you spend even longer trying to fix your hair so it's laying just right. Jake looks at you and rolls his eyes. "You look fine, mate." He says, patting you on the back. 

You both step through the doors, pausing just inside. You're above the dance floor, a small set of stairs in front of you. Jake's standing with his head high, chest out, and a wide smile on his lips. He looks as confident as ever. You stand at his side, back straight, but shoulders slightly slouched. Your expression is as calm and cool as ever, but inside you're a mess. Your eyes find him instantly.

He's standing at the bottom of the few steps. His father, the king, is beside him. Jade's on his other side. They're positioned to greet guests as they arrive. John's dressed in his usual somewhat formal attire, but there's something different about it. He fills it out more. He no longer looks like a boy dressed up as a prince. He looks exactly like a prince. His black hair is still messy as ever, but it frames his face, features sharper with age. He's smiling at the couple they're greeting and you feel your knees go weak at the sight of it. You've been dreaming of that smile. 

When Jake starts walking down the steps, you follow after him. Your body is moving on it's own, which you're grateful for. Your mind is still reeling and your eyes are locked on John. You see the moment he turns his head to see who the next guests are. He sees Jake first, his smile fading before his eyes snap to you. Surprise and recognition color his features. 

You stop in front of him as Jake stops before the king. You don't listen to their exchange, you're too focused on John. You're happy to note that you're still a little taller and he has to tilt his head just a little to look up at you. His eyes are wide and the prettiest color blue you've ever seen. "D-Dave?" He says, his voice barely a whisper. It's deeper than you're used to, but still completely John. 

Your lips curve upward into the first genuine smile in two years. You can't pull it down and you don't even try. Your cheeks vaguely ache from the unfamiliar strain. "Sup?"

His responding smile is blinding.

 

==> Be the Heir

It takes every ounce of self control you possess to not leap at Dave and pull him into a long overdue hug. It probably helps that shock and surprise have your feet glued to the floor.

The moment you saw him walking down the steps, his familiar red eyes on you, your heart stopped. You'd already resigned yourself to another yule time spent apart. And if you were being completely honest, you'd been moping around the past few days. But all of that disappeared the second you saw Dave.

He's grown in the past two years. He's taller, his shoulders broader, and his facial features sharper. He still holds himself with an air of calm confidence, but he looks more like a young man than a boy. He looks a little strange in the dark greens and soft browns, as opposed to his usual reds. But you're convinced he would look good in anything he wears. He looks every bit like a squire when standing beside Jake. Not that you're looking at your cousin. From the moment you laid eyes on Dave, you haven't been able to look away.

Now he's standing right in front of you and he smiles. He smiles and you hadn't realized how much you missed his smile until this moment. You've never even seen him smile that big before. Your stomach does these little flip things at the sight of it. The raw emotion in his eyes makes this strange feeling in your chest flutter. 

Your shock slowly dissipates, replaced by pure joy. Your lips curve into a wide smile, revealing all your teeth and you don't even care. You hold out an arm and Dave mirrors the movement. You grasp forearms.

You lick your lips, your mouth suddenly gone dry as you try to find your voice. "Welcome back, squire." You say, trying to remain as formal as possible when standing next to your dad. Your happiness leaks into your voice anyway. 

Dave pushes one foot back and gives you a small bow. He tilts his head so he can look up at you. His smile has become a smaller smirk, but it's no less effective at making your chest feel strange. Amusement lights his red eyes. "It's good to be back, my lord."

A shiver runs down your spine. You've never heard him use honorifics with you before. As pages you've always been on the same level. He made sure to remind you of that. But now he's a squire and you're the prince. You never thought about the difference in your social standing until now, when he points it out himself. His words place him below you, but his smirk and the look in his eyes lets you know that it's all just for show.

You…kind of like it. 

Far too soon, Jake is tugging on Dave's sleeve and they have to move aside for the next guests. You don't want to let him go. You just got him back! As he walks away, he looks over his shoulder, his smirk still firmly in place. All smug and confident. 

God, you missed him.

The past two years have been hard. Out of page training, you were thrusted into what you call prince training. You still went outside to the training fields every morning to continue where page training had left off. Then the rest of the days were spent learning about your kingdom, learning courtly etiquette, and equally boring things.

Meanwhile your sister was learning how to be a proper princess. Whenever you could, you would both sneak away and go for a ride in the woods. You enjoyed these times, when you could both get away from the pressures of your positions, like when you were kids. Jade was the only one you talked to about Dave. About how much you missed him. He'd been such an important and constant part of your life for years, and with him gone, you feel lonely. 

You told her once that sometimes you can't sleep because sleeping alone feels so empty. You miss the soft sounds of Dave's breathing and you miss telling him goodnight and good morning. 

You were surprised when your dad received a letter from Jake and it came with a personal letter from Dave. You ripped the seal open and hungrily read through it, taking refuge in the familiar handwriting. The last sentence made your heart burst. 'I miss you.' He missed you too. You wasted no time writing a response, making sure to end yours in much the same way.

After that you both exchanged letters when you could. It wasn't often. They were rarely in one place for too long, making communication difficult. But whenever Jake sent your dad a letter, Dave sent you one. And whenever your dad replied, you sent yours along too. 

Prince training was boring without your best friend at your side. But every time it got frustrating, every time you wanted to slack off or quit, you thought of Dave. You thought of the first time he yelled at you, making you realize you had to work hard to be a good king someday. Dave may not be with you all the time any more, but you didn't want to disappoint him. You want to prove to him that you can do it. That you can be a prince he'll be proud to serve. You want him to know you're working hard, so he should too. 

After two years, you were starting to believe he'd never return until he was ready to be knighted. You had already begun to accept that. It hurt and you moped around during the holidays, but you kept your chin up. No use making everyone worried just because you missed your best friend. When Jake and Dave didn't show up for the first day of the yule time festivities this year, you figured they wouldn't be showing up at all. 

But they came. They're here. Dave is in the same room as you. Not just his letter, but him. You touched him, but a handshake wasn't enough. You needed to at least give him a hug. You wanted to make sure he was real. It still seemed too good to be true.

You went through the rest of your greetings in a daze. You went through the motions, but your mind was elsewhere. Your eyes were constantly looking around to catch another glimpse of Dave. When your dad finally announces that your duties were done and you and Jade could do as you please, you immediately dive into the crowd. 

People try to catch your attention. Nobles attempt to pull you aside for a chat. Others your age try to get you to join them. Young ladies bat their eyelashes and try to tempt you into a dance. You brush past them all with muttered apologies, all the while keeping your eyes peeled for Dave.

When you can't find him, you start to panic. What if you had dreamt it all? What if he isn't really here and it all had been an illusion conjured up by your depressed mind? 

Then there's a hand on your shoulder and you turn your head to see a familiar head of blonde hair and pair of crimson eyes. He's standing right behind you, a smirk still on his lips. When you're this close, you can really see all the changes puberty has made. His nose is sharper. His cheeks are thiner. His jaw is more defined. The freckles that dust his cheeks and nose are more pronounced, probably from traveling and being exposed to the sun. He's still fairly pale. You guess his skin just doesn't take in a lot of color. His blond hair sweeps across his forehead in a familiar way, even if it's a little longer than you're used to. Blonde lashes frame his beautiful red eyes.

"Follow me." He says, his voice low and a lot deeper than you remember it being. His breath moves across your ear and makes you shiver. Your mouth is suddenly dry again. You gulp and nod. His smirk widens for a brief second before he's stepping away from you and merging into the crowd. 

For a moment you hesitate, your eyes fixated on his back. His shoulders are broad and you can see the muscles moving underneath his tunic. He's lean and still a little lanky. His back ends in narrow hips and you find yourself staring. You shake your head and follow after him, careful not to lose him while he slips through the mass of people with ease. You're fascinated at the fluidity with which he moves. 

Finally you break through the crowd to see his back disappearing around a corner, into a corridor. You hurry after him. The wide corridor is lined with periodic alcoves, covered by curtains that hang from ceiling to floor. You used to drag Dave into those and jump out to scare servants. He didn't think it was as funny as you did, but he never complained.

He's already a good distance down the hallway, his long strides carrying him fast. You rush after him, jogging to catch up. He finally stops and turns to face you. You're about to throw yourself at him when he holds up a hand, stopping you. So instead you slow to a stop in front of him, panting slightly from your quick jog and from the excitement threatening to burst inside of you. 

You open your mouth to say something, but he just holds up a finger, shushing you. You look at him, obviously confused. But his eyes are elsewhere, looking up and down the corridor. You look around, but there's no one there. Suddenly he's grabbing your arm and dragging you behind a curtain into one of the alcoves.

As soon as you're hidden away in the dark, Dave's arms are around you. He pulls you to him and crushes you in a tight hug. You don't hesitate to respond. Your arms automatically wrap around him and squeeze, pressing your chest against his. You rest your head on his shoulder and he buries his face in your hair. You both stay like that for a long time, completely content in silence. He's the first to speak.

"God, I missed you." He whispers, his mouth close to your ear.

"I missed you, too." You say, smiling and nuzzling his neck. "I didn't think you were coming back this year."

"We weren't going to." He chuckles softly, his breath ruffling your hair. The movement brings his mouth closer to your ear and his lips brush against it when he speaks. "But I think Jake felt bad, so we rushed here as fast as we could without killing our horses." 

You chuckle, not caring that you're still pressed against his bare skin. Your arms tighten briefly before relaxing, but not letting him go. You don't want to let go of him yet. "Well I'm glad you came back."

You can feel him smiling against your ear. "Me too." His hands are moving up and down your back. They're a lot bigger than you remember. One of them goes higher to run his fingers through your hair, cradling your head against him while he idly plays with wayward strands. His other hand is at your lower back, just resting there. 

You wish you could stay like this forever.

But you can't. In just a couple of weeks, maybe less, he'll leave with Jake and who knows when you'll see him next. Panic grips at you. Not again. You can't lose him again. All the memories of the nights you spent alone, thinking about him, come rushing back. You need to make this last. You need to get closer to him. 

Your fingers curl into the back of his tunic and you press your body against his. His hands on your lower back and in your hair respond, tightening their grip on you. But it's not enough. You nuzzle against the bare skin of his neck. He's warm and he smells just like he used to. You smile, then decide he needs to know you're smiling without you having to leave your warm spot. So you tilt your head so your smile is against his skin. Then you kiss his neck. 

His lips are still on your ear so you hear his soft gasp. His body tenses and his hand stills in your hair, like he's afraid to move. So you kiss him again. And then again. Soon you can't stop layering soft kisses to the warmth of his neck. His fingers curl into your hair. 

"J-John…" You've never known Dave to stutter, but he does. His voice is barely above a whisper and there's a husky tone to it that makes your heartbeat pick up and blood race downward. You suddenly know exactly what you want to do. It's crazy and stupid and could possibly ruin everything, but it's exactly what you've been craving: a way to get closer.

You lift your head and look up at him. He's so close. Your eyes have adjusted to the dark and you can see he's staring at you with wide, uncertain eyes. Your hands unclench from the fabric of his tunic to move to his sides. You slide them up his chest and around his shoulder to wrap them around his neck. You move up on your toes, leaning forward. The tips of your noses bump together. He's still staring at you, but your eyes are lower, fixated on his lips. They're parted slightly and you can feel his breath on yours. You lean forward just a little bit more, closing the small distance between you.

And then you're kissing him.

Time stands still.

You've never kissed anyone before, but you figure it can't be too difficult. You just put your lips together, right? So you press your lips against Dave's. They're soft and slightly chapped and you don't even care because you're kissing him. But he's just standing there, frozen in place. A shred of worry shakes through you. You pull away, far enough to look at him. He's still staring at you and you wonder if you've crossed a line you shouldn't have.

Then the hand that's in your hair tightens and he's pulling you back and this time HE'S kissing YOU. He mashes your lips together, tilting his head to the side to get the most access. His lips slide across yours and your eyes close, your grip around his neck tightening. He pulls your bottom lip between his and sucks gently. Your knees feel weak. His hand at your back wraps around your waist, holding you up.

Dave takes control of the situation that you started. He kisses you again and again, devouring your lips. You do your best to return them and you think you're getting better at it. You're not entirely sure what you're doing, but it just feels so good and you want more. So when you feel his tongue against your lips, you waste no time opening up to him.

His tongue pushes into your mouth, exploring everything. A low moan escapes your lips and you can't believe the sound came from you. His tongue moves against your and you respond. You're not sure what to do, so you just sort of tangle your tongue with his, then slide by to push past his lips, repeating everything he did. 

This time when you hear a moan it's coming from him and it's the most attractive thing you've ever heard. Blood rushes to your groin. You eagerly explore his mouth, licking his lips and sucking at his tongue, trying to get him to make that sound again. His hips buck against yours and you gasp at the sensation.

He turns you both and then he's pushing you against the wall of the alcove. The stone bites at your back and shoulders, but you don't care. His arm is still around your waist, holding your hips against his while his weight pins you to the wall. His other hand is in your hair, holding your head firmly in place while he ravishes your mouth. 

Your arms tighten around his neck, your hands grasping at his shoulders. Your tongue fights with his for control and you buck your hips. He pushes back against you and you pick up a rhythm. You're making small needly sounds against his lips that would embarrass you under normal circumstances, but Dave seems to like them, so you don't care. 

You never thought kissing Dave would be so enjoyable, but now you don't think you'll ever be able to stop.

 

==> Be the Squire

You've kissed several young women several times. You're not new when it comes to kissing. It's something that you consider yourself to be quite good at. You've had time to practice your technique and master the art of making a woman swoon. You like to take it easy, tease them a little with soft, light kisses, then slowly work them with your lips until they're practically begging for more. 

But you can't do that with John. The moment he kissed you, he unleashed a demon you didn't know you'd been keeping. You couldn't get enough of him and you couldn't get it fast enough. And once he got over a small amount of hesitation, he was kissing you back with just as much vigor and enthusiasm. With every kiss, you want more. 

You pin him to the wall and shove your tongue in his mouth. He tastes amazing and you can't get enough. He fights you for control, returning every kiss with just as much hunger. It's obvious he isn't experienced, but you don't care because it's John and he's kissing you.

His hips are moving against yours, eagerly seeking the friction you're more than willing to give him. He's making these small, sweet sounds. You've never heard him so needy before and it drives you insane. He's needy and he wants you. 

You tear your lips away from his in order to trail wet kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He's breathing heavily and clinging to you for dear life. You love it. When your lips latch onto his collarbone and suck gently, he gasps. You then run your teeth over it before nibbling softly. 

"Dave…" He throws back his head and moans your name. Blood rushes straight to your groin. Oh god, you could hear him do that all day. So you bite down harder and he does it again. "D-Dave…!" You lick where you have just bitten, then slide your lips up until their pressed against his ear. 

"Yes, my lord?" You say, smirking. You love how ironic it is. Here you are, pointing out that he's higher than you, all the while pinning him to a wall and making him moan your name. He's the prince, and yet you're in control. 

Apparently he loves it too, because he shivers and moans low in his throat, biting his lip before it can escape. You take his earlobe into your mouth and suck. He's squirming now, his hips desperately bucking against yours. But you push against them hard, pinning him to the wall. "What do you want, my lord?" You ask, your voice low and husky. 

"K-kiss me…Dave, please." His voice is needy and desperate. His hands grasp at your hair, tugging your face toward his. You oblige, capturing his lips once again in a heated, hungry kiss.

You've been with several women, but you've never felt like this. You've never cared about anyone like this. You've never missed anyone this much and felt so empty when you're apart. Your heart feels like it's going to burst and yet it's not enough. You don't think it'll ever be enough. You've never been so completely satisfied and yet so utterly desperate for more.

He takes your breath away.

That night he sneaks you into his room and you lay with him in his bed, exchanging small, sweet kisses until you fall asleep, entangled in each other's arms. For the next two weeks, every moment you can get away with him are spent lip-locked. Whenever you're not with him, he's all you can think about. Whenever you are with him, you're the happiest you've been in two years. When it's time for you and Jake to leave, you feel a wrenching pain in your heart. From the look on his face when he hugs you goodbye, you know he's feeling it too.

Your name is Dave Strider and you finally understand that this feeling is love.


	29. (Bonus) Growing-Up: Age 20

==> Be the Heir

As the prince, you've been to plenty of knighting ceremonies. In fact, you've been going to them for as long as you can remember. When you were a kid, you stood with your nanny. As a teenager, you stood off to the side, near your father. Now as an adult, you're expected to take part in the ceremonies. 

You've been doing this for several years, so it's nothing new. What is new, however, is that this time it'll be Dave. 

You haven't seen him in two years. The first yule time you spent with him was amazing. You kissed him more times than you can count, and then you kissed him some more. When he left, you felt empty and lonely once again. But he came back that summer for the midsummer festival. You had stolen kisses and late night cuddling chats. You never thought being with someone could make you so happy, but Dave does just that. 

You saw him again that winter for yule time. Apparently he and Jake hadn't gone too far and were able to visit. But after that, they stayed to the outer reaches of the kingdom. You exchanged letters, of course, when you could. They weren't much. You couldn't say anything too intimate, in case the letters were intercepted, but you got to keep up with what was going on during his travels. Seeing his handwriting on parchment was enough to make your heart flutter.

He and Jake arrived yesterday during the late afternoon. As soon as they arrived, Jake announced it was time for Dave to be knighted.

"We would have come back sooner, but I was having too much fun having a traveling companion!" He had said. "But it's high time this lad be knighted!" 

You were busy with your studies and only got a glimpse of him before he left for his night of solitude in the chapel. You met his gaze and his eyes softened, giving you a small, secret smile. You grinned, your knees feeling weak. 

He spent that night alone in the chapel. He would kneel before the alter for hours on end, using all the discipline he had learned in training. The sword and shield that had been crafted for him years ago would be resting atop the alter. He wasn't allowed to touch them, not yet. You knew the priest and his servants went to him this morning, stripping him down and bathing him in a blessed bath. Washing away any dirt and sin.

You spent the majority of that night with Jake as he awed you with tales of their travels. A smile graced your lips the entire time. You got to hear of Dave's blunders and mistakes, all the embarrassing moments he never put in his letters. 

Now you're standing in the castle's chapel, on the dais next to the alter. Your dad is too busy to attend, but he entrusted the royal duties to you. This is the first time you've been to a knighting ceremony without him. You think it's only fitting that it's for Dave.

Your best friend is kneeling before the alter, his head bowed. You think his eyes are closed. He's been like that ever since you arrived. After they bathed and dressed him, he returned to take his position before people started to arrive. There is a bigger audience than you're used to and you can't help but think it's because Dave is part of the legendary Strider bloodline, but maybe also because he's your best friend. 

When everyone takes their seats in the pews, the priest steps up to begin his sermon. It's one you've heard many times before. The one about knighthood. He lists off the responsibilities of a knight and the things he must never do. It's a long and lengthy speech that you've heard many times before. So you pass this time staring at Dave.

He's dressed in the usual ceremony attire: a simple white vesture, symbolizing purity, a red robe, symbolizing nobility, and black leggings with simple black shoes, to symbolize death. You've seen hundreds of knights wear the simple outfit, and it's not at all flattering in any way. But somehow Dave has never looked better.

He's gotten older since you last saw him. Though most of his face is hidden, you know he looks more mature than you've ever seen him. His muscles have grown, though he remains lean and quick. His blonde hair, which had been longer when you saw him yesterday, is back to it's familiar length. They must have cut it this morning. 

When the priest finishes, Dave raises his head and opens his eyes. He's looking at the priest, but you're looking at him. The priest picks up the sword and shield and you step forward. He hands the items to you. You cradle them in your arms, sheathed sword resting atop the shield, as you turn to face Dave. He looks up at you for the first time and a small smirk curves his lips. You have to fight down your own answering smile.

This is it. This is everything you've both been working for since you first met him. He's finally going to be a knight and you're a prince. And you've worked hard to be a prince he'll be proud to serve. A silence stretches between you, during which all you can do is stare at him. When he raises one eyebrow, amusement in his eyes, you realize you're supposed to be speaking.

"Sponsors?" You call out, your voice loud without being overbearing, carrying across the chapel and commanding respect. It's the voice of royalty you've learned to use during official ceremonies. 

Jake stands from his spot in the pews and moves to kneel next to Dave, a little behind him. "I, Jake English, will sponsor this squire." He says, bowing his head.

You nod your head at him, even though he can't see, and scan the crowd. Several knights start to stand, willing to be the second sponsor, but Dirk is already kneeling on Dave's other side. "I, Dirk Strider, will also sponsor this squire." He says. He bows his head. You think you see him and Jake exchange a look, but then Jake is speaking again.

"Milord, we present to you Dave Strider, squire seeking knighthood." 

"Has he proved himself?"

"Many times over."

"Do you swear it?"

"On my honor."

You look to the older Strider. "And you?"

"On my honor." Dirk echoes. 

You turn your attention back to Dave. His eyes never left you. "What say you, squire?"

When he speaks, his voice carries the confidence and calm you can see on his face. "I swear, on my honor and my life, to abide by and uphold the Knights' Code. So help me god. And I, Dave Strider, do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Egbert, his heirs and successors, including Jade Harley Egbert and John Egbert. So help me god." 

When he says your name, you feel shivers run down your spine and your stomach flips. The way he's looking at you makes you lose your breath. The slight upturn to his lips makes you melt. Those awful clothes should make him look hilarious, but instead they prove to you that he can look good in anything. The devotion in his voice as he swears his loyalty to you captures your heart.

You've never been more attracted to your best friend than you are now.

"Sir Jake? Will you do the honors?" You say, tearing your gaze reluctantly from Dave and looking to your cousin. 

"Of course, milord." He says, standing with a grin. You hand him the sword and shield and step to the side. He places the bundle on the floor in front of Dave and stands, back straight and chin high. He unsheathes his sword. "I, Sir Jake English, dub thee Sir Knight." He lowers the flat edge of his blade to one of Dave's shoulders, tapping it roughly, then does the same to the other. 

"Rise, Sir Dave Strider." 

 

==> Be the Knight

For the first time in your life, you're a knight. You've been working toward this for years. You never gave up, just like you promised John. Now you're a knight. It still sounds strange to you.

During your solitary time over night, while you were left alone with your thoughts, you spent a majority of that time thinking over the past few years. You realized you should feel ashamed for carrying on a secret relationship with the prince, but you don't. You couldn't bring yourself to regret any of the moments you spent with John, whether they were when you were kids or when you were kissing behind closed doors. 

You also came to the realization that you had no idea how you would spend your life.

Working to be a knight is all you've done for the past twenty years of your life. From the moment you could walk, a sword was in your hands. You became a page and trained. You became a squire and trained some more. Your brother took over the Strider-Lalonde lands when he became a knight, ruling a fief. Jake knew he wanted to travel after he became a knight, so that's what he did. So you were stuck with one problem: what did you want to do now?

You didn't have an answer to this question until your ceremony. When you lifted your head and opened your eyes to see John standing there, dressed in princely attire that fitted him perfectly, you knew exactly what you wanted to do with your life. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, you knew you wanted to spend your life protecting and serving your blue eyed prince. Just like you talked about when you were kids. 

After your ceremony, the day is spent adjusting to your new life. You immediately change out of the hideous clothes you were forced to wear. You're given a room in the Knights' Quarters. Being a high noble, you get a room to yourself. You're considered lucky, but you almost feel disappointed. You always sleep better when there's someone else nearby. You had that when you shared a room with John, then again when you traveled with Jake, and again with John when you visited for holidays. 

You're shown everything the knights have access to. The armory, for one, so you can train with real weapons. The private mess hall, which is much smaller than the great hall where you usually eat. The knights' common rooms. Everywhere you go, you're congratulated. Knights clap you on the shoulder and greet you with wide grins. 

After lunch, your brother takes you out to the sword fields for a congratulatory strife. It's rare he visits and you know he came out just to see you. Jake must have written him a letter telling him it would be soon. People gather around to see your fight. You almost win. Almost. He's still faster and has several more years of experience. But from the way he looks at you and nods his head, you know you've made him proud. 

At dinner, there's a wider variety than usual. You think Jake called for a feast. Knights gather around you and ask for tales of traveling with Jake. You realize most of them didn't get to travel like you did as squires. You were lucky to get so much excitement. You humor them, telling story after story. Then Jake arrives and takes over, pulling everyone in with his unmatched charisma. You let him take the stage. You talked way too much already anyway. 

You're all done eating and people are starting to leave when you feel a finger tap your thigh and you turn to see John looking at you. He gives you a small sheepish smile and you recognize that mischievous glint in his eyes, even if you haven't seen it in years. He mouths "my room." He stands and leaves the great hall, glancing over his shoulder once before disappearing. 

You know a hint when you see one.

You manage to subtly stand and take your leave without too many people noticing. They're all still enraptured by Jake's stories. As you leave, you notice your brother leaning against a wall, his eyes also on Jake and a small smile on his lips. You nod to him as you past and he returns the gesture.

You waste no time going to John's room. As you near the royal rooms, you keep an eye out for anyone who might see you. A couple of servants pass, but they keep their eyes down. It shouldn't look too suspicious. You're the heir's best friend, after all.

You knock lightly on his door and before you can even finish, it's being flung open. John grabs your shirt and drags you inside, closing the door behind you. He throws his arms around your shoulders and pulls you close, his lips immediately finding yours. You tilt your head to the side to deepen the kiss. It's been far too long since you kissed him, but he tastes exactly like you remember. You wrap your arms around him, your hands roaming his back. 

Then he's pushing you toward the bed, his lips never leaving yours. You slowly step backwards, careful not to trip on anything. Your knees hit the bed and you fall backwards, John landing on top of you. The action causes your teeth to clank together and you both pull apart to wince in pain. 

When he recovers, he sits up on his knees and playfully slaps at your legs. "Come on, up. Get all the way on the bed." 

You do as he says, scooting further onto the mattress. He crawls on top of you, straddling your hips. His hands are on either side of your head and he's gazing down at you. He's smiling and practically oozing happiness. 

"Sup, my lord?" You say, your lips quirking into a smirk. Your hands go to his hips, your thumbs rubbing in idle circles. 

"Congratulations on knighthood, Sir Dave." He says. You can see all his teeth in that grin. Then his smile softens and quirks. That mischievous look is back. But it's not let's-scare-the-servants mischievous. Oh no, it's something much better. He's giving a look that's equal parts lust, excitement, and need. "I have a present for you."

You raise both your eyebrows. "And what's that, my lord?" 

He lowers his head and trails his lips over your jaw, across your neck, and to your ear. "A private celebration." He whispers. You feel his breath and hears the huskiness of his voice. He kisses the sensitive spot right behind your ear. "Sit back and enjoy it, Dave." He says it as a whispered order. 

His lips travel lower, kissing and sucking at your neck. You tilt your head to the side to give him better access. "Yes, my lord." You say. He licks your adams apple and then kisses the hollow at the base of your neck. 

His hands are fumbling at your belt. As soon as it's off, he's tugging your tunic over your head. You sit up slightly to make it easier before falling back down. Your hands rest on his hips while he undoes his own belt and practically rips off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Then he leans forward and his lips are at your collarbone. His hands slide over your chest, feeling every curve of every muscle. His lips aren't far behind, feeling everything they can. His tongue licks along between his parted lips, tasting your skin. 

You lift your head, your eyes hungrily watching him make his way down your chest. He buries his lips in your happy trail while his fingers hook into the waist of your pants. He pulls them down far enough to expose your already half-hard erection. If you cared enough, you would be embarrassed by how quickly he got you to this point. But it's been far too long without his touch and it's rare that you're able to find time to touch yourself when Jake has you running around everywhere.

You watch as John lifts his head to stare down at your exposed cock. He's seen it before. During your last visit two years ago, you both spent a lot of time touching each other. He's held it in his hand. He's seen you naked. But his face has never been that close to it. He's never examined it. He licks his lips and fuck, if that's not hot. You feel your dick twitch in response. 

He looks up at you, staring up the length of your chest. You know you're staring dumbly, your lips parted and your eyes wide. He smiles and it's small and intimate. The fingers of one hand brush up and down your length and you hold your breath. His other hand is at your hip and his lips are hovering just over the tip of your cock. You can feel his breath. 

His fingers slowly warp around you and give you a slow pump. The breath you had been holding escapes past your lips as a hiss. He continues to stroke you, planting firm kisses on your hips and stomach, occasionally sucking on the sensitive skin. It's not long before you feel yourself hardening beneath his fingers. Your head tilts back and you close your eyes. Your fingers dig into the blankets beneath you. 

And then there's a moist heat at your tip and you gasp. Your head shoots up and your eyes widen. His lips are pressed against the underside of your cock and he's staring at you, a sheepish smile curving the corners of his lips. You prop yourself up on your elbows, looking down at him. When he's certain he has your full attention, he parts his lips and takes you into his mouth.

"Fuuuuck, John." You hiss, your head tilting back. He can't take you in far, just past your head, but it still feels too damn good. His fingers tighten around the base of your shaft. Then the warmth of his mouth is gone, leaving you wet and exposed.

"Look at me." He says. You can hear the frown in his voice. You lift your head, opening your eyes to meet his. He searches your eyes for a moment and he must like what he sees there because he smiles. It's more of a smirk and it does strange things to your heart. "I want you to watch." 

You can't find any reason to say no.

He once again takes you into his mouth, tightening his lips around you and sucking. A soft groan escapes your lips and you move one hand to cup his cheek. He's still looking at you when his tongue moves across your head and he sucks again. Your hand moves to the back of his head and your fingers curl into his hair. 

You can tell he's a little hesitant and unsure of what he's doing, but he's eager enough to keep at it and fuck it feels good. His hand is working your shaft while his mouth bobs up and down over your head. His tongue is everywhere. Your hips start to move, desperate to thrust into the wet heat of his mouth, but his other hand holds them down. 

You can feel heat pooling in the pit of your stomach and you know you won't last much longer. As much as you want to come in his mouth, seeing it splatter his lips and watching him swallow, you want to come with him more. It's been two years and you want to reach climax together.

You suddenly sit up and grab his shoulders, pulling him off your dick. He makes a surprised sound and looks at you, confused. You don't give him much time to think about it, because you're crushing your lips to his and pulling him back down to the bed, on top of you. Both of your hands are in his hair, holding his head firmly in place while you drive your tongue inside his mouth. You can taste yourself. He moans into your mouth and kisses back with equal fervor. 

One hand travels lower, over his chest and pushes past the waistline of his pants with no hesitation. You're pleased to find he's already hard. Just from sucking on your dick. Your hand wraps around him and you waste no time stroking him, getting him to the point you're already at. He moans against your lips and you nip at his, lightly sucking. Your tongue is everywhere, memorizing the feel of his mouth. 

One of his elbows is next to you, holding him up, while his other hand goes down to your still exposed erection. He grabs it and tries to match your strokes. Your other hand goes to his pants, pushing them down and out of the way, never once breaking your kiss or the movement of your other hand. You then grab his hip, pulling him down so he's laying on top of you. You release his cock and bat his hand away from yours. You then press them together and wrap your hand around them both.

A low moan sounds in your throat as you start thrusting your hips. John's hands go to your hair as he engages you in another bruising kiss. His hips try to thrust in time with yours, but it's been too long for both of you. You're already burning with need and desire. Your rhythm gets frantic and he's rutting against you with a desperate thrusts. Your cocks move together and your hand tries to stroke them both.

Your kiss has stopped, both of you unable to keep it up. Instead his lips hover above yours. Your breath mixes together with every exhale. 

"D-Dave…" He moans your name. You can feel it against your lips.

"Shit, John…" You whisper, your voice low and breathless. A few thrusts later, you're coming. You squeeze your eyes shut as pleasure rushes through you. Your hand is still moving and John reaches climax just seconds after you. He cries out your name, spilling over onto your chest, before collapsing on top of you. 

You both lay there for a long time, uncaring of the sticky mess cooling between you. Your hands rub up and down his back. His head rests on your shoulder. Neither of you say anything for a while, both content to try to catch your breath and bask in the satisfaction of a much needed release. He ends up breaking the silence first.

"That was amazing…" He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

You chuckle, the movement shaking him on your chest. One hand slides up his back to stroke his hair. "Yeah, it was." 

"Now that you're a knight, you're not allowed to leave me again." He sounds more like a child than the prince of a kingdom, but it makes you smile nonetheless.

"I know." You say softly, turning your head to plant a kiss in his dark hair. You don't think you'll ever be able to leave his side. You both fall back into content silence.

Your name is Dave Strider and you've never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "Growing-Up" section. Next will be future-ish stuff :)


	30. Epilogue: part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Making Babies.  
> 

==> Be the Heir Apparent 

You're twenty-eight and you're afraid you may not be the Heir Apparent for long. You're not sure how much longer your dad will be around.

He's always been very healthy. You've never known him to have a cold for more than a few days. And he never lets it slow him down. But he is getting old, and you knew something would happen eventually. You just weren't ready for it. A couple of weeks ago he got sick. Really sick. It hit him with dizziness one day and he nearly collapsed at a meeting with you, his general, and his head knight. It scared the shit out of you. 

He was sick for nearly a week and a half. He had a fever and he could barely speak. He stayed in bed, at yours and the healer's insistence. He wanted to get up and move around. He constantly complained that his room was stuffy and unpleasant. You didn't care. He needed his rest. You stayed at his side nearly all day. You talked about all sorts of things. You talked about life and your childhood. You talked about your mom, who died giving birth to you and Jade. And after you'd both cried and laughed about the heavy subjects, you talked about more lighthearted things. 

When he was really feeling down, you helped him prank the servants. You put a bucket of cream above the door to land on the healer when he came to check up on him. You both sat at his window seat and threw pies at passing people below. You hid in the closet and jumped out to scare his head knight when he visited. You hid under the bed and grabbed the ankles of servants. No one was upset. They all knew it helped lighten the king's spirits. 

At night Dave held you close while you silently cried. You didn't want to lose your dad. Dave never said much, but he didn't need to. He was always there when you needed to be held. He rubbed your back until your sobs stopped. He wiped your tears away and kissed your nose. Then he'd kiss you on the lips, soft and slow and soothing. You love him. You really do.

Even Rose and Kanaya offered you comfort when you needed it. You'd sit on the couch in a sitting room, tea forgotten on the table in front of you. Rose would wrap you in a comforting hug while Kanaya sat on the arm of the couch, rubbing your back and patting your shoulders. Sometimes Rose would idly play with your hair and they'd both hum a soothing melody. They're both like the mother you never had, and you can't thank them enough for it.

As soon as your dad fell ill, you sent your fastest messenger to Alternia. Jade arrived a few days later. She sat with you and your dad in the evenings and the mornings. After living in Alternia for four years, she'd adapted a different sleeping schedule. She now slept during the day and was awake at night. Because of this, you were able to stay with your dad during the day, and she could watch him at night. He staggered his sleeping so he would have time to spend with both of you. 

You were so relieved when he recovered. 

He said he was fine. You didn't entirely believe him. 

You followed him around for a few days. It got to the point that he had to shoo you away. You thought you were being sneaky. Apparently you weren't. You think he might have told Dave to distract you, because that's what Dave did. But he did it in a way your dad probably didn't expect. Not that you minded. 

You spent some time with Jade before she had to go back. She promised to keep writing, to both you and Rose. They've become closer friends than you ever thought they would. 

Life fell back into the routine it had adopted in the past four years. Things were starting to feel normal again. That is, until your dad brought up an uncomfortable subject during your daily meeting.

You leave his study in a daze. You walk to the sitting room you usually meet Rose in, dragging your feet the entire way. Your hands hang limply at your sides. You enter the room and Rose is already there. She's sitting on the end of a couch, her legs crossed at the ankles, a book open in her lap. She looks great, like always. Refined and elegant, just like a queen. 

She looks up when you enter, concern subtly coloring her features as she takes in your appearance. "John, what's the matter?" She asks.

You shut the door and trudge across the room. You collapse on the couch, resting your head on her lap and grabbing a pillow, holding it to your chest. "I had a talk with my dad."

"And?" She says, resting a delicate hand in your hair. She idly scratches at your head, silently urging you to go on.

You bury your face in the pillow. You mumble into it, knowing she can't understand you.

"What was that?" She says patiently. 

You mumble again.

"John, I can't help you if you won't talk to me." She says it like she's speaking to a child. You can't blame her. You are being childish about it. You need to man-up. You're twenty-eight, the heir apparent, and she's your wife. Surely you can say this?

Nope, you can't. You end up mumbling again.

She taps your head with her perfectly filed fingernails. "John." Oh no, she's using her warning voice.

You sigh and move the pillow slightly. "Dad wants…" You start, but then stop. You have to wet your lips and take a deep breath before you can continue. "Dad wants us to have kids." You blurt out, heat rising to your cheeks as your bury your face again.

She sighs lightly, but you're not sure if it's because of what you said or that you're being a child about it all. "John, we knew this day would come." She says calmly. "You are expected to have heirs to the kingdom and as your wife, I am expected to produce them." 

"Yeah, but…It's weeeeeird!" You whine, pulling your face from the pillow and instead resting your chin on it.

Rose chuckles, her fingers once again combing through your hair. "Yes, well, it is something we must do." You hate how calm she is about the whole thing.

"But why noooow?" You're still whining. You wish you could stop.

"Please try to understand this from your father's point of view. He had a near death scare and he's had time to think. I believe he realized what he wants more than anything at this point are grandchildren. Even when Jade gives birth, the children will be too far away to see on a daily basis." You groan and roll onto your back, looking up at her. She has this calm, small smile. "He just wants to see you as a happy father." 

You sigh. "I know." 

You knew you'd have to have kids with Rose someday, you just weren't prepared to do it yet. You were putting it off as long as possible. But you understand what Rose was saying. You know your dad wants grandchildren, and you can't bring yourself to disappoint him. Plus, you also want him to be a grandpa before he passes away. You want to see him play with your kids and teach them how to throw a pie at someone. It isn't kids you're opposed to. Over the years you've gotten used to the idea of being a dad. You kind of want to. You just don't want to…MAKE the babies…with Rose. 

You love her, but she's more of a mother-sister. You can't even imagine trying to do with her what you and Dave do. And Kanaya and Dave can't possibly be okay with it either.

"But Rose, how're we going to…" You wave a hand around in the air, not wanting to actually say it. Luckily she understands what you mean.

She gives you a small knowing smile. "Kanaya and I have been talking about this for a while. We have an idea that should favor everyone involved." You're not sure what that means, but you'd rather not think about it. "Did your father say anything about a time frame?"

You shake your head. "No, he just said he would be very happy and proud to have grandchildren soon."

She sighs the most lady-like sigh you've ever heard. "I suppose we've put this off as long as possible. Plus there's no guarantee it'll work on the first try. We might as well start soon."

Your eyes widen and your mouth hangs open. "W-what?!" You sit straight up and scramble to the other end of the couch, knees curled up to your chest. "Now?!"

She laughs, actually laughs, and shakes her head. "No, not now, John. Calm down."

You visibly relax, but you're still a little nervous. "Okay…so when?"

She taps her chin and looks up at the ceiling. You know she's thinking, but you can't imagine what she's thinking about. "I believe the optimal time will be in a couple of days."

"Optimal time?" You repeat dumbly. 

She gives you a small, secret smile. "Lady-things, John."

You nod, not wanting her to explain. You'll let her keep her lady things to herself. You pick at the hem of your tunic. "So, uh…what about Dave?" You try to sound calm, but you can't quite hide the nervousness that leaks through.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with my brother." She pats your knee comfortingly.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Anytime, John."

 

==> Be the Knight

You're currently sitting in one of the chairs in John's new room.

After he married, he was moved into a room fit for his new position. His new room wasn't much bigger than the other. It still had a private washroom connected to his room through a wooden door. The difference was that there was another door inside the washroom that led to Rose's private chambers. The new arrangement gave them each their own privacy, while still giving them access to each other's room should they want it.

As Rose's personal handmaid, Kanaya stayed with her in her room. There's a small cot in the corner for her, but it's more for appearances. She just sleeps in the bed with Rose.

As the brother of the new future queen, and at John's insistence, you were given a room near theirs. Your new room is on the other side of John's. Both of your rooms have balconies and there's a ledge between them. It makes it very easy to sneak in and out of his room. And you do so every night. Servants have been banned from all three of your chambers after nightfall, ensuring they'll never walk in on your collective secret.

Rose is sitting in a chair adjacent to yours. There's a small table between you, on which rests a tray with tea cups. Kanaya is perched on the arm of Rose's chair. Both of them are sipping tea. You're slouching, both arms resting limply on the arms of your chair. You've been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. The sun has set and you're all waiting for John to retire to his room. 

Luckily it doesn't take him too much longer. When he does enter the room, he pauses in the empty doorway for a moment before slowly closing the door behind him. "H-hey…" He stutters. You can tell from his wide-eyed stare that he knows exactly why you're all here and he's terrified.

"Yo, Egbert." You pat your thighs and give him a smirk. "Have a seat." 

He slowly walks toward you, picking up speed as he gets closer, until he practically throws himself onto your lap. You immediately wrap your arms around his waist and he leans back against you. 

"Good evening, John." Kanaya says, nodding her head. She gave up the formalities in private a long time ago.

"Hi, Kanaya." He says, giving her a weak smile.

"John." Rose says, nodding her head as well.

"Rose." His hands come to rest on top of your arms at his waist. He shifts on your lap. You can feel how nervous he is. "So…what're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we've decided it is time to go through with our plans to-" Rose begins, but you cut her off.

"We're gonna make some babies." 

Rose rolls her eyes. "Delicate as always, brother."

"Babies?" His voice is high pitched and his fingers dig into your arm. "W-what? Now? I'm not ready! I don't even…How are we…?"

You sit up straight, hugging him against you and resting your chin on his shoulder. "Calm down, you're not going to have to do the dirty with Rose."

He stiffens, then relaxes. "Then how…?"

"There is a method my people use." Kanaya says. You and Rose have already heard this, but you both look at your anyway. You can't see John's face, but you're certain he's staring at her with wide-eyes. "It is not uncommon for my people to be in situations where they are married, but they are expected to have children with someone of their own status. Or even for same gender couples to want to have children. Because these situations arise and they do not wish to…be physical in order to have children, an alternative was devised."

"O-okay…" John sounds calmer but he's still unsure. 

"This is best for everyone, John." Rose says calmly, setting her teacup down. "This way we won't have to be uncomfortably physical and Dave and Kanaya won't have to share their partners."

You give John a little squeeze, letting him know this is exactly why you favor this plan. You and Kanaya were in agreement with the whole not-sharing thing. You're the only one allowed to touch John. He's rubbing his hands over your arms, letting you know he understands.

"So what do we do?" He asks, already sounding calmer.

Rose's lips quirk into a sly smirk. "We'll let Dave explain that to you. We'll be in my chambers." She put a hand on Kanaya's thigh. "Come, Kanaya, we have our own business to attend to." They exchange a secret look and stand, leaving the room. The door shuts with a soft click.

"Dave…?" John says, turning around in your lap to look at you. You give him a small smile and run your fingers through his hair. 

"We're gonna make a baby, Egbert." You say, pulling him toward you for a kiss. You capture his lips and, after a moment of hesitation, he kisses back eagerly. You lick his bottom lip and he opens up. You waste no time pushing your tongue into his mouth and his is already responding. You've been kissing him for over ten years and it never gets old. He makes a little mewing sound and heat surges toward your groin. Nope, never gets old.

Eventually he puts his hands on your shoulders and pushes you away. You trail kisses down his jaw to his neck. "Daaaave." He whines, but makes no other move to stop you.

"Jooooohn." You say, making your voice low and husky, right in his ear. His breath hitches and you smile against his skin before kissing behind his ear. 

"What do we do?" He asks, his voice breathy. 

"Just leave it to me." You playfully nip at his neck and he squeaks in surprise. Okay, so maybe you bit a little harder than intended. You kiss the offended spot before pulling back. "Go to the bed."

"What?" 

You practically push him off your lap. "To the bed!" He sighs and slips off your legs. You slap at his ass as he walks away and he glares at you the entire way. You stand and grab two small jars from the tray atop the table. You saunter over to the bed and set them both down on the nightstand.

John's sitting on the edge of the bed, eyeing you curiously. "What're those?" He asks.

You move to stand between his legs, hands rubbing his thighs. "You'll see." You say before kissing him again, hard. You shove your tongue into his mouth to pick up where you left off. His hands slide up your arms, over your shoulders, and up your neck. His fingers bury into your hair, gripping and holding you in place. His legs wrap around your waist. Your fingers move to his belt, removing it with practiced ease.

He gets the hint and his hands migrate downward to remove your belt. You break the kiss to tug his tunic over his head, tossing it to the ground. He does the same for you. You then push him back on the bed. He scoots back as you crawl up after him. You poke and push him until he's laying against the pillows by his headboard. You then work on removing his pants and undershorts. 

It's not long before you're both naked. You settle yourself between his legs, your hands resting on either side of him. He's beautiful. His black hair has grown a little shaggy and falls against his flawless skin. His blue eyes gaze up at you with enough tenderness and desire to make your stomach flip. 

You bend down and kiss him senseless. You try to turn him into a writhing pile of mush, but he ends up turning things around. His fingers are clutching at your hair, his prominent front teeth nip at your bottom lip, his hips thrust against yours. You smirk into the kiss, chuckling lowly. "Eager, aren't we?"

His lips leave yours to kiss down your neck. "Is that a problem?" He says against your skin before nipping at your collarbone. 

"No." Your voice sounds a little strangled as you hold back a moan. "No, you're fine." He sucks on the curve of your neck and you can't hold it back. You moan. You can feel his grin and he does it again. Before he gets carried away, you pull away from him, leaving him pouting against the pillows. "But we're gonna do things a little differently."

That makes him perk up, his pout forgotten. "Different how?" 

You bend down so your lips hover above his. "If we're making a baby, we're gonna do it right." He opens his mouth to say something, but you kiss him before he can. Instead he ends up making a muffled sound into your mouth, which you swallow gladly. 

You shift your weight onto one elbow and your other hand runs down his chest. You take your time feeling the familiar contours of his chest and stomach with your fingers. You spend longer than necessary playing with the thick trail of hair that goes down from his navel. All the while you kiss him relentlessly. It's not long before he's squirming beneath you. He makes a noise of protest, muffled by your lips, and you smile.

Your fingers wrap around his cock, already hard and swollen with need. He gasps as you give him a couple of pumps. His back arches off the bed as he thrusts into your hand. You lift your head and simply admire him for a moment. Fuck, you love this man.

You sit up, switching the hand you're stroking him with, and reach for one of the jars with the other. You stop pumping him in order to remove the lid, set it aside, and dip two fingers inside. You tilt the jar slightly to coat your fingers in the liquid before pulling them out. It's thick and gooey, while still remaining watery and slippery. 

"What's that?" John asks. He's looking up at you, his eyes wide and staring at your hand. You lower your hand and rub your fingers over his cock, slicking it with the watery oil.

"It's some kind of oil water lotion combo. Rose suggested it." You say, slowly stroking him before your hand slips lower, coating his balls as you gently massage them. "Oil mixed with water and soap, I think. It's supposed to help." You dip your fingers into the jar again before going back to what you were doing. 

You settle between his legs, your thighs wedged underneath them. His knees are laying off the the side, leaving him spread out before you. Your hand moves past his balls to press between his cheeks. You're watching his face carefully, so you see the moment he realizes what you meant by doing things differently. 

He tenses, heat flooding to his cheeks as his eyes go wide. Your slicked up fingers rub circles around his entrance, trying to get him to relax. He's chewing on his bottom lip. "Will…Will it hurt?" 

Oh god, his voice sounds so small and vulnerable. You lean down and kiss his forehead, then his cheeks, then his nose, and finally his lips. "Maybe. But I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't." You say and kiss him again, just a chaste little peck. "If you say stop, I'll stop."

He looks up at you, searching your face. You're not sure what he's looking for, but you let him see everything. You show him your worry, your patience, your love for him, and how much you desperately want him like this. You're not used to showing so much expression. It leaves you feeling vulnerable and you know he knows that too. 

Finally he reaches up, wrapping his arms around your neck and pulling you down the few inches to his lips. He kisses you slowly, but deeply. Your fingers are still moving over his entrance, trying to soothe him. "I trust you." He says, his lips moving against yours. 

You exhale a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. "John…" His name is both a sigh and a groan. You kiss him roughly, pushing him down into the mattress while one finger slips inside him. He gasps, tensing immediately. You stop at the first knuckle, waiting for him to relax. 

"It's okay, relax…" You say, nibbling at his bottom lip. When you feel him relax, you pull your finger out before pushing back in. He gasps again, but this time he doesn't tense.

It's slow going. You slowly push in and out of him at a steady pace, each time getting a little bit deeper. When he's grown used to one finger, you slowly push in another. He bites his bottom lip and tenses, and you have to pause to wait for him to get used to it again. When you manage to get both fingers inside, you crook them, searching for that one spot…

John makes a strangle gasping sound that quickly dissolves into a moan. His fingers dig into your shoulders and his back arches off the mattress. His eyes go wide before fluttering closed. You can't help the smirk that curves your lips. Found it. 

You get to work moving your fingers again, carefully spreading them, gradually stretching him. Whenever you think he might be feeling uncomfortable, you bend your fingers to hit that special spot. Your free hand goes to his cock. It's softened, but after a few strokes, you can feel it hardening again. The look on his face is absolutely beautiful. He's biting his bottom lip again, but this time it's not in worry or pain. His eyes are squeezed shut and his brow is furrowed as he tries to hold back moans.

You stop in order to slick up your fingers again before going back to what you were doing with renewed vigor. Now that he's starting to feel good, you pick up the pace. Your fingers are moving in and out of him at an increased pace. By the time you add a third finger, he's so stretched that you don't have to pause much before fucking him with all three fingers. He gasps and moans and his fingers are digging into your back and damn, he's the sexiest things you've ever seen. 

Your cock is hard and throbbing with your own neglected need.

"D-Dave…" He moans your name. Your eyes, which had been focused on what you were doing, snap up to his face. He's looking at you, his mouth hanging open as he pants heavily. 

"Yes, my lord." You say, just as breathless but more in control. 

"Do it…" He says as you crook your fingers. His words dissolve into another low moan. "Please, Dave…do it, do it…" 

That's all the encouragement you need. 

You pull out of him maybe a little too fast and his eyes widen, obviously feeling strange with the sudden emptiness. He won't be empty for long. You scoot back slightly and lightly slap his thigh. "Roll over." You say, your voice low and husky. He scrambles to do as you say and you help him, your hands on his hips, turning him over. 

You reach for the second jar on the nightstand. Inside is a a small amount of some gooey liquid. You don't know anything about it, but Kanaya assured you it will work on keeping John's seed alive until it gets to Rose. You're a little skeptical, but she said her people have been using it and perfecting it for centuries. You set the jar down next to you, making sure the cork is firmly in place so it doesn't spill. 

John is laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows to turn and look at you over his shoulder. You give him a small reassuring smile before leaving forward, a hand on either side of his shoulders. You lean down and capture his lips in another slow, meaningful kiss. When you lean back, you grab his hips, pulling them up so he's on his knees. 

"Dave!" He squeaks. You dip your fingers into the jar of oil and press against his entrance again, spreading it everywhere you can reach, inside and out. "This is embarrassing." He whines, but his whine is breathy and ineffective. You bend your fingers, hitting that spot even easier at this angle. He shutters. 

You lean forward and press a kiss to his shoulder. "I think it's fucking sexy." You say, leaning back in order to slather your throbbing cock with the oil water. You make sure it's coated thickly, to lessen the chance of hurting him. You then lean forward again pressing another kiss to his shoulder while your cock presses against his ass. He moans softly when he feels it, pushing back against you. 

"Ready?" You ask, kissing across his shoulder to the back of his neck. 

"Yes, Dave, please…" He sounds needy as he pushes back against you again and a low sound escapes your throat. "I…I want you, Dave."

"I want you, too, my lord." You say, not bothering to hide the lust and desperation in your voice. You thrust against him lightly, still not moving to go further. He makes a noise of frustration.

"Fuck me, Dave, please." He's begging and blood rushes straight to your cock.

"Yes, my lord." You say, chuckling softly. You position yourself so you're between his legs, line yourself up with his entrance and push. You have to push a little harder than expected, but it's not long before you feel the ring of muscle give and you slip inside.

John inhales sharply and tenses. You stop with just your head inside. You both are silent, trying to just breath. You know he's trying to deal with the sudden intrusion and you're trying to hold yourself in check so you don't hurt him. Your hands are on his hips, rubbing up and down his thighs, massaging his ass, touching everywhere. 

"Shhh…it's okay… relax…" You whisper. He takes a few deep breaths and then visibly relaxes. You push in deeper, slowly, slowly. "That's it, my lord. Let me in." And then you're in all the way and his ass is pressed against your thighs. "Oh god, John…" He's warm and tight around you.

You stay like that for a long time, letting his body get used to it. Your hands are still moving everywhere. You can see his fingers are gripping the blankets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His breathing is heavy, but he's working on taking deep breaths. You lean down, putting your hands on the mattress on either side of him, pressing your chest flush against his back. You feel him instantly relax. You nuzzle the back of his neck. 

"I'm gonna move now." You say softly. He just nods.

You slowly pull out of him, almost all the way, before pushing back in. This time you don't pause. As soon as you're all the way in, you pull back again. He's hot and tight and it takes all the self control you have to move slowly. You haven't done this since you were sixteen, but you know without a doubt that John feels way better than any of those girls ever did. They never drove you crazy like John is. You never had to fight your self control before.

You keep moving, trying to go at a steady pace. You're inside him. You're inside John. John is all around you, his heat encircling you, sucking you in. He's yours. The heir is yours. No one else will ever get to do this to him. No one else will get to see him like this, panting and moaning beneath you. You're fucking the heir. You're fucking John. John is yours, all yours. 

"John…" You grunt, your voice breathless and husky. "I can't…hold back much longer." 

"Faster…Dave, please…" Your heir gasps, pleading. You don't need to hear any more.

You lean back slightly, gripping his hips once again as you pick up the pace. You pound into him, over and over again. Claiming him. He's yours. He throws his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. You hit that special spot and he moans loudly. It's such a beautiful sound that you aim for it again. And again. You're the only one who can make him make those sounds. You're both drenched in sweat, but you don't care because it's amazing.

Soon he's pushing back against you, breathing rapidly. Every exhale is a moan. You feel the heat curl into the pit of your stomach and you reach forward with one hand, grasping his neglected cock. It's hard and needy. He makes a high pitched whine as you start to pump him, keeping pace with your hips as you pound into him. 

"D-Dave-!" He sings your name and it's amazing. "Dave, I'm gonna-!" You can feel him swelling beneath your hand. 

You realize at the last minute that you have a job to do. Your other hand leaves his hips and quickly grabs the jar next to you. Lifting it to your mouth, you bite the cork and pull it free, spitting it to the side. The jar has a wide lip and you hold it under him as you continue to stroke him, pushing him toward climax. Your thumb rubs over his head, spreading the precome that's welled up. You push into him hard, aiming right for that spot. 

He practically screams your name as he goes over the edge, shoving his face into a pillow to muffle the sound. You make sure to press his tip to the jar, catching everything you can inside. You're so close, and his climax caused him to grip you even tighter, that it only takes a few more thrusts before you're coming, spilling inside of him. You're pretty sure you moaned his name, but you're so overloaded with sensation that you honestly can't remember. You're surprised you didn't spill the jar in your hand. 

You want nothing more than to collapse on top of him and hold him close, but you can't. Not yet. You have business to attend to. You're making a baby. 

You carefully pull out of him, hearing him make a noise somewhere between a gasp, a moan, and a sound of protest. You carefully shift to the edge of the bed and stand. Your legs feel weak, but you manage to walk over to the door that leads to John's and Rose's shared washroom. You walk through it to the door to Rose's room and knock loudly. 

"Delivery!" You call out. 

Kanaya opens the door, looking you over once before her eyes fixate on your face. You realize you're still naked and you don't even care. You hold the jar out to her and she takes it. You smirk. "Your turn." 

Her lips curve into a small, sly smile. "I will do my best."

You give her a small bow and turn to go back to John's room. He's laying on his stomach, eyes closed. They open when you come to a stop by the side of the bed. You hold out your arms to him. "Come here, my lord. Let's get you cleaned up." He says nothing but crawls toward you, a small smile on his lips. Using a washcloth and a basin of water, you get the both of you cleaned up before carrying him back to the bed. 

You set him down gently before crawling up after him. You lay facing him and he faces you, pressed against your chest as close as he can. Your limbs are wrapped around each other. His head is on your shoulder and your cheek rests atop his head. He's yours. Your John. Your Heir. Your lover. You rub your hands up and down his back and he sighs, head nuzzling your neck. 

"What now?" He asks after a long silence. You'd nearly fallen asleep.

"We've done our job. Now it's up to the girls." You say, your voice thick with sleep. 

"Will it work?" He pulls back to look up at you.

"I hope so. We worked hard to make this baby."

A lazy grin slowly stretches across his face. "I love you, Dave."

You lean forward to press a soft and tender kiss to his lips, hiding the smile threatening to split your face in two. "Love you too, John." 

When you pull away, he kisses the tip of your nose and you end up smiling anyway.


	31. Epilogue: part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little peek into the lives of Rose and Jade, and how they're handling life being married to John and Karkat.
> 
> Stepping outside my comfort zone on this one. I'm not at all confident with how I write Rose and Jade. I hope it's not too terrible.  
> 

==> Be the Seer

Kanaya calls you that because of how easily you're able to see what other people cannot. You pick up on the subtle giveaways of those around you, and you can piece together their thoughts by their actions. Part of it is a natural gift. Part of it is because you grew up with two brothers who rarely showed emotion. It's a useful skill to have, really. 

After all, it helped you find Kanaya.

She had been far too subtle in her pursuit. She assures you it was because you were of a higher social status and a girl like you would never fancy a maid who was half Alternian. Lucky for her, and for you, you noticed her barely-there hints and realized you would have to take the lead. And so you did. You took the appropriate measures to lure her closer to you until you could finally make the move to make her yours.

Now, many years later, you're both still together and in a position you never thought would be possible. 

For one, you never even gave thought to the idea of being queen. You've never been one for politics or ruling, but you simply couldn't say no to the king. And you admit, the idea grew on you. You know you'll be able to assist John in ruling his kingdom instead of merely being a pretty face and a bearer of children. 

But being a bearer of children is something that must happen. And you are currently fulfilling your duties by being pregnant. Which happened through unconventional means.

Which brings you to point two: you were lucky enough to be married to a man who also had a secret lover, and is perfectly fine with you both keeping those you love. It's made simpler by that lover being your brother.

Honestly, it's just all a twisted web of miraculous consequences, all of which lead to you having the best possible life and future. One that you never dared hope for. Not a day goes by when you don't feel grateful for Kanaya, John, and Dave. 

And you're starting to feel grateful for the small bundle of life growing inside you. 

You were never keen on the idea of children. Your life plan involved you and Kanaya living as nuns in a convent, where you would never be forced to have children. That plan was thrown away as soon as you became engaged to the heir. You knew you would have to give birth to his children. It was something you resigned yourself to. 

As accepting and calm as you were about the situation, you admit you were a little nervous at the idea of procreating with John. He was, and is, dear to you, but the thought of intercourse with the man was, quite frankly, revolting. And though Kanaya never once mentioned any sort of jealousy, you knew it bothered her too. 

When your engagement was announced, she knew. You told her the night you found out. She may not have reacted like Dave had, but she did distance herself from you. She was upset, in her own way. When she thought you weren't looking, she acted out in violence. Throwing plates in the kitchens. Sneaking off to the training grounds to throw knives and axes at targets. It left you both heartbroken to see her cold distance, and also very intrigued by her surprising strength. 

The night you all confronted John and told him about your own affair, once you returned to the privacy of your own rooms, Kanaya practically attacked you. You've never known her to be so passionate and eager before. She held you and whispered sweet words, while also treating you roughly and making her claim of you known. It was positively exhilarating. She didn't let you sleep until the sun was already over the horizon and neither of you could move. 

Her suggestion for conceiving a child was ingenious. You had no idea such a thing was possible. She assured you it was a fairly common practice in Alternia. You never knew, seeing as the books available on Alternia were limited, and none of them talked about anything other than military know-how. She had made a special trip to Alternia to get the necessary herbs and ingredients for the strange concoction that would keep John's seed alive long enough to reach you. 

After the first night, which was positively amazing, you weren't sure if it had worked. You wouldn't have been able to tell until your next monthly cycle was due to arrive. So just to be on the safe side, you all agreed to repeat the process. You did this approximately four more times within the next week, until the ingredients were gone. 

Even then, you weren't all that excited to have a child. It was necessary, and the process allowed you and Kanaya to help conceive together, but actually bearing a child isn't a pleasant thought. You don't think you are mother material. If you're being honest, you would say that it scares you. What if you aren't enough? What if you make a terrible mother? What if you simply cannot give the child the love it deserves?

But now, six months into your pregnancy, you find yourself getting used to it.

Not pregnancy. No, that whole ordeal isn't pleasant. You get sick frequently in the mornings. Your emotions can shift so frequently. One moment you're cheerful, the next you're angry, then your anger melts into depression, and finally lifts back up into irritation. You hide it well enough, but you know those close to you can tell. You frequently have to apologize to Kanaya for lashing out at her, with your snippy comments and cold brutal words. She simply smiles and holds you close. She understands you're not yourself. 

You're not sure if it's the pregnancy messing with your hormones or simply your motherly instinct revealing itself, but you're getting used to the idea of having a child. You find your hands frequently resting on your now-bulging stomach. You wonder whether it'll be a boy or a girl. You don't really mind either way. You just want to see its beautiful tiny face. 

You're currently sitting in your favorite sitting room, curled up comfortably against the arm of the couch. A letter from Jade is in your hands, the seal broken as your eyes pour over the words. You were never close to the princess before moving into the castle. You were drawn to her ambitious and energetic personality. She practically inserted herself into your life, and you're strangely okay with that. You don't have many friends. 

You were a little sad to see her leave, but you know it was for the best. The two of you frequently exchange letters. Hearing about her life in Alternia is fascinating. As is her relationship with Karkat. But you believe they are near perfect for each other. From the sounds of it, no one else could possibly handle him. 

"I brought you your tea." Kanaya says as she enters the room. You look up from the letter to see her push the door shut with her foot and practically glide over to your spot. She's always had a lovely walk. One with purpose and poise, as graceful as a noblewoman despite being a servant. She carries herself with her chin high and her shoulders set. And she has a nice sway to her hips, if you do say so yourself. Not enough to be overbearing, but just enough to draw your attention and keep it.

You give her a smile, one filled with unabashed warmth. That tilt of the lips is reserved just for her. "Wonderful. Have a seat, dear." You say, patting the couch beside you. 

She sets the tray she had been carrying on the table in front of you and pours you both a cup of your favorite afternoon tea, adding just the right amount of sugar and honey that you like. She hands it to you and you mumble a thanks before sipping it. You set the cup back down and lean back into the corner of the couch. 

Kanaya leans against you, pulling her legs up under her. You drape an arm around her shoulders and hold her close. After pressing a soft kiss to her soft dark hair, you go back to reading the letter in your other hand. She sits cuddled up next to you, her tea cup cradled in both hands as she reads the letter silently. 

When you're done, you continue holding it for her. She's not a slow reader, but you're considerably faster. When she finishes, she nods and sips her tea. You fold the letter and place it on the table. You wrap your other arm around her waist and bow your head to nuzzle the curve of her neck. 

"So Jade is doing well." She says, leaning her head slightly to the side to give you more room. 

"Indeed. I cannot believe she's already pregnant with her second child." You say softly, pressing your lips to her slightly gray-tinted skin. She's beautiful, like a statue dedicated to grace and femininity. Even the yellow tinge to her jade eyes makes her look delightfully exotic. 

"Well they have been married for four years. Bearing children is perfectly natural." She says, humming softly as you kiss her neck and shoulder. 

"Weren't they planning on waiting until Karkat was officially the next emperor?" You have been doing your best to understand Alternian politics, but they're quite different from your own. You think you're getting a basic understanding.

Kanaya nods, as if congratulating you for remembering. "Yes, but well, I suppose they couldn't quite help it." She clears her throat and sips her tea. "It is…hard to resist when you truly care for someone."

Your lips curl into a small smile. "Yes, I suppose you are right." 

She leans forward to set her cup down on the tray before leaning back into your arms. You pull her against your side and her hands rest atop your arms. Her well manicured nails lightly trace patterns on your pale skin. You hum with contentment and lean your head against hers. You angle your face so you can press your lips to her ear. "How are you so perfect?"

She chuckles and you can see the faint blush underneath her pale gray skin. Compliments never fail to make her blush. "I cannot say I understand where this opinion comes from, but I appreciate the thought."

You let your hands wander, gently caressing everything you can reach. Her stomach, her hips, her waist, her sides her thighs, her chest, her arms. "You are simply beautiful, my dear. My beautiful Alternian goddess, disguised as a maid to forever stay by my side. To forever hold me up and keep me strong. The light of my life. The sun in my sky. I look to you to brighten my day, and nothing works quite as well as your smile. If I had your smile, I could last a thousand days without a drop of water or a pinch of food. Everyone else pales in comparison to your beauty. Even the stars themselves don't shine as bright. My love for you is stronger than the strength of a thousand men. I will forever be here to help you stand tall, even when you're feeling low. You are my life. My angel. I love you, my dearest." You end your monologue with a kiss to the shell of her ear.

You feel her shiver and the blush on her cheeks has become more prominent. "Goodness, you certainly have a way with words." She says a little breathlessly. She has a weakness for sweet words and you fully exploit it. "Perhaps you should write them down? I know you are capable of writing a masterpiece that many would be eager to read." 

"Hmmm…Perhaps I will." You say, a smile playing across your lips. You've thought about it before. No man would bother reading the stories you could weave, but the ladies of the castle might be interested. If anything they can be for Kanaya to enjoy. 

"Though I admit, I am fond of being the only one privy to your sweet and creative words." She says, fingers still moving across your arms.

"Hm, yes, well they weren't fiction. I mean every word I said."

You think her blush might have reached her ears. "I'm flattered."

"As you should be." You trail light kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "You are so perfect and kind. Sometimes I wish you could be the one to give birth. You would be a much better mother and I could be the nice aunt that is occasionally affectionate. You could even pull off pregnancy with beautiful grace, while I just look like a large pale land whale."

"Oh dear, Rose, that is not true at all." She twists around in your arms so he's facing you. One of her arms slides around your back and the other hand goes to your bloated belly. She rubs it through the fabric of your lavender dress. "You are beautiful and glowing with motherhood. You do not look like a whale. You look like you are creating the miracle of life and it is amazing to behold." She rests her head on your shoulder and you rest your cheek in her hair. "You will be a wonderful mother, trust me. It will come to you naturally, as it does with all mothers. You and John will love and cherish this child, just as Dave and I will. He or she will never suffer from lack of attention, I assure you."

You smile and run your fingers through your hair. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably look hideous in gowns not made for pregnancy." She says and you know without looking that she's making a face. You've seen it before when faced with terrible fashion. Her lip curls slightly and her nose wrinkles.

You chuckle lightly. "This is true." 

Luck for you, Kanaya is brilliant with a needle and thread and has a keen eye for fashion. She was able to modify several dresses to accommodate your growing belly during all stages of your pregnancy. Even though you're getting large, you don't have to worry about squeezing your growing child or looking like you're wearing an unfitted sack.

Kanaya leans down and kisses your bulging middle. "I love you, Rose." 

You smile and gently put your fingers underneath her chin, lifting her face to yours. "I love you, too, Kanaya." You say softly, pressing your lips to hers. 

She tastes like tea and spice and you love it.

 

==> Be the Witch

Karkat calls you that sometimes because you have this uncanny ability to get him to do whatever you want. You think it's because you're bewitching. He says it's because you're evil and manipulative. 

You know he doesn't mean it though. He never can say exactly what he means. But that's okay. You can see right through him! The only time you can get him to say anything sweet is when he's lost in passion and afterwards, when he's basking in the afterglow. Luckily these aren't rare occurrences.

You both tried to hold out on having a child until he was crowned. You really did. But, well, you just couldn't! Despite his words saying otherwise, he'll take any chance to take you to bed. But it's more than that. He likes to cuddle and he loves to do sweet gestures. He brings you flowers often and you always have more before the last ones die. When he found out you enjoy gardening, he had your own personal garden planted. When you told him you like tinkering with gadgets, he had a workshop built next to your garden. Anything you ever need or ever ask for, he'll get for you. It's usually accompanied with some sort of insult, but you know it's just covering up his embarrassment. 

He really is the most adorable man you've ever met. You love telling him this and seeing how red his face gets. 

You only managed to hold out for two years before you got pregnant for the first time. You knew Karkat was sweet and attentive, but you hadn't realized how clingy he would get when you were pregnant with his child. He doted on you like a mother hen and with your hormonal mood swings, he got annoying really fast. But even when you demanded he leave you alone, you swear you felt his eyes on you wherever you went. You would yell at him and curse and even occasionally lash out in violence, but he took it all in stride and was never detoured. And when you were both done arguing you would pull him to you and cuddle until you fell asleep.

You named your first son Becquerel Vantas. Karkat was against the name, but you insisted enough that he finally gave in. He says if your next child is a boy, he gets to name it. You agree, but if it's a girl you want to name her Harley, after your mom and your own middle name. 

You haven't told your husband that you think you might be pregnant again. 

Conceiving a child doesn't always work right away. You both were cautious the first two years, but after Bec was born, you threw caution to the wind and did it whenever you felt like it. It took two years for your body to accept his Alternian DNA again. You don't know for sure though. Your monthly cycle is only two weeks late. It could just be a false alarm. But you have a feeling it isn't.

You told Rose about it in your last letter, and she updates you on her own pregnancy in hers. You gave her all the advice you could and told her stories about what you went through. You want to be as supportive as you can! She's your sister-in-law, after all. Even if they aren't…together like most married couples, they're still in a partnership. 

Yeah, you know about their double affair. Because you love to smile and laugh, a lot of people assume you're oblivious. You're not. You can see what's going on around you just as much as anyone else. You figured out John and Dave were together not long after it started. Once you confronted John about it, he's been telling you everything. You're both just close like that. Rose knows you know, too. You talk to her about girly relationship stuff when you can. John doesn't ever talk about relationships nearly as much as you would like.

You're currently standing on the balcony attached to yours and Karkat's room. The night is fading away as the sun peeks across the horizon, spreading the light and warmth. You've long gotten used to the backwards sleep schedule. You think the night has a certain beauty about it, one that's often misunderstood. But you do miss the daylight and sometimes you stay up late or wake up early to experience it. 

Rose's most recent letter is in your hands as your green gaze reads over her perfectly written handwriting. You're leaning forward, your forearms resting on the railing of the balcony. You're wearing a simple, yet well fitted black dress with highlights of light green and white embroidering the hems. A green sash is tied around your waist. You rather like Alternian fashion. It's simple and still elegant.

A few months ago, Rose was more than a little apprehensive about the whole baby thing. She poured her worry into her letters, in a roundabout, beat-around-the-bush way that Rose does to avoid saying exactly what she means. She didn't think she'd be a good mom, but you know otherwise. She will be a wonderful mom! And you never write a letter without telling her so. In her recent letters, and especially this one, she sounds more hopeful. Maybe even excited. 

You knew it wouldn't be long before her motherly instinct kicked in. Not to mention you know Kanaya is right by her side, encouraging her. Rose was never one to appear weak, but you know she's human and naturally feels insecure sometimes. Kanaya is always there to hold her up and you know they're both happy. Rose makes a point to tell you that, in her silly Rose-way. She also tells you John and Dave are doing well, but you know that from your letters from John.

Right about the time you finish reading, you hear the soft sounds of a door opening, right before a child's squeal of glee greets your ears.

"Mommy!"

You straighten and turn, a wide grin on your lips. Through the open doors leading to the balcony, you can see your bedroom. The door to the bedroom is open, your nanny standing there with an amused smile as your son runs as fast as his small legs can carry him. He runs out to the balcony, reaching for you with arms up, small hands grasping the air. You squat down and reach out for him. 

"Bec! Come to mommy!" You say, and he does. As soon as he's close enough, you wrap him in your arms and pick him up, spinning around while clutching him to your chest. He giggles in a way that only children can and it warms your heart. 

His skin is a lighter gray than his father's, but darker than Kanaya's. Karkat tells you he's darker than the typical half-blood. His eyes, however, are a pale, soft yellow. His irises are the same color green as yours. His hair is black and thick and sticks up at odd angles. With Karkat as his father, and your own family history of messy hair, he's doomed to have a life of untamable locks. He's the most adorable thing you've ever seen and you can't believe that you and your husband created him together. 

"How are you, Becy boy?" You ask, adjusting him so he's cradled in your arm and resting against your hip. His tiny hand fist in the material of your dress. "Is that a scratch?" You ask, lifting a hand to run your thumb over the pink line on his arm.

"He decided to run out the door when I wasn't looking." The nanny says. "I finally caught up to him when he was chasing chickens around in their coop with that blasted toy sickle. Covered in mud, he was. Had to give him a proper washing." 

You give her a smile. "Thank you." She nods and backs out of the room, closing the door behind her. "So you chased the chickens?" You ask, trying to sound stern. He squishes up his face and hides in your hair. "Did you get 'em?" You ask, whispering like it's a secret shared only between the two of you. He lifts his head and frowns, shaking his head. "No?"

"They fast." He says, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. You smile. You really can't help it. He's too precious and he's yours. 

"Well maybe next time." You probably shouldn't be encouraging him to chase the chickens, but at the moment you don't see anything wrong with it. You lift up his scratched arm. "Does it hurt?" He nods. You press multiple kisses to the pink and puckered line. "There! Aaaaaall better." 

"We go garden, mommy?" He asks. Whenever he feels upset, whether it's because he was angry or sad or hurt, you take him to your garden. You walk around, bouncing him on your hip, pointing out different plants and just talking about them. Your voice and the peaceful atmosphere soothes him. He ends up calming down and sometimes falling asleep. 

"Not tonight, angel. It's almost time for bed." He pouts and you boop his nose, making a sound and everything. "No making that face. When daddy gets here it's bedtime."

As if on cue, the door to your bedroom opens and Karkat steps inside. He flings the door open and closed with a lot more force than the nanny did. You're teaching Bec to stay away from the door, just in case. 

"Fucking idiots!"

You're also trying to teach Bec that a lot of the words daddy uses are bad.

"Bad word!" Bec shouts, pointing at Karkat in the most adorable child-scolding-his-father way possible. His face is all scrunched up and everything.

"Yes, bad word!" You say, throwing up your arm that isn't supporting your son and pointing at your husband. You use the same tone of voice that Bec did, but afterwards you can't help but smile. Especially when Karkat stops in his tracks and frowns heavily, scowling at you both. "Good job, Bec!" You say enthusiastically. "Give mommy a fist bump." You stop pointing at you husband in order to offer a fist to your son. His expression does a completely turn around as he smiles as you and bumps his tiny fist against yours. John and Dave will be so proud.

"Oh my god, will you fucking stop it before I gouge my eyes out?" Before Bec can correct him again, Karkat throws his own hand up and points at him. "Yes, I know. Daddy said a bad fucking word. Get over it."

Bec pouts but doesn't say anything. You bounce him on your hip a little. "So who are the idiots?" You ask.

He rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of your large bed, struggling to pull off his boots. "Everyone. Every person I meet is a fucking idiot. They know nothing about ruling a kingdom. I'm going to have a lot of fucking work to do. Because want to know how much they've done? None." 

"Karkaaaaat, are you being nice?" You say, purposefully using your mother voice. He glares up at you through his mop of dark hair. 

"It's hard to be nice when everyone is dumb as a sack of rocks." He says as he finally gets both his boots off. He stands and walks toward you, leaving your room to join you on the balcony. "How's my little grub?" He says, reaching out to run his fingers through his son's equally messy hair. 

You smile, watching the way his face softens as Bec reaches out to grab his nose. Karkat really is a good father. He has a soft spot for children that you never expected from him. He keeps a gruff and stern demeanor towards Bec and other children while in public, but as soon they're alone, he lets his guard drop. He doesn't hesitate to get down to their level and play with a grin on his face the whole time.

If you didn't already love your husband with all your heart, seeing him play with children would do it in a heartbeat. 

"He escaped his nanny and chased chickens with the toy sickle you gave him." You say, still smiling. 

Karkat looks at you with both eyebrows raised before looking back down to his son. "That true?" He asks, voice carefully neutral. Bec looks down and nods, looking guilty.

Karkat cups a hand around the boy's ear and whispers loudly, like it's a big secret. "Did you catch any?" 

He shakes his head again. "No! Too fast!" He says like it's the most annoying thing in the world that the chickens got the better of him. Karkat laughs and you laugh and Bec smiles. 

"That's my grub." He says, ruffling his son's hair. "Maybe next time, kid." Bec practically coos underneath his father's praise and nuzzles back into your side. He yawns and his eyes are drooping. One of Karkat's arms slides around your waist and he pulls you to him. "And what about you?" He asks, resting his cheek against your hair. Whenever he gets into father mod, he forgets to get out of it and ends up being strangely gentle with you. It's a nice change of pace and you don't mind, even though you do enjoy your usual playful banter. 

You lean into him. "I got a letter from Rose." You say, indicating the letter still clutched in the hand that's supporting Bec against your side. Your free hand idly rubs circles onto his back. He's struggling to stay awake. "It sounds like she's finally getting excited about being a mom! I'm so happy for her. She's gonna do great. I'm going be an aunt and you're going to be an uncle!" 

"Hmmm, great…" He mumbles. You both stand in silence for a moment, enjoying the early morning air. Light is quickly spreading across the sky. 

"So when is Fefrei going to announce you're going to be the next emperor?" You ask.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell what she means behind all her stupid puns and unsettling enthusiasm." He grumbles. "But probably in a year or something."

"Karkat?"

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant." 

He leans away so he can see your face. You give him a small smile and search his eyes for a reaction. They're a dark, deep red, framed by yellow. You and your brother must have a thing for red eyes. "You're serious?" He says finally.

You nod. "Of course I am! I'd never lie about that!"

He wraps both arms around you and pulls you to his chest, squeezing you tightly. Bec makes a sound of protest as he's pressed between you both. "That's great. Amazing." Karkat says softly as he buries his face in your hair. You can hear the emotion in his voice. You can't help but laugh. 

"You better not smother me this time!" You say, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "You got so clingy when I was pregnant with Bec."

"I'm going to smother you with affection and attention and you're going to fucking deal with it." He growls, but you can hear his smile.

"Bad word, daddy!" 

"Good job, Bec! Bad word, daddy!"

"Holy shit, will the two of you please just shut up!" He pulls away from you, but only to adjust his hold. One arm goes around your back and he bends down to wrap the other around the back of your knees. In one swift movement, he's lifted you into his arms and holds you against his chest. You shift Bec in your arms so he's cradled between you. The two of you are giggling. 

"Bad word again, daddy! Bad daddy! Go to bed!" Bec scolds, slapping his tiny hand against Karkat's shoulder. He frowns down at the boy, but he holds his ground, scowling up at him. You hold a hand to your mouth to stifle a giggle. They look too much alike when they do that. You think Bec likes correcting Karkat's language to get a rise out of him, just like you do. 

"How about YOU go to bed." He finally says.

"Bed, daddy. Now!" Bec commands, pointing one chubby finger toward the bedroom. You can't hold it in anymore and you end up laughing loudly, snorting a little when you lose control. Karkat always makes fun of the snorting sounds you sometimes make when you laugh.

"Fiiiiine, but you're both coming with me." He tries to sound upset, but he's smiling. He strides back into your room and kicks the doors to the balcony shut. The heavy curtains on the windows are already drawn, keeping out what little sunlight was already lighting the sky. He carries you to the bed and lightly tosses you both onto it. 

You and Bec laugh as you bounce on the fluffy mattress. Karkat peels off the outer layers of his clothes and crawls up after you. Your bed is big and soft and piled high will all kinds of pillows. You're not sure why, but in Alternia, they prefer to sleep in a mound of pillows and blankets. It's endearing, you think. 

You and Karkat position yourselves on either side of Bec and he cuddles up to your chest. You wrap an arm around him as Karkat goes to work fixing and positioning the pillows as close to you three as he can. You're surrounded by plush by the time he's done. He lays down and scoots close, draping a protective and comforting arm around you and Bec. Your heads rest atop the same pillow. You stare at each other with a smiles of contentment. 

"He has your eyes." He finally says. You know he's talking about Bec, who's already fast asleep between you.

"I know." You say, inching closer to him. "I hope our next baby has yours." You press your lips to his. Your kiss is slow and lazy, but sweet and loving. It's perfect. You kiss until you start to fall asleep, then pull away in order to tuck your head under his chin, against his shoulder. "Love you." 

"Yeah, yeah…" He grumbles, his hands drifting up and down your spine. Silence stretches and when he thinks you're asleep or at least close to it, he speaks again. "Love you too." 

You smile against his collarbone and let out a happy smile. You're wrapped in the arms of your husband while your son cuddles against your chest and your unborn child grows in your belly. You fall asleep in the pillow nest, surrounded by family and warmth and love.

You couldn't be happier.


	32. Epilogue: part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for sticking with me through this epic journey.  
> 

==> Be the Heir

You're twenty-nine and about to be a father. 

That is, if you don't die of a heart attack first. 

This isn't the most nervous you've ever been. You were more nervous when you had to tell Dave you were engaged. This isn't the most scared you've ever been. You were more scared when you thought Dave was going to die in Alternia. But this is perhaps the most anxious you've ever been. You can't stay still. You think you might be wearing a rut into the stone floor where you've been pacing. But you couldn't give a damn about the floor. The more pressing issue here is that your wife, who is also like a best friend, and a sister, and a mother figure, is currently risking her life to give birth to your child and there is NOTHING YOU CAN DO. 

You hate feeling so useless, especially when those you love are in danger. 

Rose went into labor several hours ago. The two of you were in the middle of your daily afternoon tea. Dave was out in the training fields. He'd taken a near permeant position training pages and squires. Kanaya brought you both your usual tea before leaving to help the master seamstress with some work. She'd become an unofficial assistant to the seamstress as she got older, prior knowledge and experience placing her above the other assistants and apprentices. 

Rose was reading aloud Jade's most recent letter. Your sister was doing well. She'd adjusted to Alternian society very easily and was enjoying herself. She was already a mother of one with a second child on the way. You worried about her, too, when she was pregnant with Bec, and you're a little worried about her second child. But it's easier to put your worry out of mind when she wasn't around.

You've been fighting off your worry over Rose for months. Every time she saw you staring at her belly with a look of apprehension, or when you hovered too close and your hands flitted around like you needed to help but weren't sure how, she would roll her eyes and shoo you away. She assured you many times that she was fine and would continue to be fine, but that did little to rid you of your worry. The closer it got to her expected delivery month, the more anxious you got. You did your best to hide it, but you know everyone noticed. Dave snapped at you several times in bed for keeping him awake, only to cuddle you until you finally slept.

Rose was in the middle of the letter when she suddenly stopped. You looked up at her to see that her eyes were wide and her lips were set into a grim line. Her back was straight and she stared straight ahead, her eyes unfocused. She then announced the baby was coming. Despite her calm demeanor, you promptly flew out of your chair and ran out into the corridor, shouting for help until servants came to escort Rose to her birthing room. You hovered close behind them, right up until the door was slammed in your face. As a man, you weren't allowed in the birthing room.

The room had been set up weeks ahead of time. It's an empty guest room near the royal bedrooms. It had been cleaned thoroughly, fresh sheets and blankets on the bed, and a ready stock of wood in the fireplace. It was swept and dusted every day to keep the dirt away. Everything was ready. Everyone was ready. All except for you. 

The midwife and her assistants were the first to rush into the birthing room after Rose arrived. Kanaya wasn't far behind. She gave you a reassuring nod before disappearing into the room. The servants left, then returned with buckets of water and cleaning cloths.

You've already begun your pacing when Dave arrives. Despite the chill outside, he's sweating slightly. You aren't sure if it's from training or because he ran all the way here. You're guessing it's a little of both, because he seems a little out of breath.

"She already inside?" He asks, nodding his chin in the direction of the door. You bite your lip and nod, not trusting your voice. You waste no time throwing yourself into his arms, wrapping your own around his chest. He holds you tight and runs his hands up and down your back. You bury your face into the curve of his neck and he rests his cheek on your hair. "Shhh, it's alright. It's gonna be okay." He mumbles, doing his best to soothe you. 

You love him so much. He knows exactly what you're feeling and exactly why. He knows you need comfort more than anything and he's always there to give it to you. He lets you go only when you hear footsteps echoing down the corridor. More servants arrive with blankets and other things in their arms.

Your dad arrives not long after. He gives you words of encouragement and stays with you for a while before he leaves. He says there's nothing you can do, so you might as well relax. You know this, but you can't bring yourself to leave the hallway outside the birthing room. All others are banned from going near this corridor, giving you all your privacy. Dave stays with you. You tell him he can leave, but he just shakes his head and stands there stubbornly. You know he wants to be there as much as you do. It's his sister, after all. 

You're not sure how much time has passed, but it feels like hours. Shadows have moved and still you pace. As time has gone on, you're able to hear more noises from inside the room. You hear voices. Rose has stayed quiet throughout most of it, but now you can hear her grunting and shouting every time contractions hit. You're amazed how articulate she is, despite all the pain she's in. 

"John, if you don't stop walking in fucking circles and get your ass over here right now, I swear to god I'm going to strangle you. Jesus fucking Christ." Dave says, and there is just as much exhaustion in his voice as there is frustration. You stop mid-step and look at him. He's sitting with his back against the wall. His legs are bent and pulled to his chest. His elbows are on his knees and his fingers are buried in his hair. His head is bowed, but you don't need to see his expression. You've heard everything in his voice. 

He's trying to be strong, but he needs comfort too. 

You abandon your pacing to sit next to him on the floor. You lean against the wall and wrap your arms around his waist, resting your head on his shoulder. He moves and his arms wrap around your shoulders. 

"Dave…" You say softly. It's the first time you've spoken since your dad left. "What if she….?" Your voice is barely a whisper and you're unable to continue, afraid that it'll come true if you do. 

"She'll be fine." Dave says firmly, like he has the upmost confidence in his sister's ability to bear a child.

"But what if-"

"She'll be fine." He repeats, cutting you off. His voice is a little louder this time. You just nod and fall silent again. "If anyone can give birth to a snot-nosed little Egbert, it would be Rose. She's too damn stubborn to let a baby get the best of her. She'll get through this and be ready to continue writing her weird stories and lecturing us tomorrow." He continues, his voice softer. 

Your lips curve in the ghost of a smile. "Yeah." Then your small smile falls and you're back to worry. "But what if it's two babies?"

"Even one baby would have a hard time living inside someone like my sister. I doubt there's enough room for two." He says and your ghost smile is back. You know Dave's attempt at humor is for the sake of you both, and you appreciate it. You appreciate him more than you could ever put into words. He's your support when you feel like there's nothing keeping you from falling. 

His hands rub up and down your arm, your back, and your sides. He's warm and familiar and comforting. One of his hands runs up your back and into your hair, digging in and holding you firmly against him. His chin rests atop your head. "Not everyone dies, John." He says softly, striking at the heart of your worries. "Rose is strong. She'll get through this and then we'll have a healthy baby to take care of. We're gonna be dads." 

You snort a short laugh. "You mean I'm going to be a dad." 

"No way, Egbert. I put just as much work into this baby as you did. Probably more. Just because the kid's got none of my DNA doesn't make me less of a dad. I'm just a secret dad in the form of an uncle." He says this while massaging your scalp and you can't help but smile. 

You're glad Dave will be your kids' biological uncle. That way it won't seem strange when he acts fatherly. Because you WANT Dave to be dad like you are. He's dedicating his life to you and giving up any opportunity to have kids of his own. He's your lover and your partner and you want him to be a significant role model in your kids' lives. Plus, with the way you and Rose conceive children, he and Kanaya do just as much work creating them as you and Rose do. Your children are going to be lucky enough to have four parents. 

That is, if their biological mother doesn't die in the process.

Your fear has very firm, very real roots. Your mom died giving birth to you and Jade. Dying in childbirth wasn't uncommon, but that didn't mean it was common either. But having twins was almost a certain death sentence. Having two babies was just too much stress and pain on a woman's body. They rarely survived and those who did were considered lucky. Your mom wasn't lucky and neither was Dave's brother's wife. She died not too long ago and that fresh memory, mixed with the distant memory of never having a mom, made a knot of fear curl inside you and it's been living there for months.

Of course you don't know if Rose is pregnant with twins, but it's always a possibility. You know Dave considers this a possible outcome as well. He knows your mother had twins and so did his brother's wife. Maybe there was enough genetics going on to cause Rose to have twins. But there's nothing you two can do but sit and wait.

As time goes on, Rose's shouting becomes more frequent, and then escalate into screams. She's cursing and ranting and though her words are a little lost in her screams and the shouting of others, you can get the gist of it. She's in pain and she's angry and she just wants it to be over. 

With every scream, you flinch. Your fingers dig into Dave's clothes and his skin, but he doesn't complain. He just holds you closer. He doesn't flinch, but he's staying perfectly still which means he's just as worried as you are. He tends to freeze up when he's nervous and you're certain if you looked up, his face would be pale and grim. But you don't. You keep your face buried against him, trying to block out the world. 

When the screams are near constant, they suddenly stop. You and Dave tense. You're holding your breath and you're fairly certain he is too. You're in danger of passing out when the sound of a newborn's wail cuts through the silence. You exhale in a loud sigh and your whole body relaxes. Dave is still tense beside you and you realize that you still don't know Rose's condition.

You're not sure how long you sit there before you hear the door start to open. You immediately scramble to your feet and take a few steps forward. Dave stands a little slower, but you can feel him hovering at your side. The door opens and Kanaya stickers her head out. When her eyes find you, she smiles. 

"Is she…? Are they…?" You say, but you can't bring yourself to finish your sentences. You idly wring your hands.

Kanaya's smile widens a fraction. Her eyes are glistening, like she's fighting back tears. Which would normally worry you, but judging from the pure happiness radiating from her, you're guessing they're tears of joy. "They are both fine." She says and her voice is thick with emotion. "Perfectly fine and beautiful." 

All the tension leaves your body at once and you nearly collapse. The only thing that saves you is Dave's arm, which wrapped around your waist as soon as you started to wobble. You lean against him, using his support. "Boy or girl?" You croak out, surprising yourself by how hard it is to speak. You're getting choked up and you haven't even seen them yet. 

"It is a girl. Congratulations, milord. You are a father." She grins at you before disappearing back into the room. You know it'll still be some time before you're allowed to see them.

"D-Dave, did you hear that?" You whisper, your hands clutching at his arm around your waist. You're still staring at the door, knowing your wife and daughter are behind it. "I-I'm a father. _We're_ fathers." A slow smile creeps across your lips. "It's a girl. We have a daughter, Dave. A daughter!" 

"I heard." He says, wrapping his other arm around you as well. He pulls you back against his chest and rests his chin on your shoulder. "Congratulations, my lord." He hums, swaying slightly with you in his arms. You lean against him and close your eyes, letting your head drop back to his shoulder. You both stay like that for a while, listening to the sounds of your newborn daughter coming from the other room. 

It seems like hours before you and Dave are allowed in the room. You both leaned against the walls while servants and the midwife's assistants came and went. You stopped paying attention to anything but the feel of Dave's thumb rubbing the back of your hand, hidden from the view of others. When Kanaya finally announced you both could enter the room, you jumped to your feet, despite the nervousness that suddenly gripped at you. But Dave is right behind you and his hand is on your back.

You walk into the room to meet your newest family member.

Rose is laying on the bed, her body covered by blankets from the waist down and her back propped up by a mountain of pillows. Her hair is a mess and she looks more tired and exhausted than you've ever seen her. But she is smiling this soft small smile that is completely and utterly that of a mother. 

In her arms she holds your daughter. 

The baby is small and wrapped up tight in a blanket. You may have forgotten how to breathe. 

"Keep moving, Egbert." Dave whispers, giving your ass a light slap. You're glad there's no one else around other than the midwife, who's busy cleaning up some stuff and isn't paying attention.

You're jarred into motion, awkwardly making your way to the bed and sitting stiffly on the edge of the mattress. "Uh, hey." Wow, you're just a master of words, aren't you? 

Rose smiles at you and despite looking so exhausted, she's perfectly tranquil. "Hello, John. Would you like to hold our daughter?" 

Your voice won't work so you just nod. Kanaya is at your side, moving you into a better baby holding position. She pushes you back so you're sitting against the same mound of pillows Rose is. You pull your legs up onto the bed and cross them, turning to face Rose. She shifts and sits up, moving the bundle in her arms to yours.

You're tense and nervous but Rose shows you how to hold her. You've never interacted with babies before. She's surprisingly fragile. She finally gets settled in your arms and Rose lays back once again. Kanaya goes to the other side of the bed and sits on the edge. The midwife mumbles something about leaving you alone with your new daughter and that she'll be back shortly. As soon as she's gone, Kanaya and Rose's hands go to one another. Dave sits on the edge of the bed next to you and snakes an arm around your waist. You lean into him, never once taking your eyes off your daughter.

"Look at her, Dave. She's beautiful." You whisper, completely in awe. She's pink and a little wrinkled. Her eyes are closed and her face is relaxed in sleep. A tuft of fine dark hair is atop her head. 

"She is." He says, resting his other hand on your leg. You glance up at him, but his eyes are on the baby in your arms. "What're you gonna name her?" He asks and you and Rose exchange smiles. You've already talked about this and decided to keep it a secret from Kanaya and Dave. You had names picked out for the possibility of a son or a daughter. And since she's a girl…

"Casey Viceroy Egbert." Rose says fondly, reaching out to touch the tuft of hair. 

"Casey, huh?" He says. He reaches out a tentative hand, then stops. You nudge him, silently urging him to continue. He carefully runs his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek. You love seeing Dave so gentle. "Hey baby Case, why don't you open up your pretty little eyes and say hi to your daddy and uncle Dave?"

As if on cue, Casey stirs in her sleep. Her face scrunches up and the tip of her pink tongue shows between her lips. When she finally cracks her eyelids, you're amazed by how big they are. And how blue. 

Dave smiles. "Got some baby blues like your old man, huh?" He leans over to press his lips to your temple. You're grinning from ear to ear. Casey looks up at you and when your eyes meet, you wonder why you ever had trouble breathing. You feel light as air. 

"Hey, little girl, I'm your daddy." You say softly. Casey starts to struggle, her face scrunching up as she makes a few small sounds of baby protest. You loosen the blanket around her. You don't understand why they have to be swaddled so tight. When her arms are finally free, her small hands grope the air. You hold out a finger and she grabs onto it. You can't believe how tiny her fingers are. 

She looks at you and you look at her. She makes cooing sounds and smiles a little baby smile. You wonder if she's going to have an overbite like you or if she'll look more like Rose. 

"And this is your uncle Dave." You say, tilting her so she can see Dave. Her eyes find him and she looks at him curiously. 

"Sup." He says, holding out a finger for her other hand to hold. She makes a hiccup sound and gurgles and smiles. When you look at Dave, you're surprised by how tender his expression is. 

It doesn't take long for Casey to start crying and when you look at Rose in panic, she smiles and explains that she's hungry. You obediently return your daughter to her mother and watch for a moment while Kanaya and Rose fawn over her. The midwife returns and both you and Dave are shooed out of the room. 

You walk down the corridor, feeling light and completely in awe. Dave is at your side, a hand on your back to gently guide you towards your dad's study. You need to tell him the news of being a grandpa. "Dave…" You say, your voice soft, like if you speak any louder it will break the spell the newborn has cast over you. "I think I'm in love." 

Dave chuckles. "I know, I have that effect on people." 

There goes the spell. It's broken. You snort and roll your eyes, shoving him lightly. "You know what I mean, asshole." He stumbles away from you, laughing, before returning to your side. His hand returns to your back, rubbing comforting circles through your tunic. 

"Yeah, I know. It's kind hard not to fall in love with her." He says and you can tell from his voice that he's feeling the same fatherly love that you are. 

"You're going to help me right?" You ask and though you know the answer, you just want to make sure. You're still a little nervous about being a father and you want Dave right there with you.

"Of course." He leans toward you and puts his lips to your ear. "I'll always be here for you, my lord. You and our daughter." His voice sends shivers down your spine and warmth spreads in your heart. A quick look around shows that there's no one to see, so you go up on your toes to press your lips to his. Your family is a little strange and very unconventional, but it's full of love and support that a lot of families lack. 

And your strange little family just got a little bit bigger.


	33. Epilogue: part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Really just...thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my writing. 
> 
> An extra special thanks to the OP from the kink meme for writing that prompt that inspired this story. You've started me on writing fanfiction for the best readers ever.
> 
> A reminder you can follow me on tumblr for any updates on my current stories and those I will be writing in the future.  
> 

==> Be the King, John Egbert II 

You're thirty-five and finally king. 

Your father stepped down from the throne not long after Casey was born. He spends his days smoking, relaxing, pranking, baking, and playing with his grandchildren. He even makes frequent visits to Alternia to visit Jade and her kids. There's three of them now. And from what your dad says, they're quite a handful. Not that he minds. He taught them basic pranking techniques. Jade's sent you letters telling you how Karkat's face gets about eight shades of red whenever he gets a pie thrown at his face or a bucket dropped on his head. 

You think you're doing a pretty good job of being king. The people seem to like you and they already know you. Years of your dad forcing you into politics paid off. You still do your weekly listening days, where people of the kingdom are welcomed and free to complain. The only difference is that Dave isn't always there. He tries to make it as often as he can, you know he actually cares about the people of the kingdom but he's unwilling to admit it, but sometimes he had other priorities.

He is, after all, your Head Knight. 

The former Head Knight resigned after your dad stepped down. He said he was your dad's knight, and you needed one of your own. He told you this with a smile that said he already knew exactly who you were going to pick. It didn't take much to figure that out. Not only is Dave your best friend (and secret lover), he's been working hard for years to make sure he's ready to take the position. 

A lot of times Dave's new obligations take him away from you, but he attends all the meetings you call for. Even the ones you initiate just so you can get him alone in your study. But he's really good at his job and well educated in the happenings of the kingdom. He has the respect of all of the knights under him and he does his best to lead them fairly. You know he's doing it all for you, trying to be the best for you, being there when you need him. He’s ruling the kingdom with you, even though he can never be your queen. 

It means more to you than words could possibly say and whenever you try to find the words, all you can come up with is "I love you." 

Luckily Dave doesn't need words to know how you're feeling. You've been together for enough years that feeling each other's emotions and understanding each other's thoughts have become second nature.

He's the best head knight, friend, lover, and co-father you could ever have.

Have you mentioned he's an amazing father? Or rather, uncle. Because that's what he technically is. He's an uncle that acts like a secondary father figure. 

He's great with Casey. Both he and Kanaya showered her with enough love and attention to make up for the times you or Rose couldn't be with her. Casey loves to play with her uncle Dave and always begs Kanaya to read her stories. Dave is teaching her how to defend herself and Kanaya is teaching her how to cross stitch. During the day she likes to go on rides with you and Dave. You both even showed her your secret spot and taught her how to swim. During the evening she likes to curl up between Rose and Kanaya while they tell her stories. Some are made up and others are from your childhoods. Rose teaches her how to read and you teach her how to prank. 

Your son, John Egbert III, gets just as much attention, perhaps even more, since he has a sister to play with as well. As much as your dad loves Casey, he's happy when Rose gives birth to a male heir. Once you have both a son and a daughter, you and Rose decide to stop there. Childbirth still makes you nervous. You're afraid if you try again Rose might be cursed with twins. But you're perfectly fine with the two children you have. 

Both of them have hair as dark as yours, but where Casey's is the typical untamable Egbert mane, John junior has perfectly straight hair that must come from Rose. Casey has your eyes, blue through and through, and John's are this cool shade of bluish purple. Casey is, as Dave puts it, a clone of your Egbert goofiness. She wears her heart on her sleeve and tends to be overly adventurous. John, on the other hand, is his mother's child. He's more quiet and reserved, even at the age of four. You think he may just be shy. He's not afraid of cracking smiles when Dave and Kanaya mess with him. And he never hesitates to go to you or Rose when he's feeling uncomfortable. 

Your proudest moment as a father was when your son told you he wanted to learn how to use a hammer.

Dave was a little upset, seeing as he was really looking forward to teaching your son sword techniques, but you couldn't be happier. 

Your nights are often spent in the piano room. It's a small sitting room that houses your favorite piano. You learned how to play in this room, and now you can teach your kids. They're both eager to learn. Casey is better than John, but she has a few years on him. Your makeshift family gathers in the room. You sit at the piano bench with Casey on one side and John on the other. Rose and Kanaya sit on the couch, their legs subtly touching. Rose usually knits or reads, while Kanaya often sews or works on other projects.

She's become the new head seamstress of the castle, as well as continuing to be Rose's handmaid. You're impressed by how much work she gets done. 

Dave usually sits in a cushioned chair or at the windowsill. He silently watches over you all and sometimes, when Casey and John are playing, you make eye contact with him and he's smiling. He's always liked watching you play. When you two are alone he sits on the bench with you. From the looks of it, he enjoys watching your kids play too. 

Sometimes Dirk's kids join you, clinging close to Dave and Rose. They've been living at the castle for a little over five years now. When Dirk announced that he was going to travel with Jake on his ambassador missions, and asked if his kids could live at the castle, you couldn't say no. They're Dave and Rose's family, after all. Little Roxy has already become close friends with Casey, and you think it's cute to watch them play. 

You actually kind of like that your kids get to grow up close to some of their cousins. Casey has another girl to play with, John looks up to David and Di-Stri, and they all look out for each other, despite how young they are. You've noticed that Di-Stri has unofficially declared himself protector of the cousins. As the oldest, he watches out for the others and keeps an eye on them, especially his twin siblings. 

Dave watches over them like he does with your kids. And, in all honesty, Strider genes must be strong because you could swear all three of them could be his kids. They actually look up to him and Rose a lot, and treat them like the father that's away and the mother they lost. Watching Dave and Rose with their niece and nephews warms your heart. Rose treats them like they’re her own and Dave is just the best uncle ever. It's him. 

When it's late and dark and you're snuggled into the arms of the man you love, you can't believe how lucky you are to have so many wonderful people in your life. 

 

==> Be the Head Knight, Sir Dave Strider

It's once again time for the midsummer festival. 

You're standing in your very spacious and lavishly decorated bedchambers. You rarely spend time in here. It's more of a place to store your things. You make sure to mess up the sheets every morning to give the illusion that you spent the night there. 

You stand in front of the looking glass that hangs on the wall. Your tunic is red, with long somewhat loose sleeve, which are bound tight on your forearms by black leather bracers. Your tunic falls halfway down your thigh, tightened at your waist by your usual belt. The Strider family crest is embroidered proudly on your left breast. The strange circular symbol with squared points is embroidered on your right. Ever since you returned from Alternia years ago, you've adopted the symbol as your own. Your pants are loose and dark red and your usual boots are black. All of your clothes are trimmed in orangish gold.

You look at yourself in the mirror, tilting your head various directions to get a good look at yourself. You're older now, but you still look young. You think you look good for a man of thirty-five. Your tunic is more filled out now and the angles of your face have lost any trace of childhood. The scar on your cheek is still a faded pink line, but you wear it proudly. Like most of the scars on your body, it was gained by protecting the man you love. Your king. 

Besides, your king loves your scars.

Your hair is nearly completely dry from your bath earlier and you idly brush it away from your forehead. There's a knock on your door and you glance at it before speaking. You already know who it is.

"Come in." You call out and a few seconds later the door is swung open. The nanny assigned to the task of getting your niece and nephews rounded up and dressed ushers them into your room. "Thank you." You nod and her and she curtsies before backing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

You turn to face them, idly adjusting one of the bracers on your arms. "Well, come on, line up. Let me see what we got." 

They obediently shuffle into place in front of you and you look them over. They look good. Di-Stri and David's outfits are very similar to yours, with tunics cut a little differently to accommodate their smaller figures. Roxy's wearing a dress that hugs her tiny torso and flows out into a wide skirt. One that'll spin when she does. Just as requested.

Your family colors are orange and red. You choose to wear more red because it matches your eyes, and Dirk does the same with orange. Your family is just known for strange eye colors. Di-Stri's are a reddish pink. David's are a perfect reflection of his father's. And Roxy's are a solid gold, more yellow than orange. They all have the fair blonde hair that you, your brother, and your brother’s former wife Roxy have. 

Di-Stri has the angles and facial features of your brother. If it weren't for his eyes, he'd be a spitting image. David looks a lot like Roxy. You knew her only briefly. You didn't visit as much as you should have. And had you known how little time she had left, you would have gone home a lot more often. But you can tell David looks like her. He has her tiny nose and her pouty lips and her smile. He even has the little dimples in his cheeks like she had and little Roxy…actually looks a lot like you. She has your nose, inherited from your mother, and your few freckles. She has your hair, that would rather lay down flat than stick up, but that could be from Roxy. 

In all honestly, any of them could pass as your own children. And, in a way, they are. They're Dirk's kids, but you'll never forget what he said to you before he left to travel with Jake.

_"Take care of them, little bro. They're Striders, and Striders take care of their own. They may not be biologically yours, but they're as close are you're going to get." His lips curved into a knowing smile. "Yeah, I know all about your little love affair. I've known for years. Don't give me that look, Dave. You can't hide shit from me. The point is, you're not going to have kids and mine are the only heirs to the Strider name. You're like, honorary father-figure. So take care of 'em while I'm gone."_

_He then pulled you in for the first hug you'd exchanged in years. "I'm proud of you, little bro." He whispered. "Of everything. You managed to make a name for yourself and get the guy you love. Dad would be proud."_

_"Dad would be proud of you, too. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you. Same for Rose." You whispered, trying to keep the emotion out of your voice. It wasn't quite working. You could hear yourself getting chocked up. You and Dirk never talked about your feelings. It always went unsaid and you comforted each other in more subtle ways. But he started this feelings jam, and you had shit you needed to say. "You wasted a lot of your youth taking care of me and Rose. The least we can do is take care of your kids so you can go get some of it back." You patted him on the back, looking over his shoulder to where Jake, John, and Rose stood. "He's waiting for you."_

_"Thanks." Was all he said and all that needed to be said. You nodded and you both pulled back from the hug. You had matching wet streaks down your cheeks and you shared small smiles. By the time they left, Rose's eyes were also a little red and you knew he had a similar uncharacteristically emotional talk with her._

Ever since then, you and Rose have taken it upon yourselves to be the best damn aunt and uncle any kid has ever had. 

For the midsummer outfits, you told them that they could pick their own combination of your family colors. Di-Stri chose mostly orange with trimmings of red, to match his dad. David chose mostly red with orange trimmings, to match his uncle. Little Roxy chose a combination of purples and pinks, to match her momma and her aunt. 

When they told you and Rose their color choices a few days ago, both of you had to blink tears away from your eyes. Even Kanaya looked touched when you told her what to make for them.

They all have the Strider family crest embroidered on their clothes. 

You step up to Di-Stri, kneeling down in front of him. Reaching out, you adjust the small sword attached to his belt. He may be only ten years old, but he knows how to use it. LIke how your father taught Dirk, and Dirk taught you, both you and your brother made sure Di-Stri had impressive swordsmanship for when he starts page training. Dirk gave him the basics, you taught him specifics, and Dirk practices with him when he comes to visit. He's more than ready for his page training, which will start shortly after the midsummer festival. 

You shift so that you're facing David. You look him over before reaching down to tie the loose laces of one of his shoes. David is also currently in Strider sword training. He's making quick progress. Like all of his ancestors before him. 

You shuffle over to the side to kneel in front of little Roxy. You smile up at her and she smiles back. Unlike her brothers, she has yet to really understand the Strider blank face. But her smile is bright enough for you to not really care. You don't think Dirk does either. You reach up and brush some wayward strands of blonde hair away from her face. 

"You guys look great. You’re representing the Strider clan well. Now come here." You hold out your arms wide and Roxy immediately jumps into them, giggling. She latches herself to your side, her little arms around your neck, and you both turn to look at her brothers. "I said come here." You repeat, tilting your chin up and waving them over with your hands. David doesn't need any more prompting. He steps right up in front of you and wraps his arms around your middle. Di-Stri hesitates for only a moment before hurrying into the group hug.

You aren't hurt by his hesitation. You know he's trying to be more grown up. He's trying to make his dad proud and he's trying to be a man. Sometimes you just have to remind him that it's okay to be a kid once in a while.

You enclose them in your arms. "You're gonna make your daddy proud. All of you." You whisper before releasing them. You stand as they step back. "Now let's go greet him."

You stand on the steps in front of the castle, your niece and nephews gathered around you as the four of you watch people get out of carriages. You stand relaxed, your hands clasped loosely behind your back. Di-Stri is right at your side, mirroring your pose, though you can see the tension in his shoulders. David and Roxy are standing a couple of steps below you, idly picking at their clothes and staring at the people who pass. David looks bored. Roxy looks like she's in awe.

"Relax." You whisper, leaning down toward Di-Stri. He looks up at you in alarm, surprised that you noticed anything was amiss. He shouldn't be. You can read him like Dirk can read you. "Strider's don't get nervous." You say, a small smile on your lips. "But if I were to bet, I'd say your dad is more nervous than the three of you combined." 

"Dad doesn't get nervous." He whispers back, his brow furrowed slightly. 

You chuckle softly. "Oh yes he does. He just hides it well." You see his lips quirk upward before he ducks his head to hide it.

"There he is!" Roxy screeches, jumping up and down and pointing at a carriage that's pulled up to the steps. 

Sure enough, the door is open and Dirk is stepping out into the fading light. If you look as good as he does at forty-five, you'll be more than happy. He has lines in his forehead and at the corners of his eyes, but his whole being is alive with the youth that he's reliving. He looks like he's lived through his fair share of experiences, but he looks happy. 

"Daddy!" Roxy shouts, racing down the steps toward him. His eyes immediately find her and his face lights up with one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen on him. He smiles like that a lot when he's around his kids. Especially on the first day he's back. Unlike when you traveled with Jake as his squire, the ambassador and his new companion return to the castle as often as they possibly can. And you know it's just so Dirk can see his kids. And if the soft look on Jake's face is anything to go by, you'd say Jake enjoys seeing the family together as well. 

Jake's climbing out of the carriage and laughs when he sees little Roxy barreling toward them. Dirk drops to one knee and opens his arms. Roxy flings herself into them and Dirk wraps her up in a tight hug, standing and spinning her around. Her giggles reach you on the steps and you smile. David isn't that far behind her. 

He tries to walk slowly, but the closer he gets, the faster he goes. Pretty soon it's an all-out run. Dirk quickly passes his daughter over into Jake's arms. Neither of mind. Roxy practically leaps from Dirk to Jake and Jake happily takes her into his arms. Dirk lowers himself again, just in time to catch his son. He picks him up and spins him around. David gives up any attempt at a pokerface and laughs, clinging to Dirk's neck. 

You start walking down the steps and your movement jars Di-Stri into action. He walks toward them slowly, keeping pace with you. You can see the stiffness in his steps. As you get closer, their voices become clearer. Roxy is rambling to Jake about a new doll she got and Jake is enthusiastically indulging her. David is telling Dirk about the bruises he got while practicing his sword. He even pulls up his sleeve to show him, smiling proudly. You stop when you're close and you have to nudge Di-Stri forward. 

He stumbles, but recovers. He walks up to his dad and stops in front of him. You can tell he's nervous. He wants to make his dad proud, but he also wants to be just like his siblings and leap into his arms. From the knowing smirk on Dirk's lips, you know he knows this too. Even Jake, who's trying to hide his smile, can tell.

Di-Stri hesitates before attempting a bow. He doesn't get very far before Dirk's hand is on his head and pulling him to his side. "Don't even try it, kid. You're not getting away with not hugging your old man." Di-Stri smiles before burying his face in Dirk's tunic, his hands clutching the fabric. Dirk rubs his back and runs his fingers through his hair. "You guys look good."

"Striders always look good!" Roxy says cheerfully and Jake laughs. Dirk smirks at her.

"Got that right, baby girl." He says and she beams. He looks at you, his smirk remaining in place. "Hey, little bro."

"Sup." You say, not even bothering to hide your smile. You tilt your chin, gesturing toward the front doors. "Let's go make a grand Strider entrance." 

And you do. 

You don't think Jake and Dirk are going to set the twins down, but by the time you reach the doors, both of them have squirmed down to the ground. The six of you enter the great hall, pausing at the top of the steps. All the eyes are on you, like they have been for years. You're the new head knight. Dirk is famous himself. Jake is the ambassador. And everyone wants to catch a glimpse of the Strider kids, niece and nephews to the queen. 

You and Dirk take the lead, David and Di-Stri between you. They're both walking with their heads held high. Di-Stri is expressionless, but David can't help the way his lips curve upward at the corners. Jake walks down a few steps behind, little Roxy at his side. Her hand is in his and her other waves to the crowd below. She smiles like a princess. 

Once you're inside, you leave the kids with their dad and Jake. You go to your king's side, where you belong. He and Rose, along with Casey and John jr. are greeting guests. Like every year, John doesn't manage to break free until he's greeted nearly every single person in the room.

The feast is extravagant and the desserts are even more so. After old man Egbert retired from the thrown, he made it his mission in life to discover every single type of dessert and pastry the kingdom had to offer. Afterwards you move to the ballroom for dancing and socializing. John and Rose dance several times and John makes you dance with any woman who asks. You do your best to enjoy yourself, but all the kingdom's ladies think you're looking for a wife. They tend to come off a little strong. Whenever John catches you glaring at him, he laughs. 

After a few dances, you've lost sight of John. 

You separate yourself from your dance partner with a proper bow and dive into the crowd before the next one can catch you. You spot Dirk and Jake standing along the wall, the kids surrounding them. Dirk sends them letters often, but it's still been a month and they have a lot to catch up on. You find Rose standing with a group of ladies, chatting about something or another. Kanaya stands close by, Casey and John jr. at her sides. She's in charge of watching them. Not that she minds.

You catch Rose's eye and she nods toward the doors, a small smirk on her lips. You nod and turn away, weaving through the crowd until you can slip out of the ballroom. The corridor is spacious and silent compared to the crowded dance floor. There's not a soul in sight, but you know exactly where they are. They're hidden within the alcoves that line the hallway, hiding behind the flowing curtains. You stroll along, close enough to feel the curtains brush your arm. You're not sure where he is, but you know he'll find you.

Sure enough, you're suddenly grabbed by the sleeve and dragged into an alcove. 

As soon as you're hidden from view, you grab John's shoulder and push him against the stone wall, pressing your lips to his. He sighs and opens his mouth to yours. His arms snake around your neck and his back arches, pressing himself flush against you. You wrap your arms around his waist and hold him close. 

You know you don't have much time. It won't be long before people will notice the absence of the king. And your kiss reflects that. It's rushed and eager, passionate and desperate. He looks absolutely gorgeous in his formal clothes. They cling to his form and show off everything about him. He looks magnificent. He looks like a king. 

Your king. 

Your lips leave his to trail kisses across his jaw to his ear. You run your tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Dave…" He breathes and it's music to your ears. 

"Yes, my lord?" You whisper, nibbling your way down his neck.

"We need to stop doing this." He says, but you can hear the huskiness of his voice.

"You don't mean that." You bite his collarbone and he gasps.

"No…No, I don't." The fingers of one hand curl into your hair while the other clutches at your tunic. "But what if people find out?"

"It's been years and they haven't." You say, licking and kissing at the spot you just bit. 

"What…" He hesitates and you lift your head. Even in the darkness you can see the uncertainty on his face. "What if Casey and John find out?"

You raise one eyebrow. "They're going to eventually, right?"

"Well…yes, but this is too soon!" He argues, chewing on his bottom lip. The four of you decided a few years ago, when John jr. was born, that you would eventually tell them about your strange four person love affair. Of course you were going to wait until they were old enough to understand, and you were going to let Rose call the shots on that one. You think they'll understand. They're good kids. And with John jr. being as sharp as he is, you wouldn't be surprised if he figures it out on his own.

"Well then you've got to stop dragging me into the shadows for sloppy make outs, my lord." You say with a smirk. He frowns and opens his mouth, then closes it, then decides to just glare at you.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." He says in his authoritative king voice. It sends shivers down your spine. 

Your hands slide down his back to grab his ass. You lean forward so your lips are hovering above his. His part in anticipation and you can feel his breath. "I know." You push him against the wall, pinning him there as your hands wander and you lips kiss him as roughly as you dare. No marks. At least not yet. 

Far too soon, he pushes you away and you reluctantly step back. "Okay, we need to go back." He says, doing his best to fix his clothes and his hair. You stare at him, pouting just a little. He looks back up at you and rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that look." He cups your face in his hands and brings your lips down to his for a gentle kiss. "I'll see you in our room tonight." He says, pulling away. It's not a question, but you answer anyway.

"Of course, my lord." He smiles at you and slips out of the alcove. Even in the darkness, you know you're not alone. You have a family who loves you. A sister, a brother, two nieces, and three nephews. You have your unofficial family. Kanaya, Jake, and Jade. And best of all, you have your best friend, your lover, and your king.

You're happy, and you're pretty sure this happiness is going to last. You might even live happily forever, and every ever after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End ~


End file.
